The Journey to Happiness
by ScarletCourt
Summary: How do Sybil and Tom get from a failed elopement to Lord Grantham's blessing and eventually married in Dublin? Interweaves with the scenes we see in S2E07 and S2E08 and eventually the C/S. Warning: Spoilers for S3! Runner-up in the January 2013 Highclere Awards in the Progress - Multi-Chapter category.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Many thanks to my patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and_ mswainwright_.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Prologue**

After tea, Sybil had excused herself from company complaining of illness, knowing that no one would likely bother her until morning, except to bring dinner. A tray had been brought up to her earlier and in spite of her excitement, she ate as much as she could while packing. Since making her decision the night before to go with Tom, Sybil had written and burned a number of letters telling her family of her decision. It was the toughest letter she ever had to write. In all the lessons her governess had given on letter writing, she had never taught Sybil how to write one on the subject of leaving her family and running away to Gretna Green. In the end, Sybil just wrote the facts. She was eloping with Tom to Gretna Green because she loved him, and from there they would return the car to the village before going onto Dublin because he wanted to be involve in the fight for Ireland's freedom and while she loved her family, she couldn't live the life they wanted for her. She would write when they arrived safely in Dublin.

She was still getting used to calling him by his first name, but he had asked her to after they had kissed last night, and it seemed wrong to call him Branson after agreeing to run away with him. After placing the letter on the mantle in front of the clock, she took one last look around the room she had slept in since moving out of the nursery. She hoped that she would one day see it again, but if she didn't, she wanted to remember it as it was. After checking the hallway, she locked her bedroom door to buy them more time and walked down the rarely used back stair case and out the garden door to avoid family and staff. She then made her way to Tom's cottage to wait for him to return after dropping off her grandmother and Lavinia in the village.

When Tom opened the door to the dimly lit cottage, Sybil jumped from where she sat in front of the dying fire. She had not dared to light a candle in case they had discovered that she was not in her room.

"It's just me," said Tom, taking off his hat. He started to unbutton the collar of his uniform.

Sybil got up from where she sat and launched herself into his arms. "I am so worried that we will be discovered before we could leave."

"Well, I'm here now," said Tom, returning her hug. _She smells of lilacs. I could get used to this. _"I must change out of my uniform and into traveling clothes. I'm packed otherwise and ready to go."

After giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, he untangled himself from her and went toward the bed to change. Sybil watched for a bit before he started to unbutton his shirt. Though she had learned about the male anatomy in her training and seen much in her time at the hospital, she found the intimacy of the scene overwhelming. She then looked at him in the dim light. "I'll wait outside while you finish."

Upon placing her suitcase on the porch, Sybil found the cool night air refreshing and felt the blush receding from her cheeks. _Not that anyone could see me. You will be bound to him for life by this time tomorrow. You will get to know him better than that. Yes, but not quite yet._

Sybil's reverie was interrupted by the door to the cottage opening and she turned toward the noise. By the pale moonlight, Sybil could see that Tom was dressed in a neat suit and had his valise with him. Closing the door behind him, he smiled. "Are you ready?"

Sybil returned his smile. "Ready as I will ever be."

"I parked the car outside the gate so that no one could hear us starting it, so we'll have to walk there," said Tom, reaching for her suitcase and stepping off the porch.

"I don't mind," said Sybil. "I'd rather leave quietly."

With both his valise and her suitcase in one hand, Tom held out his other hand for her to take. When they walked past the house, Sybil sighed wistfully, "I only wish that I could have parted on better terms with my family."

Looking at her, Tom said, "They'll come around some day. Maybe not in the near future, but some day."

"I do hope so," Sybil whispered while they walked hand-in-hand down the dark driveway toward the waiting car.

* * *

><p>After about three hours into the drive and just outside Gretna Green, Tom could see that Sybil was falling asleep though she denied it when he asked. They had planned on waiting in the car for the overnight to save money. He had enough money saved for several overnights at inns, their passage to Ireland and a few months rent before they would run out and he was confident that they would find work before that happened, so an extra night at an inn would not harm them. When he saw The Swan Inn on the road, he left Sybil in the car before enquiring about a vacancy. Once he registered them, he retrieved Sybil and their bags from the car and led her to their room.<p>

When they walked into the room on the second storey, Tom placed her suitcase on the bench at the end of the bed and his valise on the ground by the chest of drawers. "I'm sorry this isn't much for our first night together. I'll make it up to you in the future."

"This is fine," said Sybil with a small smile when she placed her grey coat and hat on the bench beside her suitcase. "I just need to close my eyes for a few hours and we can be off again."

"Well, the blacksmith's won't be open until eight o'clock in the morning, so there's no need to hurry," said Tom with a small smile of his own.

"I'm just glad that we weren't caught leaving," said Sybil, turning to look at him. Even in the light of this room at a roadside inn, she felt safe and happy. She knew she had made the right choice to be with him.

"You take the bed and I'll sleep on this chair," said Tom taking the blanket from the foot of the bed. Noticing that she paid him no mind, he asked, "Is everything all right?"

Still looking at Tom, Sybil said, "Until now, I hadn't been absolutely sure of my decision, but being here alone with you, I feel none of the anxiety of being away from my family as I felt the first week of training in York. I know now that I made the right choice. If you had left without me, I would have been bereft of my best friend and love."

Sybil took two steps toward Tom, and after dropping the blanket on the chair, he closed the rest of the gap, took her in his arms and kissed her. Her hands first held his arms but they gradually moved up around his neck and when he deepened the kiss, she responded in kind and played with the edge of his hair at the back of his neck. That sensation, in addition to the soft moans that escaped from Sybil, was nearly enough to drive him to distraction. He held her closer to feel her body against his. Tom wanted so much to make her his in every way, but he then remembered her request that all they do was kiss until they were married. Wanting to keep his promise to devote every waking minute to her happiness, he broke the kiss before he reached the point of no return.

Surprised by the abrupt end to the kiss, Sybil asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Tom ran his hand down his face to help regain his senses. "No, not at all."

"Then why?" said Sybil. She touched the lips that had kissed his just moments before.

"Because I want to honour your wishes that we only kiss until after everything is settled," said Tom earnestly. "If we had continued, I wasn't certain that I'd be able to stop."

Sybil smiled shyly at him at the thought that her kisses could generate such fervour. A blush crept onto her cheeks when she thought of doing more than just kissing now that they were alone and without the chance of discovery.

Tom turned and stepped away from Sybil to put some distance between him and her. Her shy smile had only intensified his desire. It would not do to get this far and break her wish. He had not counted on the effect she had on him when they were truly alone. Turning to a safer topic, he said slowly to ensure he kept an even tone to his voice, "Perhaps we should get some rest. Is there something you need help with? I'm not a lady's maid, but I am an extra pair of hands."

"I would like to take my hair down and braid it," said Sybil. "While I could rest dressed, I could not sleep with my hair the way it is. I will take as many pins as I can out, but I will need you to help me get the rest out without getting it tangled. That way I can brush it out and braid it in order to put it up again tomorrow morning without too much effort."

"Very well. Let me know when you need me," said Tom, taking his jacket off and hanging it in the wardrobe. He loosened his tie slightly and unbuttoned the top button before settling down on his chair.

After about five minutes of taking pins out of her hair, she sat down on the bed. "I think I've gotten as many out as I can. I need you to find the pins holding the hair on the surface first and then work your way down."

Pulling the chair he was planning to sleep on closer to the bed, he looked at the mass of hair in front of him and started to unravel it while he pulled pin after pin out. When he pulled another twenty pins from her hair, he asked hesitantly, "How do you do this every morning and evening?"

Put at ease by his question, she laughed. "Well, it's easier when there's someone else who can work on it. When I'm on my own, I keep it much simpler, but I do like the style when someone is available."

Handing her the last pin he found, he looked carefully and saw no further pins. "I think that's all of them." While handing her the pile, he was amazed that her head didn't hurt after having to wear all those pins all day.

Turning to look at him, Sybil smiled shyly. "Thank you." She gave him a kiss to seal it. Rising, she took off her earrings before she put both the pins and her earrings in her suitcase so that she would not lose them. She walked to the mirror on the wall and began to brush her hair out in front of it.

Mesmerized by the simple act of hair brushing, Tom made his way across the room. "May I?"

Smiling at him through the mirror, Sybil handed him her hairbrush and he tentatively started brushing it out. "I usually brush one hundred strokes every night. I'm on fifty-five. I'll need to braid my hair afterward."

While he brushed and mentally counted out the number of brushes, the white of her neck and shoulder not hidden by her blouse was tantalizing him from under her hair. When he was done brushing, he quickly braided her hair loosely before he handed her the brush and leaned down to kiss her at the place where her shoulder and neck met.

At first not sure what he was doing, she nearly flinched and she was glad she didn't when he kissed her. "Oh, Tom," she sighed heavily while he turned her around and made his way up her neck, along her jawline and finally her mouth. This time her hands instinctively encircled his neck when they kissed, her fingers skimming his hair and caressing his neck. When she deepened the kiss, Tom gently pushed her until she was against the wall and slid his tongue into her mouth.

Sybil was a little surprised when she felt Tom's tongue seek entrance to her mouth, but she was a quick learner and granted him access all the while engaging his tongue with hers in an erotic dance that she never wanted to end. They spent the next several minutes savouring the kisses. This time, it was Sybil who broke the kiss.

Looking into his eyes, Sybil said, "I think we better stop before I no longer want you to stop. Tomorrow cannot come soon enough."

That declaration broke the spell on Tom, who took a step back. "Then I think we should definitely get some rest."

When Sybil put her hair brush in her suitcase, Tom moved his chair back to its place by the wall beside the bed and settled in.

Sybil then sat on the bed and moved the other pillow to her side on the bed and laid down. Pulling the covers on herself, Sybil tried to calm herself down after the last kiss. It wasn't the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in, but she was more content than she had been in a long time.

"Good night, Tom," said Sybil, turning off the light beside the table.

"Good night, my love."

**A/N2:** I hope you liked this start. I was quite intrigued by what we saw in S2E07 and S2E08 and had to write it out. Please review to let me know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all your reviews, alerts and favorites. They make me smile. Many thanks to my patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and _mswainwright_.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 1**

**Sybil**

By the time Edith dropped Anna, Mary and her off at the back entrance, it was already the beginnings of the new day. The birds were already chirping and the first hint of dawn was in the skies. The return drive had been quiet save for Sybil's soft sobbing. She had cried for her parting from Tom and from the look on his face when she left. His words played in her head over and over again. "Go back with them then, if you think that they can make you happier than I will." Add the shift from the emotional high of the failed elopement and Sybil was a sobbing mess. _How will I find him? We never talked about what to do if we were stopped._

When Anna escorted Mary and Sybil to their rooms while Edith parked the car, Mary instructed Anna to tend to Sybil first to make sure she was in bed before helping Edith and then herself. While Anna helped Sybil undress, she said a few soothing words and when she helped Sybil to bed, Anna told her that it would all look better in the morning. Though Sybil wasn't so sure, her exhaustion and crying had tired her so that she fell asleep almost the moment her head hit the pillow.

When she woke up the next day, it was already close to noon. She quickly dressed and rang for Anna to help her with her hair. Sybil looked wistfully at the brush in her hand. The same brush that Tom had used to brush her hair the night before. Sybil bit her lip at the thought and tears began to form again. But before she could wallow much in self pity, Anna knocked and came in with a breakfast tray since the dining room must have been cleared hours earlier.

"Good Morning, Anna," said Sybil not feeling much like the greeting. "Thank you for bringing me a tray."

"Good Morning, Milady," said Anna, putting the tray on the bed. "Are we feeling better this morning?"

"Better," said Sybil wistfully with a sigh, looking at Anna through her mirror. "But not best."

Taking the hairbrush from Sybil, Anna smiled at her. "Well then, you may be happy to know that Mr. Branson has returned with the car this morning and has driven her Ladyship to the village for her meeting with Mrs. Crawley."

Turning to look at Anna properly, Sybil said with excitement, "Has he? So Mary and Edith haven't told Mama and Papa?"

"Not that I'm aware of Milady," said Anna with a smile. She had always liked Lady Sybil and thought she should have some happy news. "Neither of them have yet to ring for me," added Anna as an afterthought.

"Thank you for letting me know about Tom," said Sybil, turning back to looking at the mirror with a big smile that came up to her eyes. _He came back!_

"How would you like your hair today, Milady?"

* * *

><p>After she had eaten, Sybil came downstairs with a book clutched in her hand that contained a note for Tom inside. Knowing that her mother was out, she went to the library to ask her father to be excused from luncheon since she had only just eaten her breakfast. Though he disliked eating alone, Lord Grantham couldn't come up with a reason not to give his consent after asking about her health. Once the Earl had determined that Sybil was indeed better, he went back to the papers on his desk. Sybil had one of the hall boys get her spring coat and she escaped the house into the beautiful spring day.<p>

Her first stop was the garage where she left the note for Tom on the tidy tool bench. Looking around, she was immensely glad that he had returned with the car. It had been such a hasty departure the evening before that they had not discussed what to do if they were caught and separated. Before Anna gave her the news of Tom's return, she had been thinking of ways to contact him. She had his mother's address in Dublin, but dismissed the idea of writing him there as it would take too long for a reply. Now Sybil was determined to have a better plan when she next left with Tom. With a last look around, she walked towards the woods behind the garage to the bench by the small stream where she told him to meet her when he returned and started reading the book she had brought with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom<strong>

He had slept very little after Sybil had left with her sisters. He climbed into the bed where she had laid down for maybe an hour before her sisters barged in, but sleep alluded him as his mind replayed their elopement and what had gone wrong.

After the birds started chirping in the hours before dawn, he had gotten up, shaved, packed, paid for the room and left for Downton. As he drove back, he had considered several possibilities for his next step, but eventually, they all led to the same point. He was returning so he could wait for her some more. When he drove back into the garage, he quickly unpacked pretending as if the night before had not happened. He couldn't go find her at the big house, so he changed back into his uniform and started cleaning the car to ready it for the rest of this day's journeys.

When breakfast time came, he walked over to the big house at the usual time. Passing Mrs. Hughes in the hallway near the kitchen, she remarked that he looked rather tired. He just shrugged when she walked on already busy with something else. Just before entering the servants hall, he saw Anna writing something down by the bells. She gave him a look. "Good Morning, Mr. Branson." She looked as tired as he felt. He wondered if she had gone with Lady Mary and Lady Edith on the expedition.

Before Tom could make a reply, Mr. Carson entered the servants hall and everyone stood up. When everyone sat down, Mr. Carson looked over to Tom who was getting ready to take his place at the table. "Her Ladyship is meeting with Mrs. Crawley in the village this morning and may be out until after luncheon. Bring a sandwich with you in case she does. She would like to leave at half past nine, and Mrs. Crawley and Miss Swire will be dining with us again tonight. They asked to be picked up from Crawley House at five o'clock today as they would like to visit with Mr. Crawley prior to dinner."

"Of course, Mr. Carson," said Tom, ooking around the table to see if anyone was suspicious of the goings on last night, but aside from Anna, it appeared not and he figured he probably had no worries on that score. Anna was the most discreet of the lot.

* * *

><p>After Tom dropped her Ladyship off at her meeting at the refugee centre in the village, he was told that he would not be needed for at least two hours. So he parked the car and went to the local news shop that carried the papers he wanted, to distract himself from his thoughts, before going back to wait by the car.<p>

Reading an English account of the troubles in Ireland was just not the same, but it wasn't likely that he could find a Dublin paper in the wilds of Yorkshire, so he had to try to content himself with a biased view of the incidents. When he read an account of an attack by the British Military in a town just outside Dublin, his thoughts drifted back to how Sybil would react to living there, which inevitably made him think back to last night and the kisses they had shared in the room before settling down separately and turning off the light. He had respected her wish to wait until after the wedding, but she was certainly testing his patience at times when her fingers played with his hair behind his neck and when she moaned into the kisses.

The horn of a passing car woke him from his reverie. Checking his pocket watch, he realized that it was almost time for him to return to wait for her Ladyship. Hastily, he finished his sandwich and folded up the newspaper before driving to where her Ladyship was conducting the meeting. Tom didn't like the idea of pretending nothing had happened last night since he didn't have a deceitful nature, but this was the only way to remain close to Sybil to determine if she would keep her promise to remain true to him.

When he got back to the garage after dropping her Ladyship off at the front, he noticed a note on the workbench. After hastily taking off his driving gloves, he opened the note and began to read.

_Dearest Tom,_

_I promised to remain true to you. I will await you at the bench by the brook behind the garage until the dressing gong. Come quickly._

_With Love,_  
><em>Sybil<em>

After putting the note in his trouser pocket, Tom took off his hat and walked quickly toward the woods. As soon as he was hidden in the foliage, he sprinted toward the stream.

**A/N2:** So our lovers are about to meet again. Please review to let me know what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your reviews, alerts and favorites from the last chapter. They make me very happy. Many thanks to my patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and _mswainwright_.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 2**

Reading by the brook while waiting for Tom had been much more difficult than Sybil had considered. Every noise made her jump, so trying to concentrate on the antics of the five Bennet sisters was next to impossible. Often, Sybil's mind wandered from the text in front of her eyes to the elopement the previous night. Just as Sybil read the part where Lydia's elopement was discovered by Elizabeth in Derbyshire, she heard the sound of someone running toward the stream. _He must have gotten my note._

She quickly placed her bookmark back in the book before setting it on the bench. When she stood up, Tom broke out of woods. When their eyes met, Sybil hurried toward him and they came together in a hug halfway from the path to the bench. Before saying a word, Sybil turned and looked up at Tom with adoration in her eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Tom returned the kiss with all the love he could muster. As the kiss deepened, Sybil's arms went about his neck and Tom pressed her closer to him. After what seemed like an eternity, Tom pulled out of the kiss.

When she looked into his eyes, she felt the overwhelming warmth of his love. Sybil broke the gaze so that she could place her head on his shoulder to hug him tighter. After their separation last night, Sybil needed to feel that he was actually there. Tom placed a kiss on her hair before leaning his cheek against her head and closing his eyes to savour her presence.

"I'm so very happy you came back," said Sybil, closing her eyes to breathe in his essence, which was his own masculine scent mixed with faint traces of an engine.

After a few minutes, Tom said, "I was so worried that when I came back that you would not want to see me, then when I returned to the garage and saw your note, my heart jumped for joy. I came as quickly as I could."

Sybil moved to look up at him. "Never doubt my love for you. Something that took me so long to realize cannot be sundered in such a short duration."

Tom searched her eyes for the truth and found her love for him in them. "I'm sorry. There are times that I still can't believe that you are mine."

Sybil smiled at him. "Believe it, Tom Branson. Though the banns have not been read and we have not been wed, know that I love you from depths of my soul and the bottom of my heart."

Lost in her eyes, Tom leaned in and kissed Sybil again to seal her words and Sybil returned the kiss with equal fervour.

After they parted this time, Tom led Sybil to the bench, sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Giggling, Sybil placed her arms about his neck and her forehead against his. Savouring their closeness, Tom asked, "I don't ever want to be parted from you again. Since eloping is out of the question, how should we proceed? I still want to marry you as soon as possible."

"And I you," said Sybil. "I would like to tell my parents, but we need a better plan this time. Are you planning to tell your mother about us?" They had discussed his family on occasion and she knew that his mother was a widow living in Dublin.

"I can write to her tonig-" started Tom. Sybil interrupted him with a quick kiss.

"You may want to wait until you've slept some," said Sybil, smiling. "You look tired. Were you able to sleep any after we left?"

"Not much," Tom admitted. "I promised Lady Mary that I would bring the car back in the morning and I needed to return in time for the staff breakfast if I didn't want to raise any suspicions. You?"

"I slept from about the moment my head hit my pillow until about noon," said Sybil. "I had spent the drive back crying on Anna's shoulders."

"So she was there with your sisters?" asked Tom.

"Yes," said Sybil. "She was waiting in the car. Why?"

"She gave me an odd look this morning when I headed into the servants hall for breakfast. She looked as tired as I did and I just wondered," said Tom, taking one of her hands from about his neck and intertwining her fingers with his.

"I am certain she didn't sleep any last night since it was dawn by the time we returned," said Sybil, caressing his hand with her thumb.

"We should thank her then for keeping our escapade a secret," said Tom, looking at Sybil. "When I came back this morning, I was surprised that I wasn't tossed off the grounds for what we did last night."

"Anna is very discreet," said Sybil, glancing briefly at her lap. "You never have to worry about her gossiping or telling my parents about us."

"Good. What about your sisters?"

"As I've said before, Mary won't give us away," said Sybil, glancing at the buttons on Tom's uniform. "She will want to avoid a scandal and hope things will blow over. She said as much during the walk to the car last night. So she will keep trying to persuade me in private but will hold her peace. As well, she will be spending all her time helping Matthew with his recovery to be bothered too much with us. Edith doesn't want to go back to the way things were so she won't give us away either."

"I am surprised that they aren't following your every step," said Tom, looking at her.

"I promised them that I won't elope again and it's true," said Sybil, glancing at Tom. "I won't elope again. I can't bear the thought of not telling my parents."

Moving a stray hair from her face, Tom said, "When do you plan to tell them and then come away with me?"

"I'm hoping that we can tell them before Matthew and Lavinia's wedding or shortly thereafter," said Sybil. "Because knowing Mama, she will have eligible young men at the house for me and Edith to entertain not long after."

"We can't have that," said Tom in mock earnestness.

"Especially, since I'm engaged to be married to you," said Sybil with a smile.

"We're engaged now?" asked Tom with a smile. In the rush to Gretna Green, he hadn't considered it or properly asked since he asked her to bet on him over two years ago.

"Well, I did agree to elope with you and we're still together though not yet married," said Sybil.

"Since we're not eloping anymore, we better do this properly," said Tom, pulling her off his lap, standing up and then going down on one knee.

Taking her hand in his and looking into her eyes, Tom asked, "Lady Sybil Crawley, I have loved you for many years and we have been friends for many more, will you marry me?

Sybil's face broke into a wide smile. "Yes, of course."

Pulling Tom up from the ground, Sybil guided him back onto the bench where they kissed to seal the promise.

After a few minutes, they broke apart and Tom looked at her. "I wish I had a ring for you, but what I've saved up will allow us a few nights at inns, our passage to Ireland and a few months rent after that until I find a job."

Sybil looked at Tom adoringly. "Until we both find jobs. I don't need a ring to know that you love me. I've known that for a long time."

"And I love you so," said Tom, leaning in for another kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Tom cleared his throat. "So, what's next?"

Sybil glanced at him with a mischievous smile. "I think it best if we had a plan of action next time, I already have my letter of reference from Dr. Clarkson, so that when we arrive in Dublin, I can find a job in nursing. Perhaps if you had a job waiting for you, you would not need to worry about having a reference from Carson."

"That's a good idea," said Tom. The lack of sleep was slowing his normally quick thinking processes. "What do you have in mind?

"I've been thinking," said Sybil. "You know how you've had some pieces published in the newspapers in Ireland."

Tom nodded.

"What if you tried pursuing a career as journalist?" said Sybil quickly and excitedly.

"Wait," said Tom. "It's completely different getting a few pieces published occasionally than to pursue a full-time career as one."

"I've read them and they are well written," said Sybil. "I think you can become one. Have you applied?"

"Well, no, but I've only written a few opinion pieces for monthly circulars," said Tom. "It's not the same as if I was reporting the news."

"If I could help Gwen find a job, I can help you find one," said Sybil confidently.

"Well, I know that you have connections here in Yorkshire," said Tom, not entirely convinced of the scheme. "But I'm not sure that you would have the same connections in Dublin."

"How can you doubt me when you haven't even tried?" said Sybil with a hint of disappointment.

"Very well," said Tom. "I'm too tired to argue with you. Help me find a job as a journalist. Why a journalist?"

Sybil smiled at her small victory. "You must be tired," she teased. "Because you need a respectable career for Granny to accept you and you already have some experience as a journalist. You told me that you won't always be a chauffeur."

"Well, I doubt I will ever be able to work again as a chauffeur without a reference," said Tom. "And I doubt that Mr. Carson will give me one after I take a daughter of the house with me when I leave. You know I don't need your grandmother's acceptance. I just need you to come with me after you've told them."

"After we've told them," said Sybil emphatically. "I want you by my side when we tell my family. But don't you see, if Granny accepts us, then the rest will surely follow."

"Very well," said Tom. "You know your grandmother better than I."

"You will get to know them as well as I do someday," said Sybil.

"For your sake, I hope so," said Tom. Changing the subject, he asked, "So what are the plans for the rest of the afternoon. I have to leave by half past four to go to the village for Mrs. Crawley and Miss Swire, so we still have a couple of hours or so."

Sybil put her hand on his cheek. "Why don't you take a nap? You look so tired."

Tom gave her hand a quick kiss. "I don't want to be away from you and I couldn't sleep if you were with me in the cottage. In any case, as tired as I am, I would need someone to wake me."

Sybil smiled suddenly with a twinkle in her eyes. "What if you were to bring a blanket here and then you could have a lie down and I could wake you. No one comes here any more. We wouldn't be discovered."

"All right," said Tom. "I'll come straight back. You wait here."

"Don't you want me to come with you?" asked Sybil, not wanting to part from him a moment more than necessary.

"It would be better if you didn't," said Tom, smiling wanly at her. "Someone might see us coming out of the woods together and be suspicious. We can't have that now if we want to have our plans in place in time for Mr. Matthew and Miss Swire's wedding."

"Very well then," said Sybil. "Come back quickly."

* * *

><p>Tom returned within five minutes with two blankets and his newspaper from the village. They quickly found a spot hidden from the path and spread one out. Tom shuffled the other to use for a pillow. Sybil sat down on the blanket, and Tom laid down, gave Sybil his pocket watch and started to get comfortable.<p>

When Sybil asked about the purpose of the newspaper, Tom pointed out the article he read earlier. "This happened just outside of Dublin, probably about five miles from my mother's home. Are you certain that you still want to live there?"

Taking the newspaper, Sybil looked at him with love. "You want to be involved with fighting for Ireland's freedom and my home is where you are. I know that now. Leaving you last night was the hardest thing I have ever done. Your last words to me and the look on your face haunted me the entire drive home."

"You know that it won't be easy and I want you to be happy," said Tom.

Looking at Tom earnestly, Sybil said, "My happiness lies with you. After last night, I know now that I could never be happy without you."

"I've been hoping to hear you say that for a long time," said Tom with a tender smile. He then pulled Sybil down to his level and they kissed. Sybil then broke the kiss and shifted to lie down beside him with her head resting on her elbow and her arm about his waist.

If he wasn't so tired, Tom would have taken advantage of the situation to cuddle with Sybil, but just having her there with him was enough for him to be sufficiently relaxed to fall asleep in the middle of the afternoon.

Once he fell asleep, Sybil sat up and read the article and other parts of the newspaper while he slept.

* * *

><p>Tom awoke from the sensation of someone kissing him. Sybil knew he was awake when his hands held the back of her head in place and deepened the kiss. When she broke it off, he looked up at her with a huge grin. "That is the best wake up I've ever had."<p>

Sybil smiled down at him. "Sleep well?"

"Better than in a long time," said Tom, returning her smile.

"It's quarter past four," said Sybil. "You need to leave in ten minutes to get Cousin Isobel and Lavinia."

Alerted to the time, Tom sat up. "We'd better pack up then."

Looking at his sleep-mussed hair, Sybil giggled. "You'll need to comb your hair before you go."

Smiling at her, Tom started folding up the blankets. "Did you read the article?"

"Yes, and a few more things," said Sybil. "You need your sleep tonight so I won't bother you with my thoughts, but I'm likely free tomorrow afternoon after church. I'll come by the garage if you're not out and we can talk. Here's your pocket watch."

Tom took his watch back and put it back in his pocket. "Very well. Let me leave first and then wait at least five minutes before you go to keep suspicion at a minimum."

"I will," said Sybil.

Tom then kissed Sybil quickly and left to prepare for his scheduled trip.

**A/N2:** So our Dynamic Duo are now reunited and are starting a plan. Please review to let me know what you think. :)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Many thanks to my patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and _mswainwright_.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 3**

The next afternoon, Sybil walked into the garage while Tom was installing new brakes for the car. The clicking of her heels on the garage floor reached him before he was able to see her. Putting the tool he was using aside, Tom walked over to the bench where he kept a cloth and wiped his hands. By the time he wiped the grime off, Sybil was at his side and she gave him a quick kiss. Tom so wanted to put his arms around her, but he was not going to put his dirty hands on her fine clothes.

"Here I am," said Sybil while Tom put down his cloth. "As I thought, I have the rest of the afternoon free as Mama is discussing the details of the wedding with Mrs. Hughes, Mary is helping get Matthew packed and moved back to Crawley House and Edith is out with Granny visiting."

"Alas, I'm not quite yet," said Tom. "The car needs to be ready to pick up the Dowager Countess, Mrs. Crawley and Miss Swire for dinner at six. The rear brakes started to make noise after church, so I have to replace them. I have another half hour of work to do. Why don't we talk while I finish and then I can clean up and we can have tea in the cottage?"

Sybil stared at him. The only time she had been in his cottage was the night of the elopement. The image of Tom changing came to the forefront of her mind.

Tom sensed her hesitation. "If you prefer, I can make the tea after I'm done and bring it here."

"No," said Sybil, firming her resolve. If she was going to marry Tom, she might as well be able to go about his abode and be comfortable with it. "We can talk and I can make us tea when you're almost finished."

Tom smiled at the thought of her making his tea. Glancing at her, he said, "I would like that." He then turned back to the job at hand. "How has your day been?"

Sybil leaned against the workbench to watch him. "Thank goodness Mama is so busy with the refugees and that Matthew and Lavinia's wedding is coming up in April. Otherwise, I'm certain that she would be setting up dinner parties with various friends and neighbours who just might have a son for Edith or me. Papa even asked me today at luncheon about my plans?"

Tom tightened one of the nuts to secure the wheel back on the car. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I was considering continuing with nursing," said Sybil. After a pause for effect, she continued with a smile, "Though I didn't mention that I was planning to continue it in Dublin."

"What did he say?" Tom gently prodded.

"That it wasn't for young ladies like me," said Sybil with a sigh. "Why does he not understand my need to be useful?"

"He is merely a product of his time and station," Tom explained. "The war has changed all that. I'm sure you're not the only daughter of a peer who wants to do something more than just have dinner parties."

"Did you know that my grandmother worked until she was thirty-five when my grandfather made his fortune?" said Sybil, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Surely you are not talking about the dowager?" asked Tom.

"No, my mother's mother and father, Grandmama and Grandpapa Levinson," said Sybil, looking around the dusty garage. "I've met them twice. Once when they visited us here and the second time when we went to America to visit them. Mary hated America, she found it boring, but Edith and I enjoyed ourselves. I'd like for us to visit there some day."

"I'm certain that we can plan for that," said Tom while he started to lower the car back to the floor of the garage.

"Are you almost finished?" asked Sybil. "Should I start on the tea?"

"No, not yet," said Tom, surveying his work. "I still have the other rear brake to replace. Wait until I have the wheel off the car before starting on the tea. Tell me more about your mother's family. They sound intriguing."

"Well, my grandfather originally owned a dried goods store in Cincinnati, Ohio, where he and my grandmother worked," said Sybil. "He found an efficient way to transport dried goods and was able to expand westward with the growth in America in the last century. He made his fortune by the time he was forty.

"The family moved to New York after that and my mother and grandmother came to London when Mama was twenty to find someone with a title to marry. She met Papa in her first season and married him soon there after."

"So your American grandparents are self-made people?" said Tom while he started jacking up the other side of the rear end of the car to remove the wheel. "I never would have thought."

"Well, Downton needed the money and Grandmama wanted Mama to have a title," said Sybil. "Papa and Mama learned to love each other eventually, so it all worked out."

"Well, I have neither," said Tom, putting some muscle behind the tire iron to loosened the nuts on the wheel in front of him.

"But don't you see, none of that matters to me," said Sybil, rather animate. "I don't want to be presented at Court. I don't want to host society dinners or attend them. I want to be useful and I want to be with you. Otherwise, why am I here now? It's certainly not for the dust or the essence of motor oil."

"Could you pass me the spanner on the bench?" asked Tom. "I need to take the old brake off."

Sybil looked at the bench and saw only one tool there. "This thing?"

"Yes. Thank you," said Tom. While he removed the old brake from the car, he asked "So do you have any more ideas on how to make me a journalist?"

"Yes, in fact, I do," said Sybil, watching him with interest. "Where is the newspaper you had yesterday?"

"It's in the cottage on the table," said Tom, tossing the old brake on the floor with the other discarded one and reached for the new brake on the floor. "If you want to use the inner doors, it's that one behind the car," said Tom, pointing to a door in the rear of the garage.

"I'll start the water boiling then and get the tea things together since you are almost done," said Sybil. "We can discuss my ideas after you're done."

Tom nodded his confirmation while he refocused on the work remaining.

Sybil then made her way carefully through the garage to the door leading to the cottage. The inside was as neat and tidy as it was two days ago. Sybil found the kettle and set it over the glowing embers, then she had to add a small log and started it burning by stoking. After setting out the tea things, she looked at the table on the other side of the room and spotted the newspaper exactly where he told her it was going to be.

While she waited for the water to boil, she flipped through the other articles she had not read yesterday and wondered why Papa never let her read this type of paper. So engrossed, she didn't notice the passage of time until Tom came in.

Getting up to make the tea, Sybil asked, "Are you done now?"

From the wash basin where he was cleaning his hands and forearms after taking off the dirty boiler suit, Tom said, "I'm done installing the new brakes, but I still have to do one last wipe down of the inside, but that can wait until I'm almost ready to go."

With the bed in the range of vision while she watched Tom clean up, she asked him, "Did you manage to catch up on some sleep last night?" Sybil still felt guilty about being the cause of his lack of sleep the night before.

Tom looked over to her quizzically. "Some. The nap did help and I caught another nap after picking up Mrs. Crawley and Miss Swire yesterday. Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason. I was just wondering and I'm glad that you did get more sleep though." Changing the subject, Sybil said, "In any case, I was looking at the paper yesterday and noticed some job advertisements in the classifieds section. I also saw in the paper that you can write to the editor. I wonder if you could inquire about an opening at any of the ones published in Ireland? Perhaps you could ask your mother to obtain addresses of the papers in Ireland. If you'd like my help, I could compose the letters or look over the letters you compose."

After he wiped his hand dry and rehung the towel, Tom walked over to the table where the tea things were laid out. Sybil poured out a cup for Tom, but didn't know what he liked in his tea. Looking up at him, Sybil asked, "How do you take your tea?"

"Two sugars and milk," said Tom. "You?"

"Just milk and sugar," said Sybil, preparing his tea and then handed it to him.

Tom took the cup and saucer from Sybil and sat down in front of the fire. When Sybil made her way over to the other chair, Tom put his tea on a small side table beside his chair and reached out for her. "Come and sit on my lap. Now that I'm clean, I want to hold you."

She laid her tea beside his and sat in his lap as he instructed. She had missed the physical closeness, too, but was too shy to ask or make the first move. She placed her arms about his neck to steady herself. He pulled her closer by her waist and looked into her eyes. God he loved her so. He raised his free hand to stroke her cheek. "You are so beautiful. I still can't believe you're mine."

Sybil looked down in modesty, a blush creeping upon her cheek at the intensity of his love. Not one to share her feelings, she struggled a bit before whispering, "I am yours." Tom then lifted her chin with his free hand and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss between them intensified by the moment, but knowing that it can go no further until they are married, Tom's hand merely roamed her back to pull her against him. Her fingers in turn caressed his neck and played with the hairs on the back of his head.

After what seemed like forever, Tom pulled away from the kiss reluctantly. Sybil then put her head down to his shoulder to savour the moment. She had not felt so secure and safe since she was a little girl. Tom then took her hand from his other shoulder and intertwined her fingers with his as his thumb caressed her hand.

Looking at their hands, Tom spoke first, "So it sounds like we both have something to do the next few weeks if I am to procure work before we leave."

"If you could get your mother or some other relative to find the addresses for the newspapers, that would be a good start," said Sybil. "I can then look at the papers at the house for other job openings in Dublin."

"I think it best, if I were to write my mother," said Tom. "Since Gretna Green is no longer an option, where did you want to be married?"

"We can't be sure that anyone from my family will want to be there," said Sybil wistfully. "Did you want your family to be present?"

"Given a choice, I'm sure my sisters would never forgive me if I married and they were not able to attend," said Tom, smiling.

Sybil lifted her head up to look at Tom. "How many sisters do you have?"

"Three," said Tom, looking at Sybil. "Two older and one younger. My oldest sister, Mairin, is married with children of her own. My older sister, Niamh, is in service near Athlone. My younger sister, Cathleen, is just out of school and working in a factory in Dublin."

"You must have brothers as well," said Sybil, straightening up.

"I have two," said Tom. "My older brother is Ciaran. He works in the docks of Dublin just like my Da did. He married a few years ago and has a young daughter. My younger brother, Connor, is still in school."

"That settles it," said Sybil. "If we can, we should be married in Dublin, even if it's as bad as that article about the attack depicts."

"It's not that bad everywhere. Remember, you're reading a biased view from a Yorkshire newspaper," explained Tom. "There are raids by Irish nationalists and retaliations by the British Army at targeted locations and riots every so often in certain parts of the city, but it's been like that since well before the Rising. My brother and sister wouldn't be raising their families there, if it was like that all over Dublin. My point in asking you to read the article was to ensure that you knew that it wasn't like the Yorkshire countryside. There is fighting going on though you wouldn't be able to tell if we avoided certain parts of Dublin."

There was a slight pause while Sybil considered what Tom said. Finally she looked up at Tom and said, "As I said yesterday, my happiness lies with you and I've kept you away from the fight for Ireland's freedom for long enough. To ensure that at least some of our family attends the wedding, we should marry in Dublin."

"In that case, I'm sure that my mother can arrange for the banns to be read as soon as we get there," said Tom. "Let me write her tonight about us. I've already told her about you as a girl that I want to bring home and marry but I didn't mention that you were the daughter of my employer. I'm not certain how she will think of us, but if we want to be married in Dublin, I will need to tell her now. Did you want to include a note for my mother in the letter?"

"Yes, I'd like that," said Sybil said with a smile.

"If you can provide the note tomorrow," said Tom. "I will include it in my letter and send it off the next time I'm in the village."

Looking at Sybil on his lap, it was the happiest Tom had been in a long time. It was still hard to believe that she was his. After drinking their now cold tea, Tom pulled out his pocket watch to see the time and said, "I need to do a final cleaning of the car before going into the village. I'll go out first and let you know when the coast is clear to leave."

"I'll clean up our tea things," said Sybil.

After one last kiss, Sybil got up from his lap and started to clean up their tea things, while Tom went to comb his hair in front of the mirror and put on his uniform jacket.

**A/N2:** So our team of two each have a letter to write to Mrs. Branson in Dublin. What do you think should be in those letters?


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Many thanks to my patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and _mswainwright_.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 4**

At dinner, there was plenty of talk of the wedding and Matthew's move back to Crawley House in the morning. Now that Matthew could take a few steps with just the aid of a walking stick, Dr. Clarkson felt it best if he were to return to his home. Sybil tuned out most of the conversation while she thought of what to write to Tom's mother in her letter. Her inattentiveness was so evident at one point that her grandmother commented that Sybil's head must be in the clouds. After that, Sybil focused more on the conversations around her and even managed to ask a few questions of her own of the happy couple.

Soon after Granny, Cousin Isobel and Lavinia left, Sybil said good night to her family and headed to her room to write that letter she promised Tom for tomorrow. She knew that it would take some time to compose and she didn't want to be rushed.

After Anna helped her undress, Sybil sat at her writing desk and pulled out a sheaf of her plainest note paper, opting against the standard Downton Abbey stationery. She didn't want to alarm Tom's mother who might think her a privileged girl only toying with her son's affections. She wanted to convey that the decision to marry her son was not something that was spur of the moment.

In the end, it took ten drafts before she was able to write something that expressed exactly what she wanted to her future mother-in-law to know about her and how much she loved Tom. It was definitely easier to write than the elopement letter.

_Sunday, March 2, 1919  
>Downton Abbey<br>Downton, Yorkshire_

_Dear Mrs. Branson,_

_As you've likely read in Tom's letter, I am writing to introduce myself. I am Sybil Crawley. I will be twenty-two years old in two weeks time and I will be coming with Tom to Dublin in the next several months to marry him. I've known him since 1913, when he became a chauffeur at Downton Abbey and since that time we have become friends and then eventually it became more than just friendship. He is my best friend and my dearest love._

_While it is true that I am the youngest daughter of the seventh Earl of Grantham, my mother's parents owned a dried goods business that flourished in America and I am not afraid of hard work. Before the war, I worked numerous charities to help with the sick and those who are less fortunate as well as visited our tenants when they were in need of our help._

_During the war, I trained as an auxiliary nurse and worked regular shifts at the local hospital and when Downton became a convalescent hospital, I continued my work there. When we arrive in Dublin, I intend to find work as a nurse to supplement any income Tom may bring home. Ours will be a partnership of equals and I will not become a burden._

_I should also mention that I am for women's rights. I intend to aid the Suffrage movement in Ireland however I can. I am aware that women who own property over the age of thirty now have the right to vote, but I believe that all women over the age of twenty-one should have the right and I mean to work toward that goal._

_I will contend that while I know how to make tea, bake a cake and make a bed, I am still lacking in some basic household skills and I am hoping that you can help me round out my knowledge in those areas._

_I look forward to meeting you and the rest of Tom's family when we arrive in Dublin._

_Sincerely yours,  
>Sybil Crawley<em>

As Sybil signed her name to the note, she hoped that Tom's mother would welcome her, but she would understand if she did not. She tucked it in _Pride and Prejudice _for safekeeping and went to sleep dreaming of Tom.

* * *

><p>Tom waited in the servants hall after dinner for the visitors to leave with a newspaper in hand. As he read, his thoughts wandered to the letter he will be writing to his mother after his duties were over for the day. His mother already knew about Sybil and how he had hope to bring her home to Ireland as he had described her in detail in previous letters. However, he had always left out that crucial bit of information about her being the Earl's youngest daughter. His family had always thought that he reached too high, but you can't help with whom you fall in love.<p>

Anna broke him out of his reverie when she asked, "What news of the peace treaty?" She had been doing some darning and she knew that Tom was always up on the news. She also wanted to know how he was faring after the other night.

Tom looked up from the newspapers, smiled. "They're still negotiating it in Versailles in France. The French want more compensation than the British or the Americans do, but most of the fighting was on French soil so that's not surprising. I'm sure that at this rate there will be negotiations until the summer."

"I don't know why people have to fight," said Anna. "Why can't we all just get along?"

Miss O'Brien who was also there said, "You'd have to be satisfied with your lot for everyone to get along."

"And of course, you're never satisfied." Anna shot back.

Just then, Jane came into the hall. "Miss O'Brien, her ladyship is a little chilled. She wants her shawl and asked for you to get it."

"Of course, she has," muttered O'Brien when she put down the darning she was doing and went upstairs with Jane, leaving Anna and Tom alone in the hall.

"You're no worse for wear, Mr. Branson?" asked Anna after the voices receded up the stairs.

"Why should I be?" asked Tom innocently.

Lowering her voice, Anna said, "It was a daring expedition with a daughter of the house."

"Daring perhaps," said Tom quietly, still pretending to read the paper. "But fruitless." To throw off suspicion that he knew she was there, he added, "How did you know?"

"I was with Lady Mary and Lady Edith that night," said Anna. "I waited in the car, but I think you know that."

"I see," said Tom, pretending to scan the newspaper as he tried to think of anything else to say, now that Anna shared that she had the upper hand.

"Lady Sybil speaks very highly of you and your prospects," said Anna. Seeing his hesitation in answering, Anna added, "You needn't worry. I won't give you away and Lady Mary doesn't want a scandal. As for Lady Edith, though she hasn't said it outright, she doesn't want to go back to the way things were, so your position is safe."

"Well, that's good to know," said Tom relieved.

"I've kept your secret for this long," said Anna with a smile. "If you ever need an ear, know that what you say to me will go no further."

"Thank you," said Tom returning her smile.

At this juncture, Mr. Carson entered the servant's hall and said, "The Dowager Countess, Mrs. Crawley and Miss Swire will be ready to depart shortly."

Tom and Anna stood up. Tom then nodded at Mr Carson and folded up the newspaper before grabbing his jacket and heading to the garage.

After Tom dropped off the visitors in the village, he parked the motorcar into the garage and entered his cottage. Since Sybil's visit that afternoon, he could still feel her presence and remembered how they had shared kisses on the chair by the fire. He noticed how she had cleaned and put away the tea things and even cleaned out the basin where he had washed and replenished the pitcher. Getting his letter paper out, he sat down and started writing the letter to his mother.

_Sunday, March 2, 1919  
>Downton Abbey<br>Downton, Yorkshire_

_Dear Ma,_

_I hope that you, Cathleen and Connor are keeping well. I'm writing to tell you that I will be coming home to Ireland in the next few months with the girl I've been telling you about and we want to get married in Dublin as soon as possible. Once we settle on a date, we'll send word._

_You must be wondering why we want to marry in Dublin. Something I've not told you before is that her name is Sybil Crawley and she's the daughter of my employer, the Earl of Grantham. I'm sure you think me daft, but I love her and she loves me. We both know that her family will likely not approve of us, but she's willing to take the chance and marry me anyway, so rather than have no one attend, we decided to marry in Dublin where at least you and the rest of the family would be there._

_If you're wondering whether she expects to be waited on hand and foot, think no more on that score, she doesn't even like it when I open the door for her to get into the car which is part of my duties. As you know she's also worked as a nurse during the war and intend to find a position in Dublin to continue her career. She does know how to make a cup of tea and bake a cake, but I suspect she'll need a little help. I'll show her as much as I can, but I would like it if you could show her the rest._

_I've saved enough money for the passage to Ireland and a few months rent after we've arrived, but we're hoping that you or Cathleen or Connor could find the addresses to the editors of all the newspapers of Ireland. Sybil thinks that I should have a job to go to before we leave since I'm not likely to get a reference here and that I could be a journalist because I've published a few opinion pieces in the last few years. With the addresses, we would be able to write to the editors to apply. I will also be applying for other positions in Dublin in the mean time._

_Please find enclosed £5 for Connor's schooling and a letter from Sybil herself._

_Your loving son,  
>Tom<em>

With that, Tom placed the letter and a £5 note in an envelope, addressed it, but left it unsealed waiting for Sybil's letter on the table in the cottage. He then undressed and went to bed dreaming of Sybil.

**A/N2:** So the letters are written and are awaiting a reply. I'd love to hear what you think good or bad, so please do review.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Many thanks to my patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and _mswainwright_.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 5**

When Sybil came by the garage with her letter and some newspapers the next afternoon, she handed the letter to Tom, expecting him to read it. When he just put it in the envelope with his letter, she asked, "Didn't you want to read what I wrote to you mother?"

"What you write to my mother is between you and her. It's none of my business." With that he sealed the envelope and put it in the breast pocket of his uniform jacket.

The following days, the two of them pored over the newspapers Sybil brought from the big house and worked tirelessly in writing application letters with Sybil providing the references. In total, they sent out fifteen applications on various jobs that Tom thought he would have the skills to accomplish. Sybil even wrote a few application letters of her own that she had Tom post for her when he was in the village.

In the evenings when Sybil sat with her sisters after dressing for dinner which was their habit, every conversation with Mary involved being asked to reconsider her decision and every conversation with Edith involved being sure of her choice. It reached the point where Sybil would sometimes take as much time as she could dressing so that she wouldn't have time go see Mary and Edith before going down for dinner.

* * *

><p>When Sybil went to visit Tom the afternoon before her birthday, Tom was reading the paper. When she approached, he smiled. "I have something for you."<p>

Sybil looked at him, returning his smile. "What is it?"

"Why don't you come into the cottage and see?" said Tom mysteriously while he folded his paper.

Sybil nodded and followed him. Inside the cottage on the table was a brown paper package wrapped with a pretty ribbon. "For me?" asked Sybil.

"Happy Birthday, my love," said Tom, smiling.

"But my birthday isn't until tomorrow," said Sybil somewhat puzzled.

"With all the plans that are being discussed downstairs in the servants hall," said Tom. "I wasn't certain that I'd be able to see you alone tomorrow and I wanted to be certain that you had it for your birthday."

"Thank you for being so thoughtful," said Sybil with a smile when she picked up the package and opened it. Inside was a book, _Sonnets from the Portuguese_ by Elizabeth Barrett Browning. Looking up at him, she asked, "How did you know she is one of my favorite poets?"

"I remember seeing you sign this book out of the library many times, so I signed it out once long ago to see what captivated you so and found a poem that captures my love for you," said Tom, moving closer to show her. "As you can see, I bookmarked it."

Sybil found the bookmark quickly on sonnet 43. She smiled and looked up at Tom and started to recite it. Tom soon joined her.

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._  
><em>I love thee to the depth and breadth and height<em>  
><em>My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight<em>  
><em>For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.<em>  
><em>I love thee to the level of everyday's<em>  
><em>Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.<em>  
><em>I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;<em>  
><em>I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.<em>  
><em>I love thee with the passion put to use<em>  
><em>In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.<em>  
><em>I love thee with a love I seemed to lose<em>  
><em>With my lost saints,—I love thee with the breath,<em>  
><em>Smiles, tears, of all my life!—and, if God choose,<em>  
><em>I shall but love thee better after death.<em>

"I've always been drawn to this sonnet," said Sybil. "The intense passion she felt for her fiancé was encapsulated so well in it."

Looking into her eyes, Tom said, "That's the love I feel for you." He then placed his hand on her chin and leaned in for a kiss. Sybil quickly put down the book on the table so that she could wrap her arms about his neck and he pulled her closer to him. Tom's tongue then sought entrance to her mouth and Sybil's met his in a passionate dance. They remained in this embrace for quite sometime.

After they broke apart, Tom said, "I noticed that you had checked it out again last month and when I saw it in the bookstore recently, I knew it was the perfect birthday gift for you."

"I love it," said Sybil with a smile. She then looked up at him, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. I will treasure it."

"I didn't inscribe it in case it was discovered," said Tom, smiling from the kiss on cheek. "I can do that later when we aren't a secret any more."

"Yes, please," said Sybil, flipping through the pages of the book.

"Why don't we sit down and you can tell me the other poems you like from the volume?" asked Tom, leading her to one of the chairs in front of the fire.

"I'd like that," said Sybil while Tom pull her onto his lap.

After they settled in nicely, they spent the afternoon doing more than just reading the various sonnets from the tome.

* * *

><p>The next day at Downton was filled with a great many activities including a visit to the village in the morning by Lady Grantham, Lady Mary and Lady Edith, presumably to obtain last minute presents for Sybil, an afternoon tea in the library with a number of Sybil's nearby friends, where Sybil was lavished with presents from her friends, followed by a family dinner, where Sybil was lavished with presents from each member of her family. Sybil couldn't help but think throughout the day that this was the last time this ritual would be occurring at Downton, which made each moment more precious.<p>

The only opportunity Sybil had to see Tom was when he dropped off one of her friends from the village for tea. Their eye contact was brief when she greeted her friend, but she smiled at him and he returned it with a wink.

That night after all the cake had been eaten, the presents opened and the guests left, Sybil settled into bed with the _Sonnets of the Portuguese_ and recalled the memory of the day before when she spent that afternoon with Tom, sitting on his lap, reading the book.

* * *

><p>In the days following her birthday, Tom or Sybil would sometimes be too busy to meet, but of the days that they did, there would be kisses and hugs shared in the cottage and times shared to talk about their dreams for the future in Dublin. On Tom's afternoon off, they spent it in their grove by the brook in an impromptu picnic with food Tom had snuck out of the kitchen.<p>

This was when Sybil was struck by the unfairness of it all. If Tom had been any of the men her parents found suitable, a picnic would have been provided with the best food and carried by one of the footman or at least a hall boy, but because Tom was the chauffeur, their picnic had to be food snuck out from the kitchens. Even if it was two of the servants, they could have gone into the village to have something to eat in public.

As a result, Sybil was struck with an idea to ask her mother about a new dress for Matthew and Lavinia's wedding, so that Tom could take her to Ripon. Though Mary and Edith would likely tag along for the first trip, Sybil decided that she would be indecisive and have to make a second journey to make her choice and then she would be able to go with Tom on her own.

When Sybil approached her mother the next day about the idea, Lady Grantham thought it was brilliant. She had been so caught up in the refugee work and the wedding planning that she had not thought of getting new dresses for the girls and later that week, took all three of her daughters to Madame Swann in Ripon. There wasn't much of a selection with the war ending only a few months before, so while her sisters made their choices from the meagre selection, Sybil picked nothing but brought some fabric swatches home, which she did share with Tom the next afternoon. However, Tom thought she would look fine in any of the fabric, so he was no help.

* * *

><p>Approximately two and a half weeks after Tom posted their letters, he received a letter from his mother. When Sybil appeared that afternoon in the garage, they went to the cottage where he opened the letter while she made tea. When he saw who the letter was addressed to on the inside, he read it aloud.<p>

_Sunday, March 16, 1919  
>Dublin, Ireland<em>

_Dear Tom and Lady Sybil,_

_To say that I wasn't surprised by the contents of your letters would be a lie and I don't want to break any commandments. While I think that you are both very foolish with your notions, I don't want our family to be the ones to reject you, especially when it means that Tom will be coming home to stay._

_While I knew that Tom reached for the stars from the time he was old enough to walk and talk, being a socialist, I never figured that he would try for the heart of an Earl's daughter. However, he has been singing your praises, Lady Sybil, for several years now. From his descriptions, I would have never guessed you to be the daughter of an Earl._

_With Ireland's troubles the last few years, it will never be easy for the two of you and in discussions with Mairin, Ciaran, Niamh, Cathleen and Connor, we have decided not to tell anyone outside the immediate family about Lady Sybil being the daughter of an Earl. There will be enough prejudice that you're an English girl married to an Irishman. For you to be an English Lady, would just add fuel to the fire and you don't need that trouble._

_Cathleen and I have made some inquiries at various churches and we have found one who will marry the two of you without needing to live here for a time. You will need to go see the pastor once you arrive and attend the services where he will read out the banns._

_I think that before you are married, it might be best if Lady Sybil stays with me, while Tom bunks with Ciaran and Aileen. It would save on rent and I might be able to talk to my cousin about renting his top floor flat on a discount for when you are married since it has been empty for nearly a year now. When the children come, I can look after them after the lying in if Lady Sybil wishes to work again._

_I have enclosed the list that you requested. Cathleen, Connor and I all worked on gathering the addresses you wanted and we wanted to send it to you as soon as may be._

_Please send word of the date of your arrival when you know. I'll probably send Ciaran to meet your boat since he works at the docks._

_Welcome to the family, Lady Sybil. I hope you don't regret your decision._

_Love,  
>Ma<em>

"So what do you think?" asked Tom after he read the letter aloud. He was surprised at how much his mother had accomplished in such a short time.

"I think your mother is very direct," said Sybil. "I'm not sure whether I've ever received such a letter from anyone before."

"Are you upset by it?" asked Tom. unsure of how she took his mother's letter.

"No, not upset," said Sybil. "Just surprised. In less than two weeks, she's found the addresses we requested, a church to marry us and a possible place to live afterward."

"She's raised six children while working since my father died thirteen years ago," said Tom. "There's no time to think too much, so she spends her time doing."

"I can see that," said Sybil. "Is it so bad in Ireland that I need to hide who I am?"

"I haven't been in Ireland for nearly six years," said Tom. "My mother seems to think so, but I thought you didn't care about your title?"

"I don't but if the information gets out, will I have to lie?" asked Sybil. "You know I prefer not to be deceitful unless I must."

"We will manage that if and when it happens," said Tom. "But what my mother is suggesting is that we don't bring it up on our own, that once married, you'll be Mrs. Branson. Will that be so terrible?"

"No, it will be rather wonderful actually," says Sybil with a small smile. "Mrs. Branson."

"I rather like that myself," said Tom, pulling her onto his lap.

Sybil reached for the letter while Tom nuzzled her neck. "Will I have to call her Ma?" asked Sybil.

"I think … that … it's entirely … between you … and her," said Tom between kisses.

"Tom, pay attention to me when I speak," said Sybil in an exasperated tone.

Tom looked up at her. "I thought I was paying attention to what you were saying."

"Would it be too much to look at me when you talk?" asked Sybil.

"But then I would want to kiss your lips, like this." Tom pulled her to his level and kissed her.

After Sybil broke the kiss, she picked up the list of addresses. "Will you now pay attention?"

"I will try." Tom put his arms about her waist. "What did you want to discuss?"

"How did you want to tackle the list?" asked Sybil, waving the list. Doing a quick count, Sybil added, "There are nearly twenty addresses here."

"Well, let's see," said Tom, looking at the list in her hand. "I know a number of these papers are unionist papers, so there's no point in applying to those, but it won't hurt to apply to the rest."

"Is there something I can do to help?" asked Sybil. looking at him. She was then struck by how utterly handsome he was, but she forced herself to focus on the matter at hand.

"Well, you can copy out my published articles to include in the application and you can give me another kiss," said Tom, looking directly at her lips.

"What is with you today?" asked Sybil somewhat annoyed by Tom's inability to focus on their task. It was difficult, but she was able to maintain it.

"I don't know," said Tom, sounding slightly annoyed. "My beautiful fiancée is sitting on my lap, leaning close to me, but she has little interest in kissing me or allowing me to kiss her. What do you think is up with me?"

"Oh, perhaps I should stand up then?" asked Sybil, sounding entirely innocent.

Tom took a deep breath and let it out before he spoke again, "Sybil, my dear love, Is it too much to ask for a few kisses in my own cottage? If the elopement hadn't failed, you and I would be man and wife and we would not have to part at the end of the afternoon. As is, I don't have many opportunity to see you in a day. Is it too much to ask for some kissing in the time we do have together?"

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose not," said Sybil, still playing the innocent. With a sigh, she confessed "I, too, find being so near you to be utterly distracting, but I think it's in our best interest to send these applications soon. Matthew and Lavinia's wedding is coming up quickly. Wedding presents have already started to arrive and I want you to have something to look toward when we travel to Dublin."

Unable to disagree with Sybil's logic, Tom acquiesced. "Very well. Let me pull out my articles and I'll count the number of copies we will need and then we can return to our previous business?" Tom reached up to tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

Suddenly shy, Sybil ducked her head and smiled. "Yes."

After Tom pulled out his articles and they debated over which one to copy, Tom counted the number of newspapers to which he wanted to apply. Once that was settled, Tom pulled Sybil back on his lap and they proceeded to kiss the rest of the afternoon away.

**A/N2:** So what did you think of Tom's present and Mrs. Branson's letter? I'd love to hear what you think good or bad, so please do review.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks very much to those who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate each and every one of them. Many thanks to my patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and _mswainwright_.

****Disclaimer:**** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 6**

About a week after the letter from Tom's mother arrived, Lady Grantham suggested that Sybil go to Ripon to pick out her dresses the next day. Madame Swann had telephoned and said that new fabric had arrived and if Lady Sybil had wanted a dress in time for the wedding that she should pick something soon. When Sybil expressed a wish to go to Harrowgate afterward for a book she wanted, but didn't see in Ripon, Lady Gratham asked Mrs Patmore to send a lunch with her and a sandwich for Branson. Thankfully, Sir Richard was visiting that week to oversee the renovations at Haxby Park so Mary was too occupied to go with them. As for Edith, Granny had expressed a desire to visit her niece, Lady Flincher, in Leeds for a few days, earlier in the week and asked Edith to drive her.

On the road to Ripon, they had behaved per social convention. Sybil sat in the back while Tom drove, chatting all the while about their plans. After stopping in Ripon, Sybil looked quickly at the new fabrics and made a quick choice. They were back on the road again in less than a half hour. After Ripon was out of sight, Tom stopped the car and Sybil climbed up to the front to sit with him. This reminded Sybil of the night of their failed elopement, except that it was broad daylight and Tom was still in his uniform. It was a surprisingly warm and sunny spring day.

After a quick stop in Harrowgate, where Sybil picked up a book she knew she wouldn't find in Ripon, Tom stopped by a forest on the side of the road that he saw on the way there. He parked the car and brought the blankets and their lunch into a grove in the forest where they could still see the car but passersby couldn't easily spot them. Tom carefully laid out the blankets he had brought while Sybil laid out the lunch. As Mrs Patmore packed more than she could possibly eat, Sybil pooled their lunches together. Sybil was pleased that Mrs Patmore even sent a Dewar flask of hot tea with them. He took off his cap and his jacket which was carefully laid on a second blanket, while she took off her hat and jacket and laid it beside his.

After they had eaten their fill of food, Sybil looked around and said, "I do wish that we didn't have to sneak about for this."

Tom looked at her and said, "Once we're in Dublin, there are a number of places where we could go to have a picnic. I'm not sure that the fare will be as fine as this, but there would be no need to hide."

After a quick glance in his direction, Sybil looked down and said, "I don't care about the fare. I'm just tired of having to deceive people so that we can be together."

Tom reached over to stroke her cheek and said, "It won't be much longer now. Once we hear of something, anything, we'll tell your family."

Sybil placed her hand on top of his and said, "I know. I know. I'm just frustrated that an accident of birth is what keeps us apart."

"Well, if it helps, if it wasn't for the accident of birth, we might have never met," said Tom trying to soothe her.

"If I were a farm girl nearby, we might have met in the village," said Sybil with a defiant tone in her voice.

"If you were a farm girl, would we have spent enough time together or would you have been married off to someone years ago?" asked Tom.

With nothing to say to that, Sybil felt the emotion well up within her. The toll the deceit had taken on her was finally boiling over. Seeing her tears, Tom pulled her over to him and held her as she cried into his shoulder while whispering some calming words. When he could hear her sniffling, he pulled out a handkerchief from his trouser pockets and gave it to her.

After about five minutes, Sybil was calm enough to think again. She felt so warm and safe in his arms. The last time she was comforted like this was when she much younger and had a nursemaid who would take Sybil in her lap whenever she had a scrape and came crying. It wasn't that her parents and her sisters weren't loving or that she didn't love them, but social convention kept them physically apart and Sybil yearned to be held.

Realizing that she had soiled his shirt with her tears, she pulled up suddenly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to dirty your shirt."

Tom shushed her and said, "Don't worry about my shirt. My jacket will cover everything until we get back. Are you feeling better?"

Sybil nodded as she blew her nose into the handkerchief. When she was done, she said, "I'm sorry I'm not acting very lady-like today."

"With me, you only have to be yourself," said Tom with a smile.

Sybil smiled at the thought and asked, "How did you know how to handle my outburst?" Most men she knew would have be discomfited by the show of emotion and perhaps patted her on the back if they felt inclined.

"My sister Cathleen is more than ten years younger than I am," said Tom. "After our father died, she always came to me for comfort."

"Well, you're very good at it," said Sybil with a small smile.

"I've had a lot of practice," said Tom returning her smile.

"I know we have a few more hours yet, but should we pack up the food before the ants take it away?" asked Sybil.

"If you wish," said Tom.

"I do," said Sybil as she started packing up. Tom helped Sybil to put everything away except for the tea.

After they were done, Tom sat against a tree trunk and Sybil laid down to be more comfortable with her head on his lap. Looking up at him, she said, "Tell me more about Ireland and how we'll get there."

Looking down at her, Tom stroked her cheek with his hand and said, "Well, we'll have to take the train to Liverpool where we can get passage to cross the Irish sea." Looking into the distance, he continued, "The trip across to Dublin will take a whole day. So from Downton, it would be be a two-day trip with an overnight, likely in Liverpool. What else do you want to know about Ireland?"

"Tell me about where you grew up," asked Sybil as she looked up at him.

"My mother, Cathleen and Connor live in the flat where we, the three youngest ones, were born," said Tom. "It isn't Downton Abbey, but it isn't the slums either. Shops line the ground floor of most buildings in the neighbourhood with flats on two or three floors above it. Most of my aunts, uncles and cousins live within five or six streets of us. Though, Dublin is built up like London, there are many parks, making it seem greener than most English cities. Three miles in one direction from where my mother lives is the countryside, where it's green year round because of the rains. It's warmer in the winter and cooler in the summer than Yorkshire. While we do get snow, it's nothing like the snow in Yorkshire. "

"Sounds very nice," said Sybil as she tried to imagine the scenery that Tom described. "I'm not that fond of snow except at Christmas. Tell me more about your family."

"Well, my mother and father met in Dublin, though my Da was born in County Cork," said Tom. "He and his brothers came to Dublin to find work when the family farm failed. He had been working at the docks, where Ciaran does now, when he met my Ma at a church function. My father was a very religious man who had once considered making the church his calling. My mother is a seamstress who worked at a dressmaker when she married my father. Now she takes in work from several dressmakers around Dublin. This allows her to work at home to her own schedule. So long as the work is completed in time, she's free to work whenever she's able.

"My sister, Mairin, was born about a year after my parents married. Then came Ciaran, Niamh, and I, all within six years. They had another boy when I was about five or six, Aedan, but he died when he was just a baby, Ma doesn't like talking about him, then there's Cathleen and Connor who is a few years younger than Cathleen."

"That's a very large family," said Sybil. "I can't imagine having six siblings."

"It's typical in Ireland," said Tom. "My father was one of eight and my mother has six brothers and sisters of her own and quite a few of them have five or six children of their own. I had many cousins growing up."

"Like the one killed in the Rising," said Sybil recalling the one extended relative that they had talked about in the past.

"Yes, like him," said Tom.

"Do you want such a large family?" asked Sybil, as her thoughts coalesced around a subject that had been on her mind for sometime.

"Do we have a choice?" asked Tom, puzzled by this question. "It's one of the consequences of being married."

"But it isn't," said Sybil as she sat up. "In the training I received in York, there was a discussion on certain diseases that the men were bringing back from France and how to treat it and one of the other students mentioned that there was a way to prevent it. However, the doctor lecturing us shut down all discussion, saying it wasn't lady-like to discuss such a topic. So being curious about why discussion was shut down, naturally I went to talk to the girl who had brought it up afterward and she kindly explained it to me.

"From what I could understand, the device ought to prevent children as well though I have no idea how to obtain something like that. Also, one of the women's rights pamphlets I received recently mentions the work of a Margaret Sanger in America on something called birth control. As well, I have read that feeding babies from the breast can space the children further apart."

Tom was left speechless by this discussion. Never in his imagination did he think that they would be talking about this topic on their picnic. Though he had been brought up in a religious household who attended Mass regularly, his own views of the church had been out of focus for a long time. In his time in Yorkshire, he had been attending the church in the village with the family and the staff who could be spared to attend, since the alternative was to wait in the car. However, he was still aware of the Catholic church's stance on contraception and it definitely wasn't along the same lines as Sybil's. Still this discussion surprised him greatly.

When Tom said nothing, Sybil looked away and said shyly, "I hope I haven't been too forward about this, but after Mama lost the baby just before the war, it something that's been on my mind."

"No, not too forward," said Tom when he finally regained the power of speech. "I always thought that children were just a consequence of marriage and that if I was ready to marry, I would be ready to support any children that we have."

"I don't doubt that," said Sybil with a smile to reassure him. "But were you aware that having children drains a woman's body. I don't want to die after having nine children in ten years, which is what happened to the third Countess of Grantham."

"Are you certain that's what happened?" asked Tom unsure of what else to say at this juncture.

"According to family history," said Sybil. "She married the third Earl when she was seventeen and proceeded to have nine children in ten years. One day, a few months after the birth of her ninth child, she collapsed and died. The doctor could not determine the cause of death as she was not ill and her heart had been strong. Also when Mama was expecting the baby, she talked of how tired she was every time she was expecting."

"If it's what will make you happy," said Tom. "I promise that we won't have nine children in ten years."

"Yes that will make me very happy," said Sybil.

Since Sybil brought up the subject, Tom decided to ask, "How many children did you want?"

"No more than three or four, I think," said Sybil. "But definitely spaced apart rather than bunched together. I want time to love each child on their own and to be able to establish myself as a nurse. Do you have a preference?"

"Not really," said Tom. "I had always presumed before today that children come when they come. However, based on what you've said, we can choose the timing and number of our children."

"Yes," said Sybil, "Though it would definitely depend on how easily we can obtain these devices. I have no idea where to start."

"I've heard of them, though never in the same conversation as spacing children" said Tom, blushing as he spoke. "I believe that they are mainly manufactured on the continent, but I've never seen them sold in the village or Ireland."

"If you have no objections to these devices, perhaps we can stop at an apothecary in Ripon on the way home to see whether they are available there," said Sybil as she thought quickly.

"I have no objections, but do what exactly?" asked Tom somewhat puzzled. "I don't think that it would be quite appropriate for you to purchase them and I don't want someone who knows your father's car to see me purchasing them while I'm in uniform and you're with me. Not to mention, I didn't bring much personal money with me."

Sybil was quick with her reply. "But you could park away from the apothecary and walk there to make your purchase. I have a little spending money on me that we can pool together and and I'm not asking you to purchase many of them, just one. Then, at least we'll know they are available in Yorkshire and perhaps you can purchase more when you're in Ripon for some other business."

"If that's what you want, we should pack up in the next half hour and head back. It would give us some time to look in various apothecaries."

"Yes, let's do that," said Sybil as she leaned over to kiss Tom.

After they broke apart, Tom asked, "I hope you don't think _me _too forward to ask this question, but is your fear why you asked that all we do is kiss until we are married?"

"No," said Sybil. "I just want to do this properly and when I asked, I fully expected to be married in a few days. However, it is a good test of our patience."

"Indeed it is," said Tom before pulling Sybil closer for more kisses to enjoy the freedom the picnic offered before they packed up.

* * *

><p>On the way back to Ripon, Sybil devised a plan for searching apothecaries. Once they spotted an apothecary, Tom was to park the car at least a block away. Sybil would then enter the shop in front of which they parked and dismiss Tom. Tom then would walk to the apothecary and look around the shop, ask, if necessary, and make a purchase. When Sybil saw that Tom was back at the car, she would exit the shop and they would make their way to the next apothecary or home.<p>

The first two apothecaries yielded nothing. With the rationing of supplies for the war, even condoms were in short supply. At the third apothecary, Tom found some and was able to purchase one with their combined monies. From the quick smile Tom gave when he helped her into the seat closest to the driver in the passenger compartment, Sybil knew he had been successful this time.

After they drove off, Sybil asked, "From your smile, I presume that you were successful this time."

"I was," said Tom and handed her the paper bag from the front seat. "But even this apothecary didn't have many and it was rather costly." As Sybil took out the package, Tom continued, "With our combined money, we have a thruppence remaining, which you will find in the bag."

Sybil turned the package in her hand over to look at all of it. "Such a small package being able to control when children might arrive and so costly."

"Perhaps once rationing is over, the cost will come down," said Tom. "But until then, we might not be able to afford to use this to control when the children come."

"Though I had hoped that we could wait a year or two before we had our first child," said Sybil as she returned the package in the paper bag. "My main concern is in the spacing. Perhaps by the time the first one arrives, the cost of this will be more affordable."

"Perhaps, but there's something else you should know," said Tom. "We may not be able to find this in Ireland. The prevailing belief there is that we should not interfere with procreation in any way. It should remain in the hands of God. This might explain why I've never seen them sold there. But then again, I've never looked for them before either."

"I see," said Sybil as she returned the package into the paper bag. "Then when the time comes, we'll have to determine some way to obtain them because obviously they are available in England and if there's some way to prevent having nine children in ten years, I'd like to be able to use it."

"We'll cross that bridge when the time comes," said Tom trying to concentrate on the road.

Sybil placed the bag back onto the front seat. "Since I won't be able to keep it with me without causing endless questions, you'll need to keep it for us. Perhaps we can test it out on our wedding night. I've also left the thruppence in the bag and I'll bring the remainder of the cost the next time I visit."

"Sybil, I can pay my share," said Tom.

"I know you can," said Sybil. "However, I was the one who wanted to purchase it, so I should pay for it from my allowance. I insist."

"Very well," said Tom not quite able to argue while driving.

"Thank you for purchasing it on my whim," said Sybil as she reached to place a hand on his shoulder. This made Tom swerve the car a little in surprise. Fortunately, the road was empty at this juncture. "So sorry about that."

"No harm done," said Tom as he straightened the car. He then looked over his shoulder, and said, "All you need to do is ask."

"I know," said Sybil with a smile. "I did wish that we didn't have to rush back to Downton, so I could thank you properly."

"You can thank me properly the next time you come by the garage," said Tom with a smile as he looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"I will," said Sybil as she though of ways to show her appreciation.

The rest of the drive back was in silence as each was consumed by their own thoughts on the afternoon. As they neared the village, Sybil returned to the back seat to avoid any gossip. By the time they reached the front door, they had returned to their respective roles for the time being.

With Carson waiting for Sybil, Tom exited the car and opened the car door for her. Reaching in, he handed Sybil down as if their afternoon had not occurred.

"Thank you, Branson," said Sybil with a secret smile for him. As she stepped out of the car with her handbag and book purchase.

"Of course, milady," said Tom. With his back to Carson, Tom winked at Sybil, who was barely able to contain herself.

"Good afternoon, Carson," said Sybil as she walked up the steps, while Tom drove to the back to unload. "I hope I'm not late for the dressing gong."

"No, milady," said Carson still at attention. "I was just going to ring it when I saw the car drive up."

"Excellent," said Sybil as she walked into the open door. "Thank you, Carson."

**A/N2:** What did you think of the hunt for the prophylactic? I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you very much to those who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate each and every one of them. Many thanks to my patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and _mswainwright_.

****Disclaimer:**** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 7**

As the wedding drew closer, Tom and Sybil were unable to meet nearly as often as they would have liked. Tom was frequently busy with helping the staff at the main house or in the gardens on top of his own duties until all hours of the night. But after their drive to Harrowgate, they had settled into an easy familiarity with one another. Often a look from across the room was enough as Tom helped carry various things while Sybil walked about the house.

The afternoon five days before the wedding, Sybil noticed that Tom wasn't around, so she took a short excursion out to the garage. He was tinkering with one of the cars. He had brought Matthew, Cousin Isobel and Lavinia to the house earlier, where they were looking over the wedding preparations when Sybil left the house.

"What are you doing now?" asked Sybil as she came into the garage.

"I'm tuning this car," said Tom without stopping to look at her, which was unusual. "When I picked up the Crawleys and Miss Swire this morning, it was sounding off so I thought I would take the afternoon to see what the issue was." As he finished tightening another nut, Tom got out from under the hood, looked at her seriously and said, "I'm glad you've come. Can you stay? I have another half hour or so of work before I'm done and there's something we need to discuss."

"I'm not expected until the dressing gong. What is the matter?" asked Sybil concerned by Tom's tone.

"I got a letter this morning," said Tom. "It's on the table in the cottage, if you want to read it."

"Why don't I make us tea while you finish?" said Sybil.

"That's a good idea," said Tom as he went back to working on the car. "When I'm done, I'll come and we can discuss it."

After Sybil entered the cottage from the garage, she put the kettle on the fire. She set out the tea things before looking to the table where an open letter was sitting. Sitting down on the chair by the table, she looked at the envelope first. The return address listed The Dublin Times. The letter itself was typed.

Thursday, April 3, 1919  
>The Dublin Times<br>53 Shannon Street  
>Dublin, Ireland<p>

Dear Mr. Branson,

I received your application as a journalist last week and  
>was very impressed by the article you included. It showed<br>a perspective that Ireland needs at this time. I have a  
>current opening here that I think would suit your abilities<br>and requirements.

As you are currently living in Yorkshire, when would you  
>be able to come to Dublin for an interview to discuss com-<br>pensation and duties? I am able to hold the position for  
>you until the end of the month. I ask that you respond<br>post haste so that we can arrange the meeting before  
>your departure.<p>

Yours Truly,  
>Nolan G. Connolly<br>Editor, The Dublin Times

After initial shock subsided, Sybil noticed that the water was boiling. She quickly retrieved it from the fire and made tea. As the tea steeped, she read the letter over again. _We're really going. When will we tell the family? We can't possibly leave before Matthew and Lavinia's wedding. We will have to write Mr Connolly back as soon as possible. _When she heard the door open, she dropped the letter on the table and launched herself at Tom.

"That's wonderful news!" said Sybil. "I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it."

"Do you mind if I clean up first?" said Tom with a smile.

Sybil quickly pulled away just realizing that he was likely covered in grease and grime. "I'm sorry. It's just that the news is so exciting. I can't believe how quickly this position came about."

Tom walked over to the bed where he took off his dirty boiler suit before going to the basin where he poured some water in and started to wash off what he couldn't wipe off. "I was surprised, too. Now that we have something. When should we tell your family?"

"I'd like to tell them tonight," said Sybil, the decision suddenly firm in her mind. "But I won't be able to leave until after Matthew and Lavinia's wedding. I won't steal their thunder by eloping on the eve of it."

As he wiped his hands dry, Tom said, "You are aware that once we tell them, I will no longer be in your family's employ and will have to stay in the village. We will be parted again."

Looking at Tom, Sybil said, "Yes, I know, but it will only for a short time. I can telephone you at the Grantham Arms, and visit when I can before we leave. At least we won't have to be deceitful any longer."

Tom walked over to her, took her in his arms and said, "Your father won't keep you from me?"

Sybil smiled and said, "They can't very well lock me up and throw away the key, especially with a wedding coming up."

"I can always wait for you outside the church and you can come away with me then," teased Tom with a smile of his own.

"Well, I would like to bring a few things and I don't expect that I would be able to take it to the wedding with me," said Sybil, unable to stop from smiling.

"I just don't want you parted from me," said Tom as he pulled her closer.

"I promise that I will come when you call," said Sybil as she looked at him.

Pulling Sybil onto his lap in the chair in front of the fire, Tom asked, "Can we seal it with a kiss?"

"Absolutely," said Sybil before she leaned in to kiss him.

After kissing for a while, Sybil broke the kiss, leaned her head against Tom's shoulder and tried to memorize the cottage and the times they had spent here in the last few weeks. It was unlikely that they would be able to spend any more time here in the future and Sybil wanted to remember all the happy times they had before leaving.

"So you'll have to pack this afternoon," said Sybil, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I think I could do it after I drop Mrs. Crawley off in the village before dinner," said Tom as he kissed her head. "She has an engagement with the women's auxiliary this evening and needs to return by five in the afternoon, but if you want to tell your family tonight, it might be best if I use the opportunity when I'm in the village to bring my things then."

"I can help pack," said Sybil excitedly as she sat up. "It would be much faster."

"That's a good idea," said Tom with a smile. "I was hoping to do a last cleaning of the cottage before I leave but I don't think I will have the time."

"This cottage is always spotless," said Sybil. "One less sweep won't do it any harm."

"I'm glad you think so," said Tom with a chuckle. "My mother thinks I live like a pig as I don't scrub floors every day."

"Anyway, why don't you come up after dinner to the drawing room?," said Sybil. "As you know, we dine at eight. Dinner should be complete by quarter to nine and Papa and Matthew will come through a little after nine o'clock, so if you come by half past, everyone will be there."

"All right," said Tom as he looked at Sybil and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Half past nine, it is."

"Let's have a spot of tea before we pack you up," said Sybil as she got up to pour the tea.

* * *

><p>They managed to pack all of Tom's belongings into his valise by four o'clock save for the clothing he was going to wear that evening. With the half hour they had before he had to ready the car, Sybil did their dishes while he tidied up the cottage. Tom noticed that in the short time they've been together, that they often worked in harmony with one another with very few words said. They instinctively seem to know when the other needed help. It reminded him of his parents, when his father was still alive. He was looking forward to when they were married and this would be how they would work together everyday.<p>

When they were done cleaning, Sybil took one last look around the cottage. She then walked up to Tom and took his hand. She kissed him and said as she looked into his eyes, "I'll see you in the drawing room at half past nine."

"Half past nine," said Tom as he let go of her hand and she walked out the door and into the garage.

* * *

><p>As Sybil walked back to the big house, she looked at it in the dying light and thought with a little sadness how soon it will no longer be her home. With the abruptness of the elopement, she had little time to dwell on this fact but now she could make the proper closure of this chapter of her life. At the same time, she was very excited at the prospect of going to Dublin and of marrying Tom. The news today was momentous. It meant that they had something with which to look forward; it meant that Tom could finally participate in the fight for Ireland's freedom that he had given up to stay with her, and it meant that they could finally be married and not have to part at the dressing gong.<p>

There was little hope that her family would take the news of her plan well. She could not dispute that her parents were fairly progressive among the peerage and had gone along with the clothes, the politics and the nursing, but she highly doubted that they would be willing to go along with the idea of her marrying Tom. It was just not done. However, she was tired of the deception and she didn't care for all the trappings of a daughter of an Earl any more. She wanted to do something useful with her life and she wanted to do it together with Tom.

As she walked into the garden entrance, she decided to go up directly to her room to start selecting her clothes for the evening. She wanted to be done early so that she would have time to tell Mary and Edith about their plans this evening. So she laid out all her clothes, chose her jewelry, and rehearsed in her mind what she was going to tell her family when Tom walked into the drawing room. When the dressing gong had rung, she started to change while she waited for Anna to arrive.

* * *

><p>After he returned from the village with Miss Swire for dinner, he went back to the cottage to do one final sweep. As he swept, Tom thought of all that had happened since he arrived in 1913, nearly six years ago. When he originally accepted the position, he thought he would stay for a couple of years and get a good reference and move on. He had figured that being in Yorkshire, he wouldn't be able to follow all the news and would want to move closer to London once he had the experience of working in an English household under his belt, but Sybil and the war had changed all that. Still he had managed to expand his horizons at the libraries of Downton and to stay on top of the political changes around the world. With her encouragement, he had managed to nurture his writing career and get published. Best of all, he had earned Sybil's love and tonight she was willing to brave telling her family about her plans to go with him to Dublin.<p>

His thoughts then wandered to all the girls he had pursued in the past. Before he had come to Downton, he had seen his share of girls, but none of them were even in the same realm as Sybil. They had all been pretty in their own way, some were quite intelligent, others were quite kind, but none had been willing to put him in his place when he was in the wrong in quite the same way that Sybil was not afraid to do, but then none of them had been the daughter of an Earl.

Before he moved to Yorkshire, his mother had hoped that he would settle down with Molly and had broadly hinted at it many times. Molly had been one of the girls he had been seeing on and off in the neighbourhood since he was in school. However, once he had accepted employment with the Crawleys, his mother's hope had been extinguished as Molly decided against waiting any longer for him and married another lad. His mother had been more upset by the news than he had been, as Molly was a nice girl from the neighbourhood who got along with the family. Thinking back, Molly had been nice enough but she lacked something he couldn't quite put his finger on, which was why he never went further than seeing her occasionally. The last news his mother shared of Molly, she had been widowed during the war with a couple of young ones and had moved to Killarney to be closer to her late husband's family.

He then wondered how his family would react to Sybil. He knew from his mother's letter that they would not reject her outright, but at the same time his mother had written that she thought that they were very foolish which could mean that while she would not hinder the union, she would not help it either. On the other hand, his mother had found them a church, gotten those newspaper addresses for them and had offered her home to Sybil before they were married, so he did not quite know what to think. He will just have to wait for his mother's next letter which should be arriving any day as he had written a reply soon after receiving it.

Once he finished sweeping, he washed up and changed into the clothes they didn't pack. After one last check of his appearance in the mirror on the wall, he cleaned out the washbasin and hung the chauffeur's uniform in the wardrobe. Taking one last look around the cottage, he closed the door and started walking toward the big house.

**A/N2:** And they're off to the confrontation in the drawing room. I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you very much to those who reviewed the last chapter. Many thanks to my patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and _mswainwright_.

****Disclaimer:**** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 8**

As Sybil led him to the front door after the confrontation in the drawing room, Tom could still hear voices ringing out as the Earl stormed on about him and Sybil. When they turned a corner, Tom stopped her with a touch on the arm. "I'm sorry that our announcement didn't go over well."

"It was as we had expected," said Sybil still agitated from the commotion the confrontation generated. "I'm the one who should be sorry about all the things they said to you."

"Don't worry about me," said Tom with a weak smile. "I have a thick skin. Will you be all right?"

"I'll be fine," said Sybil as she looked at him. "A good night's sleep is all I need. As Mama always says, 'Everything will look better in the morning.'"

"I'm glad to hear it," said Tom as he caressed her shoulder to help calm her. "I'll be in the village at the Grantham Arms. I'm in room three. I hope that you'll be able to visit sometime. I'll be writing back to Mr. Connolly this evening to set a time for the interview at the end of the month. That way even if we have some set backs we won't miss it."

Sybil nodded and said, "I expect to be able to leave next Tuesday after the wedding. That will give me enough time to pack properly."

"I'll be coming in tomorrow morning to return keys and to say my farewells to the staff," said Tom. "Perhaps I'll see you then."

"If I can get away tomorrow morning, I'll walk you back to the village," said Sybil as she looked at him hopefully, the sound of her father's ranting still ringing in her ears. "Perhaps we can have luncheon then."

"I'd like that," said Tom with a thin smile. "I'd better go before I'm tossed out."

Sybil led him to the front door, where she defiantly gave him a kiss on the cheek in front of Carson. "Until tomorrow."

Tom nodded and went out the front door into the night.

* * *

><p>Tom was sitting in his room just after noon the next day when there was a knock at the door. He had hoped that Sybil would be able to walk with him back to the village, but after waiting ten minutes on the drive after his confrontation with Mr. Carson, he started walking back to the village alone. <em>She will come when she's able.<em>

"Coming," said Tom as he made his way to the door.

When he opened the door, Sybil's smiling face greeted him, "Hello!"

Looking around, he said with a smile, "Why don't we go downstairs and have luncheon? I don't want to stain your reputation further by asking you to come in. Let me get my jacket and cap."

As they walked down the stairs, Sybil said, "I'm sorry I couldn't walk you back to the village this morning. Papa and Granny both wanted to talk me out of marrying you. I don't think they understand yet that it's futile. I did promise that I would wait a week, so we can leave next Wednesday."

"Excellent," said Tom. "I'm expecting my mother's letter any day now. When I write her back, I'll let her know that we expect to be in Ireland by Good Friday. I posted my reply to Mr Connolly this morning with my mother's address and rerouted my mail to the Grantham Arms."

As they entered into the dining room of the Gratham Arms, Tom waved his hand at the barkeep and led Sybil to a table by the window.

After they are seated and their order taken, Sybil said, "At this rate, we'll be married by mid-May. I know that Granny would say that 'Marry in May, Rue the day,' but hang that. I'm not waiting another two weeks to be married. I've waited this long, I'll not wait any longer."

"Well, you may have my mother to contend with on that score," said Tom with a smile. "She has the same saying and she may be tougher nut to crack than your grandmother. Besides, we've waited this long, would waiting another two weeks be so difficult? It would also mean that we could pay one month less of rent."

"When you put it that way, I suppose not," said Sybil still slightly ill-tempered when she thought of the conversation she had with her father and grandmother. "I'm just tired of all the obstacles when they don't have to be."

"I know," said Tom as he reached for her hand across the table. "Remember, I waited for you for years. We've been planning this for weeks. Your family has only had a day to digest this new situation. Frankly, I'm surprised that your sisters didn't try something since the elopement."

"They did try to talk me out of it," said Sybil recalling the numerous conversations she had with both Mary and Edith. "But Edith understands my stance and Mary is too busy dealing with Matthew and Sir Richard to do more than talk. I'm just happy that we can be open about our relationship now."

"I am, too," said Tom as he caressed her hand with his thumb.

Sybil smiled at him and spent the rest of the luncheon telling Tom about her confrontation with her father and grandmother. It felt good to be able to talk about everything in the open. They spent the afternoon walking hand-in-hand through the village enjoying their new found freedom. Tom then walked Sybil back to Downton leaving her at the end of the long drive. He had wanted to walk her all the way to the front door, but Sybil thought better of it. They parted with the agreement that she would come see him again the next morning and would telephone him at the Grantham Arms, if her plans changed.

* * *

><p>After a dinner alone, Tom retired to his room to review a newspaper he picked up on his walk back from Downton. He was reading an opinion piece, when there was a knock at the door.<p>

When he opened the door, one of the barmaids was there and said, "Telephone for you, Mr Branson. It's Downton Abbey."

Tom grabbed his jacket and quickly put it on before following the barmaid to the telephone by the bar.

"Hello?" said Tom into the receiver.

"Tom? It's Sybil," said the voice on the other end of the receiver. Even through the crackling on the poor connection, Tom could hear the urgency in her voice.

"Sybil, what is it?" asked Tom concerned that she was calling him so late at night.

"I just wanted to let you know that the Spanish flu has hit Downton," said Sybil with a hint of sadness. "My mother, Carson, and Lavinia have all taken ill. I'm needed here until they recover."

"You're fine though?" asked Tom anxiously.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Sybil. "I'll telephone you again when I know more. I'm sorry that I won't be able to see you tomorrow."

"Don't worry about me," said Tom. "I'll be here, my love."

"Goodnight, Tom."

"Goodnight, Sybil."

Tom hung up the telephone and handed it back to the barkeep before walking back to his room worried that Sybil will catch the flu from those she was nursing.

* * *

><p>After Lord Gratham closed the door behind him, Tom sat down on the bed and ran through the confrontation that just happened. When Tom heard knocking at his door after breakfast, he thought that perhaps there had been another telephone call from Sybil. He was very surprised to find Sybil's father on the other side when he opened the door. He was even more surprised after he invited the Earl into the room only to be told that he was ruining Sybil's life and cutting her off from her family, and when he refuted that, the Earl offered a substantial amount of money for a new start for him if he left Sybil behind, which when he refused, the Earl then asked him to leave the village.<p>

Sitting on the bed, Tom ran his hand over his face to try to gain an understanding of what just happened. _Did he actually think that any amount of money would make me leave her? Did he not know that if I were to leave the village that Sybil would leave with me? _It was then that he had a better understanding of what Sybil was referring to when she wondered why her father didn't understand her need to be useful and he understood better how Sybil must have felt yesterday when both her father and her grandmother tried to talk her out of marrying him.

After a few minutes of reflection, Tom put on his jacket and went out to get today's paper to get some ideas for another article. Idleness was not in his nature and it would be good practice to write another article to try to publish in another monthly circular. Every day that he had to stay at the Grantham Arms was taking money from their savings and he might as well try to offset that while he had the time on his hands.

* * *

><p>After Lavinia died and Dr. Clarkson had called Grassby's, her body was covered up for removal the next day. When Pratt drove Dr. Clarkson back to the village, Sybil took a short break before going back to check on her mother, and snuck down to Carson's pantry to call Tom. After the emotional trauma of the day, she desperately needed to hear his voice and she didn't want to have to call him from the Great Hall where everyone could hear her conversation. Fortunately with most of the staff either ill or busy in other parts of the house, Sybil was able to get into Carson's pantry without being seen.<p>

Picking up the receiver, Sybil closed her eyes and said in a clear voice, "Connect me to the Grantham Arms, please."

* * *

><p>After another quiet dinner alone, Tom went back to working on his article on the peace treaty at Versailles and what it meant for the common worker. It was then that he realized how much he missed the libraries at Downton. While working there, he could reference nearly any book on political or economic theory ever written. He had been surprised to find a full collection of Marx, Engel, Ruskin and John Stuart Mill in the libraries, something he never expected in the house of a peer. For now he would have to make do with the meagre selection of books he owned. Just as he called it a night, there was a knock at the door.<p>

When he opened it, the barmaid at the door said, "Telephone call for you, Mr Branson. It's Downton Abbey."

Concerned by the lateness of the call, Tom grabbed his jacket and ran down the stairs into the main room. The telephone was on the bar waiting for him.

Picking up the telephone, Tom said, "Hello?"

"Tom, it's Sybil. I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to call you until now." Sybil's voice on the other end sounded tired and slightly distraught.

"That's all right," said Tom, keeping his voice calm to determine the source of distress. "I'm sure you're busy nursing everyone.' At least it was Sybil calling him and not her family calling to tell him she had taken ill though when he thought about it later, he wondered whether anyone from the house would call to let him know if she had. "Are you well?"

"I am, but Mama has taken a turn for the worse. Dr. Clarkson says that if she lasts through the night, she'll live, and even worse Lavinia died a half hour ago," said Sybil unable to keep pain out of her voice.

"I'm so sorry," said Tom, not quite knowing what else to say. By the sound of her voice, he knew that she was in need of comfort and part of him wished that they hadn't yet told the family so that he could be there to hold her.

After a short pause, Sybil said, "I have to go. I'm calling from Carson's pantry. I'll call you in the morning when I have more news."

Knowing that Sybil was about to hang up, Tom said quickly, "I love you, Sybil."

Tom could hear the sound of a sob from the other end of the line, before he heard her say very quietly, "I love you, too. Bye, Tom."

"Goodbye, my love," said Tom before he heard the click of the receiver on the other end.

Putting the receiver back on the telephone and handing it back to the barkeep, Tom slowly walked back to his room, hoping that the verbal comfort was enough to carry Sybil through the night.

* * *

><p>After she hung up the receiver, Sybil sat down in Carson's chair, put her hands on her face and sobbed. While she was always able to perform her duties in an efficient manner when she was tending to someone, the build up of emotion behind the facade after a death always came to a boil at some point later in the day when she was off duty, usually after she had spoken with Tom about it. Sybil had been taught as a child not to show her emotions as a lady never showed her joy or her distress, but it was always difficult to watch someone die, especially someone you knew. Though a rival with Mary for Matthew's affections, Lavinia had always been polite and kind to the family and didn't deserve to be a victim of this dreaded disease. No one did really.<p>

Then of course there was Mama. She had never seen her mother so violently ill before even when she lost the baby. After Lavinia died, the thought of losing Mama overwhelmed her with fear which was what prompted her to call Tom. She hadn't realized it until now, but he had been her emotional pillar for years, ever since the first death she witnessed at the hospital in the village. At the time, he had told her of the first death he had witnessed as a child in the streets of Dublin at the hands of the British Army as it repressed yet another Irish revolt. How she wished that he was there to hold and comfort her.

After about five minutes, Sybil was composed enough to leave the pantry. As she exited the room, Sybil found Mrs Hughes on the other side of the door.

"Lady Sybil," said Mrs Hughes very surprised to find one of the daughters below stairs. "I came down to get something and was wondering who was in Mr. Carson's pantry at this time of night."

Sybil blushed at being discovered before she said, "Mrs. Hughes. It wasn't my intent to startle you. I was just using the telephone."

"Ah, to call Mr. Branson," said Mrs. Hughes, her tone neutral.

Sybil ducked her head, smiled and said, "Yes. I needed to let him know about what had happened tonight." She had always found Mrs. Hughes more formidable than Carson and couldn't help but confess everything.

Just then Jane came downstairs, "Mrs. Hughes, Miss O'Brien says we need more ice. Her ladyship's temperature is rising again."

Looking at Mrs. Hughes, Sybil said, "I better go and help with Mama."

Mrs. Hughes nodded before she and Jane went in search of ice and Sybil headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Tom was slowly eating his breakfast in the main room the next morning, when the telephone call came though. The barkeep waved at Tom for his attention and pointed to the telephone on the bar. Tom quickly put down his utensils, swallowed some tea, wiping his mouth with his napkin before putting it on the table and walking over to the bar.<p>

Picking up the receiver, Tom said, "Hello?"

"Tom, it's me." Sybil's voice came through clearly for once and it didn't sound sad.

Tom smiled and said, "You sound tired."

"I am a little," said Sybil. "I just wanted to let you know that Mama is better this morning. It was close last night but she weathered the storm and is on the mend now."

"I am glad," said Tom, who was happy that Sybil sounded in better spirits. Realizing that she probably stayed up the night to nurse her mother, Tom added, "You should get some rest. I don't want you falling ill, too."

"I will," said Sybil. "After last night, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"If you're free tomorrow," said Tom thinking quickly. "I can come and we can walk to the village and spend some time together, then I'll walk you back in time for dinner."

"I'd like that," said Sybil. "How are you managing?"

"I've been worried about you and I miss you," said Tom. "To pass the time, I've been reading newspapers and writing another article. I'm not used to the life of leisure."

"I wish you could be here," said Sybil. Then lowering her voice, she added, "I miss you, too."

"We'll have some time together tomorrow my love," said Tom.

"I'll call you again early tomorrow morning," said Sybil

"I look forward to it," said Tom. "Now get some rest."

"I will," said Sybil. Quietly, she added, "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Tom, not caring who could hear him.

"Bye," said Sybil before she hung up.

Now knowing that Sybil was faring better this morning, Tom was able to finish his breakfast. After breakfast, Tom went to pick up the latest paper which had more news he could put into his article. In better spirits, Tom was able to complete a first draft that he will ask Sybil to edit before sending it off to the monthly circulars.

**A/N2:** This was one of my favorite chapters to write. I always wanted to know how Tom and Sybil kept in touch while she was at Downton and he was at the Grantham Arms. I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I love hearing what you think of this story, so thanks very much for the reviews I received for the last chapter. I'm also going to take the opportunity to shamelessly plug the Sybil/Tom one-shot I posted for Valentine's Day - With Love From Dublin. Set in 1920, Sybil and Tom celebrate Valentine's Day as they await the birth of their first child. Set in the same universe as this story. Many thanks to my patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and _mswainwright_.

****Disclaimer:**** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 9**

Friday morning arrived and it was overcast, when Tom looked out the window of his room. _Five more days before we can leave. _Just as Tom went downstairs, the telephone rang behind the bar. Tom waited to see if it was for him. The barkeep answered it before waving Tom over.

Picking up the telephone, Tom said, "Hello?"

"Good Morning, Tom, It's me," said Sybil cheerfully.

"Good Morning, Sybil," said Tom with a smile. "You're sounding much better this morning."

"After getting a full day's rest, I'm feeling much better," said Sybil. "I expect that I'll be ready to go around half past nine."

"I'll be out front waiting for you," said Tom. "I suspect that Mr. Carson won't let me in. One other thing, I was wondering whether you could sign out a couple of books for me from the Downton Library? I need to check a few of my references for my article."

"Of course," said Sybil. "Which books do you require?"

"I need _Unto This Last_ by Ruskin and _Utilitarianism _by John Stuart Mill and I don't have either in my collection," said Tom.

"I'll go find them and bring them with me this morning," said Sybil.

"Thank you," said Tom. "You can probably bring them back with you by the end of the day."

"I'll see you soon," said Sybil. "Good bye."

"Good bye," said Tom before putting the receiver back on the hook.

Quickly checking his pocket watch, Tom ordered a smaller breakfast as he wanted to get a quick start on his walk to Downton Abbey.

* * *

><p>Sybil had been ready with the books Tom wanted since nine o'clock and she'd been pacing one of the empty upstairs guest rooms that faced the front when saw Tom walking up the gravel driveway. She didn't wait until he was at the front door and instead got ready and walked out the front door to greet him with a huge smile.<p>

"Good morning!" said Sybil immensely happy to see Tom.

"Good morning, my love," said Tom as he offered his arm to her. "Are we ready to go?"

Taking his arm, she said "Yes, let's go. Here are the books you wanted."

Tom took the satchel from Sybil and slung it over his shoulder. "Thank you. Now I should be able to send off the article before we leave."

As they walked down the long drive, Sybil was just enjoying the physical contact. She had missed him keenly, especially the night Lavinia died, and she wanted to do more than just link arms, but they were still in full view of the house. Tom, for his part, was unable to take his eyes off Sybil. He had not seen her the last two days though it seemed much longer. Finally, Tom said, "I'm sorry to hear about Miss Swire. She was always polite and kind."

Looking up at Tom, Sybil said, "Yes, we were all surprised. She had a mild case at first, but then she took a turn for the worse suddenly Wednesday evening and died. Her funeral is on Monday in the village. It will be in the papers today."

"I'll find the details in the paper so that I can pay my respects," said Tom. "How is Mr. Matthew?"

"Not good at all," said Sybil sadly. "Papa told us he was at Downton yesterday and looked like a ghost. I hope he doesn't die of grief."

"I understand how he would feel," said Tom as he looked at her. _Poor Mr Matthew, to get so close to marrying, only to be separated by death. _"I don't know what I'd do if you died."

"Please don't say that," said Sybil. As much as she loved him, she didn't want him to follow her to the grave. "I'd hope that you'd go on living and find someone else with whom to be happy. I wouldn't want you to die of grief for me."

Realizing the morbidity of the conversation, Tom said, "Let's talk of happier things. How is Lady Grantham?

"Mama is better," said Sybil with a smile. "She felt well enough to sit in a chair in her room for a half hour last night."

"That's good news," said Tom.

"Yes, it is," said Sybil. "I expect that she will be well enough to attend the funeral on Monday."

"Are we still looking to leave next Wednesday then?" asked Tom, anxious to know whether there would be a delay in their departure.

"Yes, I believe Mama will be well enough by then and I should have enough time to pack," said Sybil. "Though I do wish that we were leaving on better terms."

"As I've said before, they will turn around some day," said Tom. "At least we didn't elope like we had originally planned. If you need something happier to consider, Cathleen is looking forward to meeting you. I heard from my mother yesterday. Apparently, Cathleen has been talking her ear off about you. As well, my mother has a lead for you for a nursing position in Dublin."

"Your mother is incredible," said Sybil. "I only hope that I can live up to her expectations."

"I'm sure she will find you to be beyond her expectations," said Tom with a smile.

"I rather doubt that," said Sybil before suddenly guiding Tom off the road. They had just entered the woods beyond the front gate.

"Where are we going?" asked Tom rather puzzled by this sudden change in route.

Sybil ignored him and continued off the road. Once in the cover of the trees, Sybil pulled his head down to her level for a kiss. They kissed for at least a minute before Sybil pulled back and looked to the ground suddenly shy. She had never been so forward before and hoped that Tom wasn't unhappy with her unladylike behaviour. When Tom didn't say anything, Sybil spoke up, "I'm sorry to be so forward, but I've missed you. I didn't realize how much until I couldn't see you the night Lavinia died."

Tom at first was stunned by Sybil's actions and then her words. When he recovered, he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes with love before leaning in to kiss her. When he broke the kiss shortly there after, he said, "I've missed you, too. We'll be together starting Wednesday, my love."

"Yes, we will," said Sybil with a smile as she put her head on his shoulders. "I can't wait."

Tom kissed her temple and savoured the moment as he held her. Eventually, Tom thought to ask, "On Wednesday, will you meet me in the village or should I come and collect you at Downton?"

Looking up at him, Sybil said, "Perhaps I can convince Edith to drive us to the railway station."

"Would she?" asked Tom.

"I think so", said Sybil. "She's been nothing but quietly supportive since we announced our intentions to the family. She's even asked how you were doing in the village."

"I'm surprised that any of your family would ever ask about me," said Tom.

"Edith's changed since the war," said Sybil. "She's much nicer than she used to be. I know she's grateful that you taught her how to drive."

"She was quite determined to learn just as you were determined to be a nurse," said Tom. "And over the years, she's become quite skilled. She even learned to change the oil recently, though I doubt that she will ever have to do so."

Sybil smiled at the thought of Edith tinkering with the motor. Looking at Tom, she said, "We should probably get back on the road."

Leading Sybil back onto the road in the forest, Tom said, "Speaking of your family, I should mention that your father came on Wednesday morning to try to bribe me to leave."

"He what?" said Sybil blinking in surprise.

"He tried to bribe me with a large sum of money and when I wouldn't take it, he asked me to leave the village at once," said Tom. "I told him that you'd come the moment I call."

"And I would have," said Sybil. After a momentary pause, Sybil continued incredulous, "I just can't believe my father tried to bribe you. Why does he not understand that neither of us want any money from him?"

"Because he can't imagine happiness without it," said Tom. Looking at the road ahead, he continued, "He told me that I was ruining your life and that I couldn't provide for you. What he doesn't understand is that we will be happy because we'll be together, not because we have the sums of money that he has."

Thinking on what Tom said, Sybil added, "What they all don't understand is that I've been thinking about this for years before I made my decision to elope with you."

"Have you told them that?" asked Tom, looking at her.

"I told Mary and Edith," said Sybil emphatically. "But Mary seems to think that I will change my mind with time. Some days I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall with her. And while Edith is being quietly supportive, she won't speak up on our behalf."

"I know you're frustrated, but think of the bright side, we're not hiding our relationship any more," said Tom as he strokes her hand about his arm to soothe her. "We may walk about as we please. I can buy you a meal and when we're married, we can live together and there can be no objections. I predict that we will be deliriously happy which I can say is more than what most married couples have."

"I suppose you're right," said Sybil. "Being happy is the best way to show them we made the right decision."

"Are you getting excited at the prospect of going to Ireland?" asked Tom. "I know that you've been to America before, so a trip to Ireland is no comparison."

"I am excited," said Sybil with a smile. "I'm excited by your prospects as a journalist, I'm excited by the prospect of living in a different country, I'm excited by the prospect of meeting your family and I'm excited by the prospect of being your wife."

"Have you thought of what to pack for the trip?" asked Tom. "Unlike your family's trips to London, we won't have the ability to bring more than a couple of suitcases for you."

"I thought I would pack as I did for my training in York and leave all my finery here, except for the dress that had been made for Matthew's wedding, which I will wear for our wedding," said Sybil. "I will be bringing the nurses uniforms as I will need them for my work. I would like to bring a few mementos of home, but I'm not sure which yet, but they will be few and small."

"Is that why you asked me to look at fabric swatches last month?" asked Tom finally figuring out that puzzle.

Sybil giggled and said, "Yes."

"So you had that trip planned from the beginning?" asked Tom.

"Maybe not right from the beginning," said Sybil. "I knew that I needed a wedding dress and a dress for Matthew's wedding as all my clothes are from my season before the war and I wanted to spend some time alone with you. In the end, it felt like the perfect solution to combine it all."

"I think that was somewhat devious on your part," said Tom with a teasing smile, "But I can't complain, as I liked the trip very much." Tom leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Sybil ducked her head shyly. She was still not used to taking compliments from Tom. Once Sybil regained her power of speech, she said, "You mentioned that you started another article for publication when I spoke to you yesterday. What is it about?"

"The peace treaty and the common worker," said Tom. "I've been reading talk of the peace treaty in the monthly circulars that I receive, but none of them have linked the benefits of the treaty to the common worker, so I thought I'd give it a try."

"That's an excellent topic," said Sybil. "To which publications will you be sending the article?"

"The usual," said Tom. "I'm hoping that what I get from publishing it will pay for my stay at the Grantham Arms."

"Oh Tom," said Sybil looking at him with surprise and shock, her free hand at her mouth. "I never considered that when I asked that we tell my parents when you got the letter. I'm so sorry it's eating into your savings."

"What's done is done, love," said Tom, looking at her with a small smile of reassurance. "Without your plan, I wouldn't have a job offer waiting for me in Dublin."

"Still," said Sybil as she bit her lip. "I should have considered the consequences. Let me pay for the remainder of your stay there."

"No, Sybil," said Tom. "I can pay my own way. If you want to help, perhaps you can read the first draft of the article and tell me if you see something amiss."

"Absolutely," said Sybil. "I can look at it today, but I insist on paying for any meals we have together from now on. I will not be a burden."

Tom stopped them and turned to look at her. "So long as you love me, you will never be a burden that I'd not be willing to bear."

The intensity of the love in his eyes for her made her suddenly shy again and she looked to the ground in an effort to process her feelings on the matter. She loved Tom with all her heart and yet it was still difficult for her to express her feelings for him. When she thought back to the number of times she was drawn to initiate their interaction in the past after his declaration, she realized that in her own way, she had been expressing her feelings for him even then and Tom had been right all along when he accused her of being too scared to admit to being in love with him.

Tom looked left and right on the road to the village. Seeing no one, he lifted her chin up, leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Though she loved him greatly, she broke the kiss quickly as she worried that someone might see them on the road. The look she returned to him said all that she need without words and they walked companionably into the village.

**A/N2:** One more chapter before the funeral. I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** This chapter came out a little longer than I had originally intended but too short to cut into two. Enjoy! Thanks very much for the reviews I received for the last chapter. I love hearing your thoughts on the story. Many thanks to my patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and _mswainwright_.

****Disclaimer:**** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 10**

The first stop they made in the village was to the Grantham Arms where he retrieved his article and a pencil while she waited downstairs. They then walked to a nearby park where Sybil read it and made some specific comments in pencil. After reading it to the end, Sybil said, "I feel that you've done an excellent job explaining what we've heard of the treaty so far, but I'm not sure the part about how the treaty applies to the common worker is something you think will occur or something you would like to see occurring."

"I'm trying to state that the treaty should affect the common worker in this manner," said Tom.

"From what I read, that's not clear enough," said Sybil. "Parts of it sound more like the direction you'd like to see the treaty reforms applied, like here and here." Sybil pointed to the passages to which she was referring.

"All right. I can rewrite those parts," said Tom. This was his favorite part of writing an article where they would discuss it. Sybil always noticed details he had missed and gave her frank opinion of the piece. "I also need you to do me a favour."

"Of course," said Sybil. "How did you want me to help?"

Just then, Tom felt a raindrop, then another, then another.

Sybil quickly gave him the article, which Tom put in the breast pocket of his suit jacket to keep from getting wet and said, "Let's get to the Grantham Arms quickly and we can continue the discussion there."

By the time they sat down at a table near the fireplace and ordered some tea, there was a downpour outside, but between Sybil's hat and coat and Tom's cap and jacket, they were both able to keep from getting very wet. Fortunately for the books Sybil brought from the Downton library, the satchel she chose was heavy enough to keep them dry.

"I hope that my hat isn't ruined," said Sybil as she shook out her hat. "I abhor getting hats wet. I should have thought of bringing my umbrella, but I was so eager to see you that it didn't cross my mind. I hope that this lets up by the dressing gong. Pratt took Papa to Leeds this morning for a meeting with Cousin Hugh and won't be back until dinner, so I can't call for the car. I suppose I could call for Edith in an emergency, but I'd rather not."

"If we have to, I'll buy you an umbrella in the village so you can get home," said Tom. "How is Mr. Pratt enjoying his new position? He's been eyeing it since the war started."

"As far as I'm aware, he's not the new chauffeur," said Sybil. "There's been no mention since you left. However, as the only member of the staff who knows how to drive, he has taken over your driving duties for the time being."

"I hope that whoever eventually takes over will spend the time listening to the engines," said Tom. "Mr. Pratt knows the basics, but the majority of his experience is as a coachmen. He never listens to what the car tells him and only makes the necessary adjustments once the problem can no longer be ignored. The Renault's never going to last in his hands."

"It's not your worry any more," said Sybil with a smile.

"I suppose," said Tom. "I just hate seeing a car being mistreated."

"So, what was the favour you need me to do for you?" asked Sybil as Tom took out his article again.

Their tea arrives at this juncture. As Tom started to make his cup, he said, "I was wondering if you might be willing to make copies of the article once I've done the rewrite. I want to send them off to the monthly circulars before we leave and even with the amount of time on my hands I don't think I can make the number of copies I need in time."

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Sybil. "There's very little happening between now and the funeral on Monday. You know you needn't ask it as a favour. I would have done it if I knew you needed help."

"I didn't want to impose and I didn't want to interfere with your packing," said Tom. "That reminds me." Tom takes a small piece of paper from his breast pocket. "I looked into the train schedule. There's a ten o'clock train that should get us into Liverpool by mid-afternoon. That should give us plenty of time to find accommodations and settle in. I didn't think you wanted to go on the milk train."

"I could go on the milk train," said Sybil. "But I wouldn't be able to say proper good byes to my family. Though they don't approve of us, I still want to say my good byes. Who knows when I'll see them next?"

"I understand," said Tom as he reach for her hand. "They will come around. I know it."

"May be some day," said Sybil somewhat sad. Trying not to dwell on the things she cannot change, she asked, "Do you have a novel I can read while you rewrite the article? Since I can't leave you to go for a walk in this rain, I thought I'd keep myself occupied with a book."

"I'm afraid that my fiction collection is rather thin," said Tom sheepishly. "Not sure you'd like them. Besides, I'd rather spend time with you. I haven't seen you since Tuesday."

"Look, Tom," said Sybil. "If you'd like me to help you copy out your article and send it off before we leave, it might be best if you finish it off today so that I can start the copying tonight. After the funeral, I will be spending my time packing. Besides I will be right here, reading, and remember starting on Wednesday, we'll be together."

"You're right," said Tom. "I'll revise the article before I have to walk you home. I will warn you that I have only two books of fiction in my meagre collection. They are _Dracula_ and _Dubliners_."

"Papa has _Dracula_ in the Downton library," said Sybil wrinkling her nose. "It's not my cup of tea. What is _Dubliners _about?"

"It's a collection of short stories depicting Irish middle class life by a new Irish writer called James Joyce," said Tom. "My sister, Niamh, sent it a few years ago for my twenty-fifth birthday. She felt that a quarter of a century should be marked with a gift."

"She's the one that's in service," asked Sybil.

"Yes, she's been in service longer than I have," said Tom. "Worked her way up from housemaid to assistant housekeeper." Sybil could hear pride in Tom's description of his sister's advancements.

"She's the next oldest one from you, right?" asked Sybil trying to get her bearings on his family.

"That's right," said Tom. "She's right between Ciaran and I, and two years less a month older than I am. So did you want me to bring that book down?"

"Yes, please," said Sybil. "Sounds rather interesting."

"I'll go get it, more writing paper and a pen now then. I'll be right back," said Tom as he got up and went upstairs.

Sybil stirred her tea while she waited for Tom. She glanced at the article Tom was rewriting and she thought how industrious he was to draft an article while he waited for her to be ready to leave. Most men she knew would have idled their time away but not Tom. Thinking back to her entire acquaintance with him, she realized that he had always been industrious. He was always tinkering with one of the cars, helping with the household or garden staff, catching up on the news, attending political rallies, or writing articles for publication. He was always busy, working toward a goal and that was one of the things that had attracted her to him.

It was then that Tom returned with the book and she proceeded to read while he rewrote his article. Occasionally, she'd glance up from her book to watch him surreptitiously. Eventually, they ordered lunch and they discussed various stories in _Dubliners _as well as how his rewrite was going. After lunch they resumed their individual activities and ordered more tea in order to keep the table. A couple of hours after lunch, Tom finished his rewrite and Sybil did another edit. By the time Tom had to walk Sybil back to Downton, the rain had stopped and Tom had made two copies of the article so that Sybil could start making copies that evening.

When Tom walked Sybil up to the front doors of Downton, he stopped and gave her a kiss. "I guess I'll see you on Sunday afternoon. Call me if anything changes."

"I will," said Sybil as she walked up the steps and let go of his hand.

Tom watched her walk inside and close the doors before he started his walk back to the village.

* * *

><p>After dinner on Friday night, when Sybil went to check on her mother and give her medicine, Lady Grantham was sitting up in bed alone and reading. Edith had been nursing their mother while Sybil was out, so it was now her turn.<p>

"How are you feeling, Mama?" asked Sybil when put down the small tray on the bedside table.

"Much better, darling, though still a little tired," said the Countess as she put down the book.

"You should ask O'Brien to read to you, Mama," said Sybil with a smile. "Where is she?

"I sent her down to have her dinner," said the Countess. "She's been with me all day. Besides, I've slept so much that my back aches and I'm tired of staring at the canopy."

"Well, I have some aspirin here to help with the aches," said Sybil as she handed her mother some pills. "You should rest more."

After she swallowed the pills, the Countess said, "Why don't you sit with me a little? I've been so sick that I've not had a chance to talk to you since your announcement."

Sybil had been dreading this. She was utterly tired of having to defend her decision to every one of her family, but still she smiled at her mother and sat on the chair that O'Brien used. "What would you like to know, Mama?"

"You are aware that your life will be very diff-" the Countess started.

"Mama-" Sybil sat up in her chair.

The Countess held out her hand and said, "No, please hear me out."

Sybil acquiesced with a nod and settled back down in her chair.

The Countess started again. "I just wanted you to know that even with money from your marriage settlement, you will be the wife of a journalist, which will be very different life from the one you're used to here at Downton. Likely you'll have a servant or possibly two, but you will have to do the rest. You will never been invited to any of the other great houses again and you will never be able to be a guiding influence in society that you would if you were to marry well. Are you sure of your choice, my darling? Because there's no going back and if you're not absolutely sure, could Branson not go on his own to Dublin and you follow once he's settled?"

"Mama," said Sybil as she looked at her mother. "I've had a long time to consider this and I am sure of my choice. I don't need a great house to be happy and I can be a guiding influence with my work and my politics, which Tom supports. I want to be useful and feel tired at the end of the day having done more than just planned a garden party."

"But you could be more of a guiding influence if you were to marry a peer or a son of a peer," said the Countess.

"All the men I danced with in my season before the war are dead," said Sybil as she felt her anger rising. "The ones that escape harm are likely ones who didn't do their patriotic duty. I don't want to find someone else when I'm sure of my choice."

At this juncture, O'Brien entered the bedroom. "I'm sorry, milady. I didn't know Lady Sybil was here with you."

Before the Countess could say anything, Sybil got up and said, "That's all right, O'Brien. Mama and I are done now."

Sybil picked up the small tray on the bedside table and left the room.

* * *

><p>Saturday passed quickly for both Tom and Sybil. Tom spent it copying the article five times and writing out the letters to the twenty-one publishers of the monthly circulars to which he wanted to submit the article. Sybil spent it checking on her mother occasionally, though with O'Brien there, Sybil was unable engage her in much conversation, and copying out the article fifteen times. By the fifteenth copy, Sybil knew the article by heart and dearly wished that there was some way to make copies without having to do it by hand. However, she felt useful and if it meant that they could recover the cost of Tom's stay at the Grantham Arms while he waited for her, then it was worth the effort.<p>

Though they both attended church in the village the next morning, they sat in different parts and were only able to share the occasional glance throughout the service. After having luncheon alone, Tom waited for Sybil to arrive with newspaper in hand in the dining room of the Grantham Arms as he was tired of staring at the walls of his room and he couldn't go out for a walk lest he missed her. As he was reading news of the peace treaty in Versailles, someone dropped something on the table in front of him, startling him. Putting the paper down, he saw a manila envelope on the table in front of him and Sybil pulling out the chair to the left of him. "Would you like some tea?" Tom asked looking up.

"Yes, please," said Sybil sighing as she sat down. "Sorry I'm late."

Tom waved at the barkeep and pointed to his tea before consulting his pocket watch. She was only ten minutes late. So engrossed in the article, he hadn't noticed. "Is everything all right?"

Sybil leveled a look of weary frustration at him before saying, "I'm getting deja vu, now!"

"What happened?" asked Tom as he reached for her right hand. When she flinched, he became concerned.

Pulling her hand away, she flexed it and said, "That's from making the copies of the article you wanted, but that's not what I was referring to."

Tom reached over and took her hand again to massage it tenderly. "I'm so sorry to have caused you pain from copying it out so many times."

"Don't worry about it," said Sybil as she enjoyed Tom's ministrations. "I'll take some aspirin later. The copying is done and you can send the submissions off before the funeral tomorrow."

"Thank you," said Tom as he continued to work on her hand discretely. "So if it's not the article that caused you frustration, what did?"

"My family," said Sybil with a sigh. Sybil's tea was brought over at this juncture.

"What have they done now?" asked Tom as Sybil reached for her tea.

"Well," said Sybil as she rolled her eyes and made her tea. "Mama has now started asking me all the same questions that Papa, Mary, Edith and Granny have been asking all week."

"Look, love," said Tom. "I know it's frustrating, but we'll be leaving for Dublin in three days and you won't have to deal with the badgering any more."

"I suppose you're right," said Sybil. "I should be able to manage until we leave. I just wished that they didn't spend my last few days at home making me defend my decision."

"I'm sorry that your last days at home aren't more pleasant," said Tom. Hoping to lift her mood, Tom continued after a small pause, "I was thinking after we have our tea, we should go for a walk. The sun is out finally, so we should take advantage."

"Let's do that," said Sybil with a smile. She was determined not to be downcast by her family.

As they left the Grantham Arms for their walk, Sybil said, "Oh I almost forgot. Papa announced at luncheon that Bates and Anna were married on Friday afternoon in Ripon by special license. There had been whispers about it around the house all yesterday. I guess Papa wanted to stop the rumours."

"That's wonderful news," said Tom, who liked them both. "Mr. Bates and Anna must be very happy. Will they both be staying at Downton?"

"Papa mentioned that a cottage will be provided for them as soon as one is available," said Sybil. "But there's no mention that Anna was planning to leave. I don't see why women are expected to leave service once they are married. I could see once a child has arrived, but even then, I feel that it ought to be a choice."

"There's a belief that in exchange for a salary and room and board, that someone in service is obligated to focus only on those they serve, and hence marriage would interfere with that focus," said Tom. "In turn, those whom they serve are then obligated to look after the servants after their retirement from service provided that they have no other plans. Obviously I don't believe in that adage, but it's fairly common in service."

"However, until children arrived, I don't see why both the husband and wife couldn't work," said Sybil. "Your devotion to your employer shouldn't interfere with your devotion to your spouse, so long as you were working for the same hours as before."

"Well, I won't dispute you there since I believe in the same thing as you," said Tom. "However, that's how Downton and most great houses are run."

There was a small pause in the conversation before Sybil said as she ducked her head, "Something I've been meaning to ask you, but hadn't gotten the courage until now."

"You know you can ask me anything," said Tom a little concerned what this question might be. He squeezed the hand at his elbow for reassurance.

Sybil looked up at Tom, smiled and asked, "Why did you go into service? Your skills could have been better used at a motor depot with a lot more variety and chances for advancement."

Tom returned her smile when he realized she just wanted to understand his choices and said, "Because after working at a depot in Dublin for a couple of years after my apprenticeship, I realized I didn't want to work on motor cars for the rest of my life and being in service offered me room and board which gave me more time for politics and writing and the wages in service also allowed me to send some money home to help with Cathleen's and Connor's education. Besides, I enjoy driving and while in a depot you get to work on a variety of cars, you didn't get to drive them nearly as much."

"I didn't know you preferred to drive than to tinker with the motor," said Sybil with a small smile.

"Actually, I like to hear the sound of a well-tuned engine," said Tom. "It's a pleasure to drive a car that's well-tuned, but if you don't watch it, a car can get out of tune rather quickly. Like that Crossley for instance." Tom points to one of the cars on the road that just passed them. "One of the pistons isn't fully expanding during the combustion cycle either because of an obstruction or one of the joints isn't properly greased, you can hear it. Obviously, the person maintaining that car doesn't care so long as it runs, but if you don't fix some problems quickly, it can become a bigger problem in the long run that can be costly to fix."

Sybil smiled but said nothing. She liked hearing Tom speak passionately about any topic, but she had little to contribute when he spoke about a car.

"I'm sorry," said Tom. "I shouldn't go on and on about an engine. I know you see that as Lady Edith's territory."

"I don't mind," said Sybil, still smiling. "I like it when when you wax poetic about any subject. It shows that you care about those things, even if they are not under your control."

Not swayed by Sybil's politeness, Tom changed the subject and asked, "Since you brought up a related subject, there's something I've wanted to ask you. Would you have objections if we were to continue to help with Connor's education from my salary? Cathleen graduated last year so we don't have to worry about her any more. I've been helping since he was accepted in an independent school in first class. He's currently in the third year of secondary school. It means another three years of funding."

"Tom, whatever you earn is your-," started Sybil.

"No, Sybil," said Tom interrupting as he stopped them to turn to look at her. "Whatever we earn from now on is our money. As my wife, you will have access to my savings and to my earnings. We must discuss and agree on how we want to spend it."

Though Granny had drilled the art of the hard bargain into Sybil and her sisters, Sybil had never managed more than a few pounds before. Her governess never taught household accounts because that was the purpose of your husband's man of business. A little wild-eyed at the prospect, Sybil thought a little and said, "If you've been supporting him thus far, I feel that we should continue to do so. It would be rather cruel to pull support now when he's so close to completing his education. Even if it means we have to economize at little until I find a job."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Tom. "Connor is a bright lad. It would have been a shame if he were to lose our support at this juncture. He deserves the best education the family can afford."

"Since we're on the topic of money, I don't know how much savings you have," said Sybil. "But I was wondering if there's enough to offer something to your mother and your brother and sister-in-law to offset the cost of having us stay with them. I don't want to be a burden."

"There's enough," said Tom. "Though I will warn you that likely my mother won't accept money for staying with her."

"I still have to make the offer," said Sybil. "I don't want to give the impression that I expect to be fed and housed like some sort of princess. I want to contribute while I'm there."

"Very well," said Tom. Wanting to talk about less weighty matters, Tom asked, "Have you started choosing the mementos you want to bring from Downton with you?"

"I have," said Sybil as she looked at the road beneath her feet. "Though if I were to take them all, they would require a suitcase of their own, so I have to narrow them down in the next two days."

"Shall I tell you about my rules for packing?" asked Tom. "I use them to help me decide what to bring."

"Do," said Sybil. "I'm very interested to hear your insight on narrowing down the items to bring."

Looking at Sybil, Tom said, "I always ask myself three questions. Will I use it at least once every other week? Does it remind me of more than one person or place? Is it unique to the place I am leaving? If the answer is no more than one of these questions, then it's not even under consideration. For example, I never bring letter paper from home. It's usually one of the first items I buy along with ink when I arrive at my destination."

"Would you bring a fountain pen with you?" asked Sybil genuinely curious.

"Only if the pen was a gift," said Tom. "And I would empty the reservoir prior to packing. Ink makes a mess when it leaks."

They continued to discuss what were appropriate items to bring until it was time for Tom to walk her back to Downton. After some discussion on the walk back, it was agreed that they would meet after the funeral was over.

**A/N2:** The next chapter will start out after Lord Grantham gives them his blessing. I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This is the start of the post-2x08 story. Thanks very much for all the reviews and Tumblr likes and reblogs for the last chapter. I love hearing from my readers about the story good or bad. Many thanks to my ever patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and _mswainwright_.

****Disclaimer:**** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 11**

Sybil and Tom parted very happily as Tom walked her back to Downton after the funeral. Lord Grantham's blessing had put a spring in Sybil's step and they had a wonderful time that afternoon discussing when they might return for a visit to the family. They dared not discuss the money that the Earl would provide.

Later on in the evening, Sybil telephoned Tom at the Grantham Arms after a word with her father in the drawing room when the overnight guests had retired.

When they were connected, Sybil heard Tom's voice from the other end of the line, "Hello?"

"Tom, it's Sybil." Sybil spoke rather quickly.

"Good evening," said Tom. "You sound very excited." Sybil could hear the smile in his voice.

"Papa would like you to come tomorrow afternoon at two o'clock to discuss our plans and the money he wishes to bestow on us," said Sybil as a smile grew on her face.

"Would that not be something he would speak to you alone about?" asked Tom, slightly puzzled.

"He requested that you be there and so we will have to alter our plans," said Sybil. They had parted with the agreement that he come to collect her in the morning and return her after lunch so that she could pack for their journey on the following day.

"Very well," said Tom with a sigh. "Tell him I will be at Downton Abbey at two in the afternoon."

"I will," said Sybil. "Perhaps I could take you out to dinner in the village afterward?"

"I'd like that," said Tom. "Just don't think that I can't provide for you."

"I could never think that," said Sybil with a smile.

"Have a goodnight then, my love," said Tom.

"Goodnight, Tom." Sybil heard the line disconnect before she hung the receiver on its hook and went to change for bed.

* * *

><p>Having sent off his article to editors the previous morning, Tom was at ends with what to do with his time the next morning. After breakfast, he went for a walk and purchased a paper. The skies looked like they would open up so he didn't go far. In the end, Tom spent the morning reading the newspaper in the dining room of the Grantham Arms before having a small luncheon. After eating, he started making his way to Downton Abbey. At precisely two in the afternoon, Tom rang the bell at the front entrance to the house. Carson was there to open the door with a look of well-guarded disdain on his face.<p>

"Good afternoon, Mr. Branson," said Carson. "His Lordship is expecting you in the library."

Tom nodded and saw Sybil walking toward them.

"Carson, I can take it from here," said Sybil with a big smile for Tom.

"Very well, My Lady," said Carson before he leaves the two of them.

They smiled at one another in greeting. As Sybil took his arm and kissed him on the cheek, she whispered, "I just found out this morning that Bates was arrested yesterday afternoon for murder."

Tom's eyes widen a little before he recovered and said in equally quiet tones, "Of his wife?"

Sybil looked at him and said, "Yes."

Looking at Sybil, Tom said, "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope that he has good representation."

"As do we all," said Sybil, looking sad. "Anna is, of course, very distraught and has taken ill in her room. O'Brien had to help me dress this morning. Papa mentioned at luncheon that Bates is in custody in York and that he's expected to be moved to London for the trial, but that won't be for months, so at least Anna can visit him on her half day."

"I hope that Anna can weather the storm that is sure to come," said Tom. "Being the wife of a defendant charged with murder will not be easy, especially since the murder involves his previous wife. Thank goodness Downton is in the country and not near a city like Leeds or York, or God forbid, London. It should make it a little easier for her."

"I thank God every day that your heart murmur stopped you from being a conscientious objector and that Carson stopped you from your plans to protest on the General," said Sybil as she looked down at the ground. "If you had gone to prison, you would have been lost to me." They had never fully discussed the implications of his war time protests before, but now that they were closer, she felt comfortable enough to bring it up.

"Then I'm glad fate intervened," said Tom as he lifted her chin to look at her and smiled.

Sybil returned his smile and they started walking toward the library. "On better news, I'm nearly packed. I spent some time last night thinking of the mementos I want to take with me and have narrowed it down to three small things. Everything should fit into two suitcases."

"That's very good," said Tom. "We should be able to manage that easily."

"Oh and Edith has offered to drive us to the railway station in the morning if you wish to meet here to say our goodbyes."

"That's very kind of your sister," said Tom. "I will be here whenever you wish."

As they walked into the library, Lord and Lady Grantham were there. Tom had not expected to see both of Sybil's parents, but he had the good grace not to show his surprise.

Lord Grantham noticed the couple walking in and extended his hand out to Tom. "Mr. Branson. Thank you for coming." Tom noted that the Earl was in polite humour with none of the abrasiveness that he had shown when he made a visit to Tom at the Grantham Arms the week previous.

Tom took the Earl's hand and said, "Lord Grantham. Lady Grantham." Lady Grantham smiled tightly and nodded.

"Please take a seat," said the Earl as he sat down beside his wife.

After both Sybil and Tom sat down opposite of the Earl and the Countess, the Earl started to speak, "We are hoping to get a better understanding of your plans as you make your departure tomorrow and to discuss the money that will be given to Lady Sybil going forward. She has told us that you will be taking the train to Liverpool in the morning and will be overnighting there before taking passage the following morning to Ireland, where she will be living with your mother until you are married. We were wondering about the plans beyond that."

Tom nodded and said, "While Sybil lives with my mother, I will be living with my older brother and his wife. I have an interview at The Dublin Times at the end of the month. My mother has found us a flat that we can rent from her cousin for after we are married as well as a lead for a nursing position for Sybil. I expect that our combined wages will enable us to live comfortably where we would be able to send out the washing and perhaps have someone to come to cook and clean for us."

At this point, the Countess spoke up, "What about when the children come?"

Sybil looked at her mother and said, "Tom's mother has offered to look after our children after my lying-in so that I can continue my work."

The Countess's face lit up in shock and she managed, "But don't you want to look after your children?"

Sybil said with a slightly exasperated tone, "I will be looking after them when I'm not working and they will be looked after by their grandmother when I am."

Tom offered, "My mother has raised six children all of whom are hard working, honest people."

The Countess ignored Tom and then asked Sybil, "What about a wet nurse?"

Sybil said with a blush colouring her cheeks, "I expect to feed my children myself."

"Robert, I never-"

Sybil interrupted, "But I want to, Mama. It's the most natural thing for a mother to feed her own child."

The Countess's face was a mask of horror and the Earl interjected to keep the discussion from derailing, "Perhaps this is where the small allowance we will be bestowing will be of value. While Sybil is not working after the birth of the children, the money we send will be able to compensate for her lost wages and should a wet nurse be required, this is something that can be done."

After a momentary pause, realizing that this is where she's suppose to say something, Sybil answered, "Of course, Papa. Thank you."

Robert continued, "We would also like to provide for the education of any children you have and if any sons wish to achieve higher education, we will set aside a sum for that as well."

"But Papa," asked Sybil, "What if our daughters wish to go to university? It would be unfair if their brothers will have the means to go but they will not."

"Very well," said the Earl, not wishing to argue too much more. "A sum will be set aside for whomever of your children wishes to go."

"Thank you, Papa," said Sybil with a smile.

Changing the subject, the Earl asked, "Now about the wedding, what details can you provide on that?"

Tom spoke up, "My mother and my sister, Cathleen, have found a church to marry us without a residency requirement. We haven't discussed the date yet, but we would like to marry soon after the banns have been read. We have discussed the first days of June. It will depend on the availability of the church and my family. I have a sister in service near Athlone. It could depend on her availability."

The Countess looked at the Earl and said, "What about a wedding breakfast?"

"Likely my family will all contribute to that," said Tom.

"Is that not traditionally the purview of the family of the bride?" asked the Countess a little wide-eyed.

Sybil interjected, "Let me speak to Tom's mother when we are in Dublin and let you know."

"Do and we will do what is right." Moving on to the next topic, the Countess said, "You mentioned a flat earlier. Does it come furnished?"

Tom looked at her and said, "I suspect that it will have a stove, but we will likely need to acquire furniture for it. I have a sum of money set aside that will go towards it but I believe that my family will help in that respect as well."

The Countess looked meaningfully at the Earl who said, "Please keep us informed of the details and we will see how we can help with that."

"Thank you, My Lord," said Tom, surprised by this show of generosity.

"Yes, Thank you, Papa," said Sybil. "Were there other details you wish to know?"

The Earl looked at the Countess, who gave a slight shake of the head. "I believe that is all for now. I understand that you are having dinner in the village. The weather looks to be turning. Ask Pratt to drive you there and Sybil, when you are done, please call up to the house for Pratt to pick you up. I don't want you getting ill for your journey."

Seeing that this was the end of the conversation, Sybil asked, "Could I take Tom to the small sitting room until we are ready to go?"

The Earl nodded and waved his hand in dismissal.

* * *

><p>After Thomas brought tea to the small sitting room and left, Sybil poured them each a cup before sitting down on the sofa beside Tom and said, "I can't believe how much Papa is offering." Seeing a scowl starting to form on Tom's face, she asked, "Whatever is the matter?"<p>

"You know we don't need the money," said Tom. "I can provide for you."

"I know you can, but it doesn't hurt to have some savings," said Sybil trying to soothe Tom's wounded pride. "If you would like, we can just set aside that money in a bank until we need it when the children come. That money would mean that I could stay home longer with the children."

"Yes, I would like that," said Tom. "We didn't go through all this just so that your family can come to our rescue."

"Of course not," said Sybil imploringly. "Papa and Mama just mean well. Remember how you told me once that Papa is a good man and a decent employer. He is just being a fair parent. The allowance he is giving us is merely a part of my settlement from the estate when I marry. It has nothing to do with helping us because he believes we are in need. Even Mary will be getting her settlement when she marries Sir Richard."

"If it is part of your settlement, then I will be happier about it," said Tom. "But know that I didn't ask you to marry me for your money."

"Absolutely not," said Sybil. "I had no expectation on that score when I agreed to marry you and I know that you have never been after my money. Let's just agree to put the money in the bank for the children and talk of happier things."

"Very well," said Tom as he took her hand in his in a gesture of agreement. "Tell me about the mementos you've decide to bring with you."

**A/N2:** The argument Sybil has with her mother re: wet nurse vs breastfeeding your own child is one that Queen Victoria had with her second daughter, Princess Alice. I couldn't resist putting it in there when the discussion came up. I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** This is the last chapter set in England. The remainder of the chapters will be off English soil. Thanks very much for all the reviews, etc., I received since I last posted. It's greatly appreciated. I love hearing from my readers about the story good or bad. Many thanks to my ever patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and _mswainwright_.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 12**

Tom arrived as agreed at nine o'clock the next morning with his valise. The sun was shining after a rainy evening. It was Sybil who came out to welcome him and ushered him into the house. She already had her grey coat on, though still unbuttoned.

"I hope you don't mind if we were to stop at the Dower House in the village," said Sybil while they walked through the front door. "Granny called ten minutes ago asking that I say goodbye before I leave. I would have called you if I had known earlier so that you didn't have to walk all this way."

"It's no matter," said Tom, taking off his cap. Carson took his valise. "I understand your grandmother's wish to say goodbye."

"I'm almost ready," said Sybil while she buttoned up her coat and tied the belt. "I said my good byes to Mary last night and Edith will be down shortly and bring Mama. Papa left for an early meeting in Ripon half an hour ago and gave me this cheque for travel and living expenses until I find a job. Before you say anything, I am not used to holding such a sum of money and I want you to hold it safe for me and we will deposit it in a bank when we get to Dublin."

Nodding, Tom took the cheque from Sybil and tucked it into a billfold he kept in the breast pocket of his jacket without looking at it. Sybil then put her gloves on and took her hat from the table and pinned it in place.

Carson harrumphed in the background when Edith and Lady Grantham descended the staircase.

The Countess arrived at the bottom of the stairs before Edith and bid Tom a good morning.

"Good Morning, Lady Grantham. Lady Edith," said Tom.

Edith acknowledged Tom and Sybil with a nod and said before departing, "I'll go fetch the motor from the garage."

The Countess came forward and hugged Sybil, "You were the first to leave the nest for training three years ago and now you're the first to leave the nest on your new journey. I will miss you so much, my darling."

"I'll miss you too, Mama," said Sybil, returning her mother's hug.

"Have you packed everything that you need?" asked the Countess once they broke apart.

"I have, Mama," said Sybil with a smile. "You know that I have." The Countess had spent the better part of last evening helping her pack after Sybil returned from dinner.

"I hope you'll write to let us know you're safe," said the Countess with a watery smile plastered on her face.

"I will, Mama, as soon as we arrive," said Sybil while she looked lovingly at Tom.

"Now, I've spoken to your father briefly and once we know when you are to be married, we will be coming to your wedding," said the Countess excitedly. "I don't know how big a party we will be, but at the very least, your parents will be in attendance."

"That's wonderful, Mama," said Sybil, overjoyed. This was something she couldn't have fathomed happening in the upheaval of last week. "I couldn't ask for anything more. Don't you think it's wonderful, Tom?"

"That's very kind, Lady Grantham," said Tom, a mite surprised by this turn of events. "We would be honoured if you and any member of the family could attend."

"Mr. Branson, I leave my youngest daughter in your care," said the Countess, turning to Tom. "I hope that you will take great care of her."

"Your Ladyship," said Tom. "I plan to do my utmost to care for your daughter and make sure that she is happy."

Carson interrupted, "Your Ladyship, Lady Edith is out front."

They all moved outside while Thomas loaded up the baggage on the back of the motor, giving Tom a look of disdain.

"Goodbye, darling Sybil," said the Countess, giving Sybil a final hug. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Goodbye, Mama," said Sybil while she pulled away from the hug.

Tom then opened the car door and helped Sybil into the back before joining her.

* * *

><p>Sybil took Tom's hand as soon as they were settled in the back. Tom could sense from the way she squeezed it that she was anxious. She even turned to look out the back window one last time when the house went out of view, something she did not do when she left for training in York. While they drove to the village, Tom put his arm around her shoulders and said a few soothing words. The trip into the village was short as expected and Sybil tried to commit the view out the windows to memory. She didn't know how long it was going to be before she returned, so she wanted to remember the familiar drive. By the time the village came into view, Sybil's melancholy had lifted and she and Tom resumed more respectable positions.<p>

When Edith pulled up to the Dower house, Tom asked, "Did you want me to come with you?"

"Yes, please," said Sybil. Turning to her sister, she added, "Edith, we won't be long. We have the ten o'clock train to catch."

"Don't worry," said Edith with a smile. "I brought a book with me. After driving Granny around these months, I come prepared." She held the book up to emphasize the point.

Looking at Tom, Sybil said, "Let's go then."

They quickly descended from the car and walked to the entrance where they were shown into the entrance way by the butler. When they entered the Dower House, the Dowager Countess was coming down the stairs.

"Thank you for coming to say goodbye," said the Dowager when she reached them. "I had forgotten that you were leaving this morning until my man mentioned it."

"You never forget anything, Granny," teased Sybil. "I think you just wanted to avoid Mama's emotional farewell."

"Be that as it may, I did want to say goodbye before you left," said the Dowager. "I shall miss you very much, my dear. I knew that one day all you girls would be leaving, but I never imagined that you would be the first. Best wishes on your upcoming nuptials."

"I will miss you, too," said Sybil with a smile. "Thank you, Granny."

"And here," said the older woman, reaching for an envelope on a tray on the card table and thrust it into Sybil's hands. "Purchase something for your new home from me. I have no inkling of what you may require in your new life, but thought that you should have something all the same."

Sybil hugged the older woman much to the Dowager's surprise. "Thank you very much, Granny. You really didn't have to give us anything."

"Yes, I did my dear," said the Dowager after Sybil released her. "You are getting married and you're my granddaughter. This is the least I can do for you." She then turned her attentions to Tom. "Young man, you have always been a good driver. I hope that you will be a good driver in your new journey together with my granddaughter."

"You are very kind, Lady Grantham," said Tom. "I will strive to be worthy of her."

"Goodbye, Sybil dear," said the Dowager, reaching out to hug Sybil again.

Sybil hugged the older woman. "Good bye, Granny." Unexpected tears formed when Sybil realized that it may be quite sometime before she saw her grandmother again. She dared not think of the alternative.

After the hug, Sybil took Tom's hand and they walked through the front door opened by the butler toward the waiting car while the Dowager watched from her front door.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the railway station, Tom carried their luggage to the platform and went inside to purchase their tickets for Liverpool, leaving Sybil and Edith to say their goodbyes.<p>

"I'm going to miss you, Sybil," said Edith while they stood on the platform along with a few other travelers. "It won't be the same with just Mary in the house."

"Will you come to my wedding?" asked Sybil. "Papa, Mama and Mary are planning to be there."

"I would like that very much," said Edith with a smile.

"Perhaps you'll find an Irish boy while you're there, so you can escape," said Sybil alluding to their conversation a couple of months ago after the last of the army medical equipment had been shipped out.

Looking at the ground, Edith said, "I'm afraid that I'm not as brave as you."

"You know that you don't have to move anywhere," said Sybil, looking up at her sister. "Just look for something useful to do, like you did during the war. Having a purpose is what matters."

Edith smiled before asking, "Will you write to me?"

Sybil returned the smile. "Of course and I will let you know all about Ireland."

Just then, the train whistle was heard in the distance and Tom exited the station with their tickets.

"Lady Edith, thank you for driving us to the station," said Tom, nodding to her.

"No, thank you for teaching me how to drive," said Edith, smiling at him. "Now I have a skill that I can use, and since we are nearly family, please call me Edith." She extended her hand out to Tom.

"In that case, please call me Tom," said Tom returning her smile while he shook Edith's hand.

Beaming, Sybil hugged Edith quickly. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Goodbye," said Edith, while she stood on the platform to watch them walk closer to the train.

When the train rolled into the station and stopped, Tom opened a third-class door on their train, put their luggage into their compartment and helped Sybil in before getting in himself.

* * *

><p>The journey from Grantham village to Leeds had been uneventful. However, due to a derailment upline, they waited for hours for their connecting train and didn't arrive in Liverpool until the early evening. Once there, Tom insisted that they first purchase their tickets to Ireland before having a quick dinner of sandwiches. When they started looking for rooms at the hotels by the waterfront after dinner, they discovered that two steamer ships were set to sail to America the following day and they were all full. They continued their search toward the center of the city. After a few fruitless inquiries, Tom left Sybil with the luggage outside while he checked the next inn to avoid having to carry all of it in and then out. Eventually, Tom found one normally unused room at an inn near the city centre only after offering the owner twice the normal charge for it. When he told Sybil about the situation, she was so tired, she just said, "At least we don't have to sleep outside by the docks."<p>

When Tom placed their luggage into the small, musty room, Sybil looked around. "As long as you sleep on top of the covers, why don't we share a bed tonight? We're both exhausted and I find it pointless for you to sleep in a chair again. I promise not to tell if you won't." The room was smaller and dingier than the room they shared the night of the failed elopement, though the bedclothes looked clean, if worn.

"Wouldn't that be impugning your honour?" asked Tom, looking intently at her.

"I trust you," said Sybil with a small smile. "You've honoured my wishes for this long. I'm certain that you won't take advantage of me tonight. I'd rather we both be well rested for tomorrow's journey."

Tom nodded wearily. "At least there's a screen for us to change behind. Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I made sure that I didn't wear anything that required help," said Sybil. "If you don't mind, I'll get ready for bed."

Not wanting to be in the room while Sybil changed, Tom said, "I'll go get a copy of the local paper then, while you do that. I want to see what news there is."

"Very well," said Sybil. "Bring the key with you as I plan to lock the door after you leave."

Tom nodded and exited the room.

When Tom returned twenty minutes later with newspaper in hand, Sybil was already changed and in bed reading a book. He had forgotten how beautiful she looked with her hair down. With her hair braided and tied, she looked so young, almost younger than when he first saw her.

"Did you find the paper that you wanted?" asked Sybil, looking up from her book.

"Took a while," said Tom. "At this hour, all of the newspaper stands are closed and I had to go to a few shops before I found one that had some left." Tom lifted the paper in his hand to help emphasize his point.

"Why don't you change and join me in bed?" asked Sybil. "We should get as much sleep as possible as we have a long day tomorrow."

Tom nodded wearily before going into his valise to take out a pair of pajamas. While he changed behind the screen, Sybil couldn't help but watch his faint shadowed outline. She was broken out of her reverie when Tom asked, "What book are you reading?"

Sybil smiled. "_Sense and Sensibility_. I brought my favorite Austens with me and I had a sudden desire to remember how Marianne eventually fell in love with Colonel Brandon."

"Is this the one where the sisters' father dies and they have to move out to Devonshire?" asked Tom, pulling on his pajama pants.

"That's the one. You remembered." After he had shared some political books with her before the war began, she had insisted that he try her favorite author.

"As you recall, I thought the sister who fell for that rogue was rather unguarded," said Tom, buttoning up his pajama top. "I much preferred the elder sister in that story who was more practical."

"Yes, Mary always preferred Elinor as well, while Edith and I both preferred Marianne," said Sybil.

When Tom emerged from behind the screen, he made a non-committal noise to the last comment, placed his clothes carefully on the other chair in the room and his billfold and change on the bedside table. Taking up the newspaper he had placed on the small table, he brought it with him to the bed. Pulling the other blanket from the foot of the bed to cover himself, he adjusted the pillow so that he could comfortably read the paper.

When he opened the first page, he suddenly realized how comfortable they seemed with one another. He had always thought that he would be nervous and it would be awkward the first night he would share a bed with the woman he was to marry, but Sybil was more than that. They had been friends even before he fell in love with her and now that they were embarking on a new life together, there was none of the nervousness he had expected and in fact, it was rather comforting.

After about a quarter of an hour, Sybil closed her book, yawned. "I'm going to sleep now. If you want to stay up, feel free, but I'm exhausted."

Quickly folding up the newspaper, Tom said, "I should probably get some sleep as well."

When Sybil turned back to Tom after she placed her book on the table beside her, he leaned in for a good night kiss. It was suppose to be a quick kiss but after such a long exhausting day, it deepened quickly as each poured their love for one another into it. Soon hands were roaming and caressing. It did not help that they were both in their nightclothes, on a bed, in a room where no one cared what they did.

In the end, it was Tom who pulled away. He quickly got up and said, "I'm sorry, but I think it'd be better if I slept in the chair."

Sybil looked at him and said, "Don't be ridiculous. It was as much my fault as it was yours."

Still breathing heavily, Tom said, "I'm worried that we'll get carried away, if we kiss again."

Pulling the quilt closer to her neck, Sybil said, "Then the obvious solution is not to kiss again and I promise you that I will not be kissing you again tonight." With that, Sybil laid down on the bed and turned her back to him. When she sensed that Tom was hesitating, she said, "Please get on the bed now and go to sleep. I don't want to oversleep our boat departure."

Tom cursed some silent oaths, got onto the bed covers facing away from Sybil, pulled his blanket over himself and willed himself to sleep.

When she awoke early the next morning just as the sun was dawning in the sky, Sybil found herself being spooned by Tom still on top of the bed covers with his arm protectively over her middle. She had to smile at how comfortable and protected she felt and thought of how wonderful it was that this was going to be her life going forward.

Tom, for all his anger and hot temper, was a caring man who deeply loved her and waited for her for years to make her decision to be with him. Now they were almost there. They just needed to cross the Irish Sea, have the banns read and be married. Now that they had reached this point, the rest seemed so easy. Though she knew that they had to get up soon, she laid still listening to Tom's soft regular breathing signifying sleep and enjoyed the peace and contentment she felt just a little while longer.

**A/N2:** Firstly, this was my favorite chapter to write. Everything flowed very nicely and the first draft came together rather quickly. Secondly, I felt that at this juncture, Robert wasn't quite ready to say absolutely not regarding attending their wedding and had perhaps brushed off Cora when she spoke to him about it (which is quite possible since they were going through a rough patch at this time), which she interpreted as acquiescence. That his anger at the situation and hence refusal to attend came later. In any case, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	14. Chapter 13

****A/N:**** Here is the start of the Dublin adventure. Thanks very much for all the reviews, etc., I received since I last posted. Every single one is greatly appreciated. I love hearing from my readers about the story good or bad.

I would also like to take this opportunity to thank the posters on the Sybil/Tom thread on FanForum who helped me with various aspects of the Dublin portion of this story. Check out the thread, one of the rare Sybil/Tom safe havens around. :)

As always, many thanks to my ever patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and _mswainwright_.

****Disclaimer:**** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 13**

After they had boarded the ferry that would take them to Ireland, Tom couldn't believe how giddy Sybil was. She was so happy about everything. After they had stowed the luggage and the ship had left port, she wanted to check out the bow of the ship where they could feel the sea breeze on their faces and watch the ship cut through the water.

Looking out at the Irish Sea on a cloudy day, Sybil asked, "Isn't this wonderful? I haven't been on a ship since I was nine and we went to America."

"I'm sure that trip was more comfortable and memorable than this one," said Tom as he looked out over the water.

"Don't be silly," said Sybil with a huge smile on her face. "I have you here with me this time and I'll be starting a whole new exciting life when I'm get to Ireland. I cannot wait."

"I don't want to jinx this, but why are you so happy and excited this morning?" asked Tom perplexed. "Even the start of a new life can't have possibly put you in such a good mood."

"If you must know," said Sybil still smiling at him. "I woke up this morning in your arms very refreshed and realized how much I love you and how lucky I am to have you with me on this journey. I know that I don't say it very often, but I do love you very much and I can't imagine how sad I would have been if you had decided not to wait for me."

If they had been somewhere private, he would have kissed her, but being out in public, Tom just pulled her in closer to him in a half hug to show her how much it meant to hear her say those words. As Tom released her to look into her eyes, and said quietly "As I told you in the fall, I would have waited forever. I love you so very much. That's why I came back after the failed elopement because I couldn't stand the thought of not being near you. Regardless of all that, I'm just happy that you're here with me now."

After that they watched the waves billow against the bow until they were chased inside by the rain.

* * *

><p>The rain that had started out in the Irish Sea continued to fall as they docked in Dublin late in the afternoon. As they got ready to get off the ferry, Sybil took out an umbrella from one of her suitcases. This was one of the items that she could not bear to part with and hence it had been one of the three mementos she brought from home. The umbrella had been a birthday present from Granny when she was twelve and since she abhorred getting her hat wet, it had been well used since then. So it was with a suitcase in one hand and the umbrella in the other when she walked off the ship onto the Irish shore.<p>

As they proceeded with the rest of the passengers off the dock, Tom spotted his brother in the dying light and waved. The man in the distance saw them and waved back. As they made their way toward him, Tom leaned down and said, "That's my brother, Ciaran. Ma had written that he would be here to meet us. I just hope he has hired a cab."

As they approached the large, burly man with dark brown, curly hair and brown eyes who looked nothing like Tom, the man smiled and said loudly, "How was the ride over?"

"Not too rough, the sea was calm today despite the rain", said Tom as he shook Ciaran's hand. "Ciaran, this is my fiancée, Sybil Crawley. Sybil, this is my brother Ciaran."

Sybil put down her suitcase, held out her hand to shake and said, "How do you do?"

Ciaran took her tiny hand in his, gently shook it and said in more quiet tones, "Welcome to Ireland, Lady Sybil."

With a big smile, Sybil said, "Mr. Branson, since we are to be family soon, please do call me Sybil."

"Of course, La- Sybil," said Ciaran with a smile. "Please call me Ciaran. May I take your case?"

"Yes," said Sybil. "Thank you. You are so kind."

Taking her suitcase for her, Ciaran offered his arm to her and said, "I've got a cab waiting over there. Ma has dinner ready, waiting your arrival and Cathleen is very eager to meet you."

"Of course," said Sybil taking his arm and looking over her shoulder with a smile at Tom.

Turning to look at Tom, Ciaran said, "Mairin can't make it tonight. One of the little ones came down with a fever last minute, so she's home with them."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Tom. "I was looking forward to seeing her tonight."

Ciaran nodded and guided Sybil towards the waiting cab and Tom now followed behind them shaking his head. It took Sybil less than a minute to disarm his older brother who rarely minded his manners. _I just hope that she's as good at disarming the rest of the family._

* * *

><p>As they got to the door of Mrs. Branson's home and knocked, Ciaran, who normally says no more than three polite words, said, "I'm sure that Ma's place isn't much in comparison to your home but it's where we all grew up." He had also been conversing politely with Sybil through out the cab ride.<p>

"Please, Ciaran," said Sybil. "I am very grateful for your mother's hospitality. Offering her home to someone she's never met is an exceptional kindness that I cannot hope to repay."

That was when the door opened and a young woman's head with Tom's hair colour and brown eyes popped through. She smiled, closed the door to release the chain while yelling, "They're here."

When she opened the door again, she let them into the front hallway before closing and locking the door again.

She curtsied in front of Sybil and said, "I'm Cathleen. You must be Lady Sybil."

Before Sybil could reply, Tom spoke up and said, "This is Cathleen, my younger sister who is just out of school and forgotten her manners. Cathleen, this is my fiancée, Sybil Crawley."

Sybil looked at Cathleen sympathetically and said with a smile, "Please call me Sybil and don't listen to Tom. You have excellent manners. He's just cross because it's been a long day of travel and it's been raining since about ten o'clock this morning."

Cathleen smiled at Sybil and said, "Sybil, may I take your things to hang up?"

"Thank you very much," said Sybil as she handed Cathleen her umbrella and took off her coat and hat before handing them to her.

After he took off his cap and hung it up on a hook, Tom took Sybil's hand and walked her into the parlour where his mother and Connor were waiting and made introductions.

"Welcome to my home, Lady Sybil," said Mrs. Branson, a neatly-dressed, short, older woman. She had grey hair, neatly-styled, and blue eyes like Tom. "While I still think you're both very foolish with this notion, I do support my son's decision."

"Thank you so much for your warm welcome, Mrs. Branson," said Sybil with a smile. "You have already done so much for us. I am still in awe of all that you had accomplish in the two weeks after you received our letters, and all this Lady business is only due to whom I was born. I never worked for it. Please call me Sybil."

"Very well, Sybil," said Mrs. Branson. As she sat down on the sofa chair, she gestured at the sofa and the other chairs around the room and said, "Please do sit down. My knees are not as good as they used to be. Rheumatism and the rain doesn't help."

As Sybil sat beside Tom on the sofa, she asked, "I'm sorry to hear that rheumatism bothers you. Do you treat it at all?" The others all sat in various chairs about the room.

"A few herbal salves," said Mrs. Branson as she gestures at her left knee, surprised by Sybil's interest in her ailments. "But they don't always work very well."

"Have you tried aspirin?" asked Sybil, genuinely interested in helping. "It is an analgesic as well as an anti-inflammatory."

"What does it do again?" asked Mrs. Branson as she looked straight at Sybil.

"It's an analgesic," said Sybil. "A painkiller, and it also helps because it brings down the swelling."

"No, never heard of it," said Mrs. Branson.

Turning to Tom, Sybil said, "Do you think you could pick up some aspirin from the apothecary's tomorrow? I think that it should help your mother when the damp weather aggravates it."

"Of course," said Tom as he smiled at her.

"Tom," said Mrs. Branson. "I don't want to trouble you for my rheumatism when you've just got home."

"No, Ma," said Tom, quick in Sybil's defense. "It's no trouble and I trust Sybil's nursing abilities. I've seen her at work. She's very good."

"How was the trip over?" asked Mrs. Branson as she looked at them.

"Was good until it started raining around ten o'clock," said Tom. "After that we were stuck inside."

"Still we had a lovely time," said Sybil. "I haven't been on a ship since I was a little girl."

"Been raining here since yesterday," said Cathleen unable to contain herself. "I wish it would stop. I'd rather have a nice Easter weekend."

"Hush, Cathleen," said Mrs. Branson. "If we wanted to know your thoughts on the weather, we would've asked you. Now Tom, what are your plans for the next few days?"

Looking at Sybil, Tom said, "Since tomorrow's Good Friday, we had thought that we would get our bearings first and do something in the morning before attending Mass with the family in the afternoon." Turning to the rest of the family, he added, "Perhaps go and see the church you found. What are the plans for Easter Sunday? Are you making luncheon for the whole family like you do every year?"

Before Mrs. Branson could reply, Cathleen spoke up, obviously not cowed by her mother's previous admonition. "Nothing's changed since you left, Tom. You should know that you can set the clock by Ma's holiday luncheons."

"Excellent," said Tom with a smile at his mother. "I missed your Easter feast when I was in Yorkshire." Turning to Sybil, he added, "Will also give you a chance to meet my sister Mairin and her family and Ciaran's family, too."

"That would be lovely," said Sybil with a smile. "I'm looking forward to meeting everyone."

After a quick look at the clock on the mantel, Mrs. Branson said, "Here we are talking about me and my aches and Easter luncheon, when the two of you have been traveling all day. Are you hungry?"

Tom and Sybil looked at one another and Tom nodded for them.

"I have dinner warming on the stove just waiting for the two of you to turn up," said Mrs. Branson. "Why don't we move to the table and eat? I know that Ciaran will want to head home soon after dinner. Maeve has been feeling poorly, poor babe, and Aileen in the family way again."

* * *

><p>At first, the talk at the dinner table was mainly Mrs. Branson asking Tom and Sybil about their plans and Yorkshire, but as Sybil put Cathleen and Ciaran at ease answering questions, the conversation flowed more smoothly and soon even Connor felt comfortable enough to ask a few questions of his brother. He had only been eight when Tom left for Yorkshire and even younger when Tom started in service, so it was a change to have his other brother around.<p>

After everyone had eaten their share, Ciaran announced that he and Tom should be heading out. As they headed toward the door, Mrs. Branson gave Tom a key to the flat so he could come and go as needed. Sybil went with them to the front hall to say goodnight to Tom. Sybil had only been in the country for two hours, but the way that she had gotten along with his mother and Cathleen at dinner made Tom feel comfortable enough leaving her there.

Ciaran stepped out with Tom's valise to give Tom and Sybil some privacy and said he would meet Tom on the stoop since the rain had stopped. In the background, they could hear Mrs. Branson directing Cathleen and Connor to clear the table and wash the dishes.

Tom put his hand on Sybil's chin and then stroked her cheek. "Will you be all right here?"

Sybil leaned into his touch and said with a small smile, "I'll be fine. I like your mother and your brothers and sister."

"I'm glad," said Tom as he drank in her features. "I'll be back in the morning and we can figure out what we need to do to get ourselves sorted. I love you." Tom then leaned closer.

"I love you, too," whispered Sybil before closing the gap and kissed Tom.

They kissed a bit before Tom pulled away and said, "I don't want to keep Ciaran waiting. I'll see you tomorrow and sleep well." Tom opened the door and stepped through.

Sybil leaned on the door as she was about to close it and said, "You, too. Goodnight, and don't forget the aspirin from the apothecary."

"I won't. Goodnight," said Tom before Sybil closed the door.

* * *

><p>When Tom got outside, Ciaran was waiting for him. As Tom took his bag from his brother, Ciaran said, "That's a fine lass you got yourself there, Tom." As they started walking down the street, Ciaran continued, "She's mighty pretty and smart, too. You and she will have to be careful. Things have not been good since the Rising and the elections last year haven't made it any better. She'll have to stay away from certain parts of town. The sound of her voice will tip 'em off."<p>

"Well," said Tom. "I wouldn't take her to certain parts of town even if everything was good. I know that we'll have to be careful, but thanks for the warning all the same."

"So, how have you been keeping all those years in Yorkshire?" asked Ciaran. "Well, aside from snatching your employer's daughter." Ciaran chuckled as he jostled Tom with his shoulder in jest.

"Been keeping up with world events," said Tom as he nudged his brother back. With Ciaran, it was like he'd never left. "Couldn't believe it when they shot the Tsar. While I'm a socialist, you know I'm a pacifist. Shooting a whole family with young girls is not my cup of tea."

"Well, some of the more radical bunch at the docks were saying that the Tsar had it coming and that they couldn't very well let them get away," said Ciaran. "Well, for now, I'm just keeping my head down and doing my work. I've got another mouth to feed soon and if we strike again, I'll need to save some money to sit it through."

"Let me give you something to cover my staying with you and Aileen until the wedding," said Tom. "I've got some extra saved up and I have an interview for a job at the end of the month. I don't want to be a burden on you when you have another one coming soon."

"That'll be mighty fine, Tom, if you can spare it," said Ciaran. "Aileen has been feeling poorly already and missed a few days of work and now with Maeve being sick, money is tighter than I'd like it to be."

"Think no more of it," said Tom. "I do appreciate you letting me stay with you while we get things settled. Sybil and I had talked about it before and on the way here and we agreed that we don't want be freeloaders."

"Your lass is something else," said Ciaran. "When Ma first got your letters about coming here, Mairin was worried that she'd come here on her high horse and sneer down at us like them landowners, but Ma pointed out that she wrote that you and she would be a partnership of equals and that she would not be a burden. Ma let me read her letter. She writes mighty fine."

"Yes, she does, but I didn't read her letter to Ma," said Tom. "She was surprised that I didn't, but I trust her. So I have no idea what exactly she wrote to Ma."

"Well, we know that you're Ma's favorite," said Ciaran more as a statement of fact. "But even you couldn't have spurred Ma to get as much done in such a short time without your lass."

"I know and I strive everyday to be worthy of her love," said Tom with a smile.

After a few moments of quiet, Tom said, "I know I just got here, but I was wondering if you could be my best man at the wedding?"

"Me?" asked Ciaran, a little incredulous. "Would have figured you to have asked Joe Maguire. Weren't you and him best buddies before you left?"

"Yeah," said Tom. "But I haven't been in touch with him for six years. Seems awfully rude to come back and say, 'I know we haven't kept in touch in the six years since I've been in Yorkshire but would you be my best man?' Don't you think?"

"What about me?" asked Ciaran. "You ain't written to me in six years and you're asking me."

Tom gave his brother a look and said, "When did you find out about Sybil?"

Ciaran gave Tom a resigned look and said, "Ma's been telling everyone about her for a couple of years now. Fine. I'll be your best man."

"Thank you, Ciaran," said Tom with a smile. "I appreciate that."

* * *

><p>When Sybil finished washing the dishes with Cathleen, Mrs. Branson showed Sybil her room as Cathleen started to pack up. Mrs. Branson said, "This is normally Cathleen's room, but she'll be sleeping with me while you're here."<p>

Seeing that there were two beds in the room, Sybil said, "No, Mrs. Branson, I can't possibly do that to Cathleen."

"Why?" asked Mrs. Branson wondering what Sybil could be requesting. "You're our guest."

"Because there are two beds in here," said Sybil. "She can sleep in her own bed and I can sleep on the other. Please don't disrupt things too much for me. I couldn't sleep if I knew that I was occupying a room with two beds on my own while Cathleen had to share yours."

"Didn't you have a room of your own at home?" asked Cathleen surprised by the request.

"I did," said Sybil. "But I shared a room with another nursing trainee while I was on course in York and the room was much smaller than this one and we are friends to this day."

Cathleen looks at her mother imploringly. Sharing a room with Sybil would be so much fun.

Seeing that both girls were eager to share the room, Mrs. Branson said, "Very well. If you insist, Sybil, and Cathleen, don't talk her ear off."

**A/N2:** Sybil is now ensconced in Mrs. Branson's home. What will Good Friday bring? (In case you're wondering, Good Friday 1919 is Friday, April 18, 1919, which is when the next chapter is set.) In any case, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	15. Chapter 14

****A/N:**** It's now Good Friday 1919. Thanks so very much for all the reviews, etc., I received since I last posted. Every single one is greatly appreciated. I always love hearing from my readers about the story good or bad. Please feel free to point out typos or grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, something gets missed. :) As always, many thanks to my ever patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and _mswainwright_.

****Disclaimer:**** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 14**

The next morning Tom arrived at his mother's a little after nine o'clock in the morning with the aspirin in hand. Since it was Good Friday, Connor was cleaning the windows, while Cathleen swept and Sybil was just drying the last of the breakfast dishes. Meanwhile Mrs. Branson was in the kitchen sorting out ingredients to go into the fish soup for tonight as Sybil watched.

"Well, I start by looking in the cupboards to know what I have and what I need, then we go to get the fish and the rest," explained Mrs. Branson. "We have Mass at three in the afternoon, so we'll need to have everything ready by two so that we can get ready and leave by half past to get a good seat."

"Good morning," said Tom as he walked into the main area.

When she realized he was there, Sybil went over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Good morning, Tom." As he put the package in his hand on the table, he said, "I picked up the aspirin." Sybil goes back to her spot by the stove to watch the cooking.

Not even bothering to look over her shoulder, Mrs. Branson said, "I forgot to give it to you yesterday, Tom, but there's a letter here for you from The Dublin Times on the table. Came about a week ago."

"Thanks, Ma," said Tom. "Must be details about my interview. I told Mr. Connolly that I was in transit this week and asked him to send me the details here." As Tom opened the letter, he asked, "How is everything going here?"

"Very well," said Sybil with a smile as she looked at Tom from her spot beside Mrs. Branson at the stove. "I've been helping out with chores and your mother is teaching me how to get tonight's dinner ready."

"Well, I have the interview on Friday the 25th at two in the afternoon," said Tom as he scanned the letter. "So it looks like we have a week to get other things settled. Do we still bank at Munster and Leinster? We need to open some accounts there."

"Yes," said Mrs. Branson. "They moved down the street last year, so it will be convenient, but they'll be closed today what with it being Good Friday."

"Is there anything we can get done this morning?" asked Tom. "We need to go see the church you found, get our banking sorted out, look at the place your cousin has for us, get some furniture together. Am I missing something?"

"Yes," said Sybil as she smiled at him. "We'll have to sort out the wedding breakfast, furnish our home and find me a job."

As Mrs. Branson limped to the table to sit down, she brought a pencil and a pad of paper with her and said, "What with it being Easter and all, the banking, the flat and the job will have to wait until next week and there's no point in looking at furniture until you've settled on a flat. You can probably go to the church tomorrow, it's just outside Rathgar so you'll need to take a cab there. I wouldn't worry too much about the wedding breakfast. There's a hall associated with the church that you can use if you're marrying there and for the food, that's what family's for. Just leave that to me."

"Mrs. Branson," said Sybil as she dried a pot. "As we mentioned last night, my parents and sisters are planning to attend the wedding now and my mother has expressed a wish that she manages the wedding breakfast, though I do like the idea of having it in the church hall. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," said Mrs. Branson. "It's good to hear that your family has shown some interest in the proceedings. Let me know if your mother requires any help."

"Thank you," said Sybil with a smile as she looked at Tom before putting the pot away. "I'm sure that she will need some help in order to get organized before my family arrives."

"Good, good," said Mrs. Branson as she started jotting down items into a list. "Now, Sybil, what do you know about grocery shopping?"

Drying her hands on a towel before walking to the table, Sybil said, "Nothing at all. Aside from some childhood experiences with cooking, I had never cooked before I decided to train to be an auxiliary nurse and while I was on training, the food was made available to us for breakfast and tea while luncheon and dinner were both prepared meals." Sybil could hear Cathleen and Connor giggling at her lack of experience but she maintained her composure.

When Mrs. Branson heard, she looked up from her list said with a slightly raise tone to no one in particular, "Laughing isn't getting this house cleaned and what did I tell you both about eavesdropping? Get back to your chores if you know what's good for you and when you're done I better find the windows sparkling and the floor good enough to eat off."

Connor and Cathleen could be heard scrambling to get back to their chores. Sybil now understood why Tom was always so neat and tidy.

Tom looked at his mother and said, "Why don't I go help them? Do you still keep the mop and pail in the same place?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Branson. "Thank you, Tom. You might knock some sense into the two of them. They've been working on the same set of windows and sweeping the same small area since they finished breakfast. At this rate, they won't be done by the time we go to Mass."

Turning back to Sybil, Mrs. Branson continued as if nothing untoward had occurred, "Then I guess you'll have your first lesson in food shopping later this morning. Today, you can watch and learn. In the following weeks, you can start making purchases. By the time, you're married, I suspect that you should be able to go and get groceries on your own. Does that work for you?"

"Of course," said Sybil. "I appreciate any help you can provide."

"Good," said Mrs. Branson. "Why don't you sit down beside me and we'll go over the list of groceries we will need for tonight."

* * *

><p>At half past two, the house was sparkling, the fish soup was done and being kept warm, and the whole family was dressed in their good clothes and ready to head out for the church service. Connor, Tom and Sybil waited for Mrs. Branson and Cathleen to lock up on the front stoop. Connor looked almost exactly like Tom, except for being smaller and having brown eyes.<p>

"So Connor," asked Tom as he stood on the top step. "What are your plans for when you're done with school in a few years?"

"I'd like to learn a trade like you did," said Connor as he leaned on the stoop. "I don't want to work on the docks like Ciaran does. What with strikes being threatened all the time, you don't know any stable employment. Working in a factory like Cathleen does is not exciting enough."

"So you'd rather go into service like I did?" asked Tom as he looked at his younger brother.

"No," said Connor as he looked at Tom and Sybil. "I want to design and fix airplanes."

"And you think designing and fixing airplanes is steady employment?" asked Tom.

"What with the advancements we've seen during the war," said Connor eagerly. "There's bound to be people who want to used them more and more. "Don't you think? I read it's a growing industry."

"Growing industry?" said Tom as he raised an eyebrow at the term. "Where did you learn terms like that?"

"It was in a newspaper article that I read," said Connor with some pride. "They were saying that in ten years, planes will be used by everyone who wants to travel."

"Well, I hope you're keeping up on your mathematics and all," said Tom. "You'll need that to know to understand combustion and aerodynamics."

"And I do," said Connor, getting more comfortable talking with a brother he hadn't seen in almost half his life. "I got first place in mathematics last year at school and I'm aiming to do that again this year."

"Have you thought of going to university?" asked Sybil, who felt invested in this young man's education.

"Nah, how will that help?" scoffed Connor. "It's all just book learning. I want to work with my hands."

"Well, university would provide concepts beyond what you're learning in school and would give you a better foundation in the sciences to make better designs," said Tom backing Sybil up.

"How would I afford it?" said Connor with a shrug.

"Well, getting first place in mathematics two years in a row would certainly allow you to apply for scholarships," said Sybil. "There must be some here. My parents have an endowment at the University of York for boys in Yorkshire who excel in mathematics. My grandparents have several of them at Harvard University in America for a litany of subjects."

"You think so?" asked Tom. University was not something his family could afford. As much as he had wanted to go when he was a little older than Connor, there was just no money for it so he learned a trade and went into service.

"Most definitely," said Sybil. "You have to know to look though, but universities have brochures listing them. My parents get them every year to show that their endowment is being advertised. It can't hurt to ask."

"What's this about university?" asks Mrs. Branson, who just came out to the stoop.

"I was just telling Connor that with his grades in mathematics," said Sybil. "He should consider applying for a scholarship at university. If he wants to design and fix airplanes for a living, then a university degree would go a long way. There are endowments at universities that generate scholarships which are targeted to specific groups."

"Hm, more book learning," said Mrs. Branson. "We better get going if we want to get a good seat at Mass."

* * *

><p>After Mass, a number of people came up to them to talk to Tom and to find out who Sybil was. They met more cousins, friends and neighbours than Sybil could keep track. To avoid bringing up the subject of her status, she was just introduced as Sybil Crawley and everyone just assumed that she was a Miss once they learned that she was a nurse in the war. After Mrs. Branson ushered them on their way, Tom and Sybil lagged a bit behind Mrs. Branson, Cathleen and Connor to get some privacy.<p>

"I need to get you a ring," said Tom as he stole a glance at her as they walked down the street with Sybil holding on to his arm. "I'm tired of people thinking that you're available since you have none."

"Are we jealous?" asked Sybil with a smile.

"Perhaps a little," admitted Tom.

"You know you don't need to be," said Sybil as she smiled up at him. "After all it took to get us to this point, I'm yours forever."

"My head knows that," said Tom. "But my heart has a mind of its own."

"How can I show you that I will be true to you?" asked Sybil.

"Marry me?" asked Tom.

"We need to have the banns read, remember?" said Sybil. "I don't want to marry someone who might already be taken." Sybil winked at Tom when he looked at her.

"And exactly where could I have hidden a wife for all those years in Yorkshire," said Tom.

"I don't know? You had a cottage," said Sybil as she played along.

"You've been in my cottage many times," said Tom, giving her a look. "Where would I have hidden her?"

"Perhaps in the chimney?" suggested Sybil with wry smile.

"Oh and what would happen when I should light a fire?" asked Tom.

Sybil said the first thing that came to her mind. "Maybe under the bed then?"

"And where would my valise have gone?" asked Tom, feeling that he was getting the upper hand.

"Very well," said Sybil with a pout. "You don't have a wife then. Spoil sport."

"And who's been accusing me of being already married?" asked Tom.

"I love you regardless," said Sybil with her best innocent face.

"I know you do," said Tom as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

As they broke the kiss, Tom asked, "How are you finding Ireland?"

"It's rather hard to determine from your mother's home and from going to Mass on Good Friday," said Sybil as she looked at the ground. "Ask me again in a few months when we've settled down."

"Ma mentioned that you're sharing Cathleen's room with her," said Tom. "Has she talked your ear off yet?"

"No," said Sybil. "Cathleen's been an angel."

"Wait a few weeks," said Tom. "You'll be happy to be marrying me and moving into our new home. On the subject of marrying me, when did you want to visit the church tomorrow? Morning? Afternoon?"

"If I say morning, what could we do in the afternoon?" asked Sybil.

"I could show you some of Dublin, if you'd like," said Tom. "You know we will be very busy next week before the interview and then I hope to be working after that. We'll still have to procure furniture for our new home as well as get ready for the wedding. So we might as well spend some time together before the hustle and bustle forces us in different directions."

"I'd like that," said Sybil with a smile.

"I can't wait until we're married and we don't have to spend nights apart," said Tom wistfully.

"I'm looking forward to that as well," said Sybil shyly.

Quickly catching on to her meaning, Tom stopped walking and turned to look at her. Putting his free hand to caress her cheek, he said, "That wasn't what I was referring to when I said it, but I am looking forward to that aspect as well." Leaning in, he gave her a kiss and when she responded in kind, a fire runs through them both awakening the longing that they felt but had suppressed in the last week with packing and traveling. They broke apart not to much later as they were still in the middle of the street in broad daylight.

The first to regain his senses, Tom said rather huskily, "Would you care to have a picnic tomorrow afternoon instead? I know of a beautiful park with some secluded areas for picnicking near where we are going."

Looking up at Tom, Sybil said, "I'd like that immensely. I have missed our time alone together."

Seeing that his family was well ahead of them, Tom said, "Let's catch up before they wonder what we've been doing."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Tom made his departure, promising to return early the next morning so that they could pack for the picnic before heading to the church. Sybil then helped with cleaning up. As Sybil was getting ready for bed, she noticed that Mrs. Branson had her glasses on and was looking puzzled at the fine print on the bottle of aspirin.<p>

"Would you like help with that, Mrs. Branson?" asked Sybil.

Looking up to see Sybil, Mrs. Branson said, "Please. I can read the words, but they make little sense to me."

Taking up the bottle, Sybil quickly read the direction and they were the same dosage as the ones she had worked with in England. "I realize that this bottle says three tablets, but I would recommend starting with one and if you don't find it sufficient to move to two before trying three. We found in some cases when supplies were low that one tablet was sufficient with much fewer side effects."

"Side effects?" asked Mrs. Branson. "What are side effects?"

"Well, yes," said Sybil. "Since this is an acid, sometimes people experience heartburn or acid indigestion. Many medicines have such side effects and it's the weighing between the benefits versus side effects that decides whether a medicine is worth taking for an ailment. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does," said Mrs. Branson. "Thank you, dear. My knee is acting up again tonight especially with the shopping and walking to Mass today."

After a short pause, Sybil said, "Something I've been meaning to talk to you about but I'm not certain how to approach it."

"What is it?" asked Mrs. Branson, looking at her from above her reading glasses.

"I'd like to make a contribution to the household budget while I'm staying here," said Sybil as she wringed her hands nervously.

"But you've been helping out thus far with the chores," said Mrs. Branson as a matter of fact.

"As I should," said Sybil. "I'll have some money once we've been to the bank and I'd like to pay for my share of the expenses."

Mrs. Branson said, "You're family and this is what we do for family."

"But I don't want to be a burden," said Sybil.

"You're not a burden and I won't take your money," said Mrs. Branson as she took out one pill from the bottle. "You'll need it to set up your household."

"I-" started Sybil.

"I insist," said Mrs. Branson as she got up to get a glass of water to take the aspirin.

"Very well then," said Sybil as she looked to the ground. "Good night, Mrs. Branson." Sybil then walked to the bedroom she shared with Cathleen to change for bed.

"Good night, Sybil."

**A/N2:** Well, next is the visit to the church to set the wedding date. I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	16. Chapter 15

****A/N:**** Now they are off to sort out the church. Thanks so very much for all the reviews, etc., I received since I last posted. I always love hearing from my readers about the story good or bad. Please feel free to point out typos or grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, something gets missed. :) As always, many thanks to my ever patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and _mswainwright_ (in absentia due to her busy schedule for this chapter - entirely my fault for not getting this chapter to her early enough).

****Disclaimer:**** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 15**

When Tom arrived the next morning, Sybil was going over something at the table with Mrs. Branson.

"Good morning," said Sybil when she saw him.

"Good morning," said Tom before he came over to kiss her cheek since she was busy.

"Did you bring the bread and bully beef with you?" asked Sybil.

Tom holds up the bag he carried with him.

"I'll make the sandwiches when we're done here," said Sybil looking up.

"No, that's fine," said Tom. "I'll make it while you're busy. Then we can head out once you're ready."

Tom and his mother exchange good mornings before she went back to discussing something with Sybil.

As Tom was slicing the bread, Cathleen came into the main area and asked, "So you're off to a picnic this afternoon. I would love to go on one."

Mrs. Branson spoke up without looking up, "Cathleen, leave Tom to have a day with Sybil. There'll be plenty of time for picnics this summer and you promised me you'd stay home today to help with the spring cleaning."

"Yes, Ma." said Cathleen. "Tom, could you at least make me a sandwich?" Cathleen had missed Tom in the years he had worked in Yorkshire and was immensely glad that he had returned.

Tom looked at her and said, "There's enough for everyone for lunch, so you can make it closer to lunch to keep the bread fresh." He still could not believe the ten year old sister he left behind was now nearly seventeen. Tom always had a soft spot for Cathleen. After Da passed away, Tom spent almost all of his spare time with her as his older siblings were all working and in Niamh's case, already out of the house. Ma was too busy looking after Connor who was just a baby and working to keep a roof over their heads. Tom offered to quit school and start working, but his mother would have none of it, so he did the next best thing which was take care of Cathleen.

"Thanks, Tom," said Cathleen with a smile.

Tom smiled back at her and said, "Sybil, do you have the blanket ready?"

"Yes, it's by the front door."

After about ten more minutes, Mrs. Branson spoke up as she finished writing, "Well, that's plenty for you to think about for now."

"Is there anything else I can do before we go?" asked Sybil.

"No," said Mrs. Branson. "You probably want to get there early in case there's a wedding today."

"I forgot to ask earlier, Ma," said Tom. "When are Niamh's half days off?"

"She has every other Thursday. Let me look at a calendar." After Mrs. Branson counted the weeks out, she said, "She'll have the first, and third Thursday in June free."

"I guess also the second last Thursday in May, too, then?" asked Tom as he looked at Sybil.

"You aren't planning on marrying in May are you?" asked Mrs. Branson, slightly horrified. "Marry in May and rue the day."

"My grandmother has that saying as well," said Sybil. "But why will we rue the day if we married in May? I just want to understand."

"Well, it is very unlucky to marry in May," said Mrs. Branson. "The last couple I heard of who married in May died the following winter. It's just not done. As well, we can't have things organized before the first of June."

Sybil gave Tom a look and Tom said, "We'll marry in June if it fits into the church's schedule." Looking at Sybil, Tom asked, "Are you ready?"

"Let me get my pocketbook and hat," said Sybil as she walked to her room to get her things.

As they walked out the door, Tom asked, "So what was Ma talking to you about just now?"

"She was showing me her weekly dinner plans and how to stock a pantry," said Sybil. "It's a continuation from the lesson in grocery shopping yesterday. I don't know how I will learn everything I need to know before we marry, when it's taken two days so far on food alone."

"Don't worry," said Tom with a reassuring smile. "I can help with a few other things. Having grown up in this house, I know a thing or two about keeping house."

* * *

><p>The ride to the church took fifteen minutes and there were several quaint buildings nestled in a small glade in the country just outside Rathgar. There was no activity on the property which meant that there wasn't a wedding after all this morning. After Tom paid the fare, he gave Sybil his arm.<p>

Sybil took Tom's arm, looked at the church itself and smiled. This quaint village church with ivy climbing all over the brick was where they will be married. Tom looked at her and asked, "What do you think? Is it grand enough for the youngest daughter of the Earl of Grantham?"

"It's lovely," said Sybil as she took in the view. "You know I don't care for grandeur. It's enough that we will be married here soon with our families looking on."

"Why don't we go inside then?" asked Tom. "The sooner we can be done here, the sooner we will have the rest of the day to ourselves."

When they entered the door to the church, they could see an open door to a small office on the right of the front entrance way. As they walked toward the office, a young woman came out and asked, "How may I help you?"

"We're here to see the pastor about getting married at this church," said Tom as he took off his cap.

"Wait here and let me see where Pastor Whelan is."

"Of course," said Tom with a smile.

The young woman reappeared a few minutes later and said, "Pastor Whelan was working on his garden, he will see you shortly once he has cleaned up."

"Thank you," said Tom.

After about five minutes, a white-haired, small middle-aged man with a religious collar walked up to them with his hand extended. "I'm Pastor Sean Whelan. I understand that you would like to be married," said the man in such a thick Irish brogue that Sybil almost had trouble understanding him.

Tom takes the Pastor's hand and shakes it. "Yes, I'm Tom Branson and this is my fiancée, Sybil Crawley."

"Ah yes," said Pastor Whelan. "Your mother, Mrs. Rose Branson, came to see me a few weeks ago. Come this way to my office where we can discuss it."

When they were settled in the chairs in front of the Pastor's desk, Tom asked, "How much did my mother explain to you?

"Let me get my notes out," said Pastor Whelan as he pulled a notebook out of a drawer. Putting on a pair of glasses that were lying on top of some papers on the desk, he consulted a few pages. "Here it is. Your mother mentioned that you had been working in Yorkshire for the last few years and had met a young lady whom would you would like to marry in Ireland. She had also mentioned that the young lady's family was not in favour of this union which was why it was taking place here."

At this stage, Sybil spoke up, "Well, initially, my parents were not in favor of the idea, but they have since given their blessing and will be attending."

"I see," said Pastor Whelan as he looked up at them. "If that is the case, is there a reason still to marry here?"

This time Tom spoke up, "I have a job offer in Dublin at the end of the month and had received it prior to her parents' blessing and now that we're here, we'd like to be married as soon as possible."

"Ah, yes," said the Pastor. "Of course and since we don't have a residency requirement here at Rathgar Christian Church. That was the reason for your choice of venue."

"To be blunt, yes," said Tom. "However, if the sermons are to our liking, there's no reason why we wouldn't return in the future."

"Of course," said Pastor Whelan. "Now in order for you to be wed, the banns are to be read three consecutive Sundays prior to the date. Are you against marrying in May?"

"We are not," said Tom. "But my mother is and since Sybil is staying with her until we are married, it would be best if we were to comply with her wishes."

"Yes, I see," said Pastor Whelan. "Did you have a particular day in June in mind?"

"We were considering the first Thursday in June to fit into my family's schedule," said Tom. "It will need to be later in the afternoon to allow for attendees who wish to work that day."

"So we are looking at a late afternoon service on Thursday, June 5th. Let me consult the church calendar." Pastor Whelan looked at a different book and said, "Yes, the church is available that day. I presume you will want to use the church hall for the wedding breakfast afterward, yes?"

"Yes, if it is available," said Tom.

"Yes. Very well. Let me put that into the calendar as well." After he wrote something else down in the church calendar, Pastor Whelan said, "With a June 5th wedding, we would need to read the banns out on May 18, May 25 and June 1. As well, we would like it if you could attend services every Sunday until then. I would understand if you would want to attend Easter Sunday services at your home parish tomorrow, but I would expect to see you in our pews every Sunday after until June 5th."

Looking at Sybil who gave a slight nod, Tom said, "Yes, we can do that. There is one other thing we need to discuss."

"Yes?" said the pastor as he looked at them over his reading glasses.

"Well, um," said Tom. "With the situation in Ireland, that is to say um. The banns um"

Sybil interjected at this point, "What Tom is trying to say is that I am the daughter of the seventh Earl of Grantham and with the situation here in Ireland, we have not been using my title in our introductions. Since I worked as a nurse in the war, people have just assumed that I am titleless. We would like to keep it that way since I consider it nonsense and we don't want to bring trouble upon ourselves. Tom's immediate family knows but that's as far as it has gone. What we would like to know is when the banns are read will we have to use my title in it?"

"Legally, I believe we would have to use it as you are known in Yorkshire as Lady Sybil Crawley," said Pastor Whelan as he sat up straighter. "However, as you say, it can cause trouble. Let me look into the situation between now and when the banns have to be read and I'll see if there's some way around it and still keep it legal."

"Thank you," said Sybil. "It's all we're asking."

"Now could I get your full names please?" asked the pastor.

"Tom Quinlan Branson and Sybil Patricia Crawley," said Tom.

"What parishes do you each belong?"

"I'm from Parish of Dublin and Sybil is from the Parish of Grantham in Yorkshire," said Tom as he looked at Sybil.

"And your occupation, Mr. Branson?"

"My past or my future occupation?" asked Tom. "I'm in the midst of changing my occupation."

"I would say past occupation," said the Pastor as he paused in his writing. "As that would be what your occupation would have been known as and the purpose of the banns is to determine if someone in your past recognizes you and can determine whether they know of an impediment to the marriage."

"Then chauffeur," said Tom as he glanced at Sybil.

"I will also require Nurse Crawley's father's name," said the pastor.

"Robert Crawley," said Sybil.

"And I suppose that his occupation is a peer."

"He was an officer in the army when he was younger to fight the Boers," said Sybil as she looked anxiously.

"Is that a well-known fact?" asked Pastor Whelan.

"No," said Sybil somewhat deflated. "My father doesn't like to talk about his war experiences."

"I believe that this is all for now," said the pastor. "I will need to meet with you both closer to the wedding to discuss the ceremony, which we can do after one of the services on Sunday, likely the Sunday when the second banns are read. We will require a deposit of £2 the week prior to the first reading of the banns. The cost of the marriage service is £6 and the cost for the use of the hall is £10. Payable the week prior to the wedding. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes, of course," said Tom as he looked at Sybil who nodded. "We can work with that schedule."

"Very well, Mr. Branson and Nurse Crawley," said Pastor Whelan as he extended his hand out to shake. "We will see you a week this Sunday."

As Tom shook the Pastor's hand, he said, "Thank you, Pastor Whelan."

"Yes, Thank you very much, Pastor," said Sybil as she shook his hand as well.

"I bid you a good day," said the Pastor as he stood and smiled at them as he started to sit down again.

As they move to leave the office, Tom said, "Good day."

* * *

><p>"How does that spot look?" asked Tom as he and Sybil are walking down a path in the park about a ten minute walk from the church. As Tom promised, the park wasn't very crowded and there were many secluded spots ideal for a picnic.<p>

"That looks good," said Sybil. The slightly elevated spot looked rather cosy underneath a large tree with some rock outcropping nearby to give them some privacy.

"Let me climb up first and then I'll help you up," said Tom as he gave her the sack with the blanket and food. "You can hand me the sack before I help you up."

Soon, the two were up on the small patch of grass just about the size of a blanket and Tom proceeded to spread out the blanket. Once Sybil sat down, she pulled out the sandwiches Tom made and the bottled drinks they had purchase on their way to the church. Tom took off his cap before taking one of the remaining sandwiches.

After taking a couple of bites of her sandwich, Sybil said, "I should write to my family tonight. In the hustle and bustle of the last two days, I've not done so, but now that we've set our wedding day, I think it's good time to let them know we've arrived safely."

"Do you think they will all come?" asked Tom after he swallowed his food.

"I know that Papa, Mama and Edith will come," said Sybil as she looked at him. "Though Mary said she would, I don't know whether she will. When I said goodbye to her the night before we left, she seemed distant."

"Perhaps she's unhappy with her lot in life," said Tom before he took another bite.

"Perhaps," said Sybil. "Sir Richard seems rather cold to me."

"He's an interesting fellow," said Tom. "He rarely spoke to the other passengers when I drove him, which is rather unusual for guests of your family, but when it came to Lady Mary, he always tried to engage her in a conversation, which she never seemed interested in keeping going and I know your sister can converse with anyone on nearly any subject."

"Yes," said Sybil. "When she wants to. We were all taught to do so by our governess, though she always found my ability to be less than that of my sisters."

"I don't know," said Tom. "I think you're reasonably good at conversation." Tom gave her a smile. "I never found our conversations to be lacking."

Sybil looked to the ground with a shy smile and said, "That's because the topics we discuss are always interesting. I'm not sure I'd be as good at discussing farming with Sir Anthony Strallen."

"I've spoken to Sir Anthony several times before the war when I brought his car back to him at the end of an evening," said Tom after he swallowed his food. "He's remarkably knowledgeable about world politics as well as engines of all kinds and very affable. I'd imagine that he would be happy to talk your ear off on any of those topics and you'd just have to smile and nod."

Looking up at Tom, Sybil said, "Perhaps. Still I don't see what Mary sees in Sir Richard. I suppose we'll be invited to their wedding, which Mary had mentioned months prior that it was to take place in July. However, with what the Spanish flu has wrought, there may be some changes in plan especially since the family will be attending ours in June. Would we be able to attend a wedding in July in Yorkshire?"

"It would all depend on what our jobs entailed," said Tom frankly. "If we start jobs now, it's not the best idea to take time off to travel so soon afterward. At worst, I suppose you could start a job afterward and go on your own. I'm sure that your family wouldn't miss me."

"I would miss you," protested Sybil as she looked at him.

"Why don't we worry about it when we know it will happen?" said Tom. "By then, we both might be able to go. Your sister's been engaged to him for almost a year and a half now with no set date. I can't imagine that her wedding can be arranged that quickly."

"I suppose," said Sybil.

After they had eaten, Tom said, "Why don't you come sit here beside me? Since we have a little privacy, I'd like to hold you closer."

When Sybil sat down beside him after taking her hat off, Tom put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head on his. "This is more like it," said Tom with a smile.

"You know, we could probably picnic here every Sunday after church, if the weather holds," said Sybil as she looked up at Tom. "We could spend the afternoon here. Just the two of us, even after we're married."

"I like how you think," said Tom as he leaned in to kiss her. As the kiss deepened, Sybil's hand came up to touch Tom's cheek and she turned to be more comfortable. As she did this, Tom free hand pulled at her waist to bring her closer to him and as he moved his hand up her side, he skimmed the side of her breast, which sent a pleasant shock through her and she moved her hands to the back of Tom's neck in order to pull him closer. In doing this, Tom was unable to hold them up so he gently lowered them down onto the blanket where they continued to kiss and explore with their hands. Soon Sybil was running her hands through his hair messing his immaculate crop and he was running his hands up and down her sides. They continued like this for quite a while until Tom accidentally let his hands roam over and cup her behind and he quickly broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry," said Tom huskily as he looked at Sybil beneath him. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be. I'm not sorry," said Sybil, her eyes dilated in arousal. Looking into his eyes, she said "I trust you to be gentleman and I don't see why two people who are about to be married in less than seven weeks wouldn't want to spend the afternoon kissing away while they had the chance."

At this juncture, Tom sat up and pulled Sybil to sit up as well. "See this is the problem," said Tom as he ran his fingers through his hair to tidy it up slightly. "You trust me more than I trust me. I don't want to take more liberties than I have been given though I am sorely tempted."

"But would you not stop if I said so?" asked Sybil, disappointed that their pleasurable activities for the afternoon had likely come to an end.

"Of course I would," said Tom. "But I fear that you would not tell me to stop when I ought."

Suddenly shy, Sybil looked down and said, "There may be more truth in that than you realize. I find myself wanting more than our agreement to do nothing but kiss before we are married, but at the same time I want to keep our agreement because it is right. I'm sorry to be so contradictory, but what my head wants and what my heart desires are two different things."

"Let me make a suggestion" said Tom. "Perhaps it would be best if we picnic here in the future that whatever we do, that at least one of us remains upright? I think it becomes dangerous when we are both lying down."

"Agreed," said Sybil as a blush crept up her cheeks. While what they had been doing while lying down on the blanket was dangerous, Sybil had to admit to herself that she did like it immensely.

Putting his cap back on, Tom said, "I think it best if we concluded the picnic for today. After what happened, I don't quite trust us here right now."

"You're probably right," said Sybil as she fiddled with her hair before she put her hat back on. "Though I hope that doesn't mean we'll head back to your mother's right away?"

"No," said Tom as he packed up their garbage. "I think a nice walk through the park is the best course of action for now."

**A/N2:** I hope that I managed to get the cost of a wedding close enough. I did use a site that calculated worth in 1919 called www dot measuringworth dot com, but would have liked a reference somewhere about the cost of a wedding in Ireland then. Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	17. Chapter 16

****A/N:**** It's now Easter Sunday. Thanks so very much for all the reviews, etc., for the last chapter. It's always lovely to hear what people think of the story. Please feel free to point out typos or grammatical errors (especially those pesky verbs in the wrong tense that crop up every so often). Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, something gets missed. :) As always, many thanks to my ever patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and _mswainwright_.

****Disclaimer:**** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 16**

Easter Sunday was a whirlwind of activity. After Mass, both Ciaran and Mairin brought their families to the Branson home for a late luncheon that Mrs. Branson started at five in the morning and everyone helped with before they left. Fitting nine adults and the two youngest at the main table was tight though Mairin was often dealing with her brood at the children's table rather than eating, but everyone managed and it was over quickly as groups spilled onto the sofa and chairs all over the flat while Cathleen and Connor did the dishes.

Sybil and Tom eventually found themselves on the sofa talking to Mairin who was very intrigued by the girl her brother brought back with him to Ireland but had not the opportunity to meet her before today.

"What made you choose nursing?" asked Mairin from the sofa chair as she was trying to entertain her youngest who was teething.

"I wanted to be useful and do real work and my cousin, who is a nurse, suggested that I train as an auxiliary nurse," said Sybil making polite conversation with Tom's eldest sister. "With her connections, she was able to get me into a training course shortly thereafter when someone else dropped out. When I completed my training, and started at the hospital in the village, I found that I truly liked the work. Funny how something I did out of duty became something I truly enjoyed."

As Mairin held a toy for the baby to chew, she said, "I worked as a seamstress before my third came along. Ma looked after the older boys when they were young, but found three too difficult to keep up with, so now I do the occasional bit when Ma has too much on her hands, but I don't miss it like Ma did. I much prefer to look after the little ones. So-"

At this moment, a shriek came from one of the bedrooms followed by great wailing. Mairin instinctively knew that it was one of hers as her niece, Maeve, was the only other child there and was playing quietly with her grandmother at the table. Looking at Sybil, she said, "Excuse me." She then handed the babe on her lap to Tom and said, "Watch Deirdre for me while I sort this out."

"Of course," said Tom as he took Deirdre and her toy from his sister and proceeded to entertain her.

Sybil was fascinated. Being the youngest with no close relations with young children meant that she didn't have many opportunities to interact with babies and here was Tom looking quite comfortable handling one.

"How did you get so comfortable handling a baby?" asked Sybil. Despite the two younger siblings Tom had, it never occurred to her that he knew how to handle infants.

In between gently bouncing Deirdre on his knee and making silly faces at her, he said, "You forget that Cathleen and Connor are both more than ten years younger than I am. I helped Ma with them often as I was still in school and living at home. It's fairly easy once you sort out what a baby likes. Did you want to hold her?"

"May I?" asked Sybil, slightly nervous but yet drawn to the infant.

"Mairin won't mind," said Tom as he handed the babe over. "She didn't give her to you because she didn't think you'd want to hold her and didn't want to impose. Now gently bounce her bottom with the arm underneath her."

"Like this?" asked Sybil as she awkwardly handled the child.

"Not so much," said Tom with a smile. "Alternatively, hold her under the arms and gently bounce your knee like this." Tom adjusted Deirdre to be facing Sybil. "She's old enough to hold up her own head so you can do this instead. Smile with your teeth and make some funny faces."

With Tom's direction, Sybil was able to make Deirdre laugh eventually and kept her entertained while Mairin dealt with one of her older children.

After about ten minutes, Mairin came back and sat down on the sofa chair and made no effort to take the baby from Sybil. Sitting down and making herself comfortable, Mairin adjusted her clothing a little and said, "Ma said that you were planning to have the wedding on Niamh's first half day in June."

"Yes," said Tom as he watched Sybil play with the baby. "At a small church in Rathgar. Ma and Cathleen found it for us."

"Why can't you be married at the local parish?" asked Mairin who felt that the only true church was the one in Rome.

"They have a residency requirement," said Tom, who knew that his eldest sister might have a problem with them marrying outside of the Catholic church. "And we didn't want to wait six months before getting married."

"Why didn't you just go to the registrar's office then, if you're in such a hurry?" asked Mairin as her next youngest toddled over wanting to get on her lap.

"We want a church wedding," said Tom. It was now his turn to defend their decisions. "And we wanted at least some family to attend. When we made the decision in March to marry in Dublin, we didn't think that Sybil's family would approve of us and so I thought my sisters would be happy if we married here."

"I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world," said Mairin as she picked up her young son and placed him on her lap. "And I'm very happy you're back in Dublin. I just feel it ought to be at the local parish, not some small church in Rathgar."

"Well, you and Kevin married at the local parish." Tom shot back. "Sybil and I will be married in Rathgar."

"That's entirely your choice," said Mairin, "But you know that Da would not have been happy."

"You know Da and I never saw eye to eye on this matter," said Tom. "And it was Ma who found us this church. Since Da isn't with us any more, he can't possibly object." With that, Tom got up to go and talk to other members of his family much to Sybil's dismay as she was still holding Deirdre.

After making a non-committal sound to Tom's last sentence, Mairin turned to Sybil and said, "So Sybil, what do you have for a wedding dress?"

Sybil, who had been very glad that she had Deirdre to occupy her while Tom and Mairin argued, said, "I'm planning to wear a dress that was made for another wedding."

"Oh," said Mairin. "Wearing a dress that was worn to another wedding is unlucky."

"Well," said Sybil, "The wedding never took place, so it's never been worn to another wedding. My cousin was supposed to have been married last Saturday, but sadly his fiancée passed away from the Spanish flu three days before it was to occur."

"I see," said Mairin. "I'm sorry to hear about your cousin's fiancée. We had our wave of the Spanish Flu in the fall. Connor, Kevin, Emmet and Brigid fell ill, but I prayed to a number of patron saints and God was kind to us so they all recovered. Thank heaven that I didn't fall ill. Deirdre wasn't born yet and there wouldn't have been anyone to nurse my brood if I did."

"Tom never mentioned," said Sybil. "I'm happy that everyone recovered."

"Well, the extended family wasn't so lucky," said Mairin. "A number of our cousins were struck down." This was when Deirdre started to fuss no matter what Sybil did. Without skipping a beat, Mairin looked over to her husband, who was talking with Ciaran and Tom and said, "Kevin, can you take Liam and put him on Ma's bed? I need to feed Deirdre."

After Kevin came over and took little Liam who had fallen asleep from her lap, Mairin smiled at Sybil, reached for Deirdre who wanted her mother, and said, "I'll take her now. Thank you for watching her." Mairin then got up with the baby and followed Kevin into Mrs. Branson's bedroom.

Seeing that Mairin had left, Tom wandered back over to Sybil and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry about what happened before. As you know my family is Catholic, Mairin is just more opinionated about the whole thing than the rest of them. She takes after my father in that regard."

"You mentioned that you and your father didn't see eye to eye on the matter," said Sybil. "You must have formed your opinions early as I know your father passed away almost fourteen years ago."

"While I've been baptised and confirmed in the faith because it's what you do," said Tom. "I have never been devoutly religious and when I was about Connor's age or a little younger, I would have these rows with my father about why someone should go to church every week. I had started reading Marx at the time, and felt that religion was controlling us. I believe in God but at the time I wasn't certain that the church was the only way to God and that was blasphemous in my father's eyes."

"And yet you attended our church in the village," said Sybil puzzled.

"Well, the alternative was to wait by the car," said Tom slightly sheepish. "Which was very hot in the summer and very cold in the winter and Reverend Travis, at least, had the occasional sermon that piqued my interest." Changing the subject, Tom asked, "How did you like playing with Deirdre? I'm sorry I left you alone with her but you seemed to be getting along and I didn't want to exchange more unpleasantries with Mairin."

Sybil smiled and said, "Deirdre's very active. I've never actually held a baby before as Mama's family all live in America and Aunt Rosamund never had any children."

"Actually, Deirdre is a very calm baby," said Tom with a chuckle. "You should have seen Cathleen as a baby. Now she was a handful."

Sybil smiled and asked, "What do we need to accomplish before your interview on Friday?"

"I was hoping to settle on the flat, open a bank account, look at and perhaps order some furniture, and get you a ring," said Tom. "I want to be able to move into our flat once we're married."

"There's still the wedding to organize," said Sybil. "Your mother alluded to the wedding breakfast, decorating the church, sending out invitations, sorting out attendants. Speaking of attendants, I was thinking of asking Cathleen to be a bridesmaid as well as having my sisters. She has been a lovely roommate and made me feel so welcomed here. Do you think there will be any objections?"

"I'm sure that Cathleen will be thrilled," said Tom. "She was just telling me last night that you've been so kind to her. I told her that you're kind to everyone."

Sybil ducked her head and smiled at the compliment. "You are exaggerating now," she teased. "Cathleen was telling me about the factory where she works and the conditions she has to endure. I suggested that she save up some money while living at home to take a training course in doing something she enjoys rather than be stuck with a job she detests for the rest of her life. I told her about Gwen and I offered to help her find a new job once she had the training behind her. I'm surprised that she finished school a year early but chose to work rather than take some sort of training?"

"Cathleen prefers to work with her hands," said Tom. "She's very smart but she feels stifled in a classroom or office environment. That's partially why she did whatever she could to finish school early so that she could get out."

Just then, Mrs. Branson called out, "Cathleen and Sybil, can you both come into the kitchen to help get tea ready?"

Sybil looked at Tom and said, "I'd better go. We can talk more later."

Tom smiled and nodded.

Sybil then got up to get her apron to help Cathleen and Mrs. Branson. After tea, Mairin and Ciaran left with their families. As dinner was just going to be warmed leftovers from lunch and with the weather holding out, Tom suggested a walk with Sybil to continue their conversation. After offering to do the dinner dishes, Sybil and Tom stepped out.

As they started walking down the street, Sybil said, "I wrote to Mama, Mary and Edith last night and told them the wedding date and the location of the church. I suppose we can post it tomorrow when we go out to do a few things."

"If you want to give it to me before I go tonight," said Tom as he stole a glance at her. "I can post it for you tomorrow morning on the way to Ma's."

"Thank you. I'll do that," said Sybil as she looked at the streets around them. "It would mean that it would get out earlier."

"Have you asked your sisters to be bridesmaids?" asked Tom as they turned a corner.

"No, not yet," said Sybil. "I didn't think that far ahead when I was getting ready to leave and I want to do it in person."

"Won't they have to get dresses ready?" asked Tom.

"Well, since I will be wearing the dress made for Matthew's wedding," said Sybil. "I don't see why my sisters can't pick something that they brought with them."

Tom looked at Sybil and said, "Well, once you ask Cathleen, I'm willing to bet that Ma will start inquiring about your dress and your sisters' dresses because what Cathleen has at the moment won't compare to what your sisters will be wearing."

"Mairin asked me what I was wearing for the wedding earlier this afternoon after you left us," said Sybil. "I was wondering what that was about."

"She and Ma are always interested in wedding dresses," said Tom. "They designed a few when Mairin was still working. Just don't expect that it will be the last of the questions."

"So noted," said Sybil with a smile. "What are the plans for tomorrow?"

"First thing I'd like to do is set up some bank accounts," said Tom. "I'd rather not have to carry all of the money with me much longer. Then if we have some time, I'd like to look for a ring for you. Do you have an idea of what you like?"

Sybil smiled shyly and said, "A simple band is all I need. I don't need fancy jewelry to denote that we're married."

"You must have some idea," encouraged Tom. "Don't all girls dream of and play out their wedding day and everything that goes with it?"

"Actually, no," said Sybil with a laugh. "When we played wedding as little girls, Mary was always the bride because she could then make all the decisions, Edith was always the minister and I was always the groom because Edith didn't want to be marrying Mary. The only time I was reprieved was when Patrick came for a visit and he was the groom and I was the bridesmaid. By the time I was old enough to object to playing the groom, Mary and Edith were too old and didn't want to play wedding any more. So no, I never played out what my wedding would be like."

"But did you not dream about it?"

"Do you know what I dreamt about? Doing something with my life other than to marry a peer and bear his children," said Sybil. "Even then, I dreamt of what it would be like to be Mary Kingsley to explore Africa or Flora Shaw to cover stories abroad or Marie Curie to work in a laboratory."

"Why is it that these dreams don't surprise me," said Tom with a chuckle. "Well, we can go and look tomorrow then after our visit to the bank, and you can get some ideas of what kind of ring you would like."

Sybil smiled at the idea and asked. "Are you getting excited about the interview on Friday?"

"Yes, very excited," said Tom with a smile. "And a little nervous. It's been almost six years since I interviewed for a position and it's for a position in which I've not had much experience."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," said Sybil as she looked at Tom. "I have confidence that your work will speak for you. Have you any idea how much the salary might be?" It had never occurred for her to ask before, but now that she was away from Downton, money was on her mind more.

"I'd expect around £200 to £220 a year, maybe £250 if we're lucky as advertisements I've seen for experienced journalist positions indicate compensation to be £300-£450 a year," said Tom as he returned the wave of an extended family member across the street. "I was making £140 a year when I left, so the extra £60 to £80 will come in handy since we will have to pay rent, food, fuel and water."

"Don't forget my salary when I find a job, though it will be much less than what you bring home," said Sybil as she looked at the ground ahead of them. "The nurses at the village hospital make £30 a year, so I suspect that it will likely be about a tenth of your take home pay."

"Still, it would enable us to perhaps travel a little and not have to scrimp and save for everything," said Tom as he looked at her, "So I wouldn't belittle it. Has Ma mentioned the rent for the flat she has in mind?"

"No," said Sybil. "She's been so busy getting Easter luncheon ready and teaching me about food and groceries the last few days that she hasn't mentioned it, but then we don't know when we will get to see the flat, so it hasn't come up. Perhaps we'll know more later this week."

"Maybe I can get Ma to send a note to her cousin if we don't hear by mid-week," said Tom as they turned another corner. "I want to sort it out before I start work."

"Likely Easter has kept people busy," said Sybil. "I'm sure a little patience will be rewarded."

They continued to walk around the neighbourhood discussing plans for the week before the interview until they could hear the bells of the local church chime seven, at which point they decided to go back to help set the table for dinner.

**A/N2:** Hope you liked this chapter. I just had to fit a scene with Sybil and Tom and a baby in there and Deirdre was just so handy. Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Thanks so very much for all the reviews, etc., since the last chapter. I am in awe by the fact that this story has over one hundred reviews as of the last chapter. It's always lovely to hear what people think of the story and there are days when I read each comment multiple times especially when I need encouragement to work through a particularly difficult plot point. For those who have indicated that they check this story every day for an update, I should mention that I update approximately once every six days. Thanks for your patience.

As always, many thanks to my ever patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and _mswainwright_, without whom, the quality of this story would be much poorer indeed!

****Disclaimer:**** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 17**

When Tom arrived on Monday morning, Sybil was doing some dusting about the house. Mrs. Branson was at the table working on a dress for a client.

"Good morning to you both," said Tom, newspaper tucked underneath his arm and a few paper bags in his hand.

Mrs. Branson nodded in acknowledgement while Sybil came up to him to give him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Good morning to you, too."

"I have the chicken, the eggs and the vegetables you requested," Tom said to his mother.

"You can put the chicken in a bowl on the work table so it doesn't drip everywhere and the vegetables beside it," said Mrs. Branson as she continued working on the dress. "I'll season it when I make lunch. You know you're spoiling me by bringing all that when you come in the morning. Saves me an hour after lunch."

"Well, if I'm working by next week, that might be the end of it." said Tom as he put the items where his mother asked. "Though if I have a lunch hour free, I might bring it then."

"I won't have you spending your lunch hour shopping for food," said Mrs. Branson. "Besides Sybil will need to learn the skill and this is a good time. Oh, Cousin Fergus sent a boy with a note this morning. You can go see the flat tomorrow afternoon at three. It's just down the street. Sybil has the address and the price you should ask."

"Oh good," said Tom. "I was hoping to be able to see it and hopefully settle on something this week so that we can find furniture and the like. We don't need much, but a bed, a table and some chairs would be a good start."

"You'll also need some dishes, pots and pans, and linen to start with as well as a start of a pantry," said Mrs. Branson as she finally looked up from her work. "What are the plans for today?"

Tom looked at Sybil and said, "We need to visit the bank and I'd like to look for a ring for Sybil."

"Tom's jealous of the attention I'm getting without one," said Sybil in a teasing tone.

"Well, it was something I should have taken care of a long time ago," said Tom a little sheepish. "But with trying to keep our understanding a secret in Yorkshire until we were almost ready to leave, I tried not to think about it and then with everything happening at Downton and us arriving on Holy Thursday there's not been an opportunity."

Mrs. Branson said, "Well, the bank won't open until ten o'clock. Will you be back for lunch?"

"No," said Tom. "We'll come back later in the afternoon. Is there anything else you want us to pick up while we're out?"

"I'm low on sugar," said Mrs. Branson. "But it's so expensive right now. I don't want to burden you."

"Think no more of it, Ma," said Tom. "We'll bring sugar when we return." Turning to Sybil, Tom asked, "Are you ready?"

"Mrs. Branson, is there something else I need to do before I go?" asked Sybil.

"No," said Mrs. Branson as she looked up at them. "You go ahead as I know that Tom is anxious to get to the bank."

Turning to Tom as she untied her apron, Sybil said, "Let me get my hat and pocketbook and we can head out."

Soon there after, Tom and Sybil were on their way to the bank down the street to open a couple of accounts, one for daily use and the other for the money that her father will be sending. As they were walking toward the bank with Sybil holding on to Tom's arm, Sybil said, "You know I've never dealt with a bank before. I had an allowance for incidentals, but otherwise we almost always bought things on credit and Papa's man of business managed all the details."

"Well it's not that difficult," said Tom. "You give the bank the money or a cheque to deposit into an account and they give you a booklet to indicate how much money they are holding for you. When you require money, you bring your booklet in and they subtract the amount you wish to take out. It's very important to keep the booklet safe because without it, it can take some time to determine the amount of money the bank has for you. I'm sure that they will go over everything when we open the accounts."

"Will we need to write cheques?" asked Sybil. "I mean, the money that Papa will be sending would be in cheques, which we deposit into the bank, but will we have to write them ourselves for various larger items or would we manage everything on a cash basis? I've never written one before."

"I've never written a cheque before either," Tom admitted. "I've received them as wages which I then deposit into my account and I pay everything in cash. I don't know anyone who takes a cheque as payment for goods."

"This brings me to another thing," said Sybil as she looked around the busy street." Your mother won't take money to help with expenses while I'm staying there. I don't know what to do. You know I don't want to be a burden to her, especially with two other mouths to feed besides myself."

"I know that Cathleen gives Ma ten percent of her wages," said Tom with a smile. "It's what we all did when we worked and lived there, so I don't think that you're as much of a burden as you think you are."

"What do you think of giving her a household gift when we marry as a token of thanks for all that she has done for us?" asked Sybil.

"She might appreciate that, depending on the gift you have in mind."

"I don't have anything in mind at the moment," said Sybil. "Is there something that she wants but hasn't gotten for herself?"

"There are many things that she wants," said Tom. "But whether she will accept it as a gift from you is a different story. You have to understand. We have pride in our ability to pay our own way and while we may want something that we cannot afford, we may not necessarily accept something from someone out of charity or as a payment for something we would do for family."

"Which is why originally you weren't very happy with the money that Papa is giving us," said Sybil as she looked up at him.

Tom smiled at her and said, "Yes, you understand then and it's why you will be putting the money from your family into a separate account."

"But do you understand where I'm coming from in my wish to thank your mother for everything she has done for us?" asked Sybil.

"Yes, I do," said Tom. "And she would appreciate it more if it was something you did or made from the kindness of your heart."

"But don't you see, that's part of the problem," said Sybil. "Anything I can make or do to show my thanks, she has taught me or will teach me."

"I don't believe that," said Tom. "Were you not taught any practical skills?"

"No, I was not," said Sybil with a sigh. "As the daughter of an Earl, I was taught to know how to balance the sexes at the dinner table; I was taught to ride and how to drive a governess cart; I was taught to write correspondence; I was taught how to plan parties and events; I was taught how to supervise staff and set a menu; I was taught how to keep a conversation going in a drawing room, and I was taught how to play the piano, but I was never taught any practical skills such as sewing or cooking or cleaning or washing or ironing or even how to make a bed, which is why I am very much indebted to your mother and why I want to give her something in thanks."

Tom smiled in amusement at Sybil's diatribe. Seeing the lack of amusement in her features, he quickly asked, "Do you not embroider? I thought every young lady was taught embroidery even princesses."

"Yes, I do," said Sybil. "Not very well, but I do. Why?"

"I think she would appreciate a gift that you make yourself, like embroidered handkerchiefs," suggested Tom.

"I could, couldn't I?" said Sybil as the idea took hold. "But I didn't bring my embroidery equipment. Where would I get what I need?"

"I'm sure Cathleen could help you with that," said Tom. "She embroiders and I'm sure wouldn't mind you borrowing her needles and hoop. She could pick the thread up on the way to or from work if you need something and you don't want Ma to know. Though if you want to get the handkerchiefs yourself we could look tomorrow. I know that Ma would appreciate something like that."

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind taking me shopping for handkerchiefs," said Sybil.

"Then that's what we'll do and we're here," said Tom pointing to the door to the Munster and Leinster bank.

Tom and Sybil were shown into an office when they inquire about opening some accounts.

"Mr. Flynn, are you available to help this lovely couple open up a couple of accounts?" asked the young woman who brought them to the office.

"Yes, I am," said the man dressed in a grey suit behind the desk, looking to be in his early thirties with light auburn hair, neatly combed, and a neat mustache. "Thank you Miss Burke." Rising from his chair, he looked at Tom and Sybil and said, "Please do sit down." Once they do, he asked, "How may I help you?" Miss Burke closed the door to the office as she left.

"As Miss Burke indicated, we are interested in opening up a couple of accounts," said Tom. "One as a current account and the other as a savings account."

"Very well," said Mr. Flynn as he put the papers he was working on to one side. "Will both of you be account owners on both?"

"For the current account, yes," said Tom. "But for the savings account, my fiancée would be the account owner."

"May I ask for legal purposes, when this happy event will be taking place?" asked Mr. Flynn as he took out some forms.

"The fifth of June," said Tom.

"Very well," said Mr. Flynn as he jotted a few items down. "What are your names?"

"Tom Branson and Sybil Crawley," said Tom as he looked over to Sybil.

"What are your respective addresses and is either of those places where you will be living after you are married?" asked Tom.

"We don't quite know where we will be living after we wed," said Tom. "We're currently looking for a place."

"We need an address for the purposes of issuing bank statements," said Mr. Flynn.

"In that case, use this address 87D Moran Road," said Tom. "My fiancée is living there with my mother at the moment."

"Very well," said Mr. Flynn. "Is there an amount you wish to deposit today into each of these accounts?"

Taking a stack of notes and Lord Grantham's cheque out of his billfold, Tom said, "We'd like to deposit this into the current account and this cheque into the savings account."

Taking the cash, the banker counted out the notes and made a note, and then when he looked at the cheque, he asked, his demeanor changing slightly, "This cheque is written to Lady Sybil Crawley. You are Lady Sybil Crawley?"

"Yes, I am." said Sybil finally speaking. "And there will likely be cheques written that will include my title and ones that will not. Will that be a problem, Mr. Flynn?"

"No, not at all, Milady" said Mr. Flynn. "Let me make a note of it in your file."

"Please address me as if I were titleless," said Sybil. She then inquired discretely, "I trust the fact that I have a title will not be broadcast by your bank."

"Yes, of course not, Mil-Miss Crawley" said Mr. Flynn, slightly flustered by Sybil's title and calm manner.

"With the situation here in Dublin, I would like to limit this bit of information to a few select people if possible," said Sybil. "How may that be accomplished?"

"I can assign you to a special cashier," said Mr. Flynn, thinking quickly. He continued to fill out the forms while he said, "When you or your fiancé comes in to deposit a cheque with your title upon it, be sure to go see Miss Dunne or myself if Miss Dunne is unavailable. Will you need to withdraw some cash from this cheque today?"

"Yes, I will," said Sybil. "I would like £5 in small notes and £1 in coins, please."

"Once we're done here," said Mr. Flynn as he checked the forms he had been filling out. "I will take you to Miss Dunne who will make the transaction for you."

"Of course," said Sybil. "There is one other thing. For the savings account, is it possible to put my fiancé as the beneficiary?"

"No, Sybil," said Tom. Looking at Mr. Flynn, he asked, "Can you give us a minute?"

"Of course," said Mr. Flynn as he rose from behind the desk. "Take all the time you need."

After Mr. Flynn left his office, Tom stood up and said, "I don't want your father's money."

"No, Tom," said Sybil as he looked at him. "If something were to happen to me, I want you to have access to it in order to bury me. I will not be a burden even in death. Give the rest to charity if you wish, but use it to bury me. Who knows what life may bring and I'm not coming here on my death bed to change it."

"You will not yield then?" asked Tom when he saw the determination on her face.

"No, I will not," said Sybil. "If I were to die in childbirth and the child lives, I would want you to have access to that money in order to help raise our child or any other children. We would not use the money for everyday, but it would come in handy if something were to happen to me or to you. Think of it as an insurance policy."

Seeing that he wasn't going to win this one, Tom said, "I pray that you won't die in childbirth, but I suppose that I could use the money to help raise the children if you were gone."

"Now you see what I mean," said Sybil. "I know that you would never use the money yourself, but I would want our children to benefit from the money if I was no longer with you."

"Very well," said Tom. "The only time I would use this money is to help raise the children and if there were no children, then the money would go to charity." Tom then walked to the door and asked Mr. Flynn to return.

"Please add Mr. Branson as the beneficiary on the savings account," said Sybil when Mr. Flynn returned to his chair.

"Very well then," said Mr. Flynn as he added Tom's name onto the beneficiary line. "I now need each of you to sign a signature card and the applications."

Both Tom and Sybil signed the cards and applications Mr. Flynn put in front of them after they read through it quickly.

"Excellent," said Mr. Flynn. "Let me introduce you to Miss Dunne."

After lunch, Tom and Sybil went to a few jewelry stores to get some ideas for the ring that would signify their union. There were lovely rings in every store they went, but none caught both their eyes. After the fourth store, they decided that they would call it a day as Sybil wanted to get back to the flat since Mrs. Branson had promised Sybil she could do some of the actual cooking rather than just watch.

Stopping at a grocer's to get the sugar they promised, Sybil splurged a little for a bigger package, saying that she wanted to do some baking in the near future if Mrs. Branson was willing to let her. Since Tom enjoyed sweets of all kinds, he did not object very strenuously.

Later that evening, as Sybil and Cathleen were getting ready for bed in their room, Sybil asked, "Cathleen, I was wondering if you could help me with something." Both were in their nightdresses, sitting on their respective beds.

Cathleen looked at Sybil as she folded up her clothes and said, "What would you like help with?"

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Sybil as she tied the end of the braid she made with her hair.

Cathleen smiled broadly, eager to be in on Sybil's secret, and said, "Definitely."

"Good. Tom mentioned that you embroider," Sybil started nervously. "I want to embroider something for your mother as a token of thanks for all that she's done. I was hoping that I could borrow a hoop and some needles since I didn't think to bring mine."

"Of course," said Cathleen as she went to rummage through her sewing box for her embroidery equipment. "Here we are." Cathleen gave Sybil her hoop and a pin cushion with some needles.

"Thank you," said Sybil as she took the things from Cathleen.

"Do you know what colour thread you need?" said Cathleen as she looked through her sewing box.

"Not yet," said Sybil. "We're going to look for the handkerchiefs tomorrow and I'll know more when I see the colour of the material."

"Well, I have quite a few colours for items I've done in the past," said Cathleen. "If you need colours I don't have, I can always get it for you since you're not familiar with Dublin yet."

"That's very kind of you," said Sybil. "I'll make sure I give you some money for the materials if I need a new colour."

"Have you decided what you'll be embroidering on the handkerchiefs?" asked Cathleen.

"Not yet," said Sybil. "I'm hoping that the materials will give me some inspiration."

"Well, Ma's initials are RQB for Rose Quinlan Branson, if you wanted to put those in," offered Cathleen.

"Thank you," said Sybil, who has found Cathleen to be very helpful since her arrival in Dublin. "That's very interesting that your mother kept her maiden name. It's not very common in England."

"How did you know that?" asked Cathleen puzzled.

"Tom told me that he's named after her father, Tom Quinlan," said Sybil.

"Oh," said Cathleen. "Yes, Ma kept her maiden name because she didn't have a middle name and she never wanted to forget that she's a Quinlan. What's your middle name?"

"Patricia," said Sybil. "I was born on St. Patrick's Day and it's a name that's in the family. I had a second cousin named Patrick who died on the Titanic."

"He's the one who was going to marry your sister and be the Earl one day, right?" asked Cathleen. Cathleen had been very curious about Sybil's family and consequently had asked all about them the last four nights. With Sybil's family, it was almost like living in a novel.

"Yes, that's him," said Sybil.

"It's unfair that an entail prevents women from inheriting," said Cathleen. "I'm sure you or your sisters would have made fine Countesses."

"It is unfair," said Sybil. "But it is legally binding and since men do most of the voting, it keeps women from being heard. This is why all women over twenty-one should have the vote not just women, thirty and over, who own property."

"So Ma, Mairin and Niamh should all get the vote?" asked Cathleen.

"Absolutely," said Sybil. "Don't you think that your mother is smart enough to vote?"

"I suppose I never thought of it that way," said Cathleen.

"I'd like to get involved with women's suffrage movement here in Ireland when things are settled," said Sybil. "I was involved in Yorkshire before the war. Would you be interested?"

"Yes, I would," said Cathleen with a yawn as she got into bed. "Goodnight Sybil."

"Goodnight, Cathleen," said Sybil as she got into bed and blew out the lamp.

**A/N2:** Well, their banking is set up and next is the flat. Please feel free to point out typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed (especially those pesky verb tenses with which I have so much trouble.) Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thank you so very much for all the reviews, etc., for the last chapter. To receive double digit reviews for one chapter is just so awesome! Makes me smile from ear to ear. Thank you to those who reviewed the story for the first time. Your thoughts are much appreciated. I hope that you will choose to review again. :)

Thank you also to those who pointed out that there wasn't enough love chat/endearments between Sybil and Tom in the last chapter. Constructive criticisms always welcome! Please see the review I added to the previous chapter for more details. Normally, I don't like to 'review' my own work, but since it was reviewers without a sign-in ID who brought this up, I can't PM them with my thoughts and I wanted to make sure that I addressed the concerns properly. :) FWIW, I reply, where possible, to each review I receive to thank the reviewer.

As always, many thanks to my ever patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and _mswainwright_, without whom, the quality of this story would be much poorer indeed!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 18**

The following afternoon found them looking for the location of the flat that Tom's mother had found for them, two streets away from her home. She had given Sybil the advice to start the negotiations at three-quarters the asking price since the flat had been empty for the last year. She had also suggested that they agree to sign a contract for a year at the price to sweeten the deal. In discussions with Tom on this strategy, they determined that with the funds he had saved up, if they could get the flat for three-quarters asking, then they could afford to take possession on May 1st in order to have the home ready for occupancy after they married.

Tom pointed to the door between two stores and said, "I bet that's the door."

"I believe you're right," said Sybil as she walked to the door and opened it. "Your mother said that it was on the third floor in the back, but to knock on Flat B on the ground floor."

"Well at least the shared hallways and steps are kept up," said Tom as they looked for Flat B. "That's a good sign."

"I still wonder why it's been empty for a year," said Sybil as she looked at the interior of the building.

"Knowing Cousin Fergus, he is asking too much for it," said Tom.

When they find Flat B on the ground floor, Tom knocked and an older man in a vest and tie answered, "Yes, what did you want?"

"Cousin Fergus, it's Tom Branson." Tom smiled at the man.

"Tom, my boy, I didn't recognize you," said Fergus as he squinted a little to see Tom better. "So you're looking for a flat for when you get married."

"Yes, this is my fiancée, Sybil Crawley," said Tom as he gestured at Sybil.

"How do you do?" asked Sybil, smiling.

Fergus nodded, smiled and said, "It's on the third floor in the back. This way."

They climb the steps and the apartment is in the back as described. On the door is the flat number 3D.

As they walked toward it, Fergus turned to them and said, "It's a two bedroom, one bath. It comes with a stove, running water, and there's a working fireplace. The coal cellar is in the basement."

When Fergus opened the door, they saw the walls were white and clean. "The place was repainted after the last tenants left. It's south-facing so the sun warms it in the winter."

As they walked in, there was a kitchen area to the left and a small area for coats on the right. Behind that was a small bedroom with no windows to the outside, though it had a window-sized opening with glass bricks to let the light in. On the left after the kitchen was a small windowless bathroom and the main bedroom that had a large window looking out into the alleyway was just beyond. The remaining area was a room approximately ten feet by fourteen feet with the fireplace as the centrepiece of the far wall with windows on either side. There was room for some chairs and a sofa in front of the fireplace and enough room for a table in the corner by the second bedroom. It was dusty in the flat, but that was not surprising if it had been empty for a year.

Tom and Sybil looked at one another and Tom gave Sybil an imperceptible nod. This was the perfect place for them to start their married life. Sybil asked, "How much are you asking?"

"£9 a month," said Fergus as he looked at them. "This is a good neighbourhood."

"It may be a good neighbourhood," said Sybil. "But we heard that this flat has been empty for a year now. We'd be willing to sign a six month contract and pay three months upfront, if we pay £6 a month." They had agreed on the way to see it that Sybil do the bargaining as she had a head for detail. "With it empty, you've been collecting £0 thus far."

"You drive a hard bargain, Miss," said Fergus as he scratched his head. "However, as you're family, sign a year long contract, pay three months upfront, and I'll give you £6 10s a month."

"Done," said Sybil with a triumphant smile. "We'll take possession on May 1st."

"Let's head downstairs and sign the contract over tea," said Fergus.

* * *

><p>After they signed the contract on their new home and paid three months rent upfront, Tom and Sybil were walking hand-in-hand down the street to a haberdashery, excited that they now have a place to live after the wedding. Sybil asked as she looked at Tom, "Do you think that we could afford to paint the flat walls before we move in?"<p>

"If we do it ourselves or with a little help from family, I'm sure that we can," said Tom as he returned her look. "Why? Don't you like stark white?"

Sybil gave Tom a look at first and when she realized that he was teasing, she smiled and said, "I was thinking that before we fill it with furniture, it would be ideal to paint it in the colours that we like."

"What colours did you have in mind?" asked Tom, returning her smile.

Sybil looked in the distance to gather her thoughts and said, "I was thinking that we could paint the bathroom in a light yellow colour to brighten it up since there are no windows, perhaps a lovely light green in the main bedroom to remind me of the summers at Downton, maybe a light blue in the main room so that when the winter sun hits, it won't be blinding and perhaps a yellow in the the kitchen area to brighten it since it is so far from the windows."

"That sounds like a lovely colour combination," said Tom, thankful for Sybil who thought of these things. "What about the small bedroom?"

"I'm not quite sure what we can use the small bedroom for yet," said Sybil. "Since it only has a few glass blocks to let light in from the main room and no windows to the outside, I can't imagine for what we could use it. Do you have something in mind?"

"What about a yellow since it has no outside windows?" suggested Tom. When Sybil remained silent, Tom continued, "I originally thought that we could use it as a spare bedroom for now. I suppose eventually, it will be our children's bedroom presuming that we are still living there when they arrive, but the thing is do we need a spare bedroom? Most of my family are here and I can't imagine that if your family were to visit that they would consider using it."

"No, you're right," said Sybil as furrowed her brow in thought. "Until the children arrive, we should probably consider a better use for it. The thought of Mary staying there during a visit is rather funny though."

"You know that we can leave it empty for the time being," said Tom thinking aloud. "There's no need to furnish the entire flat at once."

"I suppose you're right," said Sybil after considering what Tom said. "We will need so much as is. We need to find ourselves a bed, a chest of drawers, a wardrobe, some chairs or a sofa, a dining table, some chairs for the table, a pantry, a Welsh dresser for the dishes (though I suppose we could store them in the pantry for the time being), and a work table for the kitchen. We will also need curtains at least in the bedroom."

"We will also have to arrange for milk delivery and coal delivery," said Tom as he looked at Sybil. "I hope you don't mind that we do the rest ourselves for now. Until we are both settled in our jobs, it wouldn't be prudent to live beyond our means."

"No, of course not," said Sybil as she smiled lovingly at him. "There is already so much to be spent on furnishing our home that I don't mind doing some of the work ourselves. It's enough for now that we will be married and have a home of our own. A home of our own. I do like the sound of that."

"As do I." said Tom as he returned her look of love. "As do I."

* * *

><p>As they entered into the haberdashery, they could see the shop assistant behind the counter was busy with another customer so they looked around as they waited. When the other customer finished with her purchase, Sybil walked up the counter. The shop assistant then asked, "Good afternoon, how may I help you?"<p>

"Good afternoon, I'm looking for some ladies handkerchiefs." Sybil smiled as she looked at the woman behind the counter.

"Of course," said the woman as she brings out two for Sybil to choose from. "Here is our selection."

Looking at them, Sybil noticed that they were rather poor quality, which was surprising since the rest of the shop appeared to be of better quality than what she was seeing in front of her. "Would you have anything of a finer quality?"

"No, I'm afraid not," said the shop assistant rather abruptly.

At this juncture, Tom arrived at the counter to look, suspicious of the situation. Seeing the poor quality of the handkerchiefs, he asked, "Are you sure that there isn't something of better quality?"

The woman then said, "Let me look in the back."

When she returned with several other handkerchiefs of premium quality, she said, "I completely forgot about these. Are these closer to what you had in mind?"

Tom looked at Sybil and then back at the woman and said rather curtly, "Thank you for your time."

As they exited, the shop assistant called out to them, "Do come again."

Once they were out of the shop, Tom said in a controlled fury, "Not bloody likely. Pardon my language."

"What just happened in there?" asks Sybil a little bewildered as she hurried after him.

"Something that I was afraid might happen," said Tom as his expression darkened. "They do not wish to serve those with an English accent and hence we will not be darkening the door of that establishment again."

"How did you know?" asked Sybil still a little confused.

"Didn't you see?" asked Tom as he stopped them. "When you spoke to her first, she took out the worse of her wares and then when you ask if there was anything better, she said no until I stepped in. Used to happen to me when I first got to Yorkshire, but was rarely this blatant. I'm sorry you had to endure it."

"Don't worry," said Sybil with a smile. "I'm made of sterner stuff. I'm sure there are other haberdashers would would love to take money from an English woman."

"I'm sure," said Tom with a rueful smile. _I don't think that I can love this woman more._

"Let's look for another haberdasher," said Sybil as she returned his smile. "I'm sure there are others on this street."

* * *

><p>Tom and Sybil worked out a budget that evening for the next several months based on the money they currently had. They designated the money they received from the Dowager Countess for the bedroom and hence they would be able to afford a very nice bedroom set as well as nicer linens. They then spent the next couple of days doing a bit of window shopping to get a sense of the cost of items such as linens and furniture and looking for a ring to no avail, the rings they saw were either too plain for Tom's tastes or they were significantly outside his budget.<p>

They asked Connor and Cathleen to help with painting the flat and it was agreed that they would do it on the first Saturday in May, which gave Tom and Sybil some time to pick the paint colours. When Mrs. Branson heard about this, she told them that she and Cathleen would go over there the Friday night before to do a thorough scrubbing first. "No point in painting a dirty flat."

The Thursday evening post brought two offers for Tom's article on the Treaty in Versaille and the Common Worker. One offered £2 and left future publication rights with Tom while the other offered £5 but it included future publication rights. After some discussion with Sybil, Tom decided to wait a week before accepting the £5 offer in case there were other offers on the way.

Friday morning, Sybil received two letters from home. One from her mother and the other from Edith. She was a little surprised that she didn't receive anything from Mary. Her mother's told her that the family would be traveling to Ireland the week before expecting to arrive in Dublin on Wednesday, May 28th and staying until the day after the wedding. Arrangements had already been made for them to stay at the Gladstone Hotel. Her mother also mentioned that they would be bringing gifts from various family members who would be unable to attend including a set of dishes from Aunt Rosamund. When Sybil told Tom, he wondered aloud about the type of gifts that could adorn their home as he had helped carry some of the wedding presents that had arrived for Mr. Matthew's wedding.

Sybil did smile that her mother had been willing to go on with the charade of leaving her title off the envelope and had placed Edith's letter therein. Sybil dearly hoped that they would be willing to do the same at the wedding and at the celebrations afterward. She didn't like deceit, but there was no point in rubbing other people's noses in it and bringing trouble upon themselves. The experience at the haberdashery had been eye opening.

Edith's letter told her about Mama's plans to bring young men to the house after the period of mourning ended, which was to coincide with their trip to Ireland for Sybil's wedding and how much she was already dreading it. That last part broke Sybil's heart. She never realized until then how lucky she was being the youngest and how the war had allowed her to follow her heart.

When time came for Tom to go to his interview that afternoon, Sybil offered to walk him to the newspaper office and wait for him to be done in the stores nearby. If he was going to work there, Sybil wanted to know where it was and it would give her some opportunity to explore a little of Dublin on her own.

As they were about to part ways at the door, Sybil gave Tom's hand a quick squeeze, kissed him on the cheek and said with a smile, "Good luck. I'll see you here at three."

Tom returned her smile and said, "Thank you. I'll see you then."

When Tom introduced himself to the receptionist, he was shown into Mr. Connolly's office. Mr. Connolly was a rather stout, balding middle-aged man in a rumpled suit who sat behind his desk smoking a cigar. When the receptionist told Mr. Connolly who Tom was, he shook Tom's hand and said, "Thank you, Miss O'Donnell."

After Miss O'Donnell left, Mr. Connolly gestured for Tom to sit and said, "Mr. Branson, thank you for coming in to see me today. I was quite impressed with the article you published in Free Nation last September. I had read it several months before and remember thinking that it was rather unfortunate that you lived in Yorkshire."

"Thank you, Mr. Connolly," said Tom as he fidgeted with the cap he held in his hands. "I think my experiences in Yorkshire gives me the ability to put some distance from the troubles here and thus provide a perspective that is unique. Since arriving in Dublin, I see how things have changed. There is now a burning desire to be our own nation that drives the violence I've been reading about since I landed last week."

"Yes, the level of civility has descended significantly in recent years, which is why I was enamored of your article," said Mr. Connolly as he shuffled papers on his desk as he puffed on his cigar, stopping occasionally to drop ash on the ashtray nearby. "It reminded us that violence is not the only means of resistance. The position I'm offering is that of a weekly column on current events and for you to write an in-depth opinion piece on one of those incidents of your choice. You'll have the daily at your disposal as well as editors, fact checkers and reporters who report the news."

"What day of the week would the column be published?" asked Tom.

"I was thinking of starting it on Tuesdays and see how it worked out," said Mr. Connolly as he stopped what he was doing and looked at Tom. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm planning to get married on the fifth of June, which is a Thursday," said Tom. "I just didn't want to miss a column."

"Well, if you plan it out and submit a column for the following Tuesday before you go, I'd be fine with that," said Mr. Connolly. "It'll give you some time off after your wedding."

"That's very kind," said Tom. No employer had offered him more than a day or two here or there before.

"It's got nothing to do with kindness, my boy," says Mr. Connolly with a hearty laugh. "It has more to do with ensuring that I have a column to publish. So long as I have a column to publish on the right date that sells more papers, I don't care what hours you keep, though the office is officially open from eight in the morning until five in the afternoon and officially staffed during those hours. That reminds me. Do you know how to use a typewriter?"

"I'm afraid not, but I'm sure that I can learn quickly," said Tom.

"See Miss O'Donnell on your way out," said Mr. Connolly as he went back to shuffling papers on his desk. "She can send you home with a portable one and a book to get your started. We don't want to waste time with trying to read handwriting, so all those who contribute articles are required to type them up. Practicing is the most important thing."

"Of course, Mr. Connolly," said Tom. "On the matter of wages ..."

"Ah yes," said Mr. Connolly as he looked up at Tom. "It's a salaried position I'm offering. £300 per year to start and I expect you to produce 52 columns a year. There will be a substantial quarterly bonus if we can determine that your column has raised circulation of the paper. I'd like to start the first column the first week of May. Can you start Monday?"

"Absolutely," said Tom with enthusiasm.

"Good. Good," said Mr. Connolly as he rose from behind the desk with a stack of paper. "Let me take you around to meet the rest of the staff."

* * *

><p>While Tom was interviewing at the paper, Sybil took her time to wander the shops nearby. Mrs. Branson was to take her food shopping again the following week, but Sybil wanted to test the waters after the incident at the haberdashery the other day. So she wandered into a stationers to pick up more note paper and a new bottle of ink.<p>

Looking around at various samples on display, Sybil waited until she was approached by the shop assistant behind the counter.

"Good afternoon, Miss," said the young man behind the counter. "How may I help you?"

"Good afternoon," said Sybil, smiling at the shop assistant. "I was looking at that note paper and was wondering how much it was?"

"Two and six for a package of twenty-four," said the shop assistant.

"What about a small bottle of blue ink?"

"One and eight."

Since both were within the price range she had seen in Yorkshire, Sybil smiled and said, "Excellent. I will take one of each, please."

"Very well, Miss," said the man behind the counter.

Sybil then handed over the money to the shop assistant and took her package and received change.

"Thank you very much. Do come again." The shop assistant smiled at her.

Sybil nodded before exiting the shop. _Well, at least not everyone is against an English woman._

Sybil then proceeded to window shop until it was time to get back to the newspaper office.

* * *

><p>When Tom came out of the newspaper offices with a large, heavy box in his hands a little after three o'clock, Sybil looked at him puzzled.<p>

"It's a typewriter," said Tom. "I have to learn to use it."

"So you got the job!" said Sybil excitedly as she smiled broadly at Tom.

"Yes, you're looking at one of the weekly columnists at The Dublin Times starting Monday," said Tom with more than a little pride.

"That's wonderful," said Sybil as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I knew you could do it."

"What's even better is that it pays more than we ever expected," said Tom with a smile. "£300 a year with a possibility of a bonus if my column raises circulation."

"£300 a year plus a possible bonus! I can hardly believe it," said Sybil as she placed hand over her mouth. "What are the hours?"

"Eight to five," said Tom as he looked at Sybil happily as he carried the heavy case. "Though when I mentioned that we were getting married in June and Mr. Connolly said that if I could have a column ready for the following week, then I could get time off for the wedding."

"I'm beginning to like Mr. Connolly," said Sybil with a spring in her step.

"Don't like him so much yet," said Tom as they walked down the street side by side as his hands were full. "He did mention that he didn't care about the hours I keep so long as I had a column for him every Tuesday. That may mean that I will have to work more hours, but at least I have a use in mind for the second bedroom now."

"Does this mean we'll be looking for a desk, chair and lamp now?" asked Sybil with a twinkle in her eye.

"Indeed it does," said Tom with a smile and they walked happily back to his mother's flat.

**A/N2:** Things are falling into place. They have a flat and Tom got the job. It's unfortunate that Sybil had, as one of my betas called it, a brush with prejudice, but it was something that occurred more often in those days and she did find that not everyone tarred her with the same brush. I hope that the love chat balance is a little better, though again, not a lot of opportunity with these scenes. Please feel free to point out typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed (especially those pesky verb tenses with which I have so much trouble). As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Thank you so very much for all the reviews, etc., for the last chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed the story for the first time. Your thoughts are much appreciated. I hope that you will choose to review again. :)

As always, many thanks to my ever patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and _mswainwright_, without whom, the quality of this story would be much poorer indeed!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 19**

The rest of the day and all of Saturday, Tom spent learning to use the typewriter, while Sybil worked with Mrs Branson on dinner that evening. They did both take a short break after lunch to post Sybil's letters home and to choose the paints they wanted to be ready for next week, but then it was back to work after that. At one point, Mrs. Branson sent Tom into Cathleen and Sybil's room so that he would make less of a racket. By Saturday night his fingers were rather sore, but at least he could type a simple sentence without having to look at the keyboard much.

The next morning, Tom came by to pick up Sybil so that they could attend their first service at the church in Rathgar. Surprisingly, the church filled to near capacity which was about one hundred and fifty parishioners. After the sermon, they knew why. Pastor Whelan's sermon on the ascension of Jesus in the Gospel of John was thought provoking and came at the issue from a completely different angle than they had heard before.

As they were chatting with some of the other members, Pastor Whelan came to see them. "How did you like the sermon?"

"Very much, Pastor Whelan," said Sybil with a smile. "I have to say that I will never think of the ascension in quite the same manner again."

"Good," said the pastor, returning her smile. "I always found the usual sermons to be mind-numbingly boring. How many times can someone listen to a recitation of the Beatitudes before his mind wanders to something more interesting that has nothing to do with God? Which was why when my calling came, I decided to ensure that my flock didn't stop thinking."

"Obviously, your plan has worked," said Tom, suitably impressed. "When we came into the church today, we were quite surprised to see the numbers in attendance on the Sunday after Easter. Usually, churches are half empty this Sunday, but that's not the case here."

"So do you think you could consider attending again after the wedding?" asked Pastor Whelan.

"I will not judge a church by one sermon alone," said Tom as he held his hand at the small of Sybil's back. "We will be attending service for the next five successive Sundays. Ask me again on that last Sunday."

"You can count on it," said the Pastor before attending to other flock.

* * *

><p>After they left the church that Sunday, they were unable to visit their picnic spot as it was raining, so they decided to dine at a nearby public house to celebrate Tom's new job.<p>

After their orders were taken, Tom asked with a smile, "Since we're in a better position financially than we originally thought, what do you think if I were to sleep in our flat by mid-May rather than waiting until after the wedding?"

"I don't see a problem with that so long as we at least have the bedroom furnishings and linens delivered by then," said Sybil with a return smile as she placed her napkin on her lap. "Why do you ask?"

"I think that my staying at Ciaran's is causing tension between Ciaran and Aileen," said Tom as he placed his napkin on his lap and reached over to take her hand in his. "I've heard some verbal arguments between them when they think I'm asleep. I know that Ciaran is worried about another strike at the docks and so he's been saving up some money in case that happened and Aileen is complaining that my staying there is adding more work to her load because they can't afford more help."

"Are you not contributing with the household budget as we had discussed?" asked Sybil as she stroked his hand with her thumb.

"I am," said Tom as he returned her caress. "But Aileen has been feeling poorly of late and has had to miss some work, so my contribution is going towards helping with that and Ciaran won't take more from me. I've offered."

"In that case, I feel we should try to get our flat ready as soon as possible," said Sybil. "What will you need to move in?"

"We'll need it painted and it would be nice if there was a bed at least," said Tom with a loving smile, "But I'd rather sleep on the floor than cause problems between my brother and his wife. Not to mention if I needed to work late that I would feel better working in our own flat than at Ciaran's or Ma's with that noisy typewriter. We should also arrange to send the wash out and while I'd like to have tea in the mornings, I think that we can wait on the coal delivery for now as I'll still be eating at Ma's until we're married."

"Do you think that with your salary we'd be able to have someone come in to clean once a week when the children come?" asked Sybil as she thought ahead.

"I think so," said Tom as he gave her hand a loving squeeze. "Though, I think we can manage when it's just the two of us."

"You don't mind that I wait until after we're married to start work?" asked Sybil as she returned his squeeze.

"Of course not," said Tom, puzzled that she would be worried about such things. "You need to get your bearings and we need to get established first. That reminds me, Ma asked what we were planning to do about wedding invitations."

"I actually never thought about it," said Sybil sheepishly. "I suppose that we need to send some to your relatives outside the immediate family. If your mother has some ideas, I'd be happy listen to them."

"Ma probably knows someone who can print them for a discount," said Tom. "If we're not too picky, I'm sure that we can get a good deal."

"I'm not picky at all," said Sybil, who never thought too much about these things before. "Whatever is available is just fine. Of the ones we saw last week, which of the bedroom sets did you like best?"

"I think that the oaken set would last us the longest," said Tom as he picked up his drink with his free hand. "But it would mean that we would have to wait on some of the other items." He then took a sip.

"Well, while I would like a couple chairs by the fireplace, we could get those later on," said Sybil as she looked in the distance to think. "What we must have when we are married is somewhere to sleep, somewhere to put our clothes, somewhere to eat and somewhere to put dishes and our food. So at minimum, we will need a bedroom set, a table and chairs and a pantry. Our budget including Granny's gift should cover all that."

"We'll also need cutlery, dishes and pots and pans as well as the start of a pantry." Tom reminded Sybil.

"Not the dishes," said Sybil as she fiddled with her tea. "Did I not tell you? According to Mama, Aunt Rosamund is sending a complete set of twelve including serving dishes."

"Knowing your aunt, we'll probably have the nicest dishes in the neighbourhood," said Tom with a chuckle. "Would we want to use the set for everyday?"

"Probably not in the long term," said Sybil as she looked at him. "But while we're starting out with no other dishes, I don't see the point of not using the ones we have."

Tom nodded in acquiescence. "What else is your family bringing?"

"Mama didn't get into details other than with Aunt Rosamund's gift," said Sybil. "But I asked for more details when I wrote back on Friday night, so hopefully when she writes again we'll have what we need to plan. I don't expect much other than from close family."

"That's good because my family will ask Ma about what we still need," said Tom. "I never expected anything from your family, so whatever we receive is most welcome."

"So when I'm out tomorrow, I'll order the oaken bedroom set that we saw and have it delivered for mid-May or later as well as linens, pillows and blankets," said Sybil with determination. "What about a table and chairs? I liked the table that we saw at the same shop, but I don't think we could afford both the table and the chairs at this point."

"If you don't mind having mismatched chairs for the time being, we could have Ma ask around to see if anyone could spare a chair here or there just so we have somewhere to sit," said Tom. When he saw the expression on Sybil's face, he added, "Alternatively, we could look in the classified ads in the paper to see if anyone is selling chairs or even a full set."

"I do like that table, but we should take a look at the ads to see what's out there," said Sybil. "Let's look at the papers when we get to your mother's place and as a last resort we can ask your mother to see if people have spares that they can part with or even sell."

"Actually, I might ask anyway, to go with the desk/table in the second bedroom," said Tom.

"Could we not use one of the chairs from the table until we can afford one?" said Sybil. "I don't feel right asking people less fortunate than ourselves for things."

"Sybil, this may surprise you but not all my family are 'less fortunate' than ourselves," said Tom, a little affronted. "Look at my mother's cousin who is our landlord. He may not live at Downton Abbey, but he's by no means destitute. If he or someone like him had a spare chair, he would be happy to share it among family."

Sybil blushed at her faux pas and looked down at the table before looking back at Tom. "I'm sorry, Tom. I didn't mean to imply that your family was destitute. I'm just not used to asking people for things."

"No harm, love," said Tom with a smile. "We'll have chances to share our things with other members of the family in the future."

This was when the server came with their food and the conversation turned to the sermon they heard earlier.

* * *

><p>When they returned to Tom's mother's place later that day, Cathleen was working on supper, while Mrs. Branson was working on a client's dress and Connor was in his room working on a school project, so Sybil went to change so that she can help Cathleen. Meanwhile, Tom went to see his mother.<p>

"How was the sermon today?" asked Mrs. Branson as she looked at Tom from above her glasses.

"Surprisingly good," said Tom as he sat down at the table across from his mother. "The Pastor makes you think, which is a nice change."

"That's good to hear," said Mrs. Branson. She went back to the work at hand as she continued to speak to him. "Did you and Sybil have a good time despite the rain?"

"We had lunch at a public house near the church and had a good discussion about our flat," said Tom with a smile. "Sybil wants to stop at the store tomorrow to order the bedroom set. I'll be moving into the flat hopefully by mid-May."

"Why would you do that when you can stay with Ciaran and Aileen?" asked Mrs. Branson with a raised eyebrow.

Tom grimaced a little before he said, "I don't want to cause more trouble for Ciaran by staying longer than I have to."

"What do you mean?" said Mrs. Branson, her brows furrowing.

"I don't like to say," said Tom. "But I think you should know that I overheard some arguments between Ciaran and Aileen when they thought I was asleep that Aileen finds the extra work with my living there being too much especially in her condition and with Ciaran worried about another strike at the docks, they can't afford more help."

"I know that Aileen's been having more trouble this time than with Maeve," said Mrs. Branson with a sigh. "I would have sent you to Mairin's, if I thought they had the room, but you might have slept in the bath there. Maybe you're right that you should move out to the flat sooner than planned since you take possession next month."

"That's what I'm thinking," said Tom.

"I presume that you would still be eating here until after the wedding," said Mrs. Branson. "If you want breakfast and a packed lunch, just come by in the morning before going to the office. We're all eating anyway and it's no trouble to have Cathleen making an extra lunch while she's at it."

"That'd be wonderful, Ma, as it would save on coal delivery until our wedding," said Tom. "That reminds me, do you know of anyone who can take in our washing? With the salary I'll be earning, I'd rather send it out."

"Let me ask Marni when she comes tomorrow morning to pick up ours," said Mrs. Branson. "If she can't, I'm sure that she can recommend someone. Oh, I was talking to Molly Reid's aunt today at church. I guess she's Molly Hayes now. Seems like she's planning to visit Dublin next month."

"Oh?" said Tom as nonchalantly as possible as he had never told Sybil about Molly, the girl he was walking out with when he was apprenticing at the motor depot. "How is she?" His mother had broadly hinted before he left for Yorkshire that if he wanted to marry her, she would have no objections.

"Doing reasonably well in Killarney," said Mrs. Branson. "She's working as a shop assistant part of the time to augment her widow's pension. Her boys are five and three now. I'm planning to invited her and her little ones for dinner one night. You know that Molly and the family all got along."

Tom swallowed hard when he heard that Molly's eldest was five. In the past his mother had never specified their ages and the last time he was together with her was about six and a half years ago, so there was still an outside chance. "Do you know when she's here?" asked Tom getting more uncomfortable by the minute with the direction of this conversation, especially since Sybil was just in the other room.

"Her aunt said the early part of May," said Mrs. Branson as she looked at Tom. "Likely in the next two weeks. Why?"

Tom smiled uncomfortably and said more quietly, "I never told Sybil about Molly and I'm going to have to do so before Molly comes for dinner."

"That's not my problem, Tom," said Mrs. Branson. "See that we don't have a scene when Molly is here."

Tom continued softly, "Sybil would never cause a scene."

"Good," said Mrs. Branson. Seeing the door to Cathleen and Sybil's bedroom open, she added "Have you talked to Sybil about the wedding invitations?"

On hearing her name as she came out of her room after changing, she went over to where Tom and Mrs. Branson were, looked at Tom and asked, "Have you talked to Sybil about what?"

Tom nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her voice, but recovered quickly by grabbing her by her waist and brought her over to lean on him. They looked at each other and smiled. Tom took one of her hands in his and said, "Ma was just asking if I had talked to you about the wedding invitations."

"Tom mentioned you may know someone who can print them," said Sybil as she looked at Mrs. Branson.

"My nephew works at a printers," said Mrs. Branson with a smile. "He can get them printed for you at cost after hours one night if you'd like."

"That would be lovely," said Sybil as her mind went to the copies of Tom's article she made by hand just last week. "I can draft something in the next few days."

"Excellent," said Mrs. Branson. "We should get them out soon as some of the family have been asking about theirs. As well, they've been asking if there is anything you will need to start your married life."

"Aside from bare minimal furniture and bedroom linens, we will need just about everything. I do know that my aunt's gift is a complete set of dishes for twelve including serving dishes, but I asked my mother about the other gifts so we will have an idea of what's coming and what we still need when we hear from her next. Oh, how many attendees are we expecting? My mother asked me that in her letter."

"I'm not sure," said Mrs. Branson. "I know that there will be many more invitations sent out than attending. Quite a few will only be sending a gift as the date and time may not be suitable. I'll draw up a list of people we will need to invite so that we'll at least have a starting number."

"Thank you," said Sybil. "Was there anything else? If not, I'd best go help Cathleen with dinner."

"No, that's all."

Sybil looked at Tom, smiled and headed off to help in the kitchen.

After Sybil was immersed in cooking supper, Mrs. Branson said, "That girl of yours has a good head on her shoulders. She may yet end up being the favorite out of all my children's spouses."

"I thought Kevin had that distinction after Mairin finally agreed to marry him," said Tom as he looked at Sybil working in the kitchen, wondering when he could tell her about Molly.

"Yes, but Kevin never lived under my roof and asked to do chores or helped me with my knee. Did you know that since I started taking the aspirin on the bad days, the swelling has gone down to almost nothing? And to think I spent the last ten years in pain for nothing."

Slightly distracted by the news his mother just imparted, Tom was slow to reply. After a moment, he finally said, "Yes, Sybil does like to help and as I mentioned before, she's very good at what she does."

"I hope you treat her well or I may keep her and disown you," said Mrs. Branson with a smirk. All her children knew that Tom was their Ma's favorite, so this was quite a compliment to Sybil.

"Well, I can't let that happen, can I?" said Tom. With a more serious demeanor, Tom said, "I waited for Sybil in Yorkshire for nearly six years. Her happiness is of paramount importance to me. If she were to ask me to jump, I would ask her 'How high?' Whatever she asks of me within my power and within reason, I will grant her. So you need not worry."

"I am happy to hear that."

* * *

><p>After dinner with the rain having stopped, Tom asked Sybil to go for a walk around the neighbourhood, while Cathleen and Connor did the dishes. Tom was abnormally quiet as they walked and Sybil was puzzled but she didn't push. When they arrived at the local park and Tom wiped off the wet bench for them to sit down, she turned to him and asked, "A penny for your thoughts?"<p>

"I'm sorry I've been so distant this evening," said Tom as he took her hand in his. "I'm not exactly sure how to say this … "

"Should I be worried?" asked Sybil, partly curious, partly worried.

"No," said Tom as he glanced at her. "You shouldn't be worried. It's just that there's something you should know about the family friend coming to dinner in the next week."

"The one your mother mentioned at dinner? Mrs. Hayes?" asked Sybil very curious where this was going. "What's special about this family friend?"

"Yes, I guess that's her married name," said Tom nervously as he looked at Sybil but couldn't quite look her in the eye. "Look, Sybil. What I haven't told you is that Mrs. Hayes—Molly and I—she was a girl I used to see when I lived here in Ireland."

"I see," said Sybil as she looked to her lap as she tried to process this new information. Finally, she looked at him and asked "Were you sweethearts?"

"You could have called us that at one point," said Tom as his heart beat rapidly. "I'd known Molly since we were in school together and I started taking her to dances after I started my apprenticeship. I guess you could say that I was walking out with her then." When Sybil said nothing, Tom continued nervously, "I suppose she was my first love, but we drifted apart after I started in service though she kept in touch with my family. She married soon after I took the job at Downton Abbey. The last time I saw her was about six months before I left for Yorkshire. She's now a widow living in Killarney with her two boys, her husband having died in the Great War. I'm sorry I never told you about her before, but I didn't want you to be unaware before we had dinner with her."

After a few moments to process the information, Sybil said slowly, "I knew even before there was an 'us' that you likely had other loves before me. After all, you were in your twenties by the time you started at Downton and I had reconciled myself with that possibility for quite some time. However, now that the facts are in front of me, I don't quite know how to feel about this yet."

"This is why I'm telling you now to give you some time to sort out your feelings on the matter," said Tom as he looked anxiously at her. "I just found out this afternoon that she was coming to Dublin when you were changing. Know that I've not had feelings for her since well before I declare myself in York and that I love you with all my heart."

As she considered how Tom was acting all evening, a thought came about that clenched at her heart. Sybil then asked very quietly while looking at her lap that Tom had to almost strain to hear, "Something I need to know is whether you and Mrs. Hayes had been intimate and if so when was the last time?"

Tom, at first was surprised by the question, realized the level of Sybil's perceptiveness. He looked in the distance for a bit before turning to Sybil and saying, "Yes, we had been intimate a few times and the last time was the last time I saw her." Tom debated telling Sybil about the age of Molly's eldest, but decided against it until he had more information.

Sybil closed her eyes to deal with all she had heard. While she knew intellectually that this had been a possibility, Sybil was not prepared for the feelings the information had caused. She felt jealousy toward this woman that she had never met simply because Tom had loved her once. She felt hurt by the fact that he had been intimate with Mrs. Hayes even though it had occurred well before Tom had even met her. Her head knew it was irrational, but her heart felt otherwise.

"Does your family know?" asked Sybil once she thought it over. "Is that why your mother invited her to dinner?"

"My family doesn't know," said Tom as she looked at their clasped hands. "If they did, Ma would either have made me marry her or not have kept in contact with her depending on when she found out."

"Why did you not tell me before now?" asked Sybil quietly as she looked at him.

Tom smiled a little at the absurdity of Sybil's question. "Because, my dear love, you don't generally tell a woman, who is trying to make up her mind about you, about other women in your past and because once that woman made up her mind all you could think about is her."

Sybil blushed at the obvious answer to her question. "I suppose." Sybil felt Tom squeeze her hand and she squeezed his back lovingly in response.

"You ought to know that I never proposed to Molly," said Tom as he looked into the distance. "Despite how close we had been, I never considered asking."

"And yet we are getting married and we've never …" said Sybil as she looked at Tom.

"And we agreed not to until we are," said Tom as he looked at her earnestly.

"Do you not want to …" asked Sybil, confused.

"Every waking minute, but I am honouring your wish because it is right."

For a fleeting moment, Sybil had the urge to make Tom love her before the wedding as if she wanted to prove to someone, perhaps herself, perhaps Tom, or perhaps even Mrs. Hayes, that Tom loved her more, but it passed quickly and they continued to sit in silence on the park bench as the sun dipped toward the horizon.

Eventually, Tom asked as he gestured between them, "Are we all right you and I?"

Sybil nodded and said, "Thank you for telling me. I appreciate your honesty."

"I should take you back to Ma's before the sun starts to set," said Tom.

"Before you do," said Sybil who now needed to know everything. "Are there other women in your past I should know about?"

Tom spent the next half hour recounting the litany of girls he had walked out with in his past especially highlighting the two others in Ireland with whom he had intimate relations before Sybil would let him take her back to his mother's flat.

**A/N2:** Please don't kill me that I made Tom someone who has experienced intimate relations. *Ducks under the table* Tom is much older than Sybil and much more precocious. As well, in my research, in his social class at the time, he could get away with it so long as he didn't get the girl pregnant and Tom, in my view, is someone who would push the boundaries as far as they would stretch, because if he didn't he wouldn't have tried for Sybil. As well, while he is entirely honourable with Sybil, he was also much younger then and hence more impulsive.

Please feel free to point out typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed (especially those pesky verb tenses with which I have so much trouble). As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thank you for not killing me and staying with me after the last chapter. ;) Your continued support is greatly appreciated. To reward that loyalty, here is the longest chapter in the story thus far.

Thank you so very much also for all the reviews, etc., since the last chapter. As well, thank you to those who reviewed the story for the first time. Your thoughts are much appreciated. I hope that you will choose to review again. :)

As always, many thanks to my ever patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and _mswainwright_, without whom, the quality of this story would be much poorer indeed!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 20**

On Monday morning, Tom started his new job. At his mother's insistence, he had come for breakfast before his first day. While he was there, Sybil had been distant and refused to engage much in conversation with anyone, especially him. She had also looked more tired than usual. As he walked to work, the encounter at breakfast had him worried about the situation with Molly and Sybil and Molly's eldest.

When he arrived, Mr. Connolly drafted Tom to do some editing as the assistant editor had quit just that morning and the newsroom was in chaos. Within an hour after Tom started though, all thoughts of Sybil and Molly were banished from his mind when 'some editing' meant nearly twenty articles for the evening edition that had to be done by noon.

* * *

><p>After the breakfast dishes were done, Sybil started on some darning under the guidance of Mrs. Branson while Mrs. Branson did her own work on the sewing machine in the main room. Sybil had asked to learn the basics of needlework beyond embroidery, and as there was always some darning to do, Sybil was working on a sock.<p>

With the sewing machine whirling as Mrs. Branson worked, Sybil's mind wandered back to what Tom told her last night about him and Mrs. Hayes. It was one thing to think about the possibility of Tom having a sweetheart before they met, but it was entirely a different thing to be having dinner with the woman the following week. As a result, images of Tom kissing and caressing a woman whose face she couldn't see had haunted her dreams the previous night, and in them, sometimes she became the one Tom was kissing. The whirling of the sewing machine matched the whirling of her thoughts, add her struggle with darning the sock and Sybil managed to prick her finger several times in the course of ten minutes. Though she didn't voice her frustration, there were certainly unladylike thoughts running through her mind.

Once Mrs Branson was done at the sewing machine and moved to the table, she asked, "Sybil, dear, how were you planning to decorate the church for the wedding?"

Her thoughts awhirl, it took several seconds before it registered that Tom's mother had asked her a question and then she pricked her finger again. After she sucked on the pricked finger, Sybil said, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Branson. What did you ask?"

"I hope you didn't hurt yourself," said Mrs. Branson as she looked kindly at Sybil over the top of her glasses. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering what your plans were for decorating the church?

"To be honest, I haven't even thought of decorations at all," said Sybil as she pushed another stitch through the sock. "I suppose a few paper streamers and some wild flowers would be sufficient."

"I think we can do better than that," said Mrs. Branson with a smile. "After church on Sunday, I was talking to one of Tom's father's cousin who works in a flower shop. She says that she could provide you with a bouquet and flowers for the church at a substantial discount, if you were not too picky with the types of flowers. In season flowers are invariably cheaper."

"I'm not picky at all," said Sybil, surprised by how much of the wedding she hadn't considered. "My main concern is to get married not how to decorate the church."

"What about your family? Would they be offended if you went with in season rather than hothouse flowers?"

"What my family wants and what I want are two completely different things," said Sybil with a sigh. "My family would have probably wanted a huge church celebration filled with hothouse flowers and horse drawn carriages, which my sister, Mary, is likely to have at hers later in the year. What Tom and I want is just to celebrate our union in front of our families. Did Tom tell you we had a failed elopement?" With thoughts of Mrs. Hayes running amok in her mind, Sybil needed to unburden herself of something to someone and at this juncture she felt comfortable enough to bring the failed elopement up with Tom's mother.

"No, he didn't," said Mrs. Branson, her voice neutral. "But my son can be very private about certain things."

"It was in late February," said Sybil as she recalled that fateful night. "I had realized my feelings for Tom months earlier, but I had been too afraid to leave my family behind. By some sort of miracle, our cousin, the heir, was able to stand after being paralyzed near the end of the war. He and his fiancee had decided to marry at Downton, which made me realize that the war was really over and that my family would never be willing to let me work again.

"Once I realized that my family would never let me have the life that I wanted, I made my decision and finally told Tom, I was ready to run away with him. We left late the next night and got as far as the outskirts of Gretna Green. My sisters found us at the inn where we were staying and convinced me that I should leave in broad daylight rather than as a thief in the night. Tom wasn't very happy with me, but I wasn't changing my mind, just changing how to go about it. When he came back the next morning, that's when we started our plans to leave and wrote to you."

"Well, I am very happy that you didn't elope," said Mrs. Branson with a smile. "Because your sisters were right, it's better to leave in broad daylight and because now I will get to see my son marry you. How are you faring with that sock?"

"I think I've closed up the hole, but it took me almost a half hour," said Sybil with a sigh.

"Don't get discouraged," said Mrs. Branson cheerfully. "You'll pick up the knack for it and we have another month yet for you to practice. Besides, if you need help, you're always welcome to visit."

"Do you think that I will ever be a good housekeeper?" asked Sybil as she thought of all she had to learn in the month ahead. "I seem to know so very little about housekeeping and while I'm willing to learn, I worry that after we're married, it won't be sufficient."

"We all wonder sometimes if we are good housekeepers and we learn as we go," said Mrs. Branson reassuringly.

"But when you started I'm sure you knew more than I do when it came to housekeeping," said Sybil, clearly exasperated. "Even Tom knows more about housekeeping than I do."

"Do you love my son?" asked Mrs. Branson as she looked at Sybil above her glasses.

"Yes, of course, I do." Sybil furrowed her brow, unsure of where this conversation was leading.

"Will you be doing your best?" asked Mrs. Branson.

"Yes, I will, but what if my best is not enough?" The frustration in Sybil's voice highly evident.

"Listen," said Mrs. Branson as she leaned closer to Sybil. "Let me tell you a secret. Your best is all that you can do and I know that my son loves you very much. Until you learn, that will be enough." Mrs. Branson straightened up after she spoke.

"How do you know that?" asked Sybil, thoroughly unconvinced.

"My son waited for you in Yorkshire for nearly six years," said Mrs. Branson. "He is not marrying you for your housekeeping skills. If you're honest with one another right from the beginning, he will forgive nearly any mistake you may make, because he loves you. That's the 'for better or for worse' part."

"Are you certain of that?"

"Without a doubt," said Mrs. Branson. "Tom is not known for his patience, just ask any of my other children. To wait for you for that long is a testament to his devotion to you. You know what, dear. I think it's time for a spot of tea. Why don't you put away the darning and start on the tea."

"Yes, Mrs. Branson," said Sybil as she thought that perhaps making tea would keep her from thinking about Tom and Mrs. Hayes.

* * *

><p>On the shopping trip after lunch, the first stop that Sybil and Mrs. Branson made was to drop off the invitation at the printers where Mrs. Branson's nephew worked. Then it was to the bank to take some money out for the furniture deposit and for the linen deposit before heading to the furniture store. The furniture maker came up to them as they entered the store.<p>

"How may I help you?"

Sybil put on her politest smile and said, "Yes, I'd like to order the bed, the chest of drawers, the wardrobe and two of the nightstand in this set. When do you think you could have it ready?"

"I would say about four weeks from now, the week of May 26," said the furniture maker as he consulted a calendar he pulled out of his overalls.

"Is there any chance it can be done in three weeks?" asked Sybil as she looked at him with a smile that reached her eyes.

"That might be difficult, Miss," said the furniture maker as he put his hands on the set. "The work is detailed and if you want it to last, it has to be done right."

"I see," said Sybil, as her mind worked on various aspects of the negotiations. "Would it be possible to have the bed ready in three weeks and the rest later?"

The furniture maker looked at the bed in more detail. "I suppose it's possible, but that may delay the other pieces and I'd have to charge you extra for delivery."

"How long a delay and how much extra?" asked Sybil thinking quickly.

"It'd likely take an extra week for the rest and I'd have to charge you another six shillings."

"The extra week won't be a problem, but if I give you a deposit for half now instead of the usual quarter, I'll pay an extra three shillings for the second trip," offered Sybil.

The furniture maker thought about it for a bit before saying, "You drive a hard bargain, Miss, but if you come back in two and a half weeks to check on progress and pay out the bed, I'll take your offer."

"So long as I don't have to pay out the rest until after delivery, it's a deal," said Sybil quickly to seal the deal.

"Done," replied the furniture maker. "Come this way and I'll take down your information."

When Sybil and Mrs. Branson exited the the shop, Mrs. Branson said, "You do drive a hard bargain. Where did you learn skills like that?"

"Granny drilled into us the art of a hard bargain," said Sybil elated by her negotiations. "Buy nothing substantial without trying to bargain it down first. Downton was in financial despair before my mother married my father and Granny had to run a tight ship. She made sure that whenever we were with her when she purchased something that we watch very carefully and she'd ask us questions afterward. My mother may have brought her fortune to the estate, but old habits die hard."

"I think I like your Granny already," said Mrs. Branson.

"She has a bit of a crusty exterior, but a heart of gold and a tongue sharp as a knife," said Sybil as she thought of her goodbye with the Dowager Countess. "I wish you could meet her, but I don't think she'll be coming to the wedding. The boat travel might be too hard."

"Of course," said Mrs. Branson. "Where to next?"

"The mercers," said Sybil. "I'd like to order the curtains, linens and the bedding so that it will be ready when the bed is delivered."

"Very well," said Mrs. Branson. "This way. After that we'll get the meat and the vegetables for dinner, envelopes from the stationers for the invitations, a visit to the post office and then we can head home."

* * *

><p>When Tom returned from his first day at the office around quarter after five, he could smell the food cooking even before he entered the flat. As he opened the door, he could hear his mother telling Sybil, "You need to keep stirring or else it will settle and burn. We'll have the bread we picked up today with this. Normally, I make my own bread on Sunday, but with everything going on, I settled to buy some this week instead."<p>

Sybil asked, "How do you know how much salt to put in?"

"You just put in a little at a time, taste it after you stir it in and then add more if need be," said Mrs. Branson. "You'll get the knack of it after a while."

As the kitchen came into view, Cathleen was setting the table while Sybil and Mrs. Branson was at the stove. Conner was nowhere to be seen.

"How was your first day of work, Tom?" asked Cathleen. "Do you like your office?"

As Tom walked over to Sybil to give her a kiss on the cheek, he said, "Very, very busy. After I met the rest of the staff, and got settled at my desk, they found out that the assistant editor quit, so they needed someone to do some of his work. Then they needed help in the printing department this afternoon. I haven't even started considering what to write for my first column." Looking at Sybil, he asked, "How was your day?"

Mrs. Branson looked up at Tom and said, "This one knows how to drive a hard bargain. She got the cabinet maker to make two deliveries for just an extra three shillings."

"Who did you think got us the rent at the discount that we did," said Tom. "She sweet talked Cousin Fergus into it. What's this about two deliveries?"

Sybil spoke up as she stirred, "He didn't think that he could get the whole set done in three weeks, so I asked him to work on the bed first so that it would be delivered a week early, so you could move in as planned and the rest two weeks later. I thought the bed more important than the rest."

"Good idea and it's worth the extra three shillings," said Tom.

Sybil beamed at the compliment, "I also ordered the curtains, bedding and linens. They will be ready the week before the bed is delivered."

"Oh good," said Tom with a twinkle in his eye. "I was worried that I would have to sleep on the bare bed."

Mrs. Branson shook her head and said, "Why don't you wash up? Supper will be ready in five minutes. Cathleen, when you're done, tell Connor to wash up."

"Yes, Ma," said Tom and Cathleen in unison.

* * *

><p>After supper, Tom and Sybil spent some time pouring over a number of classified ads for tables and chairs that would suit their needs. Though Sybil's responses to Tom's questions were typical Sybil, Tom could sense from the way Sybil alternately sat away from him and couldn't stop touching his hand or his arm that their discussion last night was still bothering her. Tom was determined to sort it out when they had a few minutes of privacy on his way out.<p>

As they eliminated a number of the ads due to the size, shape or asking price, of the descriptions that they liked, Sybil jotted down the directions and noted that she would be writing the letters to set up an appointment to see them the following weekend. Mrs. Branson mentioned that if they feed Kevin and Ciaran a good lunch that Kevin could borrow the lorry from the shop on the following Saturday to help move what they bought.

When it was time for Tom to leave, Sybil walked him to the door to say good night.

"I'm sorry that I can't spend more time with you," said Tom as he reached to stroke her cheek with his fingers and Sybil flinched a little.

"You have to get your rest and I'll see you tomorrow morning when you stop by after breakfast," said Sybil. "Is the job all you expected it to be?"

"Right now, I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing," said Tom, feeling slightly overwhelmed. "I spent the morning editing twenty articles and then half the afternoon was spent helping get the evening edition out. Ask me again in a few weeks when I'm settled in."

"Of course," said Sybil with a wan smile.

"Is everything all right?" asked Tom. "You didn't seem quite like yourself tonight."

"I'm all right," said Sybil, not wanting to talk about Mrs Hayes this evening.

"No, you're not," said Tom with quiet determination. "You're hiding your feelings now."

"I don't want to talk about it right now," said Sybil quietly with more than a hint of annoyance. "I'm still trying to understand my feelings on what you told me last night. Please give me some time to sort it out."

Realizing the shock of what he told her had yet to be worked through, Tom acquiesced and said, "Very well, but I'd like to hear what you do feel about the situation once you've sorted it all out. Promise me you'll tell me."

"I will," said Sybil as she looked at him. _He's still as handsome as he always was. I don't love him any less._

"So, what are the plans for tomorrow?" Tom asked to lighten the mood.

"I have some letters to write as well as some envelopes to address for the invitations. Then it's food shopping again, likely fish this time and then the cooking lesson."

"Sounds like a busy day," said Tom with a small smile.

"I'm glad to be busy," said Sybil as she looked down at the floor. "Especially now."

"Are you all right with spending all day with my mother?" asked Tom, concerned that Sybil might not voice issues with his mother otherwise.

"Yes, we're getting to know one another better," said Sybil. "Which is lovely and hopefully by the time we're married, I'll know more than just how to make tea and bake cakes." Sybil sighed wistfully.

"I'm sure you will," said Tom encouragingly. "That was a very good dinner tonight."

Blushing at the compliment, Sybil said, "That's probably because your mother was watching over me. If you can say the same thing when I try to make the dinner on my own after we're married, then I'll believe it."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," said Tom, trying to be encouraging, as he caressed her arm. This time she didn't flinch. "You always accomplish what you put your mind to. Remember how you became a nurse after your family was against it. If you can do that, you can learn to cook dinner."

"I will try, if you'll be patient with me," said Sybil as she glanced shyly at Tom.

"When you are married to me, my patience will have no bounds," said Tom with a wild waving gesture.

Sybil giggled a little at this and said, "Don't exaggerate, Tom. It doesn't become you."

"At least I got a smile out of you tonight, so I accomplished my goal," said Tom with a grin.

Sybil gave him a look and said, "Goodnight, Tom."

Tom leaned in for a quick kiss and when they broke apart, he said, "Goodnight, love."

* * *

><p>Tuesday was another food shopping and cooking lesson for Sybil, and she and Mrs. Branson picked up the printed wedding invitations from the printers. Another offer arrived in the evening post for the paper Tom wrote on the Treaty of Versailles and the Common Worker for £3 and left the publication rights with him. After a short discussion with Sybil, the £5 offer from last week still sounded better. As well, Sybil addressed the envelopes for some of the local invitations and Tom took them with him to post when he left that evening. It had been a nice day as time passed and Mrs. Hayes wasn't mentioned.<p>

At the end of the day, as she was working on one of the handkerchiefs in the room she shared with Cathleen, Sybil asked, "I was wondering what your plans were for the fifth of June." She had been thinking about how to ask Cathleen about being a bridesmaid for about a week now and decided to bite the bullet.

Cathleen looked puzzled and said, "I'll be at the wedding, no?"

Sybil looked up from her stitching. "I was wondering if you'd like to be one of my bridesmaids."

Cathleen looked at Sybil, wondering if she was playing a trick and said, "You're joking aren't you?"

"Why would I be?" asked Sybil as she laid her embroidery on her lap.

"I don't know," said Cathleen still doubtful. "Tom and Ciaran are always playing tricks on me. I wouldn't put it past Tom to ask you."

"Have I ever played one on you?" asked Sybil earnestly.

"No," said Cathleen slowly.

"So would you be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Of course!" said Cathleen, who rushed over to hug Sybil unexpectedly. "I've never been asked before. Mairin married when I was five and I was her flower girl and Aileen had her sister and her cousins. I have to tell Ma."

As Cathleen rushed out of the room, Sybil quickly put her embroidery in her suitcase before leaving the room after Cathleen, who could be heard shouting, "Ma! Sybil's asked me to be one of her bridesmaids."

Mrs. Branson, who had been getting ready for bed, came out of her bedroom and asked, "What is all this shouting?"

Even Connor came out of his bedroom to see what the commotion was all about.

"Sybil asked me to be one of her bridesmaids," said Cathleen. "Can you believe it? I'll need a dress."

Looking over at Sybil who had followed Cathleen out of their bedroom, Mrs. Branson said, "Well, it's very kind of Sybil to ask you. We'll talk about what to do about a dress tomorrow. Now go back to bed, Cathleen. You have to work tomorrow and Connor has to go to school."

"Yes, Ma," said Cathleen before she took Sybil's hand and dragged her back to their room where they could discuss it in detail.

Once Connor realized it was something to do with the wedding, he rolled his eyes and went back to bed.

It was at least an hour later when all the whispering in the girls' bedroom ceased and Sybil and Cathleen went to sleep.

* * *

><p>There was no time to discuss bridesmaids dresses the following morning as Cathleen overslept after staying up much too late. As Sybil and Mrs. Branson had tea after Sybil swept and mopped the floor that morning, Mrs. Branson asked, "What do you have for a wedding dress, Sybil?"<p>

After taking a sip, Sybil said, "I was just going to wear a dress that was made recently."

"Would you mind bringing it out?" asked Mrs. Branson as she blew on her hot tea. "I'd like to take a look."

"Of course," said Sybil as she put her cup and saucer on the table.

When she came out of the bedroom, with the dress in hand, Mrs. Branson got up from her seat and placed the dress in front of Sybil to get an idea of what it would look like. It was a light coloured dress that went to just a few inches above the floor with a delicate pattern upon the material. It was surprisingly similar to the garden party dress that Sybil wore the day war was declared with Germany.

After looking at it with a critical eye, Mrs. Branson said, "This will not do. Not while you're marrying my Tom."

Sybil looked at Mrs. Branson about to protest, when Mrs. Branson carefully laid Sybil's dress on the back of one of the dining chairs and said, "Please excuse me while I get my box from my room."

"But-," said Sybil as Mrs. Branson left her alone at the table.

When Mrs. Branson returned with the box, she said, "The reason I don't think your dress will do is because I want to make you a wedding dress as my gift. I've been thinking about a design since I got your letters in March, but I wanted to get to know you a little before I made my decision. What do you think?"

Sybil was left speechless by the gift Tom's mother wanted to bestow. When she recovered her ability to speak, Sybil said, "I don't know what to say. That is a most generous gift. Thank you. Perhaps you could teach me how to use a sewing machine and some needlework while you're working on it."

"I'd be happy to teach you anything you want to learn," said Mrs. Branson with a smile. "I used to design and make dresses when I was young. Mairin and I did a few wedding dresses when she still worked. I made Mairin's dress when she got married and I plan to make one each for Cathleen and Niamh, if she ever wants to marry. I have yards and yards of the finest white silk that I bought when one of the mills went under when the older girls were young. Did you have anything in mind?"

"No, not really," said Sybil a little embarrassed. "My entire plan was to wear that dress."

As she rummaged through the box, Mrs. Branson took out some papers with dress drawings and said, "Sit here beside me. This is what I have thus far. Tell me what you think. Since you've asked Cathleen to be one of your bridesmaids, we can probably make a similar dress with less intricate detail for her. I presume your sisters will be your other bridesmaids."

"Yes," said Sybil as she sat down. "Though I haven't asked either of them in the rush after we told my family."

"If you ask them for their measurements," said Mrs. Branson as she pointed at various figures on a drawing. "I can design their dresses while we work on yours and Cathleen's, but there wouldn't be enough time for you, me and Cathleen to work on all four dresses in the five weeks remaining."

"How quickly could two dresses be made if we were to pay someone to make them?" asked Sybil as she realized that Edith and Mary probably would like to see the design and provide input. "Could it be done in a matter of a week?"

"It's definitely possible," said Mrs. Branson. "Why?"

"It's just that I'd like to ask my sisters in person and they don't arrive until the 29th of May," said Sybil.

"Would they say no?" asked Mrs. Branson, puzzled.

"I don't think so, but I would like their input on their dresses all the same," said Sybil with an imploring smile.

"I suppose you're right," said Mrs. Branson with a chuckle. "Sometimes I'm in such a hurry to get things done that I don't always think of what someone else might want. In any case, here are some of the designs I've drawn up. Tell me what you think."

**A/N2:** While this chapter doesn't have as many shocking plot developments, I think Sybil and Tom accomplished quite a bit. This is a more Sybil-centric chapter as we had to deal with the fallout from the last chapter. Besides how fun would it have been watching Tom think at work. Wait! Don't answer that! Don't worry too much, we'll be seeing some of Tom at work soon.

As always, please feel free to point out typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed (especially those pesky verb tenses with which I have so much trouble). As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)

P.S. Message in the reviews for Maeve Irish. :)


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Thank you so very much also for all the reviews, etc., since the last chapter. As well, thank you to those who reviewed the story for the first time. Your thoughts are much appreciated. I hope that you will choose to review again. :)

As always, many thanks to my ever patient betas, _Tripp3235_ and _mswainwright (in absentia due to her busy schedule for this chapter)_, without whom, the quality of this story would be much poorer indeed! As well, I would like to add another member to my beta team, __livingfree_ (on Twitter), who has kindly offered her services to copyedit this story. Thank you so much. I (and my pesky verb tenses) are much obliged to you. :)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 21**

On Thursday it was the first of May and Sybil went to Tom's office at lunch to get him so that they could take possession of the flat and arrange for Cousin Fergus to take delivery of their paint and painting supplies the following day. Along the way, they picked up a broom and dustpan so that they could sweep up and have lunch there on an old blanket that Sybil had brought with her. When they received three keys, they each took one and agreed that Tom's mother should hold the third. As they walked up to their flat, they were each lost in their own thoughts and did not speak.

When Tom opened the door, Sybil walked in. "Our very first home. I do like the sound of that."

He was looking at Sybil, as he walked in. Closing the door behind him, Tom smiled. "As do I."

Sybil walked over to the window beside the large fireplace and looked out. She could see the back alley on the ground below and some of the taller buildings in Dublin over the rooftops of the neighbouring buildings as they were on the top floor of theirs. Despite the view, the fact that it was their view made it grand.

Tom walked over to stand beside Sybil and looked out. "Not much of a view, but it is ours."

"Yes, it is," said Sybil with happy sigh before turning to look at Tom.

Tom chuckled when he saw the smudge on Sybil's nose. "I think we'll have to wipe down the windows when we're here next. You've picked up some dirt from the window pane."

"I'm a little too eager about this," said Sybil, with a smile as she reached into her pocketbook for a handkerchief to wipe it off, but she only managed to smear more of it around. "Is it gone?"

Tom shook his head with a twinkle in his eye. "I think you've managed to smear it on the rest of your nose." Holding out his hand for her handkerchief. "May I?"

"Of course," said Sybil as she gave it to him and held up her face and closed her eyes.

Holding her head in place by her jaw, Tom diligently worked to remove the smudge. Afterwards, as things seemed almost back to normal between them, he took advantage and gave Sybil a kiss. Soon they forgot about what their plans had been and kissed for a long while.

Since Tom had started his job on Monday, they had had very little time together alone and neither wanted to stop. Mrs. Hayes, the ghost that had come between them the last few days, was at least temporarily forgotten as they enjoyed the kiss for what it was. Eventually, it was Tom who regained his senses and pulled away. "We'd better do some sweeping so that we can have our lunch. Otherwise, I may be late for work with an empty stomach."

Looking at Tom, Sybil smiled sheepishly. "I suppose that I shouldn't have let that happen."

"If it makes you feel better, I was just thinking this morning that five weeks from today we will be together here in our home as man and wife, no one will be able to stop us."

"Five more weeks," said Sybil, picking up the new broom and swept a small spot in front of the window so that Tom could put down the blanket.

As Tom took the blanket out of the sack, he looked at Sybil and asked, "I was thinking, with the four days that I have off from the paper after the wedding, was there anywhere that you wanted to go for a short wedding trip?"

Sybil stopped sweeping. "While there are places in Ireland that I do want to see eventually, I think that after the hustle and bustle of the wedding, getting us settled and how much we've spent so far, I would prefer if we could spend the time alone here, just the two of us. If we wanted to go out, you could show me parts of Dublin that I've not yet seen."

"Are you sure you'd be happy to spend our short honeymoon here? With my salary now, we could afford to go somewhere, if you wanted."

"Tom, I don't need to go somewhere or to spend money to be happy," said Sybil. "To be alone with you after all these weeks of having to part with you at the end of the day is enough. The happiest I've been since I made my decision was the night we spent together in Liverpool. I remember waking up in your arms, contented and peaceful. I couldn't ask for anything more." Sybil then ducked her head shyly. "Besides, I think we'll be more occupied with other things than to see sights."

Tom wanted more than anything to sweep her into his arms and do all those things to which she alluded, but he had another half hour before he had to be back at the office so all he did was pull her into his arms and kiss her thoroughly. Tom then unfurled the blanket and they had their lunch.

Tom left twenty minutes later to go back to the office, while Sybil busied herself for the next hour with sweeping up. When Mrs. Branson arrived to take Sybil food shopping, she had swept out the two bedrooms and most of the main room.

"Well, this is a cozy little flat," said Mrs. Branson after Sybil had showed her around. "Declan and I started out in something very similar when we were married, though we had to move to something bigger when Niamh came along."

Sybil then took out the third key and gave it to Mrs. Branson. "We want you to keep the third key for us, if something were to happen."

"Of course. I'll keep it with the keys to Mairin's and Ciaran's homes," said Mrs. Branson as she looked around the flat. "Cathleen and Connor will know where it is in case you need it and I'm not there. I don't think that we'll be able to get it all done on Friday night. If you'd like, you and I can come by after dinner tonight and continue with the cleaning."

"Yes, I'd like that," said Sybil, finishing the sweeping of the kitchen. "I'm sure Tom will want to help as well. He was just saying earlier that we should clean the windows when we're here next. He's not seen us much since he started the job and I think that he'd rather come with us than be elsewhere."

"I'm sure that it's not my company that he's looking to keep," said Mrs. Branson with a smile. "But his help will be welcome. If you're ready, we should go. We'll pick up a bucket and a mop, too, as you'll need one."

"I can finish the rest tonight," said Sybil as she leaned the broom against the wall. She quickly washed her hands, before she continued. "Also, Tom and I are looking for coal and milk delivery. Who do you use?"

"Campbell's for milk and Kelly's for coal," said Mrs. Branson. "We can stop by the offices when I go in to pay for this month next week."

"Thank you," said Sybil. "I don't know what we would do without your help, Mrs. Branson. You know so much about everything."

"I doubt that I know all that much, but I'll take your compliment just the same."

As Sybil was locking up, she said, "I seem to recall you telling Tom in a letter before we left that you had a lead on a nursing position. I just realized that we never discussed it."

Mrs. Branson headed down the stairs with Sybil. "Yes, I did write about it, but I didn't want to add yet another item to the list of things you have to learn and do and the position I referred to is at a clinic they are building about five blocks from here. It's not supposed to be finished until September. It's a slight detour to where we shop, but if you wanted to go see it today, we can walk by."

"Yes, I would like that," said Sybil as they walked out the front door. "As I've said, I don't want to be a burden. While we are ecstatic about Tom's salary at the paper, I want to save up a nest egg for when the children come and I won't be able to work as much and we'll need a bigger home and things for the children."

"That's a good plan because the children will come. It's this way," said Mrs. Branson as she pointed them west.

After about fifteen minutes, Sybil and Mrs. Branson were standing in front of the construction site. "I saw this when I came by at the beginning of April and as you can see they are advertising for nurses," said Mrs. Branson as she pointed to a sign that said '_Nurses Wanted. Apply to Dr. S. Byrne at St. Mary's Hospital, Dublin_.'

"Thank you so much," said Sybil. "This is exactly what I'm looking for. It's close by and the hours at a clinic are more reasonable. Let me write down the name and directions and we can proceed with the shopping. Do you know what type of clinic it is?"

"I don't know this neighbourhood as well, so I don't know, but I could ask around and see if anyone knows."

After supper that evening, Cathleen and Connor offered to do the dishes so Tom and Sybil set off with Mrs. Branson to clean their new home. On the way there, they picked up several pillar candles so that they could work on the rooms without windows. They had about two hours before it became too dark to clean, so while Sybil finished the sweeping, Tom started on the windows and Mrs. Branson started mopping.

"For an apartment that's been empty for a year, it's surprisingly dirty," said Sybil as she swept up a pile of dust.

"Dirt has no interest in whether someone is living there," said Mrs. Branson. "It just accumulates regardless, especially when there's a fireplace involved. Tom, you'll need to get the chimney sweep to come by before you can use it. I doubt Cousin Fergus did anything about it after the last tenants left."

"Yes, Ma," said Tom as he wiped down the glass blocks in the second bedroom. "Do we still use the same chimney sweep?"

"We do, but you should probably ask Cousin Fergus about the one that does the work here," said Mrs. Branson. "You can probably get a discount since he must come more often."

"I'll do that after the wedding since we don't plan to use it until the fall," said Tom.

"Still you'll want him to come by to look at the stove before you use it," said Mrs. Branson as she mopped the main room. "They are not usually as bad as coal. It's better than wood, but you'll want to be sure."

"I'll talk to Cousin Fergus after I move in," said Tom.

They worked until it was too dark and they managed to clean the windows, sweep and mop the floor and get the bathroom cleaned. All that was left for Friday was to wipe down the walls for the painting, and for the supplies to be delivered so that they could start first thing in the morning and get two coats down before the sun set for the night.

When Friday came, a letter from Lady Grantham arrived in the morning mail. Sybil read it as Mrs. Branson did some work at the sewing machine.

_Tuesday, April 29, 1919_  
><em>Downton Abbey<em>  
><em>Downton, Yorkshire<em>

_My Darling Sybil,_

_As discussed, we will look after the wedding breakfast and as you wish, we will have it at the church hall. Leave it all to me. Also please tell Mrs. Branson that we wish to invite the family to dinner the week we are in Dublin._

_Now let's see what other gifts have arrived since I last wrote. Your grandmama sent a lovely vase from America along with some money to get your home started. We'll bring it with us. My sisters sent some glassware, but we didn't count how many there were and they didn't specify. We'll just bring the crate. Cousin Isobel and Matthew are sending some money for a pantry and a couple of worktables for your kitchen, which I have included, so you can cross those off your list. Mary will be bringing her and Sir Richard's gift of cutlery, a complete set of twelve, plus serving cutlery to go with your Aunt Rosamund's set of plates. Edith hasn't told me what she is giving you, but I'm sure that it's in her letter. There is likely to be a few other gifts. Of course papa and I would like contribute something to your new home. We will see what is still required when we arrive._

_I know that spring at Downton is your favorite time of year and while I'm sure that you're not missing it, I do miss you, my darling girl, both your Papa and I do. With you in Ireland and Mary spending the first part of May at Hylands, the house seems so empty. Only a few years ago you girls were running around the house playing with your dolls and your toys, and now two of you will be marrying soon. I do hope that you'll be able to visit often as I want to know all my grandchildren and for them to know me. I know that my mother sometimes regrets that she doesn't know you as well as some of her other grandchildren._

_On that note, I should close off and send the letter. Edith has already given me her letter to send with mine._

_Your loving Mama_

As Mrs. Branson stopped running the sewing machine, Sybil looked up from her letter. "Well, it would appear that I will need to order the pantry and the worktable for the kitchen after I speak with Tom. Do you mind if we stopped at the bank on our food shopping trip after lunch? My cousin, the heir, and his mother sent a cheque for the pantry and a couple of worktables and I would prefer to deposit it."

"Of course not," said Mrs. Branson as she cut off the stray strands of thread from each end of the fabric. "Did your mother say anything about the wedding breakfast?"

"Yes, she mentioned that my family will take charge of the wedding breakfast and that it will be at the church hall."

"That's good. Did your mother mention any other gifts?" asked Mrs. Branson as she set the bobbin to be refilled.

"My mother's mother sent a vase from America and my mother's sisters sent a crate of glassware," said Sybil as she reread portions of the letter. "Mary and her fiancé are giving us cutlery to match the plates from my aunt, and there are likely to be a few other gifts, though she did not specify what. Also, my mother has offered to fill our home as necessary. I foresee a tumultuous week before the wedding."

"Maybe you need to show your parents your home first," suggested Mrs. Branson as she started filling the bobbin. "Once they see where you will be living, they will have a better idea of what you need and what you can fit into it."

"Yes, you're right," said Sybil with a sigh. "It's difficult for them to envision where we'll be living. I will ask them to see it as soon as they arrive. How far is the Gladstone Hotel from where we are?"

"By car, horse or foot?" asked Mrs. Branson as she held the bobbin in place as it got fuller.

"Likely car or horse, I can't imagine Mama wanting to walk very far," said Sybil.

"Between 10 and 15 minutes then," said Mrs. Branson as she took the filled bobbin and put it back in its place. "It's on the other side of Dublin."

"I would expect that there will be a lot of travel between that side of town and this side that week," said Sybil. "I wonder if it would have been easier if my family didn't come."

"Don't say that dear," said Mrs. Branson as she turned to speak to Sybil. "I'm sure that on your wedding day, you will be very glad that they are here to see you married."

"That is if I survive the week before it," said Sybil, releasing another sigh. "My mother also wanted me to convey that she will be inviting your family to dinner the week they are here."

"Please accept her kind invitation on our behalf and extend an invitation to them to dine here on the Saturday that they are in Ireland," said Mrs. Branson as she set her next set of fabric in place to run the machine.

"I will do both those things when I write her again tonight," said Sybil. "Now I suppose I should read Edith's letter."

"Edith is which sister again?" asked Mrs. Branson, looking up.

"Edith is the middle sister."

"Ah yes, the one Tom taught to drive," said Mrs. Branson as she went back to her work. "Don't let me keep you."

"Thank you," said Sybil as she opened Edith's letter to read.

_Tuesday, April 29, 1919_  
><em>Downton Abbey<em>  
><em>Downton, Yorkshire<em>

_Dear Sybil,_

_As I am writing, Mary is enroute to Hylands to visit with our friends the Goochs. They are thinking of selling and invited Mary for a last visit to the house. As I'm sure that Mama told you, she will be there until the week before we leave to journey to Ireland. Even if she is to marry Sir Richard, I envy her freedom to go wherever she chooses._

_Granny has hinted that I should be married by Christmas now that the war is over. Remember how I so wished that I should be married before Mary. Now I just want to find something useful to do. I've taken over a number of the charities you ran before the war, but it's not the same as when I used to help the soldiers when Downton was a hospital._

_I do drive Granny everywhere now, but it would be preferable if I could drive everyone and do away with the chauffeur. However, unlike Tom, I only know the basics of motor mechanics and we'd still need Pratt around to tinker with the machines when they act up._

_I would consider training as a nurse like you did except that I get nauseous at the sight of blood. What I should really like is to attend university, but Mama and Granny both laughed when I mentioned it that I dare not bring it up to Papa. I feel that university would give me an opportunity to be on my own for a few years to learn something and experience new things away from home._

_Enough about me. By the time you received this, you should have taken possession of your new home. Tell me every detail about it so that I can imagine what it is like. I do hope to see it when we're in Dublin. How are you finding your lessons from Mrs. Branson? As I told you when we said goodbye, I am not as brave as you and I would not have the courage to live with someone in a strange land I'd never met. It is as it was when we were young and you had the courage to climb the trees that I would not._

_Please do tell me what you would like for a wedding gift. I realize that it's not customary to ask, but I know that you may be getting some gifts that may not be useful in your new life, so I want my gift to be of value to you and Tom. Please do think about it and let me know. I wish that you were here so we could talk about it, but as is, writing to me will have to do._

_I am counting down the weeks when I will see you again. To be the remaining daughter at home is to have Mama's sole attention. While it was something that I had longed for as a child and even more recently, I now realize that it can be unwanted when Mama's ideas of my future do not match my own._

_I'm sorry that my letters are not more upbeat. I hope that you're having a grand time in Ireland._

_Your loving sister,_  
><em>Edith<em>

Sybil felt very sorry for Edith. While Edith had been unhappy for many years, this was the first time she had found Edith melancholy and resigned to her fate. Perhaps it's something that she could bring up with her father when they were here for the wedding. Perhaps Tom would have better ideas on how to help Edith.

When Sybil looked up from her letter, Mrs. Branson had just finished sewing a couple more sets of fabric and asked, "How is your sister?"

"She's looking forward to coming for my wedding."

"I do hope that she enjoys her time here," said Mrs. Branson as she tidied up the threads from the stitch ends.

"I hope so, too," said Sybil. _Now that I know where Mary has gone, perhaps I will get a letter from her soon._

That evening, quarter after five came and no Tom. When it was half past five, Mrs. Branson suggested that they eat while the dinner was warm and when six o'clock struck and still no Tom, Sybil suggested that she stay behind and do the dishes while she waited for Tom, while Mrs. Branson and Cathleen went ahead to the flat to start cleaning the walls. As she waited, morbid thoughts of what caused Tom not to be there swirled in her mind. Even Mrs. Hayes became a possibility as Sybil waited and she knew that Mrs. Hayes was in Killarney until Saturday. Tom finally walked through the door at half past six.

"Hell-" was as afar as Tom got when Sybil leaped into his arms.

"I was so worried," said Sybil. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry," said Tom. "I completely forgot the time as I was finishing up the column for next week. One minute, it was half past four and the next minute it was quarter past six, but I did finish my column and left it on the editor's desk."

"Please keep a better eye on the time," said Sybil now a little irritated when Tom was found to be safe. "You worried everyone. We were suppose to help your mother and Cathleen with cleaning the walls of our new home, remember?"

"Is that where they are now?" asked Tom as he took off his cap to hang up.

"Yes, and I kept your dinner warm for you, but you'll have to eat quickly," said Sybil. "I want to be able to get to the flat by seven o'clock in order to help with what remains of the cleaning."

"I'll go wash up then," said Tom as he walked to the bathroom. "Again, I'm sorry."

Sybil nodded before she went to set his place at the table and Tom ate his dinner there.

On the way to the flat, Sybil asked, "Have you written back to accept the offer we agreed to accept?" Tom had been contrite enough throughout dinner to convince Sybil to be forgiving of his unintended tardiness.

"No, not yet," said Tom as he looked at her. "I suppose I should do that soon. Perhaps after I return to Ciaran and Aileen's tonight. I'm sure that I'll be too tired after painting all day tomorrow to manage and I don't want to lose out on the opportunity to earn £5."

"You also worked so hard on it," said Sybil. "Would be a shame not to get it published for the best price." Looking around a bit, she added, "I heard from Mama and Edith today."

"Still no letter from Lady Mary?" asked Tom, who knew that Sybil had been anxious to hear from her eldest sister.

"No," said Sybil. "But it turns out she's traveling to visit some friends in Essex and that's probably why we haven't heard from her yet."

"How are your mother and Edith?" asked Tom as he looked ahead.

"Mama will likely make all sorts of decisions the week she is here that will make me want to pull out my hair," said Sybil, slightly frustrated. "It's times like these that I'm glad we're in Dublin and not in Yorkshire. She wants to help us furnish our flat. Oh, and she mentioned that Mary and Sir Richard will be gifting us cutlery to match Aunt Rosamund's dishes."

"As I said earlier, we'll have the nicest dishes and now apparently the nicest cutlery in the neighbourhood," teased Tom.

"Grandmama sent a vase from America and some money, which was very nice of her," said Sybil. "Cousin Isobel and Matthew sent some money for a pantry and a couple of worktables for the kitchen, probably the most practical of the lot and we'll have to go look for those. My mother's sisters sent a crate of glassware."

"A crate? What are we going to do with a crate of glassware?"

"Let me finish," said Sybil as she looked at him. "The best part is that there are a few other gifts expected."

"What does she mean a few other gifts? Where are we going to put it all?" asked Tom who was very curious.

"I have no idea to either of those questions," said Sybil as she rolled her eyes.

"I think it might be best if you could ask her for a comprehensive list and we can go over the list to decide what we can fit in our flat and what we cannot," said Tom.

"It would be rude to return them," said Sybil, worried that Tom might have had that in mind.

"I wasn't thinking about returning them," said Tom with a smile to reassure her. "I was just wondering if your parents could store the items we cannot fit into our home until we are in a bigger place. I just don't see the point in having them bring everything so that it can sit in the second bedroom until we move."

"I can ask," said Sybil earnestly. "She also confirmed taking over the wedding breakfast and invited your family to a dinner while they are in Dublin, which your mother has already asked me to accept."

"That's very kind of your mother to do both those things," said Tom as he looked ahead on the street.

"I suppose it is and I will have to watch her every step of the way or Mama will come up with a twelve course dinner that could potentially embarrass your family, which I will not have," said Sybil, determined.

"What gives you the impression that a twelve course dinner could embarrass my family?" asked Tom with a slight edge in his voice.

Realizing that she was walking into dangerous waters, Sybil replied hoping to assuage Tom's pride, "You know how Mary can be. Also, would everyone in your family know how to use a lobster pick?"

Knowing Sybil's eldest sister, Tom acquiesced, "I suppose you have a point."

Sybil looked up at Tom. "I suppose my point in all of this is that I will dearly need your support in the next few weeks, especially while they are here, and I may need to vent my frustrations and have your shoulder to cry on in a span of five minutes."

Tom stopped them on the pavement, turned to Sybil. "You know you have and will always have that. What's come up suddenly?"

Sybil ducked her head shyly. "Now that you've started your job, I am realizing how much I miss you. Your mother has been very helpful and supportive, but I never realized how much I leaned on my ability to see you almost on a whim. It seems as though I need to see and speak with you daily to feel complete."

Tom took her hands in his. "I miss you, too, very much. I know that we'll be painting the flat most of the day tomorrow, but on Sunday after church, if it's not raining, maybe we can pack a picnic and spend the afternoon together at our spot in the park. If it is, we can always spend the afternoon at the flat after we've eaten."

Sybil looked up. "I'd like that very much."

"We'd best hurry to the flat then," said Tom. "Because after we're done, perhaps we could convince Ma and Cathleen to give us a minute so I can show you how much I missed you this week."

Sybil smiled. "Let's hurry then."

**A/N2:** Since this is the chapter where they take possession of the flat, I refer to it as the flat chapter. Though to date, it is the longest chapter.

As always, please feel free to point out typos and grammatical errors (though now that I have a copy editor on my beta team you will find quite a few less). Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, etc., since the last chapter. Thanks to those who pointed out typos. Those have been fixed. :) To those without an account who had thoughts/questions re: Tom's job (thank you :) ), please feel free to contact me via twitter, tumblr or fanforum dot net. I have the same username as here and would be happy to discuss it in detail.

As always, many thanks to my ever patient betas, _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright and _livingfree (on Twitter)_, without whom, the quality of this story would be much poorer indeed!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 22**

To take advantage of the light the next morning for painting, Tom arrived at his mother's at four o'clock sharp after dropping his acceptance letter off in a post box. Everyone was up, a cold lunch had been made for eating at the flat and they were just about to sit down and eat breakfast. After the hearty breakfast, the dishes were quickly done between the four younger folk, while Mrs. Branson got everything together including the ladder before they left for the flat. The paint and supplies had been delivered on Friday and the four cleaners last night had gotten them from Cousin Fergus before they left. By the time they arrived, the sun was just up and they proceeded to work on the large walls first, leaving detail for when the light was better. The first room they worked on was the main room.

After most of the walls of the main room were covered, Tom and Connor moved to work on the smaller bedroom while the women worked on the details in the main room. This gave Tom the opportunity to talk to Connor about a number of things including his future. Since Tom was one of Connor's caregivers when he was younger, he felt that he needed to ensure that even without a father in his life that his younger brother was moving in the right direction. Since he had not been around the last six years, he was hoping to make up for lost time. The division of work between the men and women continued moving from room to room until a little after noon, when they managed to paint the entire flat, at which time they stopped work for lunch.

While Tom and Connor waited for the detail to be finished, they started on the baseboards of the completed rooms. Once they were done, Tom swept a section of floor in the main room to clean it before he laid the blankets down and set out the food. Meanwhile, Connor helped the women by fetching more paint for them as needed.

"Though it's only the first coat, it looks lovely," said Sybil as she looked at the newly-coloured walls. "Thank you so much for your help."

"No thanks needed. It's what you do for family," said Mrs. Branson. "You know when you have more time, there's probably enough paint after we're done to add a nice stenciled border at the top," said Mrs. Branson.

Sybil looked to Tom, who seemed to like the idea. "We can probably do that after we're married."

"I can help you if you'd like," said Cathleen, after she had swallowed her bite of food. "I did the border in the kitchen and the bedrooms at home."

"I'd like that," said Sybil, after she had swallowed her own food. "We can work on that over the summer."

"When is the furniture to be delivered?" asks Cathleen.

"The bed is suppose to be delivered two weeks, Monday. The rest of the bedroom set in the two weeks after that. We have to order the pantry and work tables." Looking over at Tom, "Are you free over lunch on Monday to look?"

Tom nodded. "I've finished my column and it is being edited on Monday, so I think I can spare lunch."

She turned back to Cathleen. "I'm hoping that we'll get some replies next week to see some tables and chairs next Saturday. That just leaves finding a small table or desk and chair for Tom to use in the second bedroom when he has to work late."

"Don't you want something to sit on in front of the fireplace?" asked Cathleen.

"We'd like to have a couple of chairs or a sofa, but with the budget we have, we'll wait on that for now," Tom replied.

"What else have you got for the house?" asked Cathleen.

"Cathleen, hold your tongue," said Mrs. Branson. "It's as if I never taught you any manners."

"That's all right. We have nothing to hide," said Sybil with a smile. "See that broom and dustpan and that mop and bucket?"

Cathleen nodded.

"Aside from the furniture, a few candles, and items my parents are bringing over when they come, that's all we have," said Sybil.

"Do you have plates and cutlery?" asked Cathleen.

"My aunt in London is sending a twelve place setting including serving dishes and my sister and her fiancé are giving us a matching set of cutlery."

"This is Lady Mary and Sir Richard, right?" asked Cathleen. She had a good memory for names and had already memorized most of Sybil's family's names.

"Yes," said Sybil.

"Any pots and pans?" asked Cathleen, turning to her next thought.

"Not yet," said Tom. "But we'll wait and see what other gifts we receive first."

"Won't you need something after you're married?"

"Cathleen, that's enough," said Mrs. Branson as she started to get up. "This is not an inquisition. I think it would be best if we start on the second coat." Walking over to the first wall they painted to check, she continued. "Looks like the first coat is dry, so if we paint in the same order, we should be able to finish the work today."

As Tom and Connor started painting again, the women gathered up the lunch stuffs and folded the blankets and returned them to the carrying sacks before starting on the details and while Mrs. Branson left at around three o'clock in the afternoon to get food for supper and for tomorrow, the others worked in the same pattern as before until nearly eight o'clock when they finished off the last of the trim. They cleaned up quickly and hurried back to Tom's mother's place for supper.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tom arrived to pick Sybil up for their second service at Rathgar Christian Church. It was another thought provoking sermon, only it was on the Gospel of Mark this time. As the weather was sunny and they had been too busy the previous day, Tom and Sybil had a quick lunch at the public house they visited last week and went to their picnic spot in the park to spend the afternoon.<p>

After laying down the blanket, they both took off their jackets to get settled comfortably. With Tom's back to a tree trunk and Sybil leaning against him, Tom's arms automatically encircled Sybil's waist to savour their time together. They sat in silence for a few moments. When Tom started nuzzling her neck, Sybil moved just out of his reach and said very quietly. "Something has been on my mind the last week that I can't figure out."

Tom stopped and looked at her wondering if it was something to do with Molly and asked nonchalantly, "What is it?"

Sybil thought some more about how to word her question. "Why were you willing to become intimate with Mrs. Hayes and the other two women without considering marriage while you won't consider it for us without being married? I know that we discussed this briefly last week about why you won't consider it for us, but I want to know why you were willing for them."

Tom knew that this was a question that would eventually come up when his mother initially told him about the dinner with Molly. He was hoping it wouldn't come up today, but with limited time to be alone with one another, he shouldn't have been too surprised. Tom thought about it a little before saying, "Partially, it was because I was younger. I know it's no excuse but I was a lot more impulsive back then."

Sybil turned to look at Tom. "You mean like when you held my hand at the garden party the day that war was declared?"

"I suppose," said Tom with a weak smile. "Though, obviously, I was even more impulsive with the others." When Sybil said nothing, Tom added, "To answer your question, the encounters were never planned. They just occurred usually after a dance or some other event when one thing led to another. Whereas for us, while I thought about being intimate with you, almost from the very beginning, I couldn't very well ask you out to a dance, the fair or even for a walk. Although I almost did try after we held hands, but we were interrupted by Mrs. Hughes."

"I remember that," said Sybil as she looked at her lap. "Because for weeks after, I wondered how you were going to finish that sentence."

"And now you know," said Tom as he lifted her chin to look her in the eye. "To get back to my answer to your question, I was risking my livelihood when I declared myself in York, and even then I had marriage in mind."

"But since I made my decision, why haven't we …"

Tom took her hand in his. "We talked about this last week and it's not that I don't want to, but we both know waiting is the right thing to do and I want to do what's right for us, for our marriage. Tell me honestly, would you be pushing as hard for us to become intimate before the wedding if you didn't know about Molly and the others?"

Sybil considered the question for a few moments before saying in a more quiet voice, "Perhaps not, but I do know that the last time we were here and we were kissing and all that, I probably wouldn't have asked you to stop until we had gotten a lot further than we did and at the time I didn't know about any of it."

"Fair enough," said Tom. After a momentary pause, he added, "Now I have another question. Does knowing about it make any difference in how you feel about me? About us?"

Without having to think about it, Sybil said, "No, I still love you as I ever did. I still want to marry you in four and a half weeks. That hasn't changed. However, now I have a more complete picture of you. It's certainly not the picture I had drawn in my mind, but then perhaps I had idealized you more than I should have."

As Sybil spoke, Tom let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. All that he made her go through in Yorkshire only to drop this bit on her lap when she came with him to Dublin made him feel extremely guilty, but it never occurred to him that he would see Molly again so soon since last he had heard she had moved to Killarney. If Sybil had answered any differently, he wasn't sure how he was going to fix things, but he knew that he loved her enough to let her go if she chose to judge him harshly for his past indiscretions.

The issue of Molly's eldest did come to mind, but after thinking it over the past week he figured that if the child was his, Molly would have come forward earlier. She was comfortable enough with the family to know that his mother would have believed her and living in Yorkshire would not have far enough away to get out of marrying her, if her son was his. When Sybil was done, Tom said, "I'm glad to hear it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you any of it before now and I had to drop this on you so suddenly. Will you be all right having dinner with Molly? I know you won't cause a scene, but I don't want to force you, if you weren't up to it. I will make up an excuse if I must."

"I can have dinner with Mrs. Hayes and I will be civil to her as I would be to any friend of the family," said Sybil. "However, I hope that you don't expect me to welcome her as a long lost sister."

"No, of course not," said Tom, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "I'm grateful that you are being so gracious. I don't think I could love you more."

Tom reached out with his free hand to pull her in for a kiss and he poured all of his feelings into it. Sybil responded in kind and it was the first kiss since the revelations that Tom felt didn't have Molly in between them and it was freeing. Sybil's arm went about his neck and played with the hair at the back of his head. Soon he was kissing her neck, the smell of lilacs from her perfume intoxicated him. He reached to unbutton her blouse before he thought better of it and instead just ghosted a hand over her clothed breast. "Oh, Tom!" Sybil then gently guided his head back up to kiss him again and her tongue sought his soon after their lips touched. As they continued to kiss, Tom pulled her onto his lap against his growing desire, his hand cupped her behind to hold her in place as he ground himself against her leg. When Sybil moaned into his mouth, Tom knew he had to stop and he slowly pulled out of their kiss.

As he rested his forehead against hers, he whispered huskily, "Does this show you how much I want you?"

Sybil caught her breath before saying in her own husky whisper, "Yes." She then reached down to unbutton his vest to hold him closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and put her hand on his chest under his vest.

They stayed like that for at least a half hour just savouring the closeness. It had been a long week and now that they had just gotten through the first real hurdle between them, they felt stronger for it.

Eventually, Sybil remembered something she had wanted Tom's opinion on and got off his lap to get to her pocketbook. She then pulled out Edith's letter and handed it to him. "I got this letter from Edith this week. I want you to read it and tell me what you think of Edith's state of mind."

Tom realized that this was a big step for Sybil, who normally didn't like to share thoughts about her family, so he carefully perused the pages several times before saying, "She seems very trapped and melancholy."

"That's what I thought, too," said Sybil. "Any ideas on how we can help her when she's here for the wedding?"

Tom handed the letter back to Sybil. "I suppose you could mention to your father about her desire to go to university, but is that what she really wants or is it just an opportunity to get away from home. If she were my sister, I would suggest that she come visit us after we're married, so that she can get away from the trap she feels at Downton, but I don't know whether it's something that she would consider since we don't live the way she's used to at home."

Surprised by Tom's offer, Sybil asked to confirm, "Would it really be all right if she were to come and visit?"

"If she gave us a few months to ourselves first I wouldn't mind," said Tom. "We'd have to borrow a bed from someone or buy one, and she'd have to use the second bedroom, but I'd be fine with the idea. If I need to, I could always work late at the office while she's here."

"And to think we laughed at the idea of Mary staying in the spare bedroom just a couple of weeks ago," said Sybil with a laugh. "It never occurred to me that Edith could be staying there."

"We'll see if she does," said Tom, still not convinced that any of Sybil's family would consider staying with them.

"Oh, did I mention that your mother showed me the nursing job lead she had for me on Thursday?" asked Sybil.

"No, tell me about it," said Tom, pulling her closer.

"There's a clinic being built about five blocks from our flat," said Sybil, relaxing against him. "Construction is underway and it won't be ready until September, but there was a nurses wanted sign, so I took down the particulars. I was planning to write an application letter tonight."

"I wonder what the clinic is," said Tom, his arms encircled her waist. "Did Ma know?"

"No," said Sybil. "She said she wasn't as familiar with the neighbourhood, but she said she'd ask around. Is there a type of clinic that you wouldn't want me to work at?"

"No, I don't think so," said Tom. "I'm just curious."

"I rather like the idea of a clinic because it means that the hours will be more reasonable than at a hospital or as a private nurse," Sybil confessed as she looked out into the distance.

"I'm happy about that, too," said Tom. "Presuming that you would like to continue with nursing after the children come, it would fit better into the children's schedule, especially when they are older."

"Though that thought has crossed my mind, I haven't applied for the job yet," said Sybil with a smile. "Let's not put the cart before the horse."

"While the children are young, you may not want to work as much or at all, but we should see if there's a marriage bar first," said Tom.

"I think it patently unfair that women have to stop working in certain professions after they marry or after they are with child for the first time," said Sybil. "What if they want to have a purpose outside the home?"

"Some don't have a choice and have to find other jobs, but you're right," said Tom. "If a married woman is able to continue, they shouldn't have to stop working. Look at Ma, where would we be if she couldn't continue working as a seamstress."

Turning to look at Tom, Sybil said, "I knew there was a reason why I'm marrying you," before leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

After the kiss, Tom asked, "Why? Is it because you could then live in a small flat in a war zone and learn to cook and clean, and be a nurse?"

"No, you cheeky boy," said Sybil. "It's because we see eye to eye on a lot of important things and because you've encouraged and supported me in more ways than I can count, and because you've helped me become a better person than I could have been without you." Unable to meet his gaze, Sybil averted her eyes before saying in a small voice, "And because I love you so very much that I can't imagine being parted from you."

Tom then lifted Sybil's chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "I love you, too, and I can't imagine being parted from you, either." He then leaned in for another kiss.

After the kiss, utterly contented in each other's company, they spent the rest of the afternoon watching the clouds drift by.

**A/N2:** So the flat has been painted and it looks like Sybil and Tom have worked out their issues regarding Molly for now.

As always, please feel free to point out typos and grammatical errors (though with a wonderful copy editor on my beta team you will find quite a few less). Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, etc., since the last chapter. Thanks to those who pointed out typos. Those have been fixed where warranted. :) All of it, especially reviews, is greatly appreciated.

I would like to share that a wonderful reader and reviewer, _bijou156_, has kindly put together a lovely family tree of Tom's family from this story. I have proudly posted it on my tumblr and there's a link to my post in my profile where you can see the family tree. I can't express how delighted I was when _bijou156_ sent it. You must go check it out! :)

As always, many thanks to my ever patient betas, _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright _and_ _livingfree (on Twitter)_ without whom the quality of this story would be much poorer indeed!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 23**

As they were finishing dinner that night, Mrs. Branson said, "We saw Molly Hayes and her boys at church this morning."

Tom could sense Sybil tensing beside him and he reached his free hand under the table to reassure her. "How are they?"

"They're doing well," said Mrs. Branson. "They are free for dinner on Thursday, so I've invited them."

"The boys are rambunctious though," offered Cathleen. She had been with her mother when they saw Molly.

"Will be nice to see her again," said Tom as he squeezed Sybil's hand under the table. He could see that Sybil had her polite smile plastered on her face at the news.

"I understand that you knew Mrs. Hayes from school," said Sybil as she turned to Tom.

Tom smiled imploringly at her. "Yes, she went to the same neighbourhood schools I did. We were in the same grade and had a few classes together the last three years of my schooling."

"Then I look forward to hearing stories of your school days, then," said Sybil.

Cathleen then said, "Joe Maguire asked about you today as well."

Tom was thankful for Cathleen's change in topic. "How is Joe? I haven't seen him in nearly six years." Turning to Sybil, he said, "He's a good friend from when I lived here." Sybil smiled at Tom and squeezed his hand lovingly.

"He was hoping to see you at church," said Cathleen. "But as you are attending the other church until the wedding, he said that he wants to have a night on the town before you become an old married man."

"Cathleen!" said Mrs. Branson. "Hold your tongue."

"But Ma," protested Cathleen. "That's what he told me to tell Tom."

Tom smiled at her. "Did he say where I could find him?"

"At O'Reilly's," said Cathleen as she glanced at her mother who looked at her disapprovingly. "He said that some of the gang's there any night of the week after eight o'clock."

Tom turned to glance at Sybil before going on. "Care to meet old friends of mine after dinner?"

Before Sybil could answer, Mrs. Branson said, "Sybil, dear, if you're keen, I think there will be enough light after dinner to use the machine to start sewing yours and Cathleen's dresses. Cathleen and I cut the larger pieces this afternoon based on the measurements we did of you on Friday and Cathleen's measurements from this morning before Mass. We only have four and a half weeks to finish both of them."

Looking at Mrs. Branson, Sybil put down her fork. "Yes, of course, I'm interested in learning."

"Connor and I can do the dishes," Tom volunteered. "We can go after it gets too dark to work on the machine."

Sybil turned to Tom. "Why don't you go and see your friends tonight, while we get started on the dresses for the wedding. That way you can catch up with them without my being a hindrance on the topics to be discussed, and you won't need to walk me back before heading to Ciaran and Aileen's tonight. I need to write my application letter for the nursing position tonight anyway and I'll come with you the next time you join them." She squeezed his hand under the table reassuringly.

Disappointed that Sybil wouldn't be going with him, Tom squeezed her hand under the table in response. "I understand. I'll head out after the dishes then."

* * *

><p>Tom whistled as he walked down the street toward O'Reilly's as the sun had set and the streets were still being illuminated by the twilight. By the time he arrived, dusk had come and gone and the streets were now lit by lamp light. As he entered and took off his cap, Tom saw that the old hang out had not changed much since he was last here six years ago. The same old tables and chairs adorned the establishment, with the fireplace on the far wall lighting and illuminating much of the interior. The enormous proprietor, Paddy O'Reilly, who was about as wide as he was tall, was still behind the bar, though his lengthy beard was perhaps more grey and his apron possibly more stained.<p>

A shout came from the direction of the table beside the fireplace. "Tom Branson."

Tom looked over and saw Joe, Cathal and Des all sitting at the old table. Joe was waving him over before he shouted to the barkeep. "Paddy, one for our Tom who's returned from Yorkshire to the bosom of Dublin." Joe was a fellow with a handsome face and a shock of neatly combed wavy dark hair and was a head taller than Tom. He was dressed in a shirt with no tie and the collar open and his pants were held up with a pair of suspenders.

As Tom headed to the bar to retrieve his brew, Paddy looked at him as he filled a mug from the tap and said, "How long's it been?"

"Six years," said Tom. "Just got off the boat on Holy Thursday." Tom reached into his pocket for some money and asked, "How much is a pint these days?"

"On the house, just this once," said Paddy as he handed Tom his mug. "Welcome back!"

"Thank you," said Tom as he took the mug and headed to the old table.

When he got to the table, Joe motioned Tom to take the open seat beside him. Tom sat down after hanging his jacket on the back of his chair. "So I've been gone for six years and little has changed. Where's Colm and Gavin?"

Des looked up from his mug and said, "Gavin's missus won't let him come on Sundays and Colm was killed at the Somme. Damn the British Lords and their wars. Why couldn't they have just left us alone." Des was the smallest of the group of friends with auburn hair neatly combed and a small mustache that made him look slightly older than his years. Tom was shocked by Des's attitude toward the British. He never liked them but six years ago, he wouldn't have openly cursed them.

Joe clapped Tom on his back. "Obviously you got the message I gave Cathleen. Good to see you. Don't mind Des. His missus is tight with the purse strings among other things." Joe waggled his eyebrow at this juncture before continuing on. "So he's a bit of a grump these days."

Tom looked at his buddies. "Sorry to hear about Colm. What possessed him to join the army?" Colm was probably the gentlest among his friends.

"You know Colm, always dreaming of seeing the world beyond Ireland," said Joe. "He wanted to travel and he joined up right away in hopes that we'd get home rule. He survived Loos and Hulluch somehow and he helped capture Ginchy, but he was shot and killed when they were securing the town or so Tara said. I wouldn't put it past the bastards in the British Army to lie through their teeth." Joe paused at this juncture to take a drink of his ale and Tom recalled that Tara was Colm's girl when he left and if he joined the army, they had probably gotten married because otherwise, she wouldn't have known. After Joe put down his tankard, he continued, "Let's talk of better things. Cathleen said you're back for good and you brought an English girl back with you."

Tom smiled. "Sybil was a nurse during the war and we're getting married at Rathgar Christian on the fifth of June at five in the afternoon. We'd love to have you all at the wedding."

"Rathgar Christian?" asked Cathal who suddenly joined the conversation. "Why not the local parish? We all married there. Well, maybe not Joe since he's still sowing his oats." Cathal was about Tom's height, a head of pale hair, but a bigger build and a ruddy complexion from having worked in the family bakery since he was but a wee lad.

"They have a residency requirement and since I've been living in Yorkshire for the last six years, I'm no longer considered a resident and while Sybil's lived in Yorkshire all her life, it was just easier," said Tom, completely avoiding the issue of their differences in religion.

"So what's Sybil like?" asked Joe. "She must be pretty since you never went out with a girl who wasn't and Cathleen was gushing all about how she was going to be a bridesmaid."

"I would have brought her today, except that Ma needs her to help with the dresses for the wedding. She's beautiful and intelligent and kind," said Tom with a dreamy look in his eyes. "She's perfect."

"That's no way to describe her," said Des after he took a swig from his mug. "Does she have the right curves in the right places? Does she know how to dress? Does she cook and clean well?"

"Obviously your view of the perfect wife is different from mine, Des," said Tom with a chuckle. "Yes, she has the right curves in all the right places and she dresses impeccably and she's for women's rights."

"Women's rights?" said Des as he looked into his mug. "What good is that if you're hungry or your flat's a sty?"

"Sybil's trying and my Ma is helping," said Tom defensively. "When Sybil puts her mind to something, she'll master it in no time."

"I'm sure she will," said Joe, coming to Tom's defense. "Otherwise, we'll see Tom coming here to eat his dinner in the future." All his friends had a good laugh at his expense.

"I'm willing to bet a shilling with each of you that by the fall, you'll all eat out more often than I will," said Tom, a little annoyed that his friends didn't have the same faith in Sybil.

"You're on," said Des, who put his shilling on the table.

"I'm in," said Cathal as he pulled a shilling out of his pocket.

"I'm out," said Joe. "Since I eat out most nights. But I'll keep the money for the bet. What is the exact bet?"

Tom looked at all his friends and with his finger on the table. "From October to December, I'm willing to bet that I will eat out less from Sybil's cooking than either of you would from your wives' cooking." Tom then put two shillings down on the table to seal the bet.

Des looked at Cathal. "This will be like taking money from a babe." Cathal nodded in agreement.

"So, does she go to rallies and the like for women's rights?" asked Joe, suddenly intrigued by this girl Tom had brought back with him.

"She's attended a few before the war started," said Tom with a smile. "But with the war, a lot of that was put on hold."

"Will you let her go after you're married?" asked Des with a smirk. "That's what's important."

"I don't see why not," said Tom with a look for Des. "I'd even go with her. As I said before I left for Yorkshire, votes for women are coming and it can't come soon enough for me."

Not wanting the evening to turn completely into a political argument, Joe asked, "Cathleen also said you were working at The Dublin Times? Isn't chauffeuring good enough for you? When did you have time to become a journalist?"

"I'm actually a columnist there. I have my first column coming out on Tuesday," said Tom full of pride.

"Fine. Columnist," said Joe as he pushed Tom on the shoulder. "When did you find time to find a girl and become a columnist?"

"Some of us are just more talented than others," said Tom as he pushed Joe back. "What have you been up to aside from 'sowing wild oats'?"

"Nothing much," said Joe. "Still working at the depot."

"Still working at the depot," scoffed Cathal. "He's the supervisor there now. Been for the last two years. Slave driver at that or so Dan says." Dan was Cathal's younger brother who took over Tom's position at the depot when he left for service.

"Doesn't surprise me," said Tom with a wink at Joe. "Joe was always the laziest as a worker and a slave driver when he was the one in charge. No girl for you?"

"He's been through all the good ones in Dublin and they all found him wanting," said Des as he chuckled into his mug.

"Don't think I'm ready to settle down yet," said Joe, ignoring Des. "Unless your girl has some sisters who'd be interested in an Irish lad."

"Sybil has a couple of sisters all right," said Tom. "But I doubt either of them would be interested in the likes of you. They barely tolerate me." The thought of Joe with Lady Mary or Edith almost made Tom chuckle out loud.

"Are they coming to the wedding?" asked Joe.

"Far as I know," said Tom as he look at Joe. "Why? Were you hoping to snag one of them at the wedding?"

"I might," said Joe as he squared his shoulders to show his profile to Tom. "I am much more charming than you are."

Ignoring Joe's last remark, Tom asked, "How's the baking business Cathal?"

"Doing all right," said Cathal. "My old man wants to expand into other neighbourhoods since business has been good the last few years, but the fight for independence is worrisome. Told him that we should wait a few years. Aoife wants to move with the expansion into a nicer neighbourhood."

"Aoife?" asked Tom with a raised eyebrow. Cathal had a couple of sisters but neither were called Aoife.

"My missus," said Cathal with a smile. "I guess I didn't meet her until after you'd left for Yorkshire. Been married five years now with two little ones and another on the way over the summer. Which reminds me that I better go. She gets anxious when she's big like she is. I just came tonight because Joe mentioned you'd be here. We'll be at the wedding if we can find someone to watch the little ones." Cathal drained his mug and stood up.

Tom stood up and extended a hand. "Good seeing you, Cathal. Where should I have Sybil send an invitation?"

Cathal shook Tom's hand. "Have her or your Ma drop it off at the bakery when she's there next. Good seeing you, Tom. I'll look out for your column on Tuesday." Cathal then left the establishment after returning his mug to the bar.

Tom sat down and asked his remaining companions, "Where'd he meet Aoife?"

"At the bakery from what we heard," said Joe as he had a faraway look. "Fell head over heels for her and married her in six months. Been a dull married man since, which is why we need to take you out for some carousing before you become one of those."

"Let me talk to Sybil," said Tom. "We have quite a few things to get in order before the wedding. Just took possession of our flat on the first and we're still looking for furniture. Just painted it yesterday."

Des elbowed Joe. "Listen to him. 'Let me talk to Sybil.' He's one of them already."

Tom gave both his friends a look. "Would one of the Saturday nights suit? The only one that I don't think will work is the one before the wedding as Ma is having Sybil's family over for dinner."

"Des, Gavin and I can be free any Saturday night and we might be able to convince Cathal to come, too," said Joe as if to challenge Tom. "Bring your girl with you the next time you're free to come to O'Reilly's and give us a date for the night on the town."

"Done," said Tom as he slammed his mug down to reinforce his point.

The three friends continued to talk about various topics after, including the fight for Ireland's freedom, the Spanish flu and Des's family life until much later than Tom had originally planned. It felt good to talk to his friends, but he got a sense that they may become less happy with him if Sybil's true position in life was ever revealed.

* * *

><p>The following morning after taking care of the breakfast dishes, Sybil posted her application letter and went to the same furniture stores they had gone for their bedroom set to look for pantries and work tables for the kitchen. By the time she needed to get Tom from his office, she had found two options that would be within the sum that Cousin Isobel and Matthew had sent. After she picked Tom up, they looked at the two options and decided on the slightly more expensive and ornate one and ordered it. They found that it will be available in three weeks, which fit perfectly into their schedule as it will be in place before Sybil's family arrived.<p>

After dropping Tom off at his office, Sybil walked back to Mrs. Branson's and they followed the normal routine for the afternoon. That evening, Mrs. Branson needed Sybil's help again with the dresses for the wedding after dinner when Tom brought up going to O'Reilly's, and it confirmed for Sybil that either her future mother-in-law didn't approve of Tom's friends or didn't think she should go to O'Reilly's, but she dared not ask.

That evening, Sybil worked again on her wedding dress with Mrs. Branson and Cathleen. As Sybil walked Tom to the door as he left for the evening, she said, "I don't think that your mother will let me meet your friends at O'Reilly's."

"I should have figured," said Tom as he stopped them and turned to her. "Not too many women darken its doors."

"If you wish to go without me in the evenings," said Sybil as she looked up at him. "Please don't let me stop you. It must be boring to be sitting watching three women work on dresses."

"It's never boring to watch you," said Tom, with a smile as he reached out to caress her cheek.

Sybil ducked her head and smiled, blushing at the thought of being watched by Tom.

"But I did promise that I would let them know which Saturday night I would spend with them before the wedding," said Tom as he stroked her cheek.

"Go tomorrow night then," said Sybil, putting her hand on top of his. "There's plenty of work to be done on those dresses before the wedding. Perhaps I could meet them somewhere else."

"Do you have a preference which Saturday night I spend with them?" asked Tom.

"None, but I think your mother might," said Sybil. "She talked of having a family gathering later this month, possibly for Cathleen's birthday which apparently falls on a Saturday this year."

"But nothing this Saturday evening?"

"Not that I'm aware of," said Sybil. "So if you want to spend this Saturday night with them, after our day looking at furniture and rings, feel free. I know you want to spend some time with them."

"Not as much as I want to spend it with you," said Tom as he leaned in to kiss her.

After the kiss, which left her slightly breathless, Sybil said, "We'll be spending both Saturday and Sunday together, I think you should go. Besides, I don't want to be known as the wife who keeps her husband from spending time with his friends even before we're married." Sybil then took a step back to put a respectable distance between them.

"You could never be that," said Tom as he stepped closer and stroked her cheek again. "Because it would be my choice to spend my time with you."

"Do you think you could leave work earlier on Thursday night?" asked Sybil. She had been debating all day about whether to ask him.

"It's possible, if I work later the next two days," said Tom. "Why?"

"Your mother mentioned this morning that Mrs. Hayes and her children would be arriving at five o'clock," said Sybil. "I was hoping that you'd be here with me."

"Of course," said Tom as he took her hand and stroked it. "I'll aim to be here fifteen minutes before that."

"Thank you," said Sybil as she looked at the floor. "I didn't think I could meet her without you."

Tom then stepped forward and pulled Sybil into a hug. Sybil laid her head on his shoulder as he stroked her cheek. "You know Molly isn't as bad as you make her out to be. Yes, I loved her once, but I don't any more. I love you now. You have nothing to fear."

Sybil felt such comfort in Tom's embrace and in his words. She wished that he could hold her like that forever. After a few moments, she looked up at him. "My imagination is probably getting the better of me. However, I will feel more confident meeting your former sweetheart if you were by my side."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," said Tom as he kissed her forehead. "I'd better go. I was out too late last night and I had some trouble concentrating today."

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Sybil as she kissed Tom before pulling out of his embrace. "Sleep well."

"Goodnight, my love," said Tom as he opened the door and walked out.

Sybil waved good bye to him before she closed the door.

* * *

><p>When Tom came for breakfast on Tuesday, he brought with him a copy of the Tuesday edition of the Dublin Times. Cathleen and Connor fought to find Tom's column. They found it in the opinion section and it was called "Should Dublin consider a Limerick Soviet?" It was a fiery opinion piece on whether Dublin should consider imitating the general strike in Limerick that had ended a little over a week ago. After Cathleen read it aloud so everyone could hear it, Mrs. Branson said, "Well that's something that'll stir the populace."<p>

"What gave you the idea to write about the Limerick revolution?" asked Cathleen.

"I thought it was a peaceful and effective way to get the point across," said Tom. "I do hope that more people would consider going that route, especially Dublin."

Over the next few days everywhere that Mrs. Branson went someone asked her if it was her Tom's column in The Dublin Times.

**A/N2:** Now that you've met Tom's buddies in Dublin, what do you think of Joe, Des and Cathal? You'll meet Gavin when they go carousing. Think they will mix well with Sybil's family at the wedding? Next up is Molly's dinner, which coincidentally occurs on Thursday, May 8, 1919 (for readers reading later, posting date of this chapter is Wednesday, May 9, 2012).

As always, please feel free to point out typos and grammatical errors (though with a wonderful copy editor on my beta team you will find quite a few less). Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, etc., since the last chapter. Thanks to those who pointed out typos. Those have been fixed. :) Thank you to those who reviewed for the first time. No review is too long or too short or too dreary. ;) I always love hearing from my readers, long or short or somewhere in between, and if you have an account here, I will reply to each and every one of your reviews because I believe that every review deserves at least a thank you from me, where possible. While I may disagree with what your review says, I appreciate every one I get and you can be sure I read each one multiple times.

As always, many thanks to my ever patient betas, _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright _and_ _livingfree (on Twitter)_ without whom the quality of this story would be much poorer indeed!

Without further ado, I present the Molly chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 24**

Tuesday evening after finishing the dinner dishes, Tom brought wedding invitations for his friends and spent an hour at O'Reilly's. Joe, Des, and Gavin were all there, and they made plans to take Tom carousing that Saturday evening.

Wednesday, Sybil's lesson was on personal apparel, which included learning what temperature the iron should be for ironing different fabrics, ironing mens clothing and polishing shoes. Up until now, either Mrs. Branson or Cathleen had checked the fabric of the clothes she was planning to wear that day to determine the heat of the iron. Food shopping that afternoon included ingredients for foods that could be made ahead of time or started early the next morning for the dinner with Mrs. Hayes.

Thursday was spent cooking from the time Cathleen and Connor left in the morning until lunch where they took a short break to eat and then shopping for the last minute foods such as meats. That morning, Sybil learned to make bread with starter dough and Irish soda bread and how to feed the starter dough. Mrs. Branson was going all out for the dinner and now Sybil knew why Mrs. Patmore always had so much help in the kitchen.

When Tom arrived at a quarter to five that evening as promised, Sybil was just putting the second to last course into its serving dish. The final course had just been placed in the oven to be baked. Mrs. Branson and Cathleen were setting the table.

"You're home early," said Cathleen when she saw her brother.

"Didn't want to miss when Molly arrived," said Tom as he walked over to give Sybil a kiss. "How is it going?" asked Tom, much more quietly so only Sybil heard.

After placing the cover on the dish and placing it on the shelf above the stove, Sybil wiped her brow before she replied, "This meal rivals Easter luncheon." Sybil raised her eyebrows for emphasis. "The good news is that I learned a couple of new recipes," she added as she started washing the remaining emptied pots.

"All for a good cause," said Tom as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking over to the table to help.

Just as he was about to pick up a dish, Mrs. Branson without looking said, "Have you washed up?"

"Sorry, Ma. I forgot," said Tom, blushing, as he walked to the bathroom.

As Tom disappeared into the bathroom, Mrs. Branson said, "Sybil, dear, you should get ready. We can wash the remaining dishes afterward."

"Of course, Mrs. Branson," said Sybil, wiping her hands dry.

Sybil smiled at Tom as she crossed paths with him as he left the bathroom when she went into the bedroom she shared with Cathleen to take off her apron and get ready. He happily returned her smile.

As Sybil changed into something more fitting for a family dinner, Tom helped Cathleen finish setting the table as Mrs. Branson did some last minute tidying. Just as Sybil exited the bedroom, there was a loud knock at the door and Cathleen said, "I'll get it," as she headed toward the flat door.

Tom finished the last place setting and walked over to Sybil to take her hand as they heard Cathleen greet their guests. She looked at him and smiled nervously. Tom squeezed her hand for reassurance and whispered in her ear, "You look lovely." Sybil ducked and blushed at the compliment and reciprocated his hand squeeze.

When Molly and her boys followed Cathleen into the main living area, Tom led Sybil by the hand toward them. He could sense the tension radiating from her and that Sybil was working hard to keep her emotions in check to present a placid exterior. When he reached them, he said with a polite smile, "Hello, Molly. It's good to see you again. This is Sybil Crawley, my fiancée. Sybil, this is Molly Reid." Molly was about Sybil's height with sandy brown hair up in a bun, brown eyes and was smartly dressed in a brown suit. The first thing Tom noticed was that despite two children she still had her figure and that the years had been kind to her.

"It's Hayes now, Tom," said Molly with a twinkle in her eye. "How do you do, Miss Crawley?" said Molly as she held out her hand to shake Sybil's.

As they shook hands, Sybil spoke through her polite smile plastered on and a stiff nod of the head, "Mrs. Hayes." Sybil saw Mrs. Hayes as a well-dressed woman about Tom's age and had to admit that she was beautiful. Sensing Sybil's reaction to meeting Molly, Tom wished that there was a better way to reassure her than squeezing her hand.

"Call me Molly," said Molly as she smiled pleasantly at Sybil. "Everyone else here does."

"Molly, it is," said Sybil, returning the smile. "Please, call me Sybil."

Molly then lifted her left hand which was holding her younger son. "This is Rory. He's three." Rory, who had his mother's features, but strawberry-blond hair neatly combed, looked at Sybil and Tom shyly and tried to hide in his mother's skirts. Molly then turned behind her and brought the older boy to the forefront, leading him by the head, "And this is Eamon. He's five."

Tom's eyes widened slightly as Eamon came into view. At first glance, Eamon had all of Tom's colouring down to his blue eyes and a few features that looked like his own when he was a child. Meanwhile, Sybil was too distracted by Molly to notice the similarities between Eamon and Tom.

With two strangers looking at him, Eamon looked up at Tom. "How do you do, sir?"

Before Tom could say anything, Mrs. Branson said, "Come in and sit down, Molly. Cathleen, Connor, can you entertain the boys?"

Cathleen and Connor said in unison, "Yes, Ma." They then took one boy each and led them toward a small alcove away from the main living area where they had set out some toys that they kept for their nephews.

When they all sat down, Mrs. Branson asked, "Care for some tea?"

"No, no," said Molly with a smile. "Thank you though. We were just at Maire's down the street and she wouldn't let us go until we drank our fill."

Mrs. Branson nodded. "How is your sister?"

Tom had trouble focusing on the conversation as he took a seat that enabled him to look down the hall where the boys were playing with Cathleen and Connor.

"Busy. Tired," said Molly. "She's expecting her seventh over the summer. She wasn't sure where she was going to put this new one as the bedrooms are already full."

"Your sister needs to learn to say no," chided Mrs. Branson. "She needs to get the older ones out the door before she adds to the family." Sybil blushed at what Mrs. Branson implied. She was certain that this type of conversation never came up in a drawing room at Downton.

"Well, you know Maire," said Molly. "Ma got sick soon after she had Paddy and Maire don't want to wait."

"I know your sister," said Mrs. Branson as she nodded. "Still you need to have money to feed your children and a place for them to sleep." Changing the subject, she added, "So, did you manage to see your aunt and uncle this week?"

"We did," said Molly with a smile. "They had a grand old time with the boys when they took us to St. Stephen's Green for a picnic on Tuesday. Uncle Sorley flew a kite with Eamon."

"Sorley Reid flying a kite," said Mrs. Branson with a chuckle. "I can't imagine." Looking at Sybil, she added, "I went to school with her uncle, and he's the clumsiest man I ever did meet." Sybil smiled politely.

"I must say that it was mainly Eamon running with it around the park," Molly said with a laugh. "It lifted off a couple of times. Tired him out good, though."

"How do you find Killarney?" asked Tom to keep up with the conversation without too much thought.

"I like it there," said Molly as she looked at him affably. "It's not Dublin, but then, it's not the moon neither. Killarney is a good-sized place so you can get almost everything you can get in Dublin. We live in the city in a flat attached to Iasan's parents' store. He's a tailor and she's a dressmaker, both running their own businesses out of there. What I like best there is the free help I get with the boys." Looking at Mrs. Branson. "Iasan's parents are always taking the boys places. With Iasan being an only child, his parents are always willing to watch the boys when I need to work. Eamon's ready for school next year, but Rory will still need watching for a few years yet, so they've been very helpful."

"Is it as pretty as Dublin?" asked Sybil, feeling she should contribute to this conversation. Sybil could see why Tom had loved Molly once. She was beautiful, affable, amiable, capable and one of his kind. If she was honest with herself, Sybil was surprised that he didn't still love Molly.

"It's a beautiful area" said Molly as she looked at Sybil amiably. "Lots of open spaces and warmer in the winter than Dublin, but things are getting dangerous." Turning to look at Mrs. Branson and Tom, Molly added, "Since the fight for Ireland's freedom truly started this year, we've had quite a few skirmishes between us and the British in Killarney, sometimes almost daily. Iasan's parents want me to bring the boys here until things settle down, but Maire's place is already too full and Paddy is living in a boarding house. I came to see whether any of my Ma's family can take us in for a bit."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Mrs. Branson. "Thank heaven that it hasn't been as bad in Dublin."

"If it wasn't for the chance of being caught in the crossfire, I wouldn't bother," said Molly with a sigh. "Rory isn't good with sudden, unexpected changes. He's a bit like his Da like that. Took him three months to adjust to the move and to his Grandda and Grandma. He's been fretful since we arrived on Saturday."

"I'm sorry to hear that Rory doesn't travel well," said Mrs. Branson. "But then young children rarely do. I remember when the older children were young and Declan's parents were still alive, we took the train with all four of them for a three day trip so that his mother could meet them and it felt like a month before we got there. Tom was just weaned then so Mairin would have been seven, Ciaran, five and Niamh, three. When the children were all finally asleep after we came home, Declan and I looked at one another and I said, 'Let's send your parents the money for them to take the train here.' He was so tired that all he could do was nod."

"Is that why Grandma and Grandda Branson visited every summer until they passed away?" asked Tom, who caught the last of what his mother had said.

"And it was worth every penny," said Mrs. Branson as she looked at her son.

"I hear that you're a columnist now, Tom?" asked Molly, genuinely curious.

"Yes," said Tom who had to focus on Molly. "I write the weekly political column at The Dublin Times. My first one came out on Tuesday. Did you see it?"

"In fact, I did," said Molly. "The uncle that we're staying with showed it to me yesterday and asked if it was the same young man I knew from school. It's a wonderful piece. I could hear your voice as I read it. I do hope that Dublin chooses to adopt the policies Limerick did. It might make the British listen."

"Thank you," said Tom as he glanced at Sybil to see that her face betrayed none of the tension he could feel in the limbs that were touching his as they sat side-by-side on the sofa. He then turned to Molly. "It's always nice to hear what people think of your work."

Just then, Cathleen came into the main living area. "Ma, Molly, can we take the boys to O'Neill park down the street? They're getting restless and dinner won't be for another hour."

Molly looked up at Cathleen. "I'm sorry, Cathleen. We've been visiting all day and they haven't had a chance to stretch their legs. I'm all right with them going to the park if your mother has no objections."

Cathleen looked hopefully at Mrs. Branson who nodded. "Go for a half hour."

"Yes, Ma," said Cathleen as she went to fetch everyone's jackets and hats.

Molly got up to help dress the boys and to tell them to mind Miss Cathleen and Mr. Connor and Mrs. Branson took the opportunity to check the dish that was baking in the oven.

"Is everything all right?" asked Tom as he took Sybil's hand in his. Thinking that perhaps Sybil saw the similarities in features between him and Eamon. "You seem tense."

"I'll tell you more later," said Sybil as she looked at her lap. "But I feel inadequate in comparison to her."

Sybil's answer puzzled Tom. If his mother hadn't returned to her chair he would have done more to reassure her, but as was, he gave her hand a loving squeeze and smiled at her.

As Eamon and Rory walked past the main living area with Cathleen and Connor on their way out the door, Tom tried hard not to stare at the older boy as he wondered why Molly had never told him or his mother.

After they were out the door, and Molly sat down again, Mrs. Branson said, "Little boys need to run. I can't run much with my grandsons these days with my rheumatism, though Sybil told me about Aspirin and I haven't felt this good in years. Ever heard of it?"

"No," said Molly. Turning to Sybil, she asked amiably, "What is it?"

"It's an analgesic and an anti-inflammatory," said Sybil with a smile, finally able to talk about something she knew. Seeing a look of incomprehension on Molly's face, Sybil explained. "A painkiller that also reduces swelling. I was a nurse during the war and we used it mainly for pain and fever. When I heard that Mrs. Branson was suffering from rheumatism, I suggested it. You can purchase Aspirin from the apothecary, but don't follow the directions on the bottle, start with one and add more tablets as you need it. Less side effects that way." Tom felt her relax a little beside him as she spoke from her nursing knowledge.

"You were a nurse during the war?" asked Molly, suddenly eager. "Were you near the front?"

"No," said Sybil as she looked at Molly. "I worked at a hospital in a small village in Yorkshire called Gratham and at Downton Abbey, the seat of the Earl, when it became a convalescent home. It's where I met Tom."

Hearing his name, he was jolted out of his reverie. He smiled and paid a little more attention to the conversation, but his mind still whirled as thoughts of Eamon and the implications if what he suspected was true.

"He must have been handsome in his chauffeur's uniform?" said Molly as she winked at Sybil.

Sybil was taken aback by Molly's forwardness and just smiled. "Very handsome indeed."

"So did you work a lot with the heavily wounded?" asked Molly, changing the subject as Sybil didn't seem very interested in talking about Tom's physical attributes.

"I did," said Sybil with the first genuine smile of the evening. "When I worked at the hospital. Why do you ask?"

"My late husband was wounded at Battle of Pilckem Ridge at Passchendaele," said Molly. "But he never made it home. He died at a field hospital of partonitus? What is that?" Molly took a piece of paper out of her pocketbook and handed it to Sybil. "I've asked a few people since but none could help me."

"I'm so sorry to hear about your late husband," said Sybil as she took the piece of paper from Molly. The paper was the regular British Army Death Notice and it said,

_Madam_,

It is my painful duty to inform you that a report  
>has this day been received from the War Office<br>notifying the death of (No.)__17985__  
>(Rank) _<em><span>Corporal_<span>_ (Name) __Michael Iasan Hayes__  
>(Regiment) _<em><span>25th Battalion, 16th Division_<span>_ which  
>occurred at _<em><span>Corfu Field Hospital_<span>_ on  
>the _<em><span>15th<span>_ of _September 1917__ and I am to  
>express to you the sympathy and regret of the<br>Army Council at your loss. The cause of death  
>was _<em><span>Peritonitis<span>__.

Any application you may wish to make regarding  
>the late soldier's effects should be addressed to<br>"The Secretary, War Office, Whitehall, London, S.W."  
>and marked outside "Effects."<p>

After reading through the salient parts, Sybil said, "It says here that he died of peritonitis, which is an inflammation of the peritoneum. The peritoneum is the lining of the abdomen. Likely he received a stomach wound and it became infected after surgery, which killed him." Sybil left out the part that peritonitis was an agonizing way to die and hoped that he was given laudanum or morphine in his final days.

"Would he have suffered?" asked Molly, desperate to know what might have happened to Iasan a year and a half later. "I only heard when I received the telegram and then this notice arrived along with a letter from his commanding officer who was much too vague on the details."

Handing the death notice back to Molly, Sybil said, "I'm certain they would have given him something for the pain in the last days. Where is he buried in France?" Tom noticed that the more Sybil spoke of her work, the more relax she became.

"Tyne Cott Cemetery," said Molly as she busied herself carefully putting the paper back into her pocketbook in order to try to check her emotions. "It was one of the few, precious details in his commanding officer's letter."

Seeing that Molly may wish to have some time alone to collect herself, Mrs. Branson said as she got up, "Tom, Sybil, can you both come into the kitchen to help me with something?"

As Tom and Sybil rose to follow Mrs. Branson, Molly dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief that she had pulled out of her pocketbook. "Sybil, might I ask you a few more questions?"

Sybil looked at Tom and then over to Mrs. Branson, who gave a slight nod. She then looked at Molly. "Of course."

After Tom and Mrs. Branson were both in the kitchen, Molly moved to sit beside Sybil in the spot that Tom had vacated. "I'm sorry to be blubbering like this," said Molly as she dabbed at the fresh tears welling up in her eyes. "It's just that until now I had no idea how he had died and I've been carrying an empty, hollow feeling for a year and a half now. I was wondering if you might be able to tell me what a field hospital might have been like."

Sybil smiled sympathetically at the poor woman in front of her. "I've actually never been at a field hospital, but my cousin worked with the Red Cross in France, and she visited some of them in the course of her work. She told me that they were mainly makeshift structures housing up to a thousand men in each with a nursing staff that tended to the wounded and dying."

"So he would have been looked after?" asked Molly tearfully.

"Yes, the nurses would have tended to his needs," said Sybil, leaving out that likely they would have just gone on their rounds to provide medication and changed dressings. "War is a terrible business. May I ask why your late husband joined? I believe conscription never reached Ireland."

Molly dabbed her nose and eyes again, and smiled at Sybil. "Iasan had just lost his job when the factory he had been working at closed down after a strike. Eamon was just a baby then, so we needed the wages and he thought that it would help us get home rule. He joined up almost from the beginning as one of the support staff. He never thought he would be in the line of fire."

At this juncture, Molly dissolved into sobs and Sybil couldn't help but reach out and comfort her. Try as she might, now that she had met her, Sybil couldn't dislike Molly. Molly reminded Sybil of the women who had come to the hospital to see their wounded husbands.

After a few minutes, Molly pulled herself together and looked at Sybil with a watery smile, "I'm so sorry to have imposed on you. I asked my midwife and she didn't understand. I didn't know of anyone else who had medical knowledge. Thank you for explaining things to me. Now that I know he was looked after, well, it puts my soul at rest. May God and all the saints bless you."

Sybil and Molly discussed Sybil's work as a nurse and how Iasan's death had changed Molly's world while Mrs. Branson and Tom busied themselves with washing the remaining pots until the boys, Cathleen and Connor returned from the park. Then it was dinner time which passed quickly with stories of Tom as a schoolboy though Tom, himself, could not enjoy them in his state of mind.

After dinner, Connor returned to his school work as Sybil and Cathleen washed the dishes. As Mrs. Branson entertained the boys, Tom and Molly found themselves standing behind the sofa together as they watched his mother telling the boys the story of the three little pigs in the toy alcove.

"Before you ask," said Molly as she glanced at him briefly. "Eamon's not yours. He was born nine months to the day I married Iasan." She absentmindedly toyed with her wedding ring. "If he was, I would have come to your Ma and told her everything."

"But he has a lot of my colouring," said Tom as he looked at her confused. "And a few of my features."

Molly then reached down to the sofa where she had left her pocketbook, took out a picture and showed it to Tom. "This is my late husband, Iasan Hayes."

The man in the picture was in a soldier's uniform and looked somewhat similar to the face Tom saw in the mirror each morning.

"When Iasan and I first started walking out about two months after you and I last parted ways," said Molly as she waved back at Rory, "People used to tease me that Iasan looked like you. He was a few inches taller and more broadly built, but your facial features were similar. He wasn't as outspoken as you are and he had patience for me in a way that you never did."

"I'm glad you found someone who loved you as you deserved," said Tom with sincerity in his voice as he handed the picture back to Molly. "You and I got along on the short-term, but eventually we would have gotten on one another's nerves and we'd fight, which was why we never lasted much more than a few months at a time."

"Yes, we're both stubborn and we both have hot tempers," said Molly with a smile as she replaced the picture back into her pocketbook. "Not the best combination for a happy, long-lasting marriage."

"No," said Tom as he watched his mother start to huff as the wolf. Molly had always been the familiar in his life, as he had known her since he started school, but as he thought about it, the fights they had were one of the reasons he never felt like proposing.

After a short pause, Molly glanced over at Sybil and Cathleen at the sink and said quietly, "Your fiancée is remarkable. It couldn't have been easy for her to meet me. Does she know all about you and I?"

Tom nodded as he looked over at Sybil and admired her even more.

When Tom wasn't going to add more, Molly continued. "Then, it would have been difficult and in her shoes, I know I wouldn't have been nearly as polite and caring. I don't know how to thank her for answering my questions about Iasan's last days and what he died of. My soul is now truly at rest on the matter and when the boys are older, I can tell them about what their father's last days would have been like and how he died."

It was then that the boys came running toward their mother as Mrs. Branson finished her story and followed them into the main living area after she knocked on Connor's bedroom door to get him to say goodbye. Eamon was smiling and said, "Ma, Mrs. Branson was a real good wolf. She knew how to huff and puff and everything." Rory on the other hand was rubbing his eyes as he hugged her skirt.

Molly then lowered herself to their level. "I think it's time for us to return to Uncle Daire and Aunt Enda's for the night."

"Yes, Ma." said Eamon, though by his tone it was not his wish.

"Please say thank you to Mrs. Branson and the others for the dinner, Eamon," said Molly. At this juncture, Cathleen and Sybil had finished the dishes, and Cathleen had gone to get their hats and the boys' jackets.

"Thank you, Mrs. Branson, Miss Cathleen, Mr. Connor and everyone for everything!" shouted Eamon as he was twirling with the energy only a five year old could have at this hour.

"Eamon Iasan Hayes," said Molly forcefully as she was dressing the sleepy Rory. "Please lower your voice and get dressed."

"Do you need help with them?" asked Mrs. Branson as Rory was falling asleep on his mother's shoulders. "Tom and Sybil could walk you back to your uncle's."

"No, I don't want to trouble you," said Molly as she glanced at Tom and Sybil.

"It's no trouble at all," said Sybil as she saw Molly struggling with one sleeping child while the other was still twirling about. "I'll go get my gloves, hat and jacket. Tom?"

Taking the cue from Sybil, Tom said, "Let me take Rory." He then took the boy from Molly while Molly went after Eamon.

Soon, the party of five was ready to go and after goodbyes were out the door. On the street, Molly held Eamon's hand, while Sybil was on the other side of Eamon and Tom followed with Rory sleeping soundly with his head on Tom's shoulder. Molly and Sybil talked about how Sybil was finding Dublin and Eamon even asked a few questions when he found out she was a nurse.

After Sybil and Tom dropped Molly and her boys off, they were finally alone. Sybil took Tom's arm after the door of the flat closed and Tom put his free hand on hers. They didn't speak in fear of being overheard, but before they exited the building, Tom stopped them and pulled her to one side of the corridor to kiss her thoroughly. He had been wanting to do that since Sybil so patiently answered Molly's questions.

When they broke apart, Tom ducked his head to be closer to her said softly, "Thank you for being so kind to Molly. I know this dinner was hard for you and you didn't have to be, but I couldn't love you more for it."

Sybil looked at him in the dim light of the corridor and said in an equally quiet voice, "You know I like to be helpful and she reminded me of the women who came to see their husbands at the hospital. They just want to know what happened. I'm glad I was able to help her."

Just then, someone came through the building door. Both Sybil and Tom blushed in the dim light and decided to continue their conversation on the streets.

As they walked back to Mrs. Branson's flat, Tom asked, "What did you think of Molly and her boys?"

"At first I was jealous of her," said Sybil as she ducked her head and blushed in the dying light of the day. "She is so beautiful and affable and amiable and so like you and your family. She also looked to be a capable mother who had two lovely boys that I wondered how it was that you didn't still love her. In the end, though, I couldn't help but like her."

Tom smiled at her. "She thought you were remarkable."

"Was that what you spoke of when Cathleen and I were washing the dishes?" asked Sybil.

"That and other things," said Tom. "You needn't worry. She has no intentions of trying to snatch me from you for the boys." He kissed her temple to reassure her.

"Good," said Sybil with a twinkle in her eye. "Because I would then be all alone in a strange city with no one to turn to."

"And we can't have that," said Tom with a smile.

They walked in silence for the next few minutes just enjoying the time alone together.

Eventually, Sybil broke the silence. "You know, I do I feel badly for Molly that she's had to raise her boys almost entirely by herself and I feel badly for the boys who are growing up without a father." When Tom said nothing, Sybil continued. "Did you know that her husband joined up two months after the war was declared because they needed the wages? Eamon was only six months old at the time. With how often leave was granted, he probably has no real memories of his father. As for Rory, I wonder if he could've recognized his father when he returned from the war, if he had survived."

"She's young still," said Tom. "She could remarry."

"If she does, I think it will likely be in Killarney," said Sybil. "She feels an obligation to her late husband's parents and she wouldn't want to take the boys away from them."

Just then, they arrived at the stoop in front of Mrs. Branson's building. Tom turned to Sybil and asked, "What are the plans for tomorrow?"

"It will be back working on the dresses and more housekeeping lessons," said Sybil as she looked at him. "I also have to go through the letters to compile the addresses for Saturday and address the remainder of the invitations."

"How many places will we be visiting on Saturday?" asked Tom as he looked at Sybil with love. "I was hoping to look at some rings, while we were out."

"I wrote to seven places," said Sybil. "I think we got five replies. Did you want to walk me up to your mother's flat?"

Tom looked at her puzzled and Sybil said as she discreetly ran her gloved fingers up his arm. "You know the light by your mother's door is broken."

Sybil didn't have to say any more as Tom took her hand and led her up the stoop and into the building. Once inside, they sprinted up the two flights of stairs to the second storey and down the corridor where Mrs. Branson's flat was and like Sybil said, the candle was not lit.

"The glass cracked when the candle Connor put in last week fell over," said Sybil as she removed her gloves and looked lovingly at him. "Your mother is in dispute with Mr. Walsh over who ought to replace it."

Leading them into the darkest corner beside his mother's flat door, Tom pressed Sybil against the wall and kissed her hurriedly. With the weight of Eamon's parentage resolved, Tom felt more free to kiss Sybil than he had for nearly two weeks. Soon, he slid his tongue into her mouth to taste her and she engaged him quickly with her own as her arms encircled his neck to pull him closer and she played with the edge of his hair under the cap. Meanwhile, he ran his hands down her back and cupped her backside which made her gasp and break their kiss. But soon his mouth was on hers again as the feral part of him desperately wanted to make her his. Next he ran his right hand over her clothed breast and willing his hands not to try to unbutton her blouse as he ran his fingers over the buttons.

As he moved to kiss her jaw and then down her neck, he whispered against her skin. "God, I love you, Sybil."

"Oh, Tom," sighed Sybil as she held his head against her. "Four more weeks," Sybil sighed into his ear. "I don't know if I can wait."

Tom then pressed Sybil against the wall with his body and grounded himself against her hip. He then found her mouth again and they kissed hungrily. Just as he thought of pulling her skirt up, the sound of running water could be heard through the walls as someone in the flat, likely his mother, turned on the tap in the kitchen, which brought Tom to his senses.

Tom broke the kiss and said as he breathed heavily, "We can't do this, not now. Not until after the wedding."

Sybil looked at Tom in the dim light and realized how close they could have gotten and in a darkened corridor outside his mother's flat, too. Suddenly shy, Sybil pulled her arms from around his neck, looked down. "I'm sorry."

Tom took her hands in his and kissed them. "Don't be. It's as much my fault as yours and I should know better. This is what I meant when I said one thing would lead to another."

"I better go in and you better go," said Sybil as she looked at him with love. "Your mother might send out a search party soon and I'd rather she not find us huddled outside her front door."

Not wanting to try his luck by kissing her, he kissed her hand again instead as he looked at her and said, "Until tomorrow, my love."

Sybil blushed and said quietly, "I love you, Tom. Until tomorrow."

When he released her hand, she watched him as he descended down the stairs and into the night before she took off her hat which had been set askew from their amorous activities, unlocked the door with the key Mrs. Branson had given her this evening and entered Mrs. Branson's flat.

**A/N2:** So ends Molly's dinner chapter. I think it's likely to be the longest chapter of the entire story. Did you end up liking Molly like Sybil did? Did you like how I made Tom squirm a bit before I let him off the hook?

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, etc., for the last chapter. As of the last chapter, this story has surpassed all my other stories in all the stats (chapters, words, reviews, favorites and alerts) that this site keeps. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted here, and liked and reblogged on tumblr. Your support is greatly appreciated and it keeps me going, especially during those late nights when I'm trying to finish off a chapter to send to my betas or getting ready to post here. Thank you so much!

I want to especially thank my wonderful betas: _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright _and_ _livingfree (on Twitter)._ Without these wonderful people, who listen to me gripe and have the patience to slog through chapter after chapter despite their busy lives, the quality of every aspect of this story would be much poorer indeed! :)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 25**

Soon after Tom settled into his desk at the office on Friday morning, Mr. Connolly came by to see him. Mr. Connolly's boisterous tones resonated ahead of him and Tom could hear him as he talked with one of the other columnists down the hall. When Tom heard Mr. Connolly say, "Thank you, Mr. O'Sullivan. Just make sure you have that column by Wednesday. I've got to see Mr. Branson now," he knew that he was next on Mr. Connolly's list.

"Good Morning, Mr. Branson," said Mr. Connolly as he stopped beside Tom's desk. Tom was perusing through the morning edition, just making notes by hand. He was still not used to using the typewriter yet for anything before his final copy.

"Good Morning, Mr. Connolly," said Tom as he rose to greet him.

"Sit down, my boy," Mr. Connolly sat on a clean corner of Tom's desk and waited for Tom to sit before continuing. "I have good news. There's already talk around town about your column this week. I heard it. Some of the reporters heard it. Even a few of the delivery boys heard it. People are excited by it and that's what I want to hear. It's an excellent sign for a first column. Good job."

"Thank you, sir."

"How is next week's coming along? What is it about?" asked Mr. Connolly.

"Next week's is on the efficacy of the Dáil Éireann, sir," said Tom, gathering his notes. "I wrote most of it already. I'm just reviewing the morning editions to see if there are any reports of when the next one is and what might be on the agenda. Did you want to see it before I submit it to the editors?"

"That's all right," said Mr. Connolly as he rose to stand. "I trust you've run the idea past the managing editor already?"

"I have, sir," said Tom. "He thought it was a fine topic."

"Keep up the good work then," Mr. Connolly walked down the hall to talk to another member of the staff.

* * *

><p>That evening when Tom sat down with Sybil after finishing the dishes, she said excitedly as she handed him a letter, "I heard back on the nursing position at the clinic this morning. You won't believe what the clinic is about."<p>

_Wednesday, May 7, 1919_  
><em>St. Mary's Hospital,<em>  
><em>Dublin, Ireland<em>

_Dear Miss Crawley,_

_I received your application for the position of nurse at the new Langford Clinic The clinic is being built and run from an endowment given by the Duke of Langford for the treatment of women. Based on the description of your experiences during the war, I would be very interested in interviewing you for one of the positions on Wednesday, May 14th at ten o'clock in the morning at St. Mary's on the third floor. Please bring your nurse's apron and cap as there will be a practical portion of the interview. As well, please bring any letters of reference with you._

_As you know, we will not be opened until September, but we have chosen to start seeking out applicants now in order for the successful ones to be able to attend a week-long training course at Trinity College in Dublin, the week of July 21st with an examination at the conclusion. As this course is a requirement for working at the Langford Clinic, you will be compensated for your attendance. If you are unable to attend the course after you have accepted our offer, your position will be forfeit. If you are unable to pass the examination, you will be given another opportunity to take the course in January and pass it then._

_Please write to advise if you wish to continue the interview process. I look forward to hearing from you._

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Dr. S. Byrne.<em>

Tom read the letter before looking at Sybil. "A clinic for women. Sounds like an opportunity tailored for you."

She looked up from her needlework before replying. "I was quite happily surprised by the revelation. I hope that it won't be too difficult to pass the examination. I have never taken one before."

"I'm sure that you'll do fine," said Tom with a smile. "You did fine on your training in York."

"York was different," said Sybil, returning to her needlework to avoid Tom's gaze. "It was a two-month course and there was no examination. This is a one-week course. Just as I'm getting to know the location and the people, I'll have to take the examination."

"Well, if an applicant is working currently, they may not be able to take more than a week off to go," said Tom. "They have to take that into consideration, but I'm sure you'll pass with flying colours."

"I suppose," said Sybil, laying down the piece of Cathleen's dress that she had just finished and looked up at Tom.

"If you think you need help, I'd be happy to help you study." Tom then took her hand in his to calm her.

"Would you?" asked Sybil. She gave his hand a loving squeeze before picking up the next piece that required work. As Tom could not see Sybil's dress before the wedding, Sybil spent most of her time when Tom was home working on Cathleen's, while Mrs. Branson and Cathleen worked on Sybil's in Mrs. Branson's room.

"What is a husband for if not to help?" asked Tom with a smile.

"I'd like that very much," said Sybil with a shy smile.

"Speaking of help," said Tom. "Is there any sewing I can help with? I don't like having idle hands while everyone else is busy."

"If you are so keen, I need to take out this line of stitches here," said Sybil, pulling out a set of fabric that had been sewn together from the pile beside her. "I sewed it wrong this morning on the machine and I don't like to take out stitches, so I have been leaving it to the last."

"Do you have the stork scissors?" asked Tom as he reached for the piece. "I'll take it out for you."

"Here," said Sybil, handing him the special scissors from the sewing box. "Thank you. Taking stitches out is my least favorite thing to do after darning."

While Tom started to carefully cut out the stitches in the seam, he asked, "Where is St. Mary's?"

"I understand from your mother that it is on the other side of town," said Sybil as she continued to work on her piece. "She said it used to be called Royal Victoria Hospital?"

"Oh, the Royal Vic," said Tom, squinting to see the white thread on white fabric.

"I'll have to take couple of buses to get there," said Sybil. "Perhaps you can show me the bus routes on Saturday when we're out looking at tables."

"We can do that," said Tom. "Will you be writing back to Dr. Byrne soon?"

"Tonight after you've gone, so it can be mailed tomorrow."

They continued to work on the pieces until it was too dark and Tom left to go back to Ciaran's.

* * *

><p>On Saturday morning, Tom and Sybil headed out to look at five table and chair sets on which they had received replies from their inquiries off classified ads, some of which had other pieces such as a welsh dresser. The first and third ones were nowhere near the description given and had been taken from consideration by the time they left the premises. The second and fourth ones were possibilities but not quite what they had wanted. When they reached the fifth destination in the early afternoon, the woman, Mrs. Murphy, who answered the door of the flat was quite cordial.<p>

She showed them in. "This is the set that I had advertised," pointing to the immaculate mahogany table, chair and welsh dresser set in the room. "It's not typical Irish furniture. My mother had brought it over from America when she married my father nearly fifty years ago, but now that she will be moving in with my sister, we need to sell it. It comes with eight chairs in total and has two other leaves that you can add to enlarge it."

"It's beautiful. If I may be so bold, why are you not keeping it in the family?" asked Sybil.

"Both my sister and I prefer oaken furniture," said Mrs. Murphy.

"As your mother is moving in with your sister, are there other pieces that you were looking to sell?" asked Tom on an inspirational whim.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," said Mrs. Murphy with a smile. "There's a small desk that also came with my mother from America made of the same type of wood as the dining set. If you would come this way, it's in the bedroom."

They followed Mrs. Murphy into the bedroom, before Tom asked the next question. "Is there a chair to go with the desk?"

"Yes, but it is not made of the same wood and not in as good a shape as the other pieces. We had considered taking it with us, but if you're interested, we can sell it." Once they were all in the bedroom, Mrs. Murphy pointed to an exquisite rolltop desk and the mismatched chair that had seen better days. "Here they are."

"How much are you asking for the desk and chair?" asked Sybil, examining the desk.

"Five quid."

"Could we have a moment to discuss things between us?" asked Tom, looking up at Mrs. Murphy.

Mrs. Murphy smiled. "Of course, I'll be in the other room."

After Mrs. Murphy left, Sybil said, "What do you think of both the desk and the dining set? I forgot this ad included a welsh dresser as well. I know that it's not oak, but my grandparents in America have mahogany furniture and Mama often talks about how beautiful and durable it is."

"I think they both look very nice," said Tom. "They've both been kept in pristine condition. Almost too nice for our humble abode."

"Do you think you could work on this beautiful desk?" asked Sybil, looking at him.

"Without a doubt," said Tom with a smile. "This is probably the nicest desk I have ever worked on. My desk at the office is rather old and beaten."

"The dining room set was listed at £25 but it sounds like she's not been able to get rid of it," said Sybil as she contemplated her offer. "Do you think it fair to ask for £25 for both if we offer her £12 now and the rest when we pick them up in a week?"

"I'd say quite equitable, but I presume you will start off lower and let her bring you up to this price?" said Tom, looking at the desk in more detail.

"You know me well," said Sybil with a smile. "Shall we?"

Tom nodded and followed Sybil back out into the main room.

"Mrs. Murphy, I was wondering if you would take £20 for both the dining set and the desk and chair?" asked Sybil.

"Not sure I could go that low, but how about £28 for the two?" suggested Mrs. Murphy.

"We'll offer you £25 and pay you twelve today as a deposit and the remainder when we come to pick them up?" reoffered Sybil.

"So long as you pick it up within the next ten days, I'll take your offer." Mrs. Murphy smiled as she felt she had gotten a better bargain.

"Excellent! We'll pick them up next Saturday" said Sybil, taking £12 out of her pocketbook and giving it to Mrs. Murphy. "Can you draw up the agreement between us and to indicate that we've given you a £12 deposit for the items?"

"Of course," said Mrs. Murphy as she took out a pen and paper from a drawer and started writing their agreement.

Tom and Sybil looked at one another and smiled. A few more pieces of furniture to fill their home. The rest can wait until after they were married.

* * *

><p>After completing the business at Mrs. Murphy's, Tom and Sybil decided to visit a jewelry store in the neighbourhood. As they entered, the proprietor nodded to them as he was attending another couple.<p>

They looked at the wedding bands and claddagh rings in the display case and Sybil saw a very pretty band of gold and silver that caught her eye that she pointed out to Tom. Though he liked the look of the ring, he wondered with the intricate inlay, how much it would cost. It wasn't that Tom didn't want to get the best ring for Sybil, but the last time they saw such a ring, it was three times what they budgeted for such an item.

Eventually, the other couple finished their purchases and the proprietor came to see them. "How may I help you?"

"We'd like to see a couple of rings," said Tom with a smile. "That one and that one."

"Of course," said the proprietor as he took out the pretty band that Sybil liked and a claddagh ring Tom liked. "This gold and silver one is a work of art as the band of silver is entwined with the gold to create this dazzling effect. This claddagh ring is beautiful, too, as my partner put such detail into the heart and the crown."

"How much are they?" asked Sybil.

The proprietor took down the ring numbers and then consulted a book. "This gold and silver beauty is £100 and this claddagh ring is £40."

Sybil blanched at the prices which were at least over twice the prices they saw in their neighbourhood for something similar. "Thank you for your time."

As they got on the streets, Tom asked, "What's the matter? Usually you're not that abrupt."

"Did you not hear the prices he quoted?" asked Sybil as she took Tom's arm.

"Yes," said Tom as he looked at her. "This is an Anglo neighbourhood. The prices are bound to be higher than in ours."

"At nearly three times the price?" asked Sybil, incredulous.

"The wages earned here are higher and hence the cost of goods is commensurate," said Tom. "Were you not aware of this?"

"It never occurred to me that they would be this widely disparate within a city," said Sybil. "I was aware that the cost of goods in London differed from Yorkshire, but I always figured it was due to the distance from London to Yorkshire. It never occurred to me that it would be so different depending in which part of the city it was purchased."

"Which is why we've been looking for goods mainly in our neighbourhood," said Tom. "It's one of the cheapest neighbourhoods to live in Dublin."

"Let's head back to your mother's then," said Sybil. "At least I won't be so shocked by the prices there."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Tom headed out to O'Reilly's. He had agreed to meet the gang there for his night of carousing. When he arrived early, Joe was already there.<p>

With his mug of brew, Tom sat down beside Joe. "Do you spend your Saturdays here now?"

"Hello Tom," said Joe. "I just wanted to be here before anyone else. Cathal can't make it. His missus isn't feeling well and the little ones are sick, so he's out. But Des and Gavin should both be here shortly."

"Too bad about Cathal," said Tom, taking a swig. "But it's understandable."

"So, how did the dinner go with Molly?" asked Joe. The entire gang knew Molly as they all went to the same school and Tom had confessed his worries about Sybil's reaction to Molly the last time they had gotten together.

"Much better than I imagined," said Tom. "Sybil was not only polite, but helped Molly sort out what her late husband died of."

"So what was it that he died of?" asked Joe. Joe had always been curious about the causes of death.

"Infection of the gut lining, I think," said Tom. "Sybil knows more about this than I do."

"What does Sybil know more of than you?" asked Gavin, who just arrived and sat down on the other side of Tom.

"What Iasan Hayes died of," said Joe, looking into his mug.

"How did the dinner with Molly go?" asked Gavin. He was a broadly built man with curly blond hair and blue eyes.

"I was just telling Joe that it went very well," said Tom, looking at Gavin who had a heavily bandaged right arm. "What happened to you?"

"Got burned at work because he wasn't careful," offered Joe. Gavin worked at a foundry that made rivets.

"I was careful," said Gavin. "It was the idiot manager's fault for letting Mike carry the molds when they were still hot. Mike wasn't watching where he was going and he brushed past me, hitting my arm. At least they're letting me work in the office until it clears up or Gael would have my head for losing my wage. Can't lift much more than a beer with this arm."

"Happy you can lift beer, though," said Tom with a smirk as he gave Gavin a clap on the back.

"Where's Des?" asked Gavin, looking around. "He's usually here before me."

"Not sure," said Joe, shrugging. "Told me when he left last night that he'd be here. I'm sure he will be here soon."

"What's the plan, Joe?" asked Gavin. "Are we going to check out the live peep show near the docks? Haven't been there since you folk took me out before my wedding three years ago."

"Yes, we are," said Joe with a huge grin. "We'll head there after dark when the show starts and then we're heading over to Murray Road to have more to drink. First, let me buy you some whiskey, Tom." Joe waved at Big Paddy. "Two whiskeys over here."

By the time they were ready to head out to the peep show, Tom was already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol his friends were buying him and in a pleasant mood. Des had shown up about a half hour ago with a black eye. When asked, he said he had walked into a door. As they got to the docks, the peep show was just about to start. Joe managed to get them a booth and soon Tom was whistling and hollering at the performers on stage with the rest of the patrons.

When they finally left the peep show after midnight, Tom found everything to be funny from all the alcohol that flowed in his veins and could barely stand up. Joe and Gavin decided that Tom had enough while Des was up for more drinking, so they went to one bar on Murray Road before taking Tom back to his mother's. They didn't know where Ciaran lived and Tom was too drunk to tell them. Des left them before they got on Moran Road when he and Tom got into a drunken argument over Tom marrying an Englishwoman and Tom insulted him by alluding that his wife gave him the black eye, so it was up to Joe and Gavin to get Tom home.

While Joe and Gavin helped Tom navigate the two flights of stairs up to Mrs. Branson's flat, Tom decided to burst out in song, off-key. With the dark hallway and Joe and Gavin being half drunk themselves, they couldn't figure out which key to use to open the flat door, so they knocked until they heard someone coming and then left Tom sitting against the front door still singing.

The whole flat was awakened by the loud banging on the front door and Mrs. Branson led the way with a candle while Sybil and Cathleen each held a broom and Connor followed behind with a hurley in case it was an intruder.

As they listened to the singing, Cathleen looked at Sybil and said, "It sounds like Tom singing."

"It does," said Sybil as she listened more carefully.

"Hush girls," said Mrs. Branson as they advanced toward the front door.

When they got there, Mrs. Branson handed Sybil the candle and unlocked the door while keeping the chain on. Tom's weight pushed the door to open as wide as the chain allowed and his arm fell through the crack.

"Hush Tom," said Mrs. Branson. "Before you wake up the rest of the building with your wailing." Mrs Branson was able to push Tom's arm back out the door, but she was unable to push the door closed with Tom's dead weight against it.

"Oh, hello Ma," said Tom, slurring his words in his inebriated state. "Don't you like my song?" He then giggled.

"No, I don't," said Mrs. Branson, not amused even in the slightest. Turning to the others, she said, "Help me push the door closed."

Sybil put the candle on the floor, away from the door, and leaned the broom she had been holding against the wall before getting in place to help push. Even with Sybil, Cathleen and Connor all pushing, there wasn't enough leverage to push the door closed. Meanwhile, Tom bursted into another round of boisterous song.

"Hush, Tom," hissed Mrs. Branson. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Ma," said Tom, who was slightly morose now that he didn't have an appreciative audience.

"Now sit up so that we can open the door and let you in."

"But the door is open," said Tom, confused. "I can see you."

"Sit up, Tom," said Mrs. Branson.

"Ma, can't you push the door closed and then undo the chain thing?" asked Tom.

"I can, if I can close this door!" said Mrs. Branson in a tone that normally would brook no opposition, but it didn't cut through Tom's inebriated state.

"Why can't you close it then?" asked Tom, still confused by his mother's inability to close the door.

Sybil looked at Mrs. Branson, who was quite angry at this juncture. "Let me try."

Mrs Branson nodded and moved out of the way for Sybil to talk to Tom.

"Tom, darling," said Sybil, who had trouble with the term of endearment. "Can you please sit up so we can close the door and let you in?"

"Hello, Sybil," said Tom. "You're so pretty. Can I give you a kiss?"

"Only if you sit up, so we can close the door," pleaded Sybil.

"All right," said Tom as he slowly sat up.

"Push," said Sybil and the four behind the door gave it a shove and it closed.

Mrs. Branson then took off the chain. "Please move out of the way in case he's leaning on the door again. I don't want any of you hurt by the door opening."

Sybil, Cathleen and Connor diligently moved out of the way. Connor picked up the candle and then Mrs. Branson opened the door. The door swung open quickly from Tom's weight and his head landed on Mrs. Branson's slippered foot which cushioned his fall.

"Hello, Ma," said Tom with a grin. "Why are you so tall?"

Mrs. Branson ignored him and moved her foot from under Tom's head and he fell the inch and a half onto the wood floor. "Girls, help me move him out of the doorway, and Connor, shut the door."

After they had gotten Tom out of the way, and the door closed and locked, Mrs. Branson said, "Connor, go light the candles in the kitchen and main area. Cathleen and Sybil, help me drag him to the sofa."

Once Tom was on the sofa and they could see him better, it looked as though Tom was only drunk. Mrs. Branson barked out another set of orders. "Cathleen, crack a couple of eggs in a glass, scramble them and add some of the water left in the kettle. It ought to absorb some of the alcohol to help keep the after effects of too much drink at bay. Connor, go get the blanket and the spare pillow from my closet. Sybil, do you think Aspirin will help with a headache?" Meanwhile Tom started babbling.

"It should. Why?" asked Sybil, who wasn't sure why Mrs. Branson was asking as she had not encountered drunkenness much before.

"With as much as he's had to drink, he'll get a walloping headache if we don't try to prevent it," said Mrs. Branson. "He's going to church in the morning regardless. Can you get the Aspirin from my room? It's on the dresser."

"Of course," said Sybil.

Mrs. Branson then took Tom's cap and shoes off and with Sybil's coaxing, they were able to get his jacket off and a pillow under his head. After covering Tom with a blanket, Mrs. Branson sat on the chair beside the sofa that Connor brought. "Take this tablet with this and drink it down."

"Why, Ma? I feel fine," said Tom with a giggle.

"Just drink it, Tom," said Mrs. Branson.

"I didn't get my kiss from Sybil yet," protested Tom.

Mrs. Branson looked over at Sybil. "Do you think you can manage him from here?"

"I think so," said Sybil with a nod.

"All right then," said Mrs. Branson as she handed the Aspirin and the glass to Sybil. As she got up, she said, "Just make sure you blow out all the candles before you go to bed. Cathleen, Connor, let's leave them and go to bed. We have Mass in the morning as well."

Sybil nodded, took the glass and the Aspirin from Mrs. Branson and sat down on the chair. Looking at Tom, she said, "Please take this Aspirin and drink this down."

"Only if I get a kiss now and a promise of a kiss after," said Tom as he grinned at her.

"Very well," said Sybil as she rolled her eyes and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. Sybil wrinkled her nose as Tom smelled and tasted of alcohol. "Will you now drink this?"

Tom nodded, took the Aspirin and drank down the whole glass before puckering up for his second kiss. Sybil took the empty glass from him, put it on the coffee table and leaned over for a second kiss. Tom held her down and gave her a slobbery, drunk kiss before letting her go.

"You're so very pretty!" said Tom with a sigh as he reached for her braid. Seeing her expression, he added, "Are you angry with me? I love you, Sybil."

"You are so very drunk," said Sybil, trying very hard to keep her tone neutral. "Get some sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning."

"Don't you love me?" asked Tom with a pout.

"I love you, Tom," said Sybil. "Now get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Sybil," said Tom, satisfied that he got what he wanted and rolled over.

"Goodnight," said Sybil. She then took the dirty glass and washed and dried it. After blowing out the candles in the kitchen, she left him a note about taking more aspirin if he had a headache in the morning before blowing out the remaining candles and heading back to bed.

**A/N2:** It would appear that Sybil has an interview with a women's clinic. Sounds like it's up her alley doesn't it? They also got a few more pieces of furniture at a decent price. So what do you think of drunk Tom? Did you expect any less after Joe promised a night of carousing? ;)

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Sorry this is a day late. Had a busy Sunday and then this site decided to upgrade the story editing features when I was ready. :P

Thank you for all the reviews, etc., for the last chapter. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank those who have continually reviewed most, if not all, the chapters for the last little while: _JuliaAurelia_, _shana_dot_rose_ (this site won't let me put the reviewer's name in properly), _readingfrenzy_, _Duchess_, and _Candy_. Thanks for making me smile when I get a review alert from this site. You don't know what that means to me.

I want to especially thank my wonderful betas: _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright_ (in absentia for this chapter due to her busy schedule)and_ _livingfree (on Twitter)_ (currently in absentia for the latter half of this chapter due to midterms until after Wed). Without these wonderful people, who listen to me gripe and have the patience to slog through chapter after chapter despite their busy lives, the quality of every aspect of this story would be much poorer indeed! :)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 26**

When the sun started streaming through the windows in the main room the next morning, Tom couldn't help but wake up. The first thing he noticed was the throbbing headache and a faint feeling of nausea. Then he noticed that the flat was still quiet, which was surprising since his niece always woke at the crack of dawn. As he opened his eyes, the sunlight was overly bright and he realized that he wasn't at Ciaran's but at his mother's. Then he started remembering what had happened.

Looking around, he spotted the bottle of Aspirin on the coffee table and the note Sybil left. The clock on the mantle read half-past six. When he sat up on the sofa, he read the note about the Aspirin. After using the bathroom, Tom got himself a glass of water from the kettle, cracked a couple of eggs into it and beat it together with a fork. He then used the mixture to chase a couple of tablets of Aspirin down.

Afterward, he added coal from the coal box, before he refilled the kettle and put it on the stove. Tom then walked over to the sofa and sat down. It had been years since he got so rip-roaring drunk and he did not remember getting such a headache in his younger days. Likely the last time was when he was just about to leave Ireland for Yorkshire as Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes both actively discouraged overindulgence of strong drink among the staff.

Once the eggs and the Aspirins started to work their magic, Tom made himself some tea and waited for the water to cool for another glass. Getting the milk from the front door, he poured some into his tea before putting it away in its spot in the pantry. He sipped his hot beverage until the world seemed less chaotic and blurry than last night. He then realized that he will have to get ready for church later that morning which meant strolling into Ciaran's at this late hour (or perhaps at this early hour as the sun was already up) and changing. He could already hear Aileen's comments. His mother never let him be absent from church after a night of carousing when he lived at home and after the way he acted last night, he doubted that Sybil would let him off either.

When he was done with his tea, Tom got dressed before he tidied up the sofa by folding the blanket and putting it under the pillow. He then went to get couple of pieces of paper and wrote one apology note to his mother, Cathleen and Connor, and another to Sybil. He then folded and addressed them and left them on the coffee table under the bottle of Aspirin. After washing and drying his dirty dishes, he left for Ciaran's.

* * *

><p>When Sybil awoke, it seemed later than usual. Looking at the clock on the nightstand between the two beds, it was half-past eight. Cathleen was still sleeping, but Sybil noticed in the time she'd been sharing a room, Cathleen needed more sleep than she did. She could hear someone in the kitchen and assumed it was Mrs. Branson because Tom couldn't possibly be awake yet.<p>

Thinking about what had happened last night, she was still angry with Tom for his behaviour. He should have known better than to become as inebriated as that. But the piteous look on his face when he had pouted and asked if she loved him had tugged at her heart. Still she shouldn't let him get away with it. She then resolved to change and get ready for the day. After all, they still had church to attend.

When Sybil exited the bedroom fully dressed with her toiletry kit, Cathleen was just getting up. She noticed that the sofa was empty and the bedding was gone. When Mrs. Branson noticed Sybil, she said, "He left about an hour ago, even before I got up. There's a note for you. I presume it's an apology like the one he wrote to Cathleen, Connor and me. He'll be here to pick you up for church at half past ten."

"Thank you," said Sybil. "I'll look at the note after I've used the bathroom."

When Sybil had finished getting ready for the morning, she had her apron on and was ready to help get breakfast on the table. Once she set the table, Mrs. Branson suggested she read the note from Tom, so she sat on one of the sofa chairs to read it.

_My Dearest Sybil,_

_I want to apologize for my behaviour last night. Of what I remember, I was loud, boorish and demanding. I should know better than to behave like that toward anyone, most of all you. I know that I have put you through a few difficult trials these last few weeks in Dublin and I am sorry to have caused you any pain. I promised to devote every waking minute to your happiness and I failed you. I'm sorry. I hope that you can forgive my most recent transgressions and I shall endeavour to be a better husband to you than I have been a fiancé. Thank you for looking after me in my inebriated state last night and pandering to my requests, I do not deserve you._

_I love you with all my heart,_  
><em>Tom<em>

_P.S. I will be by at half-past ten to pick you up for our church service._

After reading the note, Sybil felt less angry with him. He was obviously contrite, but being contrite is one thing; repeating unacceptable behaviour was quite another. Once they had the opportunity, Sybil would make sure to address this.

* * *

><p>Eleven o'clock that morning found Tom and Sybil at Pastor Whelan's service. After yet another thought provoking sermon on life everlasting, the Pastor came up to them afterward. "If you want to wait in my office while I see the other parishioners off, I think I have a solution to one of our problems."<p>

"We can wait," said Tom. "Thank you Pastor Whelan."

The Pastor nodded and moved off to talk to other parishioners.

Tom and Sybil then walked hand in hand toward the Pastor's office. Tom had apologized again when he arrived at Mrs. Branson's at half-past ten dressed for church, but Sybil hadn't been in the mood to discuss what happened yet on the ride to the church.

"Just think," said Tom as he looked at Sybil as they are walking through the church. "Next week the first banns will be read and we'll be married less than three weeks after that." Tom was in a jubilant mood. It was as if nothing had happened last night.

His mood infectious, Sybil couldn't help but smile at him. "I can't wait."

Tom said, "I can't either." Tom then stopped them, looked around before pulling Sybil closer and leaned in for a kiss.

The next thing they know, someone was clearing their throat. Tom and Sybil pulled apart quickly both blushing furiously as Pastor Whelan said with a smile, "Come this way so we can talk in private."

Tom regained control of his senses faster and followed the pastor while dragging Sybil behind him. Sybil finally regained her composure when she sat down in front of the pastor's desk.

After the pastor sat down, he pulled a notebook out and opened some pages. "I was speaking with one of the parishioners who is a solicitor and has done some legal work for the church in the past and he said that your title, Nurse Crawley, is technically a courtesy title because your father is an Earl. As such, you are legally still a commoner and that technically we can leave it off the banns, if we choose to."

Sybil looked at Pastor Whelan and said, "And we choose to."

"Very well. There's still the issue of your father's occupation."

Tom spoke up at this point. "I think I have a solution to that." He turned to Sybil. "Wasn't he a colonel in some regiment in the Great War?"

"Yes, he was the Colonel of the North Riding Volunteers. Could we use that instead in the banns?"

Pastor Whelan looked at the pair in front of him. "Unlike his service in the Boer War, this is a more recent occupation and given that the ceasefire had only been called six months ago, as a matter of fact, six months ago today, we could use that instead, calling his occupation retired colonel of the North Riding Volunteers."

"That's wonderful," said Sybil. "I'm glad we are only sharing specific details about my family, rather than outright lying."

"The only reason I'm agreeing to this is for the greater good, your safety," said Pastor Whelan. "I would not have done this for any other reason."

"Thank you, Pastor," said Tom. "We appreciate your creativity. Here is the £2 we owe you as a deposit." Tom handed the Pastor two £1 notes as payment.

"Thank you," said Pastor Whelan, writing out a quick receipt for the money before he put it away carefully in the cash box.

"Is there anything else?" asked Tom.

Pastor Whelan shook his head. "See you both at next Sunday's service where we'll read the first banns."

Tom nodded at the pastor and they both got up and Sybil said on her way out, "See you next Sunday."

* * *

><p>As it was raining, Sybil and Tom took their lunch at their favorite public house near their church. They looked for a place in a quiet corner away from the other lunch patrons so they could talk freely. After the barmaid took their order, Tom took matters into his hands before Sybil thought to discuss the subject of his behaviour last night.<p>

Tom reached to take her hands across the table. "I'm sorry about how I acted last night. You should know that I haven't drank to excess like that since before I came to Yorkshire."

Sybil looked at her hands in his and then at him. "Since I've been in Dublin, sometimes I feel as if you're a different person. As if being here, you've somehow reverted to being Dublin Tom rather than the Downton Tom I'm familiar with. I know that when you worked at Downton for my family, there were certain codes of acceptable behaviour that Carson and Mrs. Hughes inspired. I thought perhaps because you lived by those codes of behaviour at Downton that it was how you behaved naturally. Obviously, I was wrong." As she was now angry again with him, Sybil slipped her hands out of his.

"You're not being very fair now, Sybil," said Tom, his temper rising. "I've gone out drinking with my friends several times this past week and I did not become so inebriated until last night when my friends wanted to take me out for a night of carousing before we married."

"How is it then that your mother didn't seem surprised by your behaviour?" asked Sybil, remembering how Mrs. Branson reacted last night. "She knew not to argue with you and seemed to be aware of the remedy for the after effects of strong drink."

"My mother is Irish," said Tom with a laugh. "Every Irishman drinks to excess at least once in their lives. Ciaran did it for years and as far as I'm aware, he still does occasionally. I remember my father once drank excessively when I was about eight or nine and my mother was so angry at him she refused to speak to him for a week. I'm sure that her father did, too."

"Perhaps I should refuse to speak to you for a week for your behaviour then?" suggested Sybil, who was exasperated with Tom.

"You could do that," said Tom, suddenly ebullient. "But that doesn't mean I couldn't speak to you, while you didn't speak to me."

Sybil, still angry, looked at him puzzled but said nothing.

Tom smiled at her. "For example, I could tell you how beautiful you are when you're angry and how much I love the scowl you're wearing now, or I could tell you how much I love and appreciate all that you've done to fit into a life in Dublin with me, or that I've been dreaming of a life with you almost since the day I started at Downton, and there's nothing you can say back because you're not speaking to me."

Sybil couldn't help but blush at all the lovely things Tom was saying.

Tom, seeing her reaction, just continued on when she didn't speak. "I could also tell you how every time I see you, I just want to kiss every part of you and that I dream of you every night and in some of my dreams you are an angel who deems me worthy of loving you, while in others, you are a seductress and you want me to love you in every way possible."

"All right," said Sybil to keep him from saying more of these things in public. She was already blushing furiously and she knew that if she didn't give in Tom would just get more outrageous until she begged him to stop. "Obviously, not speaking to you is not an option."

"It is if you don't mind me speaking my mind," said Tom with a smile.

"Seriously though, Tom," said Sybil. "Excessive drink is not acceptable to me. Thank goodness, you did this before we married because I didn't know what to do and let your mother take the lead. If you had done this after we married, you might have had to spend the night sleeping on the floor of our entrance way because if you couldn't get yourself to bed or the sofa, I wouldn't have been physically able to carry you there on my own. I don't have an issue with drinking. My family drinks four or five wines with dinner alone, but I do have an issue with excessive drinking, so if you can curb that for me, I will be happy."

Tom took Sybil's hands into his and looked into her eyes. "Sybil, my love, you needn't worry about my excessive drinking. Like I said earlier, I haven't done this since before I arrived in Yorkshire and I realized this morning that I am much too old to be doing this at all. The headache this morning was much worse than I remember. Thank goodness for the Aspirin or I would have been a miserable lout today. Yet another thing I should thank you for."

"Shall we talk of more pleasant things?" asked Sybil, smiling at him.

"We can talk of whatever you wish," said Tom.

At this juncture, their order arrived and they spoke of what else was required for their flat before they were married for the remainder of the meal.

* * *

><p>On Monday morning, a number of parcels arrived for Sybil and Tom with the morning post. Mrs. Branson had suggested that they use her home address since Tom was only sleeping at their flat until after the wedding. As well, a letter from the publisher of Tom's article also arrived, which Sybil put aside. Mrs. Branson was doing an initial test fitting of Sybil's wedding dress when they spoke of it.<p>

Sybil stood still as Mrs. Branson put pins into where the remaining seams should go. "What should I do? Should I open them? Should I wait for Tom to open them? Should I wait until after the wedding to open them with Tom?"

"What does your family do?" asked Mrs. Branson while she checked the length of the skirt and the train.

"We set out the gifts in a room for display prior to the wedding and between the wedding and the wedding breakfast, guests are encouraged to view them." Sybil looked down at the beautiful dress. She never imagined being married in something this lovely. It rivaled some of Madame Swann's finest creations.

"Well, as you're marrying and holding the wedding breakfast at the church, I'm not sure where we could display the gifts and I'm not sure whether there's a point in bringing them there for a few hours only to bring them to your flat after the wedding," said Mrs. Branson as she looked at how the skirt fell from the bodice. "However, it might be a good idea to open the gifts ahead of time so that you know what you have and what you need. You should probably also draw up a list of what you received from whom to make it easier to write thank yous later. When Mairin married, she received about two hundred gifts. After the first twenty, we decided to start writing things down. Also you may wish to discuss with Tom whether he cares to be present when you open them. Kevin didn't care, but Ciaran did."

Sybil nodded. "I'll set them aside then until I speak to Tom this evening. If this is any indication of the number of gifts we will receive, I agree that we should open them and draw up a list. Once we record who sent what gift, I think I should make a daily trip to bring as many of them to the flat as possible. I wouldn't want to clutter up your home."

"It's no bother, Sybil dear," said Mrs. Branson with a smile while she admired her handiwork on Sybil. "Remember this flat held over two hundred gifts for Mairin's wedding. You can probably ask Kevin to bring the lorry by when we have a good load and cart it over there."

"I wouldn't want to put Kevin out again since he's already borrowing the lorry for us on Saturday," said Sybil while she admired the basic framework of the wedding dress.

"Why don't you ask Kevin to bring the first load on Saturday while he has it?" asked Mrs. Branson. "That should clear up some room, if you're worried."

"That's a good idea," said Sybil. "Where should I put them now?"

"There's a small table in my room that I put my bowl of scents on," said Mrs. Branson. "If you move the bowl onto my dresser, you can bring it out here and put it beside the curio cabinet in the corner."

"I can do that after we're done here. Thank you."

"Oh, I forgot to mention earlier," said Mrs. Branson as she pinned more of the wedding dress together. "We'll need to go to find some silk tulle at a decent price for a veil this afternoon. Turns out I don't have enough for a full one so we'll have to go look."

"Of course," said Sybil.

Mrs. Branson continued fit the dress on Sybil for the next half hour.

When Sybil asked Tom that evening if he wanted to be present for the gift openings, Tom said, "It matters not to me. Whatever is easiest for you. I'm sure that you'll have it all organized and if I was curious about who gave us a specific piece, I could ask you or look at the list."

"Very well," said Sybil. "Would you mind if I opened the ones we received today now, while you're here?"

"Not at all."

"Before I forget, a letter arrived from the publisher of the article you wrote at the Grantham arms," said Sybil, taking the letter out of her apron pocket.

"Excellent," said Tom, taking the letter from Sybil. "Thank you. I was wondering when they would write back." Tom then opened the envelope with his penknife. After reading through the letter, he held out the cheque. "Well, here's the £5 they promised and they will be publishing the article in the Summer Edition."

"Did you want me to deposit it at the bank when I'm out tomorrow?" asked Sybil after she brought over one of the parcels to the sofa where they were sitting.

"Thank you. That would be grand," said Tom, handing the cheque to Sybil and putting the letter in his jacket pocket. "What do we have here?"

Sybil looked at the return directions and it contained only an address and no name. After carefully opening the parcel, there was a note inside addressed to Sybil and Tom. Sybil opened the note and it said, Sybil and Tom, Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials. Looking forward to the event. Love, Uncle Brian and Aunt Colleen."

Handing the note to Tom, Sybil asked, "Who are Uncle Brian and Aunt Colleen?"

Looking through the note in his hand, Tom said, "They are my Da's brother and his wife."

Sybil then looked into the box and pulled out a large dutch oven. "This is lovely and extremely useful. Would you mind jotting down the name and address and the gift on that piece of paper beside you while I put the gift back into the packaging? It will be easier to transport especially for things that are fragile."

"Of course," said Tom as he picked up the paper beside him and started writing things down.

"Could you add whether they are coming to the wedding or not?" asked Sybil sweetly. "Mama will need to have numbers for the wedding breakfast and it will be easier if it's all in the same place."

Tom nodded and continued to jot. _She is utterly beautiful. Three more weeks._

As Sybil was replacing the dutch oven back into the box, she said, "Oh, your mother suggested that we ask Kevin to use the lorry he's borrowing for the table and desk to bring what we have received by Saturday to the flat."

"I suppose it's a good idea since he's borrowing it anyway." Tom looked at Sybil and smiled.

Sybil smiled back at him. "She also thought we could ask him to borrow the lorry again later on to bring the rest of the gifts, but I don't want to impose."

"Why don't we ask him on Saturday?" suggested Tom. "Perhaps he'll be borrowing it for some other reason and we could ask him to take one other trip closer to the wedding."

Once Sybil had the dutch oven back into its packaging, she brought over another gift to open and Sybil and Tom continued in the same manner until they opened the last gift.

"That's the last of it," said Sybil as she sat down beside Tom again. "I was thinking that this might be something we could do at the end of the day together. Sort of our little routine after dinner. Afterward, if you want to go to O'Reilly's, I can work on one of the dresses. What do you think?"

"I don't mind, but if I have to work late for one evening, you won't mind doing this yourself?" asked Tom.

"I was thinking that I would wait until the next evening we're together."

"If you wish," said Tom, looking at the list. "So long as I get to spend part of my free evenings with you. It matters not what we do."

**A/N2:** Was Tom's apology letter good enough? They found a solution to Sybil's title for the reading of the banns. The wedding gown is almost ready. They are starting to get wedding gifts. Next up is Sybil's interview with the clinic.

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, etc., for the last chapter. All of it is greatly appreciated. Thanks also to those reviewing for the first time. I hope you choose to continue to review.

With this chapter, we've finally hit the 100,000 word mark. Never thought when I started writing this story on Thursday, Nov 10, 2011 that I would have written and published this many words. Thanks for all of your encouragement!

I want to especially thank my wonderful betas: _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright_ and_ _livingfree (on Twitter)_ (currently in absentia due to schooling). Without these wonderful people, who listen to me gripe and have the patience to slog through chapter after chapter despite their busy lives, the quality of every aspect of this story would be much poorer indeed! :)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 27**

The next afternoon, Tuesday, May 13th, Sybil and Mrs. Branson first stopped at the bank to withdraw money and stopped at the furniture dealers to check on the status and was informed that the bed would actually be ready to be delivered on Friday, so Sybil paid out the remainder of the bed. Then they proceeded to go food shopping before going to the mercers and picked up the curtains, bed linens and other bedding items on the way home while Mrs. Branson waited outside with the food purchases.

When Sybil came out with a delivery boy laden with parcels from the mercers, she said, "I thought this would be worth the tuppence I'm paying him to carry it for us. I had also paid for the linens to be washed so that they could go right on the bed from here. Let me take one of the food baskets from you." They started walking toward home.

"Good idea," said Mrs. Branson. "You must be happy about the bed being ready early."

"I think Tom might be happier than me," said Sybil with a smile. "This means that he can move in on Friday rather than next Monday. He told me the other day when we were leaving church that Aileen doesn't even wait until she thinks that Tom is asleep to argue with Ciaran now and while he doesn't want to interfere, he'd rather be out of there sooner."

Mrs. Branson shook her head. "Aileen is a lovely girl, but she doesn't have an easy time of it when she's with child. I think she's also a little jealous of Tom and you. When she was young, her Ma spoiled her and her sister, waiting on them hand and foot. She always spoke of doing better for herself and getting ahead in life, but when her Da got hurt about fifteen years ago now, she had to quit school and start working. She resents how Tom is doing something with his life and how he's having to bunk with them because you're staying with me."

"I'm sorry that we're being a burden to the family," said Sybil, feeling guilty.

"Think no more of it," said Mrs. Branson, looking at Sybil. "I know that Tom's given them some money while he's staying there and I sent Marni to look after all their washing while Tom's with them, so I wouldn't worry about it. Aileen's just being fractious. Besides, Tom'll be out of their hair by Friday."

"All right then."

"So, are you excited about your interview tomorrow?" asked Mrs. Branson.

"Very," said Sybil with a smile. "I think it's very nice that all my interests are culminating in this position. I'm still a little nervous about taking the bus and tram to St Mary's, but I was thinking of taking an earlier bus and getting to the area early and wait around rather than being late."

"Didn't Tom take you to St. Mary's on the buses and trams on Saturday?" asked Mrs. Branson, a little confused.

"We did go, but that was the first time I'd ever been on a bus or a tram," Sybil confessed.

"Try sitting by the driver and asking him to tell you where to get off to catch the next one," said Mrs. Branson. "How many transfers do you have to do?"

"Two, one at King and Church to catch the thirty-four tram, and the other at Cuffe and Wexford to catch the eighteen bus to St Mary's."

"Let me try and draw a map for you tonight," said Mrs. Branson. "It should help and it's a good idea to go early and wait than be delayed and be late."

"Thank you."

"And try to get a good night's sleep," said Mrs. Branson. "It will go a long way to help with the ride there and the interview."

Sybil nodded at Mrs. Branson's suggestion as they arrived at the front stoop.

After Sybil paid the delivery boy for his work in the flat, Mrs. Branson said, "Boy, did you want a cookie and some milk?"

"Yes, please. Ma'am," said the boy with a smile.

"Sit down at the table and and I'll bring some to you."

The boy nodded as he walked toward the table. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"I'll get my apron and start work on dinner," said Sybil, heading into the room she shared with Cathleen.

* * *

><p>As Sybil got off the last bus at St Mary's, she only had another ten minutes before the interview. The tram had been delayed upline and Sybil spent nearly thirty minutes waiting for one to come, much to her chagrin. She quickly crossed the street to the hospital and upon entering the doors, looked for the stairs to take her to the third floor.<p>

When she got up there, she went to the reception area and told them that she was there for her interview at ten. After a short wait, she was taken to a small office where a woman in her late twenties or early thirties with brown hair sat behind a desk.

"Miss Sybil Crawley to see you Dr. Byrne," said the nurse who showed her to this office.

Sybil was surprised to find a woman being the Dr. Byrne with whom she had been corresponding. She had wondered at first why the doctor had used only her initials but didn't dwell on it.

Dr. Byrne got up from behind the desk and extended her hand to Sybil. "Good Morning, Miss Crawley. I'm Dr. Sarah Byrne. I will be the lead physician at the clinic."

Taking Dr. Byrne's hand, Sybil shook it. "How do you do?"

After they both sat down, Dr. Byrne said, "You must be surprised to find a woman doctor behind the clinic."

"I am," said Sybil with a smile. "But it would have no adverse effect on my interest in the position."

"Good, good," said the doctor, looking at the papers in front of her. "I've had a number of applicants suddenly decide that the position is not for them after they find out I'm a woman, which is why I didn't use my full name on the ad in the first place."

"I understand," said Sybil.

"Let me first tell you a bit about the clinic," said Dr. Byrne with her fingers interlaced in front of her. "As I mentioned in my letter inviting you to this interview, the clinic is being built and operated from an endowment from the Duke of Langford. The reason the Duke chose to focus on women's issues is due to the untimely passing of his second wife from childbirth three years ago. She had the best care from a team of physicians, but due to the unsanitary conditions she succumbed to puerperal fever. This clinic is to be her memorial."

"I see," said Sybil, nervously fidgeting with the handle of her pocketbook.

"The clinic will be treating women's complaints on an outpatient basis either by appointment or on a first come, first serve basis," said Dr. Byrne. "We will also be performing minor surgeries such as cervical cerclage where necessary in the mornings. The main role of the nurse will be to take and record their vital signs and take notes on any conditions the patient shares with us at the beginning of a visit and answering any questions regarding medication and treatment at the end as well as booking their next appointment, if necessary.

"For surgeries, the duties of the operating room nurse would be to prepare the room, the surgical implements and the patient for surgery and for monitoring the patient after surgery until they are discharged. If they aren't monitoring the patient, they would be overseeing the clean up of the surgery. On occasion they may be required to clean up the room after surgery. I was wondering if you could tell me what procedures you're familiar with?"

Sybil smiled. "I can clean and bind wounds, monitor patient status, check vital signs, and administer oral and injected medications prescribed by the doctors. I have also assisted in some surgeries, but not many."

"Excellent," said Dr. Byrne, returning her smile. I will be asking you to show me your ability to perform a number of those procedures after the oral portion of the interview." Looking down at Sybil's application letter, Dr. Byrne continued. "Now according to your letter, you had auxiliary nursing training in York and you worked in Yorkshire during the war."

"Yes, I trained at the course offered at the nursing college in York," said Sybil. "I worked strictly at the Grantham Village Hospital from September 1916 to June 1917 and mainly at the Convalescent Hospital at Downton Abbey from June 1917 until the end of the war."

"Very well," said Dr. Byrne. "The position I am looking for you to fill is that of the junior nurse. The clinic is open from seven o'clock in the morning until five o'clock in the afternoon Mondays to Saturdays. The salary is £35 a year and you're expected to take one of two shifts. There's an early shift that starts at six o'clock in the morning, and ends at three o'clock in the afternoon. The late shift starts at nine o'clock and ends at six o'clock in the evening. Both shifts have with an hour in between for breaks and lunch and you have one weekend off entirely every month. Do you have a preference?"

"I believe that I should prefer the early shift." She and Tom had discussed that if she were offered different times that she would pick the earlier one in order for them to have time together at the end of the day.

"Very well," said Dr. Byrne, making a note. "May I see your references please?"

Sybil handed her a copy of Doctor Clarkson's reference. "I only have one as the same physician ran both facilities."

After looking it over, Dr. Byrne handed it back to Sybil. "Very good." Dr. Byrne then rose from her chair. "Shall we visit the patient wing for the practical portion of your interview?"

"Of course," said Sybil, rising out of her chair and following Dr. Byrne.

As they walked down the corridors of hospital, Sybil asked, "Would the clinic be treating all women's issues?"

Dr. Byrne looked back at Sybil. "Yes, indeed."

"What of birth control?"

"That is not something we have considered treating at this time," said Dr. Byrne. "However, we may revisit the decision in the future. Here we are. You did bring your nurses cap and apron, yes?"

"Yes, I did," said Sybil as she walked into a small room.

When Dr. Byrne exited the room, she said, "If you wish to put both on here, I will take you to the patient I want you to check vitals on. You can leave your personal effects here. No one will disturb them. I will wait outside for you."

"Of course. Please give me a minute," said Sybil, putting her pocketbook down and starting to take her gloves off.

When she was done, Sybil walked out of the room to find Dr. Byrne waiting outside with a stethoscope and a box. After handing Sybil the stethoscope and the box, she said, "In this room, is a patient named Seamus McCarthy. Using this stethoscope and the sphygmomanometer in this box, please approach him and take his vital signs while I watch from the window."

Sybil entered the room and Mr. McCarthy was a older gentleman who appeared to be resting. When Sybil approached, Mr. McCarthy opened his eyes suspiciously. After placing the box on the table next to the bed, Sybil said quietly, "Mr. McCarthy. I'm Nurse Crawley. I'm here to take your vital signs. May I take your wrist to take your pulse?"

Mr. McCarthy nodded and Sybil gently took his wrist and felt for the pulse. Looking at the clock on the wall, Sybil counted the pulse beats over a period of ten seconds. Once she was done, she placed his arm back down on the bed. "Thank you," said Sybil, smiling at Mr. McCarthy. Taking the blood pressure cuff from the box, Sybil said, "Now I'm going to take your blood pressure with this cuff. I will be wrapping it around your bare arm and it will be squeezing your arm while I listen with this stethoscope here. May I?"

Mr. McCarthy nodded again. Sybil proceeded to slip the gown off his arm and and apply the cuff. Placing the stethoscope inside his elbow, she pumped up the cuff to a precise pressure and then released the pressure bit by bit until she was done. "Thank you," said Sybil, taking the cuff off, replacing it in the box and putting the gown back on Mr. McCarthy. "How have you been feeling since someone checked you last?"

"Better, but still tired," said Mr. McCarthy hoarsely. "Can I get some water, please?"

"Let me check your chart first," said Sybil looking at the chart at the foot of the bed. Seeing no indications of warnings against water for this patient, Sybil said, "I'll make sure you get some. Thank you."

When Sybil met Dr. Byrne outside, she said, "Can someone please get some water for Mr. McCarthy? He asked for some. His pulse is seventy-eight beats per minute. His blood pressure is one hundred and thirty over seventy. He did not appear to have a fever." Dr. Byrne took the box and the stethoscope from Sybil.

"Very impressive," said Dr. Byrne, walking down the corridor. Seeing a nurse walk toward them, Dr. Byrne handed the nurse the box and the stethoscope. "Nurse, can you get Mr. McCarthy some water, please."

"Yes, doctor."

When they approached another patient room with a clipboard on the wall, Dr. Byrne said, "Now I want you to read this patient chart and tell me what medications he needs and if he took his previous dose at seven o'clock in the morning, when will he need to take his next dose?"

Taking the chart from the wall, Sybil studied it. "Mr. O'Neill took his last dose at half past seven and will need his next dose of two tablets of Aspirin at half past one this afternoon at which time he will also need another dose of cream of magnesia at the same time to counteract the acidity in aspirin."

"Excellent," said Dr. Byrne with a smile. "Let us return to my office after you've changed out of your apron and cap."

As they re-entered Dr. Byrne's office, Sybil asked, "If I may be so bold as to ask, how did you come to lead the clinic?"

"I was the physician on call, when the Duchess of Langford was in labour and I was with her the first twelve hours before the lead doctor came in," said Dr. Byrne, sitting down behind the desk. "I requested that he disinfect his hands before helping the Duchess, but he refused. After the child was born, she died six days later. When the Duke discovered my request, he asked me to lead a clinic and to place it where it would do the most good."

"So can I presume that sanitation and disinfection will be of top priority at the clinic?" asked Sybil, sitting down.

"You presume correctly," said Dr. Byrne, looking at the file in front of her. "Am I correct in my presumption that you are from Yorkshire?"

"Yes. My family is from Yorkshire."

"I see and what brings you to Dublin?"

"I'm to be married in June and my fiancé is from Dublin," said Sybil. "There won't be a problem with my being married, will there?"

"No, unlike many positions, there is no marriage bar at the Langford Clinic," said Dr. Byrne. "I won't allow one as I'm planning to marry in the next year or two. My fiancé is currently working in British East Africa and expects to return once the Colony of Kenya has been established. However, you are expected to work the hours you are assigned unless you are ill."

"Of course. I'm glad to hear it," said Sybil relieved that she didn't lose the job before she got it.

"From everything I've seen, I think you'll make a fine addition to the Langford Clinic," said Dr. Byrne. "We are expecting to open on the ninth of September. We will be sending out a package to you regarding the course at the beginning of July. Will we be able to reach you at the address on your letter?"

"Yes, and no," said Sybil. "The address you have is my future mother-in-law's home. While I will eventually get the package, I would prefer not to impose. I will write to send you my new address once I am in my new home."

"Of course," said Dr. Byrne with a smile.

"Is there anything else?" asked Sybil.

"Yes, you ought to know that I received my medical degree from York Medical School," said Dr. Byrne.

"Indeed," said Sybil, a little surprised. "So you are familiar with Yorkshire?"

"Very much so and I met Dr. Clarkson, who wrote your letter of recommendation, at a symposium in my last year of medical school," said Dr. Byrne. "To have gotten such a glowing recommendation from him indicates exemplary work. May I ask if you are related to the late Dr. Reginald Crawley?"

Sybil was taken aback by Dr. Byrne's familiarity with the Yorkshire medical community, but managed to say, "Yes, as a matter of fact, he's my cousin's father."

"So you must be one of the daughters of the Earl of Grantham," said Dr. Byrne without malice.

"How?" asked Sybil, who was flabbergasted that this doctor could deduce so much.

"Your accent," said Dr. Byrne. "Being familiar with Yorkshire accents during my time at medical school told me that you weren't just any Yorkshire girl and Crawley is not a common surname. I just finally deduced it during the interview."

"Will it be a problem?" asked Sybil, wondering if Dr. Byrne had something against the English peerage.

"No, not at all," said Dr. Byrne with a smile to reassure her. "If you can do your work well, I wouldn't care if you were the Queen or the daughter of a farm hand. Though I did notice that you don't use your title in your correspondence."

"No," admitted Sybil. "In fact, due to the situation here in Ireland, my fiancé and I decided to let it be known only within his immediate family and I would ask you to keep my secret. Once we're married, I will be using my married name."

"I quite understand," said Dr. Byrne. "You can be sure of my discretion."

"How do you know Dr. Crawley?" asked Sybil, wanting to know more about this doctor who knew Cousin Matthew's father.

"He was a guest lecturer for a month at York Medical School in my first year and I was assigned as his assistant, so I got to know him rather well," said Dr. Byrne, looking at Sybil. "We used to correspond until his death the year before I graduated."

"I will have to write home to tell them about your connection to Dr. Crawley," said Sybil.

"Please give my regards to Mrs. Crawley and Mr. Crawley and welcome to the Langford Clinic," said Dr. Byrne, holding out her hand for Sybil to shake.

"I will. Thank you," said Sybil with a smile, shaking Dr. Byrne's hand. She then left Dr. Byrne's office. _Wait until Tom hears about this._

* * *

><p>After Sybil entered the Branson home a little after lunch, Mrs. Branson looked up from her work. "I was wondering if you had gotten lost?"<p>

"There was a tram accident upline from where I get on at King and Church and it delayed the trams coming and going," said Sybil, taking off her gloves and starting to take off her hat.

"Did you get to your interview on time?" asked Mrs. Branson.

"With ten minutes to spare," said Sybil with a sigh. She placed her hat with the gloves on the table.

"And how did it go?" asked Mrs. Branson.

"I got the job," said Sybil with a smile that reached her eyes. "I'll be one of the new junior nurses at the Langford Clinic, starting the ninth of September."

"That's wonderful news!" said Mrs. Branson. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," said Sybil, sitting down across the table from Mrs. Branson. "Would you believe that the doctor leading the clinic is a woman?"

"I suppose a woman doctor leading a women's clinic isn't too far fetched," said Mrs. Branson.

"What's more incredible is that she did her medical training in Yorkshire and knew my cousin's father," said Sybil.

"That's rather coincidental," said Mrs. Branson, her tone neutral.

"Yes, and she deduced that I'm one of the daughters of the Earl of Grantham," said Sybil with an unsure look on her face. "But she indicated it had no bearing on my work."

"That's good to know," said Mrs. Branson. "But the question is will she give you away?"

"I asked her to keep the secret and she ensured me of her discretion," said Sybil. "However, for someone who signs their official correspondence, Dr. S. Byrne, I would expect that she would have no problem doing so."

"I suspect you have a point," said Mrs. Branson relieved that Sybil's supervisor would not give her away.

"Would you mind if we stopped at the flat on your shopping trip today?" asked Sybil. "I want to take some of the bedding over today, some tomorrow and some Friday."

"Why don't you have a bite to eat first?" said Mrs. Branson, who didn't want Sybil to starve. "There's a pot warming on the stove and then we'll go do just that."

"Thank you," said Sybil, taking her hat and gloves from the table. She then went to change before getting a bite to eat.

**A/N2:** So Sybil got the job at the clinic. Did you like Dr. Byrne? Next up is a letter from Mary and the delivery of the bed.

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, etc., for the last chapter. All of it is greatly appreciated. Thanks also to those reviewing for the first time. I hope you choose to continue to review. Thanks to those who pointed out typos, they have been fixed.

I want to especially thank my wonderful betas: _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright_ and_ _livingfree (on Twitter)_ (currently in absentia due to schooling). Without these wonderful people, who listen to me gripe and have the patience to slog through chapter after chapter despite their busy lives, the quality of every aspect of this story would be much poorer indeed! :)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 28**

Tom was quite surprised that evening, when Sybil told him about Dr. Byrne knowing Dr. Clarkson and Dr. Reginald Crawley. At first, he was alarmed when Sybil told him that Dr. Byrne had deduced who she was until Sybil pointed out that Dr. Byrne never divulged her own gender unless she had no choice and then had to concede the point. It was then that Tom mentioned that he would likely work late the following night as he didn't want to be late for Friday evening when the bed would be delivered.

The mail came on Thursday morning with a letter from Mary sent from Hylands. The outer envelope contained only the return address and Sybil was simply addressed as Sybil Crawley with no title. When Sybil took a short break to make tea for Mrs. Branson and herself, she opened the letter and read it while she waited for the kettle to boil.

_Monday, May 12, 1919_  
><em>Hylands Park,<em>  
><em>Hylands, Essex<em>

_My dear Sybil,_

_I am writing to you from Hylands where the Gooches are having a last reunion of friends before they put the house on the market. With Peter having been killed at the Battle of Gallipoli, Sir Daniel and Lady Gooch wanted to put some distance between them and the property but since Hylands like Downton was requisitioned as a military hospital, this was not possible until now. It's a shame considering how much they've done to modernize the house. You will remember attending the wedding of Mr. Claude Graham-White here._

_Since I arrived last week, it has been a whirlwind of activity. We've had a cricket match and a tennis match, and there is to be a shooting party tomorrow and a Armistice and Demobilisation Dance at the end of the week to celebrate the end of the war. Richard will be joining me on Friday and then we travel together to London on Saturday where I will be staying with Aunt Rosamund for a few days before returning to Downton._

_How are you settling in Dublin? Is it as you had hoped? Richard asked specifically that I convey to you that our wedding gift to you will be a twelve set of cutlery which I am to choose when I am in London next week. No doubt Mama will have told you. I expect that it will be of use to you in your new life. I'm looking forward to seeing you again for your wedding. I'm sorry if I didn't convey that when you left, but I fear that I've not been quite myself since our deadly encounter with the Spanish flu, but fear not, as a few more days at Hylands will restore me as I ever was._

_With that, I will close my letter and send it off with the afternoon post._

_Your loving sister,_  
><em>Mary<em>

Sybil folded the letter and placed it on the table before getting up to make the tea now that the water had boiled. Mrs. Branson was finished on the sewing machine for now and seated at the table.

"How does your sister fare?" asked Mrs. Branson while she was cutting off the threads at the ends of a seam. "This is your eldest sister, I take it?"

"Yes, Mary is my eldest sister," said Sybil, picking up her dress again after she set the tea to steep. All the machine work was now completed and Sybil used her mornings to do the intensive hand sewing to finish it off. "She's enjoying herself at our friends' home for a much needed restorative. I had been waiting for her to write and I'm glad that she has."

"You must miss her," said Mrs. Branson while she worked to turn a section inside out.

"I do," said Sybil with a sigh. "But I'm not likely to live near her again, so her letters will have to do."

"When you marry, there's bound to be a change in how often you see your sisters, even if you are living near one another," said Mrs. Branson, starting to sew something by hand. "My sisters all live within a five minute walk from here, but after I married, I'd only see them on special holidays and now that we all have families of our own, only at Mass or for baptisms, weddings and funerals."

"I suppose," said Sybil, looking up at Mrs. Branson. "Though Mary has always been a diligent correspondent at least with me."

"Is she not engaged to be married as well?" asked Mrs. Branson, looking at Sybil.

"Yes, to Sir Richard Carlisle," said Sybil. "Though I still don't know what she sees in him."

"Be that as it may," said Mrs. Branson, holding up the dress to see how it fell. "I'm sure that she's occupied with various things for her upcoming nuptials. How are you faring with the button loops? I thought this style would be nicer on a wedding dress than the plain old buttonholes."

"I've done about three-quarters of them," said Sybil as she pulled the thread from the spool to rethread the needle. "I think I should be done by tomorrow. What else is left?"

"We still have to hem the skirt and after we do a final fitting the week of the wedding, we will likely have to close the side seams as I left a little room in case it was needed," said Mrs. Branson. "There's still the headdress to finish, but I don't think it will take very long once I can find some white flowers to add to it. If we can't by mid-next week, we may have to make our own fabric flowers. I want your dress to be done the week before your family arrives. I hope you don't mind."

"This dress is absolutely beautiful," said Sybil. "How could I possibly mind that we are making our own fabric flowers for my headdress when I had planned to be married just in a dress made for a different wedding?"

"I just thought I'd ask," said Mrs. Branson. "It wasn't how I had described it to you when I showed you my designs."

Sybil smiled. "How much remains of Cathleen's dress?"

"Most of the pieces are together," said Mrs. Branson. "We need to finish the cuffs, add a little embroidery, hem the skirt and add the buttons and buttonholes. For hers, we'll stick with the plain buttons, so those won't take more than an hour."

"I can't believe we made two lovely dresses in such a short time," said Sybil. "When you made the original offer, I thought that we might be able to do one dress but not two, especially since I'm doing a bit of the hand sewing."

"That machine is what makes the difference," said Mrs. Branson, referring to her sewing machine. "When I first started, everything was done by hand and it took at least twice as long. After Declan passed and I decided to take in sewing, I used the life insurance from his work to buy the machine so I could get more done in the time I had. My sisters thought I was wasting my money, but Cathleen and Connor were too young to leave for very long, and to support us I knew how much I needed to take in a week. The first few years were difficult, but we managed."

"I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to Tom," said Sybil wistfully. "I suppose I would have to return to Downton. I often wondered how war widows managed especially with young children. I guess like Molly, they would need help from family."

"You know you have another choice, Sybil dear," said Mrs. Branson as she looked at Sybil from above her glasses. "If anything were to happen to Tom, you and any little ones are always welcome to stay with me. It wouldn't be like living in your childhood home, but we could always make it work."

"Thank you," said Sybil. "It's good to know that more than one choice is available." She then got up to pour and make the tea now that it had steeped.

* * *

><p>Friday came quickly for Sybil as she spent the previous evening working on her gift for Mrs. Branson since Tom would not be stopping by that evening. The weather was cooperating as the bed was to be delivered and Sybil would rather that it not be rained on. That morning, she left with Tom and they walked to the flat to drop off his valise before walking him to his office. She spent the morning sweeping it up, mopping the bedroom again and putting up the curtains.<p>

The delivery lads arrived around eleven o'clock and took slightly more than the full hour to carefully bring up every piece and assemble it. When it was done, Sybil was so happy, she tipped them a thruppence each and gave them each a cookie she had made earlier in the week for working into their lunch.

After she ate her own lunch, she carefully made the bed. Once the bedspread was on, Sybil took off her shoes and gave it a try. While it wasn't the same as her bed at Downton, the mattress was delightfully soft. She also tried imagining Tom sleeping beside her, holding her as he had that night in Liverpool except that there would be no bedcovers between them. That, of course, brought the thought of the other things that they would be doing on this bed to mind, which caused a blush to creep across her cheeks.

Though her nursing course had discussed the male anatomy and her experiences in the war had given her glimpses of the male anatomy in the flesh, aside from the occasional feel of Tom's desire through clothing while they kissed, Sybil had no other experiences with what exactly couples did in the privacy of their own bedroom. She wondered if she would enjoy it as much as discussions on sins of the flesh would seemed to indicate or would it be a duty as some women implied in stuffy drawing rooms. From her experiences in kissing Tom, she hoped that it would be the former and not the latter. As she had been taught that it was something that only married couples were allowed to do without sin and while Tom had some experience with intimate relations, in her mind, when the time came for them, they would be married.

After some time for reverie and contemplation, Sybil realized that it was getting close to the time Tom would be arriving from work and she blushed to think that he would find her in their bed dreaming away. So she quickly fixed her hair since lying on the pillows would without a doubt have caused it to become messier than it would have been otherwise. Then, she carefully straighten the bedcovers and not a moment too soon for as she pulled the last crease from the bedspread, she heard the sound of the front door being unlocked from the other side.

Feeling guilty with the thoughts that had been occupying her mind, Sybil went quickly back out into the main room and picked up the broom to start sweeping before the door opened to reveal Tom.

Sybil smiled at Tom as she continued sweeping. "Hello! How was your day at work?"

When he opened the door and saw Sybil sweeping, Tom was struck by the comforting feeling of home. Since starting in service years before, Tom had always felt an outsider, especially since he was the chauffeur and often didn't eat with the household staff. As he had been sleeping in his brother's sofa since returning to Dublin several weeks before, he certainly wasn't feeling at home there. The lack of furnishings mattered not. It was the fact that there was someone, specifically Sybil, welcoming him that made the difference. She was a sight for sore eyes after a long day. When she asked how his day was, he was at first unable to answer. When she stopped sweeping, and asked, "Are you all right?" It broke him out of his reverie.

"I'm fine," said Tom with a smile. "Work was fine. I was just struck by how lovely it was to come home to someone." He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Since you are sweeping, I presume that the delivery went well?"

"Yes and I've made up the bed for you for tonight," said Sybil with some pride. "Come see." Sybil then held out her hand to him. When he took it, she leaned the broom against the nearest wall and led him to their bedroom.

Though the room only held his valise and the made up bed, the reality of their situation truly dawned on him like nothing else had done. It was finally coming together. They were going to be married. "It's beautiful. I'm not sure I've ever slept in such a nice bed."

"Well, you can thank Granny for the bed and the bedclothes," said Sybil with a smile. "Did you want to give it a try before we head over to your mother's?"

"Try?" asked Tom, unsure of what she was asking.

"You know lie down on top of the covers and pretend to sleep?" said Sybil, puzzled. "What did you think?"

"Uh, nothing," said Tom quickly to cover up where his thoughts had wandered, but he could feel a blush rise upon his cheeks. To cover the blush, Tom took off his jacket and placed it on the end of the bed, then he sat down on the side of the bed and started to take off his shoes. Looking at Sybil standing there, he asked, "Care to lie down with me?" He quickly added. "To pretend to sleep that is."

Despite the flutterings in her chest and the feel of a blush rising, Sybil said as cool, calm and collected as possible, "Of course." She then walked to the other side of the bed to take off her shoes. When she was done, Tom was already lying down on the bed, head on pillow, eyes closed, and arms by his side. Sybil thought he looked so much younger when he was lying down.

When she laid her head on the pillow with her fingers interlaced on her middle, she instantly realized that it was not the same as earlier when she thought of him lying beside her. He was there in the flesh, on the bed with her, and it only made her heart beat faster. She closed her eyes to calm herself. She could feel Tom move slightly beside her. When he said, "This is a very nice bed." Sybil's eyes popped open and Tom was now lying on his side with his elbow on the pillow and his head being propped up by his hand.

"Yes, it is," said Sybil nervously as she turned her head to look at him. Staring into his eyes, she felt happily lost in the pools of blue.

Tom was looking at Sybil from his vantage point and thinking how beautiful she looked. He didn't realize that he was leaning down to kiss her until just before their lips met. The kiss started soft and tentative, but it quickly deepened and their tongues sought one another's. Sybil's arms somehow wound their way around his neck to pull him closer and Tom had to reach out with his free hand to the other side of her head to steady himself.

They hadn't shared anything more than a quick kiss since being caught by Pastor Whelan at the church the previous Sunday. The embarrassment of being caught had kept them apart and the tension had obviously built up since then. Sybil's small sighs and moans were definitely not helping matters. Tom then moved to kiss her jaw and then her neck, the scent of lilacs from her perfume intoxicating him. "I love you so much, Sybil Crawley," he whispered into her skin. Sybil then kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear, "I love you, too, Tom Branson."

Tom then let his hands wander and roamed across her clothed body. Ghosting over her breasts and grasping her behind, which only generated desperate whispers of sweet nothings between them. He then kissed his way from her neck back to her sweet mouth, and as he kissed her again, she slid her tongue into his mouth desperately seeking any connection she could find. When Tom reached to start unbuttoning her blouse, Sybil said, "Oh, Tom. Love me?"

This jolted Tom out of what he was planning to do next and with great effort, he pulled himself away from Sybil to lie back down on the bed. Breathing heavily, Tom said, "You have no idea what you do to me."

Lifting herself to look at him, still recovering from the kisses, Sybil said, "Don't I?"

Willing himself not to look at her, Tom swung his legs over the edge of the bed and said, "We best remake the bed and and get going. Ma will wonder where we are."

As Tom was tying his shoelaces, Sybil said, "I do know what you're going through. I have the same feelings as you do, which is why I didn't tell you to stop."

Tom took a deep breath to control his emotions as he put his other foot into his shoe and said gently, "I know, which is why I have to stop us." Looking up at her, he continued, "We've come this far and I know that most couples would not care so close to the wedding, but I care. I care about you, about us." Leaning back down to tie up his other shoe, he said, "As much as we both want this, we will do it the right way." When he was done, he stood up to put on his jacket and he walked over to her side of the bed.

Overwrought by the emotions she had been feeling, Sybil was trying to contain her tears from the overwhelming love that she felt for him. As difficult as it was for him, Tom loved her so much that he was standing firm on the matter. Despite the fact, she had been the one who initially asked that they do nothing but kiss until they married, she knew her resolve had been crumbling little by little in the intervening months when she was near him and the episode with Molly did not help. When she was alone like this afternoon, she knew that she wanted to wait. When she was kissing him, she didn't want to stop. Her inability to tell him to stop just now was a true indication of how much had crumbled.

As Tom sat down on her side of the bed, he gathered her up in his arms and said "Shh. It's all right." Pulling out his handkerchief from his jacket pocket, Tom handed it to her.

Sybil took the handkerchief from Tom. "I don't know why I feel so conflicted. I know in my mind, I want to wait until after the wedding. But when we're kissing, I just don't want to stop." After dabbling her eyes, Sybil continued, "You must think me a wanton."

Looking at her, Tom smiled. "No, my love. I just think that you're getting carried away with the moment. A moment I should have never let happen. I should know better than you." Seeing her cry like this, reminded him how much younger she was than he and how everything he's put her through the last few weeks must be putting the weight of the world on her shoulders. _The crying will do her some good._

In the comfort of Tom's embrace and soft comforting words, Sybil felt so safe and calm that her sniffling had ceased quickly. After a few moments, Tom asked, "Are you feeling well enough to go? If it can be helped, I'd rather not worry Ma or force her to keep dinner on the stove while she waited for us."

Sybil blew her nose once more before she nodded.

As Tom caressed her cheek, he said, "Why don't you get ready while I straighten up the bed?"

Sybil looked up and reached for Tom's mussed up hair. She smiled. "I think you'll have to run a comb through this. I'm afraid I messed it up during our escapade."

Before Tom let Sybil go, he kissed her on the forehead. "I'll do that after I straighten up the bed."

As Tom worked on the bed, Sybil put her shoes back on and redid her hair for the second time that day. Tom then claimed his comb from his valise and went to the bathroom to use the mirror. When he was done, Sybil had already put on her hat, gathered her pocketbook and was waiting for him by the door. After he relocked the door, Tom took Sybil's hand and they started down the stairs to head to Mrs. Branson's.

**A/N2:** So we've heard from Mary and the bed has arrived. I hope did Mary's letter justice. I find my biggest issue is coming up with Mary's voice and so I worry. Next up is moving the used furniture they bought with Ciaran and Kevin's help and it will include a few childhood stories of Tom.

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, etc., for the last chapter. All of it is, as always, greatly appreciated. Thanks to those who pointed out typos, they have been fixed. :)

I want to especially thank my wonderful betas: _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright_ and_ _livingfree (on Twitter)_. Without these wonderful people, who listen to me gripe and have the patience to slog through chapter after chapter despite their busy lives, the quality of every aspect of this story would be much poorer indeed! :)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 29**

The following morning, Tom and Sybil were waiting on the front stoop of Mrs. Branson's home with a number of blankets for padding and ropes for tying down, when Ciaran and Kevin arrived in the lorry.

Ciaran got out of the cab. "Good Morning."

Tom and Sybil both returned the greeting, and Sybil added, "Thank you for doing this. I hope that Mairin and Aileen aren't missing the two of you too much."

Ciaran smiled at Sybil. "Don't worry yourself about it. I took Maeve over to Mairin's this morning and Aileen will have some free time to herself. Mairin thinks the more the merrier. Besides, since Ma's invited us all to dinner, all should be well."

Sybil smiled back at Ciaran.

Ciaran looked at Tom as he helped load the blankets at the back. "Why don't you and Sybil sit up front? I can hop on the blankets in the back."

Tom saw the logic in the suggestion. "All right. I owe you one." He then helped Sybil into the cab before entering himself.

Sybil sat down between Kevin and Tom. "Good Morning, Kevin. Thank you for taking your Saturday to help us with this."

Kevin mumbled a good morning and added, "It's nothing."

"Kevin, we're going to the Warrenmount neighborhood," said Tom. "I'll give you directions when we get there."

Kevin nodded and drove off.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Murphy was quite happy when they arrived. The rest of the flat was bare except for the pieces that Tom and Sybil purchased.<p>

"Here is what we owe you," said Sybil, handing over the remaining £13.

Mrs. Murphy took the money. "Thank you."

Sybil took out the paper from her pocketbook that indicated they still owed £13 to Mrs. Murphy. "Would you mind indicating that we've paid out the remainder?"

"Of course," said Mrs. Murphy, taking the paper from Sybil and writing on it.

When Mrs. Murphy handed back the paper, Sybil asked, "Is your mother settled now?"

"Yes, she moved in with my sister last month and is nicely settled," said Mrs. Murphy with a slight smile. "As you can see, you're the last pick up."

"We'll clear out as quickly as we can," said Sybil.

While Sybil was dealing with the monetary aspects, Tom had directed Kevin and Ciaran with some of the pieces. The welsh dresser had already been wrapped in blankets. The table had been shrunk to its smallest size while the leaves had already been wrapped separately. Six of the chairs had already been taken down to the lorry. Sybil went and picked up one of the leaves and started walking downstairs. Kevin saw Sybil holding the leaf as he came up for another load. "You needn't take anything. We can manage."

Sybil smiled at him. This was probably the most she had heard Kevin utter to her. She put her free hand flat on the top. "That's all right. I can manage the lighter things and we can get this done faster."

Kevin seemed to be impressed, nodded and continued up the stairs, while Sybil continued down.

When Sybil got to the lorry, Ciaran was arranging the pieces in the lorry bed so that everything fit nicely. When Sybil handed him the leaf, he said, "When we're ready to bring the table and desk down, would you mind watching the lorry while I go up and help?"

"Not at all," said Sybil with a smile. "You'll be a much better help than I will with the heaviest things."

When Sybil came down with the last of the removable pieces of the desk, Ciaran hopped down from the back of the lorry. "We'll be down shortly."

"Take your time," said Sybil. She looked around and saw how carefully Ciaran had packed up the chairs and the leaves. The desk pieces were all sitting on the pavement at her feet, but they would go back into the desk once it was down and in the lorry. To keep herself busy, Sybil placed her pocketbook on the floor of the lorry cab before she started working on unwinding one of the ropes for keeping the items down.

Shortly there after, she saw Tom open the door from the building while Ciaran and Kevin were lifting the desk through the doors. Soon it was also on the bed of the lorry.

Once they got off the lorry bed, Ciaran looked at Kevin. "I think that we'll need to take apart the table after all or at least remove the legs. That desk barely came down the stairs."

Kevin nodded and Ciaran looked at Tom. "Can you bring the toolbox from under the driver's seat?"

Tom nodded. "I'll be right up." He turned to Sybil. "Are you all right being here by yourself?"

"I'm fine," said Sybil, smiling at Tom. After the crying episode yesterday, she was feeling much better. "I'm keeping occupied. You go bring the toolbox."

Tom gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed up with the toolbox. Sybil then started replacing the drawers and shelves into the desk.

When she was pushing the last drawer back into place, Tom reappeared with two of the four table legs. "Can you pass me a spare blanket?" asked Tom as he placed the legs on the lorry bed. Ciaran wants to cover the table before they take it down."

Sybil reaches around the desk, and pulled one of them out and passed it to Tom before working to wrap the table legs in the blankets while Tom ran back up the stairs.

Tom reappeared with the final two table legs shortly thereafter, dropping them off for Sybil before hurrying back into the building to open the doors for the others. As Sybil worked on the last two table legs, she wondered where Ciaran was going to sit once everything was in the lorry bed. Ciaran was not fat, but neither was he a small man.

As Sybil tucked the last of the blanket to pad the final legs, she heard the door open again and Ciaran and Kevin were grunting with effort as they carried the tabletop between them while Tom held the door open with the toolbox in hand. As they came closer, Sybil got off the lorry bed and out of the way. She could hear them swearing under their breaths. Considering how heavy each of the legs had been, she could not blame them for swearing and pretended not to hear.

Seeing her, Kevin hastened. "Sorry for my language." This prompted Ciaran to say the same.

Sybil smiled broadly at them. "I didn't hear anything untoward."

Once the table was slid into the slot Sybil had left, they tied the pieces down as much as possible. When Ciaran started to climb the lorry bed Tom said, "I can sit up here for the trip home. Sybil, you can give Kevin directions, yes?"

Sybil nodded before climbing into the cab and retrieving her pocketbook from the floor. Ciaran got in and pressed himself against the door, looking rather uncomfortable but leaving a few inches between them. Sybil looked over at him with a smile. "Ciaran, you know I don't bite?"

Ciaran flushed red. "I didn't want to squish you. You're so tiny."

"Yes, I'm small, but I don't squish easily."

"All right," said Ciaran as he relaxed a little. "But let me know if you don't have enough room."

"Of course," said Sybil with a smile. Looking to Kevin who just got into the cab after cranking the lorry to start, she said, "We're about two streets over from Mrs. Branson's on Drake."

Kevin nodded and drove off.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Tom and Sybil's flat, it took a number trips to get all the pieces upstairs. There was definitely cursing involved when Ciaran and Kevin realized the number flights of stairs they had to lift the tabletop up. When Tom and Ciaran got to the flat with the table legs, Ciaran said, "Did you have to get the flat on the third floor?"<p>

"We didn't have a choice," said Tom.

"Yeah you did," said Ciaran, giving Tom a look.

"Not if we were looking for a discount," said Tom

As they headed down the stairs, Ciaran said, "Of course, Tommy."

"Stop calling me that," said Tom. Since discovering how heavy the mahogany table was, Ciaran had been calling Tom by his childhood name. "You know I hate it. Makes me think I'm still wearing short pants."

"Well, you will have to suffer, Tommy, because my back will not be happy with me after I lift that damn tabletop up here. You're hiring help when you move it out of here."

"I suppose I could get Connor to help." Tom gave Ciaran a look.

"What are you planning to do, drop the table from the window?" asked Ciaran. "He's skinnier than you are. He can't lift much more than Sybil."

"He did help with painting the flat."

"Well, he's not lifting much in that case, is he?" said Ciaran, heading out of the building's front door.

In the meantime, Sybil and Kevin had started unpacking the lorry. All the pieces of removable pieces of the desk were out of the desk, so Kevin and Tom took that piece up first with Ciaran teasingly haranguing them as he came up behind them with a couple of the chairs. By the time, they got to the second landing, they let Ciaran and his chairs by and he continued to harangue them after he dropped the chairs off while they were climbing the third flight of stairs.

After most of the pieces were up with a lot of grunting and not a little bit of swearing under their breaths, Kevin came down and said to Sybil, "You'd better go upstairs. They're arguing about where to put things."

"Thank you, Kevin." Putting the rope she had just wound up on the lorry bed, Sybil came down and got her pocketbook out of the lorry cab floor, and took the last of the small pieces of the desk up with her.

When she arrived on the third floor landing, she could hear Tom and Ciaran arguing. "No, this isn't where it goes," said Ciaran.

"If it isn't there, where do you think it goes?" asked Tom rather exasperatedly.

"What's going on here?" asked Sybil when she entered the flat.

"Ciaran is trying to attach the table leg on the wrong corner," said Tom, looking up at her.

"No, that's the right place," said Ciaran.

After putting down the pieces she had brought up with her by the desk, Sybil asked, "Very well. Who took the table apart?"

"I did," said Ciaran.

"Then why don't you put it back together for us," said Sybil.

"Be happy to," said Ciaran, giving Tom a victorious look.

"Tom, could you please help me with the desk?" asked Sybil sweetly.

Tom sullenly nodded, unable to speak his thoughts aloud. The two of them slowly lifted the desk in silence into the second bedroom. Sybil closed the door behind them in order to talk to Tom.

Before Sybil managed to say anything, Tom started, "Why are you letting him put it back together? I thought you were on my side."

"Your brother is spending his Saturday kindly helping us move this furniture" said Sybil, hands on her hips. "Without his and Kevin's help, we wouldn't have been able to do it. He's the one who took it apart. Let him put it back together. If it bothers you that much after he's done, you can always take it apart again tonight or any other night before my parents arrive and put it together the way you want."

Realizing the truth of what Sybil was saying, Tom mumbled, "I suppose."

Sybil went up to Tom to rub his arm for support and smiled. "I think you're just annoyed because he's been calling you Tommy all morning."

"Possibly," mumbled Tom.

"Why does it bother you so?" asked Sybil, genuinely curious.

"Because it makes me feel like I'm still wearing short pants," said Tom.

"Well, you're not wearing short pants, are you?" asked Sybil, giving him a look.

"No," admitted Tom, still upset.

"Are you not a weekly columnist for The Dublin Times?" asked Sybil.

"Now you're making me seem like an angry, sullen boy," said Tom as he looked at her.

"Well, if the cap fits …"

Admitting defeat, Tom asked, "Shall we go and put the rest of the pieces back into the desk?"

"That's a good idea," said Sybil with a happy smile.

* * *

><p>In the end, the desk was placed against the wall near the door. The table had been placed along the wall on the same side as the second bedroom, the two chairs with armrests went in front of the fireplace and the remaining two chairs went into the bedroom. Looking around, it appeared that their home was almost complete.<p>

Looking between Ciaran and Kevin, Sybil smiled. "Thank you for all your help."

Kevin looked away. "It's nothing." Ciaran just waved his hand.

Sybil then looked at Tom. "Let's go and eat then."

Tom looked at Ciaran and Kevin. "Any suggestions? We've been eating mostly at Ma's since we got here."

Ciaran spoke up, "There's a public house around the corner that's decent, if Sybil doesn't mind."

"Not at all," said Sybil with a smile. "I've come to enjoy them."

Ciaran held out his arm for Sybil to take. "Shall we then?"

Sybil took his arm and they proceeded to walk to the public house.

* * *

><p>Lunch was delightful for Sybil. When they had eaten and the men were on their third pint, Ciaran started to recount a number of Tom's escapades when he was younger.<p>

"So did Tommy ever tell you about the trouble he got into when he was younger?"

"No, he never shared any of that," said Sybil intrigued.

"There's no need to share any of that," said Tom, giving Ciaran a look.

Ciaran rubbed his hands together gleefully. "No, your soon-to-be wife should know about the adventures of young Tommy." Ciaran turned to Sybil. "When he was about eight, he read a book that talked about mountain climbing." Ciaran paused for dramatic effect.

Tom blushed to the roots of his hair when he realized which story Ciaran was going to tell.

"Mountain climbing?" asked Sybil.

"Yes, mountain climbing," said Ciaran, leaning closer to Sybil. "So he got a long rope (we're still not sure how) and waited until it was late one night. Then he tied it to the banister on the second storey, where we were, and proceeded to climb down inside the stairwell as if he were climbing down a mountain. It was going all right until he got too scared dangling in between storeys with nowhere to perch. He didn't cry out until he fell the rest of the way and had broken his ankle. Then he woke every one of our neighbours up with his wailing."

Sybil turned to Tom. "What on earth made you try mountain climbing inside?

"I thought it was adventurous and that it might be fun to try it out," said Tom, shrugging his shoulders. "Actually, I did climb down the first time, but my hands hurt too much the second time, especially since I slid down at the end."

"Ma had to call the surgeon and Tommy was in a cast for what must have been months."

"It was only eight weeks and as punishment, Ma made me learn to sew after my hands healed," said Tom. "For weeks after my cast came off, she had me sew buttons and buttonholes for the clothes she was making at the time. If I made a mistake, she'd make me pull it apart and do it right. I still hate sewing buttons and buttonholes."

"Then there was the time when he was twelve or thirteen, he took apart the mantle clock and couldn't put it back together," said Ciaran with a laugh. "He was at home sick from a cough and fever. Da was at work. The rest of us older ones were either at school or working. Ma had gone out with Cathleen to do food shopping and I think this was just before Connor was born. Poor woman comes home to find her mantle clock in pieces on the table. It had been a wedding present from a relative."

"Her favorite aunt, Cathleen, who had passed away not long before that," said Tom, sheepishly.

"Was it from Great Aunt Cathleen?" asked Ciaran.

Tom nodded. "The worst part was that Ma burst into tears after yelling at me. I'd never seen Ma cry before. Made me think twice before doing something after that again." Tom turned toward Sybil. "Since I was sick, Ma and Da decided not to give me the walloping I richly deserved. Instead they made me take it to the clockmakers after I was better and figure out a way to pay for it to be put back together. Took me nearly a year of running errands for Mr. Moore to pay for it to be fixed. Did learn a lot though, so can't really complain. Went from there to learning to tinker with engines."

"What made you decide to take it apart?" asked Sybil. It wasn't something she would have ever considered doing.

"I was bored and I just got the notion that I wanted to know how it worked. Figured that I could open it up, look at it and put it back together before Ma got home, but after I took out one piece, I still couldn't understand and that made me take out another and another until it was completely apart. Of course being thirteen, I didn't think to remember which piece went where and that was the biggest problem."

"Yeah, our Tommy was rather incorrigible," said Ciaran.

"I wouldn't talk," said Tom, wanting to deflect some attention from himself. "You used to get into fights every day."

"I'm sure Sybil isn't interested in hearing about that," said Ciaran.

Taking the opportunity, Tom looked at Kevin who had been quietly listening up to this point. "Kevin, I was wondering when you needed to return the lorry."

Kevin shrugged. "No hurry. Won't be used until Monday."

"While everyone is at Ma's, I was wondering if I might borrow it to take the wedding presents to the flat," said Tom. "We've received a number of them now and we don't want to clutter up Ma's place when we have a place of our own.

Knowing that Tom would treat the machine with care, Kevin said, "Yeah. So long as you're done before dinner."

"Without a doubt and if you gents are all done, I'll take care of the bill and we can head to Ma's."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Mrs. Branson's, they could already hear the boisterous children as they got to the second storey landing. As they got closer to the door, Kevin said, "Let me help you with the presents first."<p>

"Thank you," said Tom. He then leaned over to Sybil and whispered, "Care to go on a drive with me?"

Sybil smiled. "Let me help you take the presents to the lorry."

When they entered, Cathleen was cooking on the stove, Connor was playing with the older children, while Mrs. Branson had Maeve and Liam on her lap in the rocking chair. Seeing them come in, Mrs. Branson said, "Mairin is feeding Dierdre in Cathleen and Sybil's room and Aileen is taking a lie down in mine."

A little concerned, Ciaran asked, "Anything the matter?"

Mrs. Branson looked up from her two grandchildren. "She was just feeling tired. Are you sure she's only four months? She looks bigger."

Ciaran blushed and shrugged. "Is what she told me."

"Why don't you go look in on her? I'm sure she'd appreciate that," said Mrs. Branson while she continued to rock the little ones.

While Ciaran walked toward his mother's bedroom Tom said, "Sybil and I are going to take the wedding gifts over to the flat. Kevin has kindly let me borrow the lorry for the trip. We won't be long."

"All right," said Mrs. Branson. "We moved them to my room when the children were coming and then into Connor's room when Aileen wanted to lie down.

* * *

><p>With Kevin's help, they loaded the parcels into the lorry bed and tied them down securely. Tom took the opportunity to ask Kevin if they could borrow the lorry again closer to the wedding to cart more of the presents and Kevin said he would ask. When they were ready to go, Sybil climbed into the cab and Tom started it up before climbing into the driver's seat.<p>

Looking over at Sybil, Tom smiled. "Seems like old times, except you're now sitting beside me."

"I think I like this better," said Sybil while Tom pulled from the curb.

"Someday we'll be able to afford a car and be able to go for drives again," said Tom, driving down the road toward their flat.

"Except that we won't have to be back by the dressing gong," said Sybil with a laugh.

"And we'd be able to stay at an inn somewhere, if we went far enough," said Tom. Sybil smiled and Tom continued. "Are you certain you don't want to go somewhere for a wedding trip?"

"It matters not where we are so long as we're together," said Sybil, looking at him with love. She then placed her hand on his holding the gear shift. "Besides, I told you that you can show me a bit of Dublin if we wanted to go out for the day while you're off."

"Whatever makes you happy, love," said Tom, working on concentrating on the road rather than his beautiful fiancée beside him.

Soon, they were back at their flat and Tom and Sybil made short work of bringing up the stuff from the lorry bed. Anything kitchen related was placed on or near the stove for now. Anything that was household related was placed on the table or in the second bedroom. After what happened just yesterday, they stayed away from the master bedroom.

"That's the last of it," said Tom, placing a parcel on the stove. "We need to refill the tank in the lorry before we return it to Kevin. It's only fair. We have another couple of hours before dinner. Did you want to return to Ma's right away?"

"I should go back and help Cathleen with the cooking."

"Can you not do the cleaning instead?" said Tom. "I'll help you to let Cathleen off."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Sybil.

"I thought we could go for a drive before we fill up the tank at the pharmacy."

"In a lorry?" asked Sybil.

"Well it's the only motor we'll have access to for the time being," said Tom with a grin. "I promise to take us somewhere with a nice view."

"Very well, but only for the nice view," said Sybil, returning his grin.

* * *

><p>About a half hour from their flat, Tom stopped the lorry in front of a small brook, on a secluded road. They had driven mainly in silence with the occasional question from Sybil about where they were, which was not like them. Turning off the engine, Tom turned to Sybil and pulled her in for a kiss. He had wanted to kiss her all morning, but with the moving and then lunch, there was never any time alone together. After what had occurred at their flat yesterday, Tom didn't want to chance things there and a drive in the lorry was the only solution he could think of. From the way Sybil was kissing him, he knew that she felt this need to connect, too.<p>

When they finally broke the kiss, Tom asked rather hoarsely, "Did you want to get down and sit by the brook?"

Sybil looked at Tom, eyes shining brightly from the kiss, breathless. "I think we're doing just fine here. Besides, the lorry will give us some privacy in case someone wanders by." Sybil then pulled Tom back in for another kiss. After the cry last night, she felt much better, like she could manage the future, be a good nurse and a good wife to Tom, and that the weight of the world wasn't on her shoulders alone anymore.

As the kiss deepened, one of Tom's hands wandered down to Sybil's thigh and squeezed it through the skirt while the other pulled her closer by the waist. He wanted her body against his. Knowing that in the cab of a lorry they wouldn't get too far, Tom took whatever liberties he could while clothed and Sybil didn't object.

In the end, they kissed for at least a half hour before the sound of another motorized vehicle roared behind them and turned off on a driveway not ten feet from where they were. Not wanting to be discovered, Tom quickly ran a comb through his hair, got out and cranked the engine. Within minutes, they were back on the road to Dublin while Sybil fixed her hair and hat. By the time they pulled into the pharmacy to get the petrol, they were chatting about Tom's next column like two polite friends.

**A/N2:** What did you think of the stories of Tom's childhood? Was he precocious enough? Next up are the banns being read, Sybil cooks an entire meal and talk of the wedding ceremony itself.

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, etc., for the last chapter. All of it is, as always, greatly appreciated. Thanks to those who reviewed for the first time. I hope that you choose to review again.

I want to especially thank my wonderful betas: _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright_ and_ _livingfree (on Twitter)_ (in absentia for this chapter due to school work). Without these wonderful people, who listen to me gripe and have the patience to slog through chapter after chapter despite their busy lives, the quality of every aspect of this story would be much poorer indeed! :)

To provide a time reference for the weekly readers, we pick up in this chapter the morning of Sunday, May 18, 1919.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 30**

The next day, Tom came extra early to pick up Sybil and his mother for church. British Summer Time started that day and with the first banns being read, Mrs. Branson did not want to miss it. As they arrived early, they were able to find an excellent seat. During the community announcements, Pastor Whelan looked at Tom and Sybil and said clearly,

"I publish the banns of marriage between Sybil Patricia Crawley, daughter of Robert Crawley, retired colonel of the North Riding Volunteers in the Parish of Grantham and Tom Quinlan Branson, chauffeur, of the Parish of Dublin. This is the first time of asking. If any of you know cause or just impediment why these two persons should not be joined together in Holy Matrimony, you are to declare it."

Tom and Sybil looked at one another with love in their eyes. This was it. The first official step to becoming man and wife. Beside them, Mrs. Branson could be seen with tears in her eyes.

After another thought provoking sermon, this time on forgiveness, Pastor Whelan approached them. "Mrs. Branson, how lovely to see you again. I take it you were in attendance to hear the banns read this week."

"Yes, Pastor Whelan and good to see you again as well," said Mrs. Branson with a polite smile. "I'd not heard you speak from the pulpit before and as Tom and Sybil have both told me, you have quite a unique interpretation of God's words."

"I believe in making people think about His words, not just to passively listen to them," said the pastor. "If I can make you think, you will remember it better than if I told you what you should know."

"Quite so," said Mrs. Branson. "Excellent sermon."

Pastor Whelan turned to Tom and Sybil. "And how are Mr. Branson and Nurse Crawley this fine Sunday?"

"A little nervous," said Sybil truthfully, glancing briefly at Tom. "Part of me has been wanting this a long time and another part is thinking, will I be able to live up to being Tom's wife?"

"I'm told that it's quite natural to feel a little nervous and so long as you're doing your best, I'm sure that Mr. Branson, here, will appreciate your efforts." Pastor Whelan smiled encouragingly.

"I will indeed," confirmed Tom with a smile. "May I ask a question, Pastor?

"Of course."

"I was wondering how long the meeting will be next week?" asked Tom.

"Usually, these things take about an hour, possibly an hour and a half depending on how much you wished to cover," said the pastor. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if we might meet after lunch at say two o'clock in the afternoon," said Tom. He didn't want to have to rush lunch.

"Yes, of course," said Pastor Whelan with a smile. "I believe my diary is clear for that afternoon at present. I'll put you in for two."

"Thank you very much."

"See you next Sunday," said the pastor before moving off to one of his other parishioners.

"See you Sunday, Pastor Whelan," said Sybil before they left the church for lunch.

* * *

><p>Tom and Sybil took Mrs. Branson to lunch at the public house they had been frequenting in past weeks and Mrs. Branson asked how the flat was coming along after their order had been taken by the waiter.<p>

"Well, we now have a bed, a table, eight chairs, a welsh dresser, a desk and desk chair there," said Sybil. "The rest of the bedroom furniture is on order as is the pantry and worktables for the kitchen."

"Where are the linens going?" asked Mrs. Branson.

"I had presumed that they would go into the wardrobe for the time being. Neither of us brought many clothes with us," said Sybil. "When we have a little more saved up, we'll make an addition to our furniture."

"Have you thought of starting your pantry yet?" asked Mrs. Branson. Seeing Sybil's expression, she continued. "Would you like some help with it?"

"Yes, please," said Sybil. "I wouldn't know where to start."

"We can work on that next week when we go out for food shopping. Did I mention that Marni can take your washing from my place until you've fully moved in?" said Mrs. Branson. Seeing that both Tom and Sybil shook their heads, she continued. "She gave me a separate sack for your clothes and such. Ask me for it before you go home tonight, Tom."

"Yes, Ma," said Tom. "I asked Cousin Fergus about his chimney sweep on Friday night and he said that he'll ask the fellow to do ours when they come next week."

"Good, good," said Mrs. Branson. "I know that you got milk and coal delivery sorted out because Sybil and I went to the offices when I paid for this month. Have you gotten a dustbin yet?"

Sybil bit her lip and Tom said, "Would it be wrong if we said, we hadn't thought of getting one?"

Mrs. Branson smiled at them. "You should be able to pick one up at the ironmongers."

Sybil finally spoke up. "Thank you, Mrs. Branson. We thought we had been so good with getting together a wedding, getting banking set up, getting a flat and setting it up, looking for a job, and we're still forgetting so many things."

Feeling sympathy for Sybil's plight, Mrs. Branson said, "It's a lot of work to set up home. It's much more work to set up home on a budget in six weeks in a different country while organizing a wedding. I wouldn't be too hard on yourselves. I think you've done an admirable job."

"We couldn't have done it without you, Ma," said Tom. "We appreciate your help and support very much."

"Give me some grandchildren and we'll call it even," said Mrs. Branson with a smile.

Tom and Sybil looked at one another and blushed at the implication. Before they could respond, their food arrived and the discussion turned to the sermon they heard earlier that morning.

* * *

><p>Though busy with more gifts arriving, a pantry to start and a gift and two dresses to finish, the following week was more routine than all the weeks previous. Aside from an angry note declining to attend "Tom's wedding to an Englishwoman" from his aunt and uncle who lost their son in the Rising, the remaining responses were mainly positive, if not then at least neutral. Tom was family and they should celebrate his marriage especially since his mother was quite positive to the match.<p>

Meanwhile, Sybil was finally getting the hang of several dishes and could purchase the right ingredients in the right amounts and make them from start to finish without asking too many questions. So Mrs. Branson taught Sybil how to make Tom's favorite cookies which Sybil took like a duck to water. Baking really was her forte. Mrs. Branson also suggested that Sybil start purchasing pantry items that don't spoil like tea, salt, sugar and a few spices as a start, so that in the couple of weeks remaining, she wasn't purchasing it all at once.

Sybil also wrote her weekly letter to her mother and to Edith. From the descriptions in her mother's last letter, Lady Grantham had envisioned the wedding breakfast at the scale of the annual garden party at Downton for the hospital. While the courses all sounded good in Sybil's mind, the more exotic foods her mother had placed on the menu were probably over the top. While Edith's letter still seemed rather melancholy, she did say that she was looking forward to the trip to Ireland. So Sybil cautioned her mother to consider foods requiring only the basic pieces of cutlery for the wedding breakfast while trying to cheer Edith up with the possibility of a visit to Ireland after she and Tom were married.

Sybil also completed three of the four handkerchiefs she had been embroidering for Mrs. Branson. They had Mrs. Branson's initials, RQB, and a small rose on each side as well as a few stylized curlicues radiating from each rose. Cathleen had procured the embroidery thread colours she didn't have and had encouraged Sybil along the way.

The week also saw the final fitting for Sybil's wedding dress. It was a white, long-sleeve, floor length dress with a fitted bodice and over fifty tiny buttons down the back held by button loops and some fine embroidery work on the dress itself. The bodice and sleeves were very simple with a lightly patterned gossamer to accent it. The train was five feet long and could be buttoned up at the bustle after the wedding ceremony to allow Sybil to walk around without the aid of a bridesmaid. The veil was borrowed from Mrs. Branson in the end. They simply could not find silk tulle at a reasonable price so soon after the war was over. It was simply a piece of tulle that was large enough to cover the bride from the top of her head to just above the elbows that had been edged and had a pin to fasten it to the headdress, which was a mobcap with fabric roses sewn around the edges.

On Friday, a letter arrived from Edith but not from Lady Grantham, which was surprising, but with Cathleen's seventeenth birthday the next day and Sybil having offered to make the entire dinner, she simply did not have the time to think too much about it. Edith's letter seemed more cheerful than the last, but Sybil felt that there was something Edith wasn't saying, but with limited time on her hands, she had no time to ponder.

Saturday was a very busy day for Sybil. She had planned the dinner over the last week and it was time to do the work. The morning was spent on the baked goods, first, she started the bread and while she left it to rise, she worked on one of Mrs. Patmore's cakes for dessert. With the late morning mail came a letter from her mother that Sybil simply slipped into her apron pocket before she punched down the bread dough for the final rising that afternoon. After a quick bite to eat, Sybil took Mrs. Branson with her to purchase the fresh food. When they got home, Sybil only had time to season the roast she chose under Mrs. Branson's guidance before it had to go into the pot to cook.

After browning the roast, she then started peeling the potatoes for potato pie while the roast simmered. The potato pie took especially long as she managed to burn the first pan of onions, so she was especially careful with the bacon, then boiled the potatoes. While the ingredients cooled, Sybil peeled some carrots and potatoes that would go into the pot with the roast just before it was ready. After the potato pie was assembled and in the oven, Sybil then fried up the potato pieces for the pot roast so that they wouldn't disintegrate when it went into the pot with the carrots. Once the potato pie was out of the oven, Sybil put the potatoes and carrots into the pot as she waited fifteen minutes for the oven to cool before putting the bread there. As the bread baked, Sybil iced the cake and added a few small candles. The only reason Sybil remembered to do all these tasks was because she had written it all down in a list grouped by course and in watching her, because he was not allowed to help, Tom thought she consulted that list more often than she cooked. Sybil was so busy and focused, she didn't even notice when Ciaran, Aileen and Maeve arrived after Mairin and Kevin's brood.

In the end, the dinner was edible. The pot roast was slightly on the bland side and the potato pie was slightly saltier than normal, but if you didn't butter the bread, it all evened out. Sybil was exhausted. She had done parts of meals in the last few weeks, but this was the first time she did all the work for a dinner and it felt good. When Cathleen blew out the birthday candles that night and hugged Sybil for baking her such a nice cake, Sybil felt for the first time that she belonged in Tom's family and thought how nice it was to have Cathleen there to take the sting from missing her own sisters.

* * *

><p>Sunday found them at the church again for the second reading of the banns. As Pastor Whelan intoned the words,<p>

"I publish the banns of marriage between Sybil Patricia Crawley, daughter of Robert Crawley, retired colonel of the North Riding Volunteers in the Parish of Yorkshire and Tom Quinlan Branson, chauffeur, of the Parish of Dublin. This is the second time of asking. If any of you know cause or just impediment why these two persons should not be joined together in Holy Matrimony, you are to declare it."

Sybil felt excitement this time and she looked over at Tom with love and squeezed his hand. He smiled back at her and made her feel as though she could take on the world.

After the service, Pastor Whalen came up to them. "Would you mind meeting at half past one instead? We had a parishioner pass away suddenly last night and the family wanted to meet at three. As no parent is involved, I'm sure that we can sort it all out in an hour."

Sybil looked at Tom, who said, "Not at all. We're free all afternoon."

"Excellent," said the pastor. "I'll see you then."

* * *

><p>Lunch found them at their picnic spot as it was sunny and they wanted to take advantage. After quickly eating their sandwiches, Sybil relaxed against Tom whose back was against the tree trunk. He pulled her closer by her waist and took in her scent of lilacs. They had another hour before they had to head back to the church. Sybil looked thoughtful and quiet on such a nice day which was rather uncharacteristic, so Tom asked, "A penny for your thoughts."<p>

Sybil turned to look at him. "I was just thinking about the wedding ceremony, since we're to see Pastor Whelan shortly to discuss it. It's probably something I should have asked you before this, but you wouldn't be offended if I didn't offer to obey you in my vows, would you?"

Tom looked at her relieved. "This is what has you so pensive on such a beautiful day?"

"Be serious," said Sybil. "Would you mind?"

Tom stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Sybil, love, I never expected you to promise to obey me. I want our marriage to be one of equals. One doesn't obey the other in such a marriage."

"Oh, Tom," said Sybil with a smile. "That lifts a great weight off my mind."

"I'm glad because I didn't encourage you to be independent and to fight for women's rights for all these years so that I could make you subservient to me," said Tom. "Wouldn't you think that I'm a hypocrite in that case? I told you that you were a free spirit years ago. I wouldn't cage that for the world."

Sybil moved her free arm about Tom's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. As their lips touched, the feelings of love alone were conveyed between them. When they broke apart, Sybil felt the need to be held and laid her head upon his shoulder. Tom's arms came about her and held her protectively.

After a minute or so, Sybil, playing with one of the buttons on his waistcoat, said in a voice barely audible, "I love you very much you know."

Tom kissed her hair and stroked her back. "I know and I love you, too."

They stayed like that until they had to pack up to go see Pastor Whelan.

* * *

><p>When they were shown to Pastor Whelan's office, he was sitting behind his desk writing something down in a notebook. He held up his finger to let them know he wanted to finish his thoughts. Once he put the pen down and closed the book, he stood up and held out his hand. "Good afternoon, Mr Branson and Nurse Crawley. Prompt as usual."<p>

"Good afternoon, Pastor," said Tom on their behalf, shaking the pastor's hand. Sybil nodded her greeting.

"Thank you for coming earlier," said Pastor Whelan. "I saw the two of you as I read out the banns. I try to look for the couple the banns are being read for in the congregation. I find it helps connect with them as they tend to be paying attention then."

Tom and Sybil smiled at him.

The pastor smiled back and took out another notebook. "So we are here to discuss the wedding ceremony, how it proceeds and the music to accompany. As well, it's a chance for me to get to know the couple so that when I write the sermon for the wedding, I can make it appropriate for them and to understand who will be involved."

Tom and Sybil nodded at the right places.

"So firstly, how many guests are we expecting to attend this wedding?"

Sybil spoke up at this juncture. "We're expecting between forty and fifty guests."

Pastor Whelan jot something down in the notebook. "Yes. How many are in the wedding party?"

Tom answered. "I've asked my brother, Ciaran, to be my best man."

"There is at least one, but up to three bridesmaids," Sybil added. "I haven't asked my sisters yet. My family is arriving on Wednesday, so I will be asking them then and I've asked Tom's sister, Cathleen."

"Any flower girls?" asked the pastor, looking at Sybil and Tom after he wrote something else.

Tom looked at Sybil and said, "We could ask Mairin to have her oldest girl, Brigid, fill in, if you'd like. She took a shine to you the other night."

"Is she the one who asked me to read her a story?" asked Sybil.

"Yes, that's her."

Sybil smiled and nodded.

"I'll talk to Mairin on my way home tomorrow," said Tom.

"All right then. One possible flower girl named Brigid," said Pastor Whelan, writing it down. When he looked up, he asked, "Nurse Crawley, I presume your father will be giving you away."

"I presume so," said Sybil. "He hasn't indicated otherwise."

"Good," said Pastor Whelan. "Have you thought of what music you would like for the ceremony?"

"How many pieces do we have to choose?" asked Tom.

"Well," said the pastor, counting on his fingers. "There's the two processionals and a recessional. Then there's the hymns for the congregants to sing."

"One of my favorite hymns is 'Joyful, Joyful, We Adore Thee'," said Sybil, looked at Tom. Though they had discussed music, they'd never discussed hymns. "I'd like to have that."

Tom nodded his agreement. "One of my mother's favorites is 'Holy, Holy, Holy'."

"I like that one as well," said Sybil with a smile.

"Then it's agreed," said Pastor Whelan, writing down their hymn choices.

"Well, for the processional and recessional, we have a choice of seven songs for which we have the music and the organist knows: Bach Air on the G String from Suite #3 in D Major, Bach Arioso from Cantata #156, Handel Air from Water Music Suite, Handel Hornpipe from Water Music Suite, Mendelssohn Wedding March from Midsummer Night's Dream, Wagner Bridal Chorus from Lohengrin, and Verdi March from Aida"

Tom looked over to Sybil. "I may know them when I hear them, I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the names."

"I do know most of them," said Sybil excitedly. "I've always loved Handel." Looking at Tom, she asked, "If you don't mind …"

"Not at all," said Tom. "Especially since you know them."

"All right then. I'd like the Handel Air for the Bridesmaids processional and I'd like the Handel Hornpipe for the Bride's processional. For the recessional, I'd like to go with Verdi March."

Pastor Whelan nodded as he jotted Sybil's choices. "Now for the two readings. The two most popular choices are Genesis 2, verses 15-24 and 1 Corinthians 13. I have them bookmarked in this bible. If you wish to read them and decide."

Tom took the bible from the pastor and they both read through the passages. Sybil looked at Tom and Tom said, "These are good passages."

"Very well," said Pastor Whelan jotting these choices.

Sybil spoke up as Pastor Whelan was writing. "I was wondering if we might have a poem read on top of these bible readings."

"I'm sure that we can work something out. What poem did you have in mind?"

"Would you happen to have _Sonnets of the Portuguese _among your books?" asked Sybil.

"Why indeed I do, I believe that Mrs. Barrett Browning's poetry transcends nationalities," said Pastor Whalen with a smile.

"I was hoping to include Sonnet 43 as a reading," said Sybil. Turning to look at Tom, she added, "It has special meaning to us."

"'How do I love thee? Let me count the ways," quoted Pastor Whelan from memory. "An apt poem for a wedding. We could perhaps place it in between the two readings."

Sybil looked at Tom for affirmation then turned to the pastor. "That is a fine idea."

"Do you have readers?" asked Pastor Whelan.

Sybil looked at Tom. "Do you think we can ask Mairin, Connor and Niamh to read one each? If my sisters will be bridesmaids, they will be too occupied and I can't imagine Papa or Mama reading a passage."

"I'm sure that Mairin and Connor would have no problem, but I don't want to burden Niamh when she's travelling all the way from Athalone and back in a half day. What about one of your sisters if they don't choose to be bridesmaids?"

"Perhaps the final reader will be sorted out after my family arrives."

"I think that's a good idea." Tom nodded.

"Now, we will need to discuss the vows," said Pastor Whelan, pulling a piece of paper from a pile on his desk. "Here are the standard vows we use here at Rathgar Christian Church. Do either of you have any objections to what's in them?"

Tom and Sybil read the page in front of them and when Sybil got to the word obey, she spoke up. "I would like to omit the word obey from my vows. I do not wish to promise God that I would obey Tom when there may be opportunity in our marriage where I may have to break that vow if I were to disagree with him."

Pastor Whelan took in what Sybil had to say, turned to Tom. "What do you think of this?"

"I never expected Sybil to vow to obey me," said Tom with conviction. "I want our marriage to be one of equals and that doesn't include the vow to obey for her."

"Um-hmm. Very interesting," said Pastor Whelan. "So you believe in women's suffrage as well then, Mr Branson?"

"Indeed I do."

Pastor Whelan turned back to Sybil. "What's your view of all this?"

"Of women's suffrage?" asked Sybil. "I think it's high time women got the vote and be equal to men."

"I don't know if you're aware," said Pastor Whelan. "But the local women's suffrage league meets in the church hall on the last Tuesday evening of the month. You're both probably too busy to attend their next meeting this Tuesday, but possibly in June."

"Thank you for letting us know," said Sybil. "I didn't see it in the church bulletin though."

Pastor Whelan smiled. "There are parishioners who may object to the use of the church bulletin in that manner and to allow the league some place to meet, the church council agreed not to publish their use of the hall."

"I see," said Sybil.

Glancing at the clock on the mantelpiece above the fireplace, Pastor Whelan said, "Now if you need to make arrangements to decorate the church or the hall or get access to the hall for the reception, please speak to Miss Wilson on the way out. Did either of you have any questions?"

"No," said Tom.

"I do," said Sybil. "My family arrives in Ireland next week. I expect that they will be in attendance next Sunday and there is a chance that my mother will wish to make changes to the wedding ceremonies."

"Say no more," said Pastor Whelan with his hands up. "I've had my share of meddling mothers before. If it is your wish to keep the ceremonies as is, I can ensure we will do so."

"It is," said Sybil. "Thank you, Pastor Whelan."

"If there's nothing else, we'll see you next Sunday," said the pastor as he held out his hand for them to shake.

Tom and Sybil both shook the pastor's hand, nodded to him and left.

**A/N2:** What did you think of the banns and Sybil's cooking? I thought Sybil did marvelously with about 5-6 weeks of practice. What about the wedding ceremony itself? I have to say that I borrowed heavily from my own wedding years ago. :P Next up, Lady Grantham's letter and the aftermath. Even though it's the same afternoon as the discussion on the wedding, I didn't want to try to cram it into this chapter.

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, etc., since the last chapter was posted. All of it is, as always, greatly appreciated. I value every single one. Thanks to those who reviewed for the first time. I hope that you choose to review again.

I want to especially thank my wonderful betas: _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright_ and_ _livingfree (on Twitter)_ (in absentia for this chapter due to school work). Without these wonderful people, who listen to me gripe and have the patience to slog through chapter after chapter despite their busy lives, the quality of every aspect of this story would be much poorer indeed! :)

To provide a time reference for the weekly readers, we pick up in this chapter the afternoon of May 25, 1919.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 31**

As it was still early in the afternoon when they left the Pastor's office, Tom suggested that they buy some bottled drinks and some apples and return to their picnic spot in the park to spend the rest of their afternoon there. After their apples were done, Sybil remembered her mother's letter that arrived with the Saturday morning mail. She had been so exhausted the night before that she simply slipped the letter into her pocketbook before she fell asleep.

Sybil sat beside Tom and leaned on him as Tom slid open the envelope for her with his pen knife. "I wonder why Mama and Edith didn't send their letters together this week."

Tom then handed the opened envelope to her and put away his knife before putting his arms around her. "Perhaps she was waiting for some last minute information?"

Sybil pulled out the letter which was only a page long. Her brows furrowed as she read and something suddenly prompted her to sit up, pull out of his embrace and put her free hand to her mouth. She then discarded the letter on the ground before turning to sob on Tom's chest.

Tom's arm automatically went around her again and he caressed her back. "Sybil, love. What's the matter?"

Sybil simply clung tighter and sobbed harder.

Tom shushed her, pulled her onto his lap and held her, still bewildered. _Perhaps someone died or is sick or hurt?_

After holding her for about ten minutes, Sybil was finally breathing quietly, occasionally choking back a sob. Tom asked softly, "Sybil, love, did someone die? Is someone sick or hurt?"

Sybil shook her head and a fresh stream of tears started to fall.

Tom handed her his handkerchief from his pocket and tried to look her in the eye. "What is wrong, love?"

Sybil shook her head again while she dabbed at her eyes with Tom's handkerchief.

Out of ideas and with Sybil unwilling to talk, Tom made a decision. "May I read your letter?"

Sybil nodded slightly as she dabbed at her tears.

_Wednesday, May 21, 1919_  
><em>Downton Abbey<em>  
><em>Downton, Yorkshire<em>

_My Darling Sybil,_

_I hope that all is well with you and Mr. Branson and that the wedding organization is going according to plan. There is still so much to do._

_I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but your father and I will not be able to attend your wedding in two weeks time after all. We have some urgent business in London to attend to, which came up suddenly that your father believes will take him until at least the middle of June to resolve. Your father will be leaving in the morning and I will be joining him as soon as may be._

_The good news is that Mary and Edith will still be attending and they will be leaving Downton next Tuesday for the ferry to Ireland at Holyhead with Anna. I have asked them to send word once they have settled at the Gladstone Hotel and I will give them detailed instructions so that all that we have promised you will be fulfilled._

_I am so sorry that I will not be there with you on your special day. I had always dreamt that I would be attending my daughters' weddings. Please hire a photographer so that I can see what you looked like on your wedding day._

_Your loving Mama_

After reading the letter, anger welled up inside Tom and if he didn't have a distraught fiancée on his lap, he would have voiced a few choice words for the Earl and Countess. What business was more important than your own daughter's wedding? Tom suspected that the Earl changed his mind again and refused to come and the Countess was only obeying him. The last two conversations he had with Lord Grantham had seemed too much like a sudden change of heart. In the back of his mind, he thought was too good to be true and now he knew that it was.

Putting the letter down, Tom caressed her arm. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Sybil snuggled closer and Tom kissed her temple. That ignited something in Sybil as she turned and kissed him fervently on the mouth and soon they were kissing feverishly, Sybil's tongue seeking his with an urgency that she had not displayed before. Before Tom knew it, they were lying on the blanket with him on top of her and Sybil kissing him passionately as if to pour the anger she was feeling toward her parents into passion for him.

When Sybil tugged at his tie, Tom finally put a stop to this. He pulled out of the kiss, pushed himself up and looked her in the eye. What he saw there wasn't arousal but rather anger and sadness. When he tried to sit up, Sybil resisted him, so he tried a different tact. "Sybil, no." Tom said softly. "This isn't the way. I know that your parents hurt you deeply by waiting until the last minute to tell you, but this will not hurt them as much as it will hurt us. I don't want our first time together to be when you're angry and sad, and we agreed that we wanted to wait until we were married."

Sybil then recalled the arguments her sisters used to convince her not to elope. Edith's words "This isn't the way" echoed what Tom just said to her. She then loosened the grip she had on his tie, covered her mouth with one of her hands, and cried.

Tom rolled off of her to one side and gathered her in his arms as she curled up on her side and a second wave of crying started. This continued for another ten minutes before the crying stopped and it was another five minutes before the sobbing slowed down. At this point, Tom could hear the soft, even breathing signifying sleep. To keep her warm, he pulled his discarded jacket from the other side of the blanket and covered her. Holding her as they laid on the blanket under a cloudless sky, Tom let her sleep for a bit and just concentrated on keeping her comfortable.

As Tom watched her sleep, Tom knew for certain that what he told Lord Grantham in his room at the Grantham Arms over a month ago when the Earl tried to bribe him was right. That the best guarantee of Sybil's happiness lay with him. Glancing at the discarded letter on the ground, it was obvious to Tom that Sybil's happiness was never on the top of her parents' priorities. It was good that Lady Mary and Edith were coming, so at least some of Sybil's family would be present and it would be a consolation to her. As he thought of his own family, he was very glad that Cathleen and his mother had accepted Sybil into the family fold and the others at least had grudging respect for her. With all the changes in her life in the past few weeks, Tom was quite surprised that it took her own parents' callousness to break her so completely.

Eventually, as it was getting closer to dinner time, Tom gently woke Sybil up from her nap. When Sybil first heard Tom's voice telling her it was time to get up, she was so happy. His warm embrace as well as his gentle words made her feel so safe and loved, but as the fog of sleep dissipated, she remembered her mother's letter and a shroud of sadness enveloped her.

As they sat up on the blanket, Tom asked, "Are you feeling well enough to go back to my mother's? It's getting close to dinner time now."

Sybil nodded as she sat up, not daring to speak.

As Tom gathered up their things, Sybil fixed her hair as best as she could and pinned her hat on. Tom then handed her the letter from her mother, which she placed in her pocketbook without looking at it. The ride home was subdued as Sybil wasn't in a mood to talk and Tom only wanted to support her. As soon as they entered Mrs. Branson's flat, Sybil nodded at everyone before going to her room. Mrs. Branson was working on some sewing in her chair as Cathleen and Connor were working in the kitchen to get dinner together.

Picking up on Sybil's unusual behaviour, as Tom sat down on the sofa, Mrs. Branson asked, "Is everything all right? Sybil is being unusually quiet."

Tom looked at his mother. "She received some bad news from her mother. Lord and Lady Grantham won't be attending the wedding after all, though her sisters are still coming."

Shocked, Mrs. Branson said, "Oh dear. She must be devastated."

"I knew it was too good to be true when her mother said that they would be there," said Tom bitterly.

"Her parents must have their reasons," said Mrs. Branson. "I wouldn't be too quick to judge before I knew all the facts."

"From what I read in the letter," said Tom. "Her mother was very apologetic, but her father changed his mind."

Just then, Sybil came out of the bedroom with a change of clothes and her apron.

Looking at Sybil, Mrs. Branson said sympathetically, "I'm so sorry to hear that your parents won't be attending the wedding."

Sybil smiled wanly. "They have some urgent business in London that will take until mid-June. It's the first season after the war. I'm sure that my father has many things to attend to."

"Still, I'm sorry to hear of it," said Mrs. Branson.

"I best go help Cathleen and Connor," said Sybil.

Looking over at the kitchen, Mrs. Branson said, "I think that Cathleen and Connor have dinner under control. If you want to set the table, we'll be ready to eat soon."

"Of course," said Sybil.

Not wanting to leave the task entirely to Sybil, Tom got up from the sofa. "Let me help you with that."

* * *

><p>Dinner was unusually subdued as even Cathleen picked up on the mood and kept conversation to a minimum after hearing the news. At the conclusion of dinner, Connor said, "I'm sorry that your parents aren't coming, Sybil. If there's anything I can do to cheer you up, please tell me."<p>

"Thank you for the offer, Connor," said Sybil, looking at him gratefully. "Your support means more than anything."

When Sybil walked Tom to the door at the end of the evening, Tom caressed her cheek. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little," said Sybil quietly, looking to the ground.

Tom stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "Look on the bright side. At least your sisters are still coming and we will be married in eleven days. Remember when we thought no one in your family would attend?"

Sybil nodded and tears started streaming down her cheek. "But it still hurts."

Tom caressed her back and said some soothing words before pulling another handkerchief out of his pocket, Sybil having taken the first one to have it laundered after using it thoroughly that afternoon. "After this one I'm out," said Tom, trying to cheer her up a little.

Taking the handkerchief from Tom, Sybil dabbed at her eyes before looking up at him and giggling a little through her tears. "Thank you. I promise you that I won't cry about this on our wedding day."

"I hope so, since there ought to be plenty of other things you could be thinking of," said Tom with a wink.

"Yes, indeed there would," said Sybil quietly, looking down at his chest, unable to meet his eyes.

They stayed like that for a few minutes as Sybil savoured his warm embrace. Thinking a little on the matter, Sybil realized that though she loved her own family and missed them terribly, Tom was who she needed for the rest of her life, someone who loved her for her alone. Though a wedding was something that officially changed the ties that bind in one's life, Sybil, at that moment, came to the realization that in her heart, mind and soul that she was already married to Tom and that what they were doing in the next eleven days was merely going through the motions of making it official in the eyes of the world.

Once she came to that conclusion, Sybil turned to look at him. "Thank you for everything. I'm glad you were there when I received the news."

Tom moved his hand to caress her cheek. "There's no need to thank me, but I was glad to be with you. I love you, Sybil. I would do anything to keep you from being hurt."

"I know," she whispered before leaning in to kiss him. Looking at him when she pulled out of the kiss, she added softly, "And I love you for it."

This was when Tom put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a longer kiss. When he pulled out of it, he placed his forehead on hers. "I wish you were leaving with me to our flat, but I better go. Try not to think too much about the letter."

Sybil nodded when she stepped away from his embrace.

"I'll see you in the morning," said Tom, opening the flat door.

"Goodnight, Tom." said Sybil.

"Goodnight, love."

* * *

><p>As Monday brought the delivery of the pantry and work table for the kitchen, Sybil brought her lunch with her and walked with Tom to the office before heading to their flat. She had had a restless night as she tried to come up with what the urgent business could be and as a result, she was tired and subdued this morning. When she dropped Tom off at the paper, he kissed her cheek and whispered, "Don't work too hard and try not to think too much about your mother's letter. I'll see you at home tonight. I love you."<p>

Sybil blushed at the last bit, ducked her head and smiled wanly at him. When he turned to look at her as he walked into the office, she waved and then went on her way.

* * *

><p>Soon after Tom arrived at the office, just as he was going to meet with the managing editor, he ran into Mr. Connolly in the hallway.<p>

"Good Morning, Mr. Branson," said Mr. Connolly, stopping in front of Tom.

"Good Morning, Mr. Connolly," said Tom, standing in front of the editor of the paper.

"I seem to recall that you're getting married at the beginning of June," said Mr. Connolly, placing his thumbs into his suspenders.

"Yes, sir," said Tom, wondering how long this conversation would be. "Late afternoon next Thursday, sir. I'm planning to have a column for the following Tuesday before I leave at noon that day."

"Excellent," said Mr. Connolly. "I overheard your conversation the other day with Mr. Daly about transportation for the day and was wondering if you'd like to borrow my car from noon on the Thursday until noon on the Friday?"

"That's very kind, sir," said Tom, surprised by the offer. "It would be very helpful, but won't you need it to get your lunch and go home that evening?"

"I can bag my lunch for the day and the walk to and from home one day won't do me any harm," said Mr. Connolly, patting his protruding stomach. "Least I can do for my star columnist."

"Star columnist, sir?" asked Tom.

"Didn't I tell you?" asked Mr. Connolly. "Letters have been coming in steadily about your column each week and Circulation tells me that subscriptions have shot up in the last month. They suspect it has in part to do with your column. Good job, Mr. Branson."

"Thank you, sir," said Tom with a smile. "Was there anything else? I have a meeting with Mr. Clarke and he'll be wondering where I am, sir."

"No, that's all, Mr. Branson," said Mr. Connolly. "Keep up the good work."

"I will, sir," said Tom before he continued toward Mr. Clarke's office.

* * *

><p>When Sybil arrived at the flat, the warm sun that streamed into the flat brightened her mood. The blue in the main area calmed her somewhat and the bright yellow kitchen made her smile a little as it was going to be their kitchen.<p>

After admiring the flat, Sybil spent the morning cleaning it out in its entirety, especially the kitchen area, moving items from there onto the table in the main area to make room for the delivery lads. Though she tried not thinking about her mother's letter, she couldn't help it and had a couple of crying episodes that morning, but she persevered and got the flat cleaned just before noon. After eating her lunch on a small section of open space on the table, she sat on one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace to enjoy her home a little. While the armchairs were meant for dining at the table and thus too high to be very comfortable in front of the fire, it was better to have something rather than nothing there. Sybil tried to imagine Tom and herself enjoying an evening by the fire and smiled at the thought of such a scene of domesticity. He would be reading the paper while she would be working on a crochet project. Mrs. Branson had offered to teach her how to crochet over the summer after their wedding and Sybil was looking forward to being able to making something.

Sybil was awoken from her reverie by a knock at the door and a shout, "Delivery for Miss Crawley."

"Coming." Sybil shouted back before rising and opening the door.

The young man at the door said, "Work table and pantry delivery, Miss."

Sybil opened the door the rest of the way. "Thank you. Do come in. The kitchen is just here."

As the two men carried the pantry into the spot Sybil indicated, the younger man who spoke continued to be genial and kind, but the older man who did not speak looked at Sybil oddly and muttered something that sounded like "Bloody English."

Sybil then asked, "Yes? Was there something I could help you with?"

The man just gave her an odd look and grumbled, "Nothing."

After they brought in the second work table, the younger man stayed behind to have Sybil sign for the delivery. When Sybil handed him the signed paperwork and their tip, he looked uncomfortable. "Don't mind old Quinn. His nephew was killed in the Rising and it soured him on the English."

Sybil nodded. "I don't blame him. Please tell Mr. Quinn that some English are very ashamed of how the Rising was handled by their countrymen and that we're not all murderous thugs."

"Yes, Miss," said the young delivery man. "Have a good day."

Now that Sybil was doing more things on her own, she was beginning to notice the discontent that simmered beneath the surface of a lot of the Irish, especially those who didn't know of her connection to the Bransons. She often wondered how different it might have been if Tom's mother hadn't accepted her and whether she would have been able to adjust to her adopted country nearly as well.

Sybil spent the rest of the afternoon organizing her pantry and her work table, finding the best spots for the pots and pans that had arrived as gifts and the pantry foods that she had started purchasing in the last week. When she was done, the open area was at least looking more like it was lived in. With another half hour before Tom was expected, Sybil pulled some thank you cards out of the manila folder she brought with her and started writing more thank yous for gifts that will need to be posted after the wedding.

When she got through her fifth one, she could hear the keys unlocking the door that signaled Tom's arrival. Getting out of her chair quickly, Sybil was there to greet him when he opened the door. "Welcome home," said Sybil with a small smile. "How was your day?"

Tom leaned in for a kiss. "Busy. Wrote most of the first draft of my next column."

"That's wonderful," said Sybil. "How did your talk with Mairin go?"

"Mairin was happy to read a bible passage." Tom looked at Sybil.

"Oh good," said Sybil. "What of Brigid?"

"Brigid was excited to be a flower girl, but Mairin was less so since she thought she would have get a dress for her," said Tom, rolling his eyes.

"You did tell her that Brigid could wear her Sunday dress right?" asked Sybil.

"I did, but Mairin was insistent that Brigid needed to have a better dress than that," said Tom with a sigh. "She knows that Ma designed bridesmaids dresses for Cathleen and your sisters."

"Ah, I see," said Sybil. "Did she have objections other than the dress? I know that she wasn't keen that we were marrying somewhere other than the local parish."

"Not that I could tell," said Tom. "But who knows with Mairin. She could have objections to the church and then use the dress as the reason why Brigid couldn't be flower girl."

"I'll stop by tomorrow after lunch when I go out food shopping to talk with her then," said Sybil, thinking ahead.

"Thank you," said Tom. "She might listen to you better than she did to me. How was your day? I hope you didn't dwell too much on your mother's letter."

Unable to lie to Tom, Sybil merely looked away and blinked back a few tears.

Pulling her into a hug, Tom said, "Shh. I'm so sorry I brought it up." Sybil laid her head on his shoulder away from him to hide the tears. He caressed her cheek tenderly as she pulled a handkerchief from her apron pocket and dabbed at the tears. It was a few minutes before she felt composed enough to look up at Tom.

Tom smiled at her. "I see that the kitchen furniture has arrived." He desperately hoped that by not bringing up the subject again that it would avoid more tears.

"Yes, I spent the rest of the afternoon putting things in their place," said Sybil with a small smile. "Should I show you where everything is before we head back to your mother's?"

"I like that idea," said Tom and they spent the next fifteen minutes going through Sybil's hard work for the afternoon, which included a lot more hugging and kissing than an inspection of a small kitchen would entail, before heading to his mother's for supper.

**A/N2:** What did you think of Lady Grantham's letter? Was it suitably transparent? Next up, the final days before Mary and Edith show up.

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, etc., since the last chapter was posted. All of it is, as always, greatly appreciated. I value every single one. Thanks to those who reviewed for the first time. I hope that you choose to review again.

I want to especially thank my wonderful betas: _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright (in absentia for this chapter due to her busy schedule)_ and_ _livingfree (on Twitter)_ (in absentia for this chapter due to school work). Without these wonderful people, who listen to me gripe and have the patience to slog through chapter after chapter despite their busy lives, the quality of every aspect of this story would be much poorer indeed! :)

To provide a time reference for the weekly readers, we pick up in this chapter the morning of May 27, 1919.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 32**

Sybil spent the following morning finishing some of the finer work on Cathleen's bridesmaid's dress. After lunch, Sybil stopped by Mairin's before she went shopping for food for the family's supper. Mairin was more receptive to Sybil's pleads and agreed that Brigid's Sunday best was good enough. When she returned, she spent the rest of the afternoon cooking the meal with the occasional question for Mrs. Branson. It was the routine that Sybil had been keeping most days since she arrived in Dublin and as Sybil had always thrived on routines, she did not want to vary from it on this day.

It was the calm before the storm and she wanted to savour it. Her sisters were arriving the next day and she doubted that she would be able to enjoy the peace of living with Tom's mother following the same routine once they arrived. When Tom was there that evening for supper and some time afterward, Sybil spent so much of it by his side that he asked quietly when his mother had to attend to something else with Cathleen, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes. No. I don't know," said Sybil. "The thought of my sisters' arrival tomorrow has me in tumult. On the one hand, I long to see them because after we're married, I won't be seeing them for quite a while. On the other, I'm still upset that my parents aren't coming and I will be reminded with every topic we discuss."

"You know you can always change the subject," said Tom gently. "You can show them Dublin and our flat. Likely they will be spending time following your mother's instructions. After all, they are still responsible for getting the wedding breakfast together." Seeing tears well up in Sybil's eyes, Tom pulled her closer and tried another tact. "Try to enjoy it as much as you can. You are marrying only once in your life, at least I hope it's only once or else I will be dead and we can't have that."

Sybil smiled through her unshed tears. She had almost made it a full day without crying. After thinking about it, she said, "You're right and they will be gone within a week, I should make the most of it."

"I have some good news," said Tom. "I forgot to mention that when I was speaking with Mr Connolly yesterday, he offered to loan us his car for the day of the wedding. I would have it from when I leave work at noon on Thursday until Friday at noon, but that would solve our problem with how to get from the church home after the wedding breakfast."

"That's very kind of Mr. Connolly," said Sybil, stroking his arm. "He must like you very much."

"I'm not sure about like or not, but he did call me his star columnist and he did tell me that circulation has picked up since my column started and the letters about it have been steadily coming in."

"That's wonderful," said Sybil, proud of Tom. "I knew you would excel as a journalist."

"I'm glad you knew, because I wasn't so sure and it can be difficult to have to come up with a thought provoking article every week."

"That should make you appreciate Pastor Whelan's sermons more," said Sybil, teasing him.

"Well, it certainly gives me a better appreciation of his ability to come up with a different sermon weekly," said Tom. He looked at Sybil beside him. "Do you like attending Rathgar Christian church?"

"I do," said Sybil, looking at her hands, "I feel inspired and at home there. Would your family mind if we decided to attend service there rather than attending the local parish?" Sybil knew that Tom wasn't much of a church goer and that he would go wherever she wanted.

"Mairin might make a fuss, but Ma won't mind," said Tom, stroking Sybil's hand. "If she did, she wouldn't have sent us there to get married."

"Good," said Sybil, smiling. "I was worried that your mother would object and after all that she's done for us, I'd rather not oppose her."

"She'd probably want us to come here for Sunday dinner since she won't see us at church, but you wouldn't mind would you?" asked Tom.

"No, especially not after I start working in September and won't be able to visit during the week," said Sybil.

"I'm very happy that you and Ma have become fast friends," said Tom. "I was afraid that you two wouldn't get along."

"How could you think that I could dislike your mother?" asked Sybil, giving him a look. "She has been nothing but helpful and kind since she wrote back to us the first time."

"I was worried when she first wrote telling us that she thought we were very foolish," said Tom truthfully. "I thought perhaps she would take a stand and just rush us through the motions."

"Regardless how she would have seen me, I would have been very grateful for any help she gave us," said Sybil earnestly. "When we arrived here, I knew no one but you, and by extension, your family. I would have been very foolish indeed if I didn't take help however it was offered."

Tom took Sybil's hand in his in this juncture and said quietly, "This is why I adore you so. You always try to focus on the positives in every situation."

Sybil blushed at his compliment. "I'll try to live up to your expectations and try to focus on the positives of my sisters' arrival tomorrow. Did you know that your mother is still having my sisters over for dinner on Saturday evening?"

"Yes, she mentioned it when I spoke to her on Monday morning," said Tom. "I think you were changing when she mentioned it. She wants Mairin and Ciaran to only bring their spouses and specifically said that she wanted everyone in their Sunday best."

"She's asked a couple of girls in the neighbourhood, Libby and Nora, to come help with the cooking and the serving that day and she's borrowing a full china service and cutlery set from her aunt."

"Yes, they are her neighbour's , Mrs. Campbell's, nieces," said Tom. "Both have a good head on their shoulders and since their sister, Una, is housemaid near Cork and their brother, Niall, is a footman near Kildare, they know how to serve properly. The china set must be from Aunt Ava."

"Yes, that's her," said Sybil.

"She's my grandmother's youngest sister," said Tom. "She married very well and lives near where your sisters are planning to stay."

"Does all that really matter?" asked Sybil. "All the trouble your mother is going through for my sisters, I mean."

"Ma wants to make a good impression on them while they are here," explained Tom. "She wants to show your sisters that you won't be living in squalor with uncivilized folk and that you'll be treated well by my family. She always worried when Niamh and I went off to a new position. She just wants your sisters to go back to Downton to tell your parent that you'll be fine here."

"I've never thought of it in that way," said Sybil. After a short pause, she added, "Your mother is very considerate to go through all that trouble for me."

Tom chuckled. "I'm not sure that it's all for you. Ma has a bit of pride and wants to show that while we're not an upper class family that we still know how to host a dinner for one."

"Still it's very considerate."

Mrs. Branson sat down at her chair again with some darning and asked, "Is what very considerate?"

"All the trouble you're going through for my sisters on Saturday," said Sybil.

"It's no trouble at all," said Mrs. Branson. "I want to show your family a real Irish dinner, not something they will find at that hotel of theirs and I can't do it all just by myself. Besides, I figure that once your sisters are here, you'll be spending most of your time with them, as you should."

"I hope that I will spend at least one more evening here after tomorrow," said Sybil. "I've enjoyed my time living in your home. I've learned so much in such a short time."

"Well, we'll all miss you when you're married, Cathleen especially," said Mrs. Branson. "She's already been asking when we'll see you again. I told her that we'd see you at Mass every Sunday."

Sybil looked at Tom, who then spoke up. "About Mass, Ma."

"What about it?" asked Mrs. Branson, looking up from her work.

"Sybil and I were just talking about it and we've decided to continue going to Rathgar Christian Church after we're married," said Tom. "We both like Pastor Whelan and his sermons are very inspiring and since he's marrying us without a residency requirement ... We hope you won't mind?"

"I see," said Mrs. Branson with a neutral tone.

"You know that I've not been inspired by the sermons at the local parish for years," said Tom in a pleading tone. "If you recall, I used to argue with Father Fitzgerald over a number of things in hopes that he would say something more interesting and the fact that I'm inspired by Pastor Whelan and his sermons make me want to attend church regularly again, should have some weight on where we should attend services."

"While I'll not say that I'm not disappointed by your decision, I know that your view of the local parish has never been a good one. So given the choice of you attending Rathgar Christian vs not attending church regularly at all. I must say for the sake of your everlasting souls that I'd much prefer the former than the latter."

"Thank you, Ma," said Tom. "I appreciate your support in this matter. You know I'll hear about it from Mairin."

Mrs. Branson nodded. "Your sister did consider becoming a Sister once. She takes after your Da in this."

"And you remember my arguments with him when I was Connor's age."

"I do, which is why I'm not surprised by this decision especially after I heard his sermon the other Sunday. I'll expect the two of you for Sunday dinners then." Mrs. Branson did not phrase the last bit as a request.

"Of course, Ma."

"Thank you for your understanding, Mrs. Branson." Sybil finally had the courage to speak up.

"I'm sure that Cathleen will be overjoyed," said Mrs. Branson." She was already lamenting about the short time she'll be seeing Sybil after Mass."

"Cathleen and I have become fast friends," said Sybil, smiling. "Being the youngest child, I've always wanted a younger sister and Cathleen has filled that position nicely."

"And Cathleen has always wanted a sister closer in age, so it works out well," said Mrs. Branson. "Sybil dear, do you know what your sisters' plans are after they arrive tomorrow?"

"My mother wrote that they will be taking the ferry from Holyhead, so I'm sure that they will want to settle in the hotel tomorrow evening. She instructed them to send word once they have their bearings after their day of travels. I expect that they'll send for me on Thursday morning after breakfast. I suspect that we'll sort out the plans for the rest of the week then. I know that they will be here on Saturday evening for dinner, and attending services with Tom and I on Sunday morning and of course be at the wedding on Thursday afternoon."

"Ma, do you know when Niamh is getting into Dublin for the wedding?" asked Tom, thinking about logistics. "We need to ensure that she can get here in time for the service."

"In her last letter," said Mrs. Branson. "She was planning to leave the house at noon to catch the train from Athlone, which I believe arrives in Dublin at nearly three. I think she was planning to take the bus and tram to get her to the church."

"I can meet her at the railway station," said Tom. "I was just telling Sybil that Mr. Connolly at the paper is lending me his car from noon on Thursday to noon on Friday. I can drive the family to the church whenever it's convenient for them."

"That's very kind of Mr. Connolly," said Mrs. Branson, thinking aloud. "I'll let Niamh know when I write her this week. I know that Cathleen is taking the day off from work and you can take us and maybe Brigid when you get the car, since we should be there early to decorate the church. I know that Mairin will want to wait until the boys are out of school. Connor's school lets out about a half hour after theirs, so perhaps you can take Connor and the boys after you pick up Niamh and come back for Mairin and the others. As for Aileen and Maeve, we'll have to see how Aileen is doing that day. Then one final trip to get Kevin and Ciaran after work is finished."

"You might need to write all that down for me, Ma," said Tom. "I'm having trouble following all that detail now. I can't imagine that I'll be able to recall it all on my wedding day."

"No need to worry," said Mrs. Branson. "I'll have a list for you that day."

"Thanks, Ma," said Tom, consulting his watch. "I better be going. I want to get a few hours of work in before I go to sleep. I'm trying to get a start on the following week's column this week so that I can take a few days off after the wedding."

"I'll walk you out," said Sybil when she and Tom rose from their seat.

"Goodnight, son," said Mrs. Branson. "Don't work too late and over sleep the next morning."

"I won't, Ma," said Tom when he took Sybil's hand and led her to the front door of the flat.

When they reached the front door, Tom and Sybil stepped outside the flat for a little more privacy. Tom then pulled Sybil in for a long kiss. When they pulled apart, Tom said, "I don't think we'll have much opportunity for this once your family arrives, but we'll be married in less than ten days and we'll have more opportunity then."

"Finally, I can't wait," said Sybil with a smile. "I want to spend time with my sisters, so I may not be here much in the evenings after tomorrow. I know you're trying to work some overtime to get the extra column written so we may not see each other much in the next week. Might you be able to keep your Saturday and Sunday free?"

"I could do that, especially if we won't see much of each other the rest of the week. Why?"

"I'm sure that Edith and Mary will likely want to see you without the family and you could come with me to see them on Saturday before the dinner."

"We still have to find a ring before next Thursday," said Tom. "Perhaps we can spend a little time doing that on Saturday morning?"

"That's a good idea," said Sybil. "We can't get married without a ring."

"Ma wants us here when your sisters arrive," said Tom.

"That won't be a problem since my sisters will want to change for dinner."

"Of course," said Tom, smiling. "How could I forget." Seeing Sybil's sad face, Tom added, "Try to stay positive."

"I will try," said Sybil, looking up at him. "Goodnight, Tom."

Tom pulled Sybil in for another kiss before saying goodnight.

* * *

><p>Sybil finished the last of the embroidery on Mrs. Branson's handkerchiefs after Tom left that evening and after ironing them along with her clothes for the next day, placed them into a small box that Cathleen had procured from work. She then wrapped it in some brown paper and tied it with a ribbon.<p>

The next morning Tom announced that he would be working late that night and would head straight home after work. Disappointed, Sybil offered to do the dinner dishes instead in order to walk Tom to work, so when Tom left, Sybil walked with him. After offering his arm at the front stoop, Tom said, "I'm sorry that I won't see you tonight. I didn't get as much as done as I had hoped last night as I forgot to bring some papers with me. I'll see you Saturday."

"Will you be at the office later each night?" asked Sybil, taking his arm.

"I expect so, why?" asked Tom, putting on his cap.

"I may call you there sometime from the green grocers, just to hear your voice," said Sybil.

"I'll see you every morning when I come for breakfast," said Tom, stroking her hand. "Perhaps you can walk me to the office every morning?"

"I'd like that very much," said Sybil.

They spent the rest of the walk to the office talking of his next column.

* * *

><p>When Sybil returned to Mrs. Branson's flat, she went into her room to put down her pocketbook before bringing out her work and her package for Mrs. Branson. As she sat down at her place at the table, she placed it in front of Mrs. Branson.<p>

Mrs. Branson looked up at her. "What's this?"

"It's a small token of thanks and appreciation for all that you've done for me and taught me in the last month," said Sybil smiling. "With my sisters arriving tonight, I didn't know whether I'd have another opportunity to give it to you. I finished it last night after Tom left."

"You know you didn't have to do this," said Mrs. Branson, undoing the ribbon and taking off the brown paper.

"I did," said Sybil. "You've done so much for us since we first wrote you and you've taught me so much in the month that I'd been living here that I don't know what I would have done without your kindness and your help. This is truly a small token of my appreciation."

Mrs. Branson opened the box to reveal the four beautifully embroidered handkerchiefs. "These are beautiful. This work must have taken a long time," said Mrs. Branson looked at the fine details in the roses.

"Tom took me to a haberdashery the first week before he started work and Cathleen lent me her hoop and needles and got me the threads that I needed."

"You even have all three of my initials."

"Cathleen told me when I asked for her hoop and needles," said Sybil. "Tom was the one who suggested that I embroider some handkerchiefs for you."

"I'm not sure I've had such beautiful handkerchiefs before," said Mrs. Branson, truly moved. "Thank you. I will treasure these."

"I'm glad you liked them" said Sybil. "I did want to thank you for everything."

Looking at them with appreciation of the fine work, Mrs. Branson said with a little giddiness in her voice, "I'll have to bring one with me to Mass on Sunday. I'm not sure I'll be able to decide on which one. Mrs. O'Carroll is always going on about her daughter-in-laws this and her daughters that. Wait until she sees these."

Sybil and Mrs. Branson then continued with the work they had set out for the morning.

* * *

><p>As Sybil and the Bransons were finishing their dinner, there was a knock on the flat door. Cathleen was the first to rise. "I'll get it."<p>

Sybil could hear Cathleen asking whoever was at the door to come in and wait.

When Cathleen reappeared, she handed a note to Sybil. "The boy said that he's waiting for a reply."

Mrs. Branson spoke up. "Tell the boy to come in and have a cookie and some milk while Sybil composes her reply."

"Yes, Ma." said Cathleen, heading to the front door.

"Connor, can you get started on the dishes?" asked Mrs. Branson. "I'll help you clear the table."

"Yes, Ma," said Connor as he got up from the table.

Meanwhile, Sybil went into her bedroom and sat at the desk to read the note and compose a reply.

_Dear Sybil,_

_Mary and I have arrived safely in Dublin and Anna is settling us in at the Gladstone Hotel. We are waiting for dinner to be brought up to the suite. Please reply to let us know when we can send a motor for you tomorrow morning. We hope that you can spend the day with us. We're all looking forward to seeing you._

_Your loving sister,_  
><em>Edith<em>

Sybil took her fountain pen and a sheaf of note paper out and composed a reply.

_Dear Edith,_

_Received your note. I'm glad to hear you're all safely settled. You can send a motor for me here at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. I'm looking forward to seeing you both._

_Love,_  
><em>Sybil<em>

With that, Sybil sealed the note in an envelope and took out a tuppence from her pocketbook to tip the boy before going back out to the main room where he was finishing up his cookie and milk.

"Here you go and a tuppence for your trouble," said Sybil, handing the note and money to the boy.

"Thank you, Miss," said the boy, getting up from the table after emptying his glass.

Sybil walked with the boy to lock the door behind him. When she came back to the main area, she said, "They'll be sending a car for me for ten o'clock tomorrow morning."

"I'm sure your sisters are looking forward to seeing you," said Mrs. Branson, who was sitting in her chair working on a client's dress.

"And I'm looking forward to seeing them," said Sybil, walking over to the kitchen area, where she took over the drying from Connor.

**A/N2:** Mary and Edith are here! Now we are entering the final phase of the story. Yippie!

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, etc., since the last chapter was posted. All of it is, as always, greatly appreciated. I value every single one. Thanks to those who may have reviewed for the first time. I hope that you choose to review again.

Just a reminder that with the new review system, if you have reviewed before with a name, it would be lovely if you would indicate who you are so I know. It's much harder to distinguish who reviewed when it's all listed as guest. :) Thank you to Duchess who did just that.

I also wanted to share that the lovely _confessor_meggy_ on FanForum made a beautiful trailer/video for this story. :D You can find the link to it on my profile. You must go and take a look. I was so surprised at how many scenes she was able to incorporate into it. Thank you so much meggy, you are so awesome! :)

I want to especially thank my wonderful betas: _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright (in absentia for this chapter due to her busy schedule)_ and_ _livingfree (on Twitter)_ (in absentia for this chapter due to school work). Without these wonderful people, who listen to me gripe and have the patience to slog through chapter after chapter despite their busy lives, the quality of every aspect of this story would be much poorer indeed! :)

To provide a time reference for the weekly readers, we pick up in this chapter the morning of May 29, 1919.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 33**

When the knock on the door came a little after ten the next morning, Sybil was just pinning her hat on her head. When the second knock came, Mrs. Branson asked, "Did you want me to get the door, Sybil dear?"

Sybil called out while she took one last look at the image in the mirror. "No, I'll get it."

Opening the door revealed Edith.

"Edith!" said Sybil, pulling her startled sister into a hug.

When Edith regained her senses, she said, "Sybil, so this is where you're staying."

"Yes, would you like to meet Tom's mother?" asked Sybil. "She's just at the table working."

"Not if it's not too much bother." Edith smiled.

"No bother at all," said Sybil, pulling Edith in and closing and locking the door again. "Mrs. Branson, you won't believe who has come to take me?"

Mrs. Branson rose from the table to go meet her visitor.

"Mrs. Branson, this is my sister, Lady Edith Crawley," said Sybil, leading Edith to the end of the entrance hall. "Edith, this is Tom's mother, Mrs. Rose Branson."

"How do you do, Lady Edith?" said Mrs. Branson. "Please pardon my appearance and welcome to Ireland."

"Mrs. Branson, thank you," said Edith, looking around. "You have a lovely home here. I see that my sister is looking well, which must in part be attributed to her stay at your home."

"Thank you very much," said Mrs. Branson. "Would you care to stay for some tea?"

"Thank you for the offer, but no," said Edith, smiling. "My sister is waiting at the hotel for me to bring Sybil there. We are engaged to dine here on Saturday, so I will take you up on your hospitality then."

"Yes, of course," said Mrs. Branson. "Lovely to meet you, Lady Edith."

"And you as well, Mrs. Branson," said Edith with a nod of the head. "Until Saturday."

Mrs. Branson nodded to Edith, and Edith and Sybil made their way to the door. Sybil turned as they crossed the threshold. "No need to wait up for me, Mrs. Branson. I have my key and can let myself in."

"Very well," said Mrs. Branson, following them to the door. "Have a lovely time with your sisters." Mrs. Branson then locked up after them.

* * *

><p>When both Sybil and Edith were ensconced in the cab, the driver drove off.<p>

"You must tell me how the voyage went," said Sybil. "Did you enjoy it?"

"The train ride was lovely," said Edith. "I think the last time I took a train in that direction was when we went to visit our grandparents in New York. Anna and I arrived in Holyhead by late afternoon and met up with Mary at the hotel. The sea voyage over was rather rough. It's a good thing that Mama wasn't with us. She would have spent all her time below decks. You know how Mama dislikes sea travel. The rough seas would not have done her any-" Seeing Sybil in distress, Edith reached over and brought Sybil closer and immediately added, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have brought Mama up."

Sybil dabbed at her eyes with the handkerchief. "No, I need to focus on the fact that both you and Mary are here. I won't cry over this at my own wedding."

"Still, I'm sorry." Edith looked at Sybil sympathetically.

Putting her handkerchief away, Sybil asked, "How is Mary? I only heard from her once when she was at Hylands."

"Same as always," said Edith, rolling her eyes. "Self-absorbed. Complaining about everyone and everything. The first thing she said when she stepped off the ship was how dreary the grey skies are in Ireland. As if the Irish had anything to do with the weather."

"How are you enjoying Ireland?" asked Sybil, changing the topic.

"It's lovely," said Edith. "I've always wanted to travel but with no reason to do so. Mama and Granny are always saying that I could travel with my husband when I'm married." Edith winced when she finished the sentence, but seeing that Sybil didn't tear up this time, she continued. "Is there a reason why I couldn't do so myself?"

"What about our invitation for you to visit Ireland later on in the summer?" asked Sybil.

"What about your job?" Edith countered.

"It doesn't start until September," said Sybil. "Our home isn't Downton, but you would have your own room. Tom and I would cook and you wouldn't have to wash and clean. I would love it if you were to visit us from mid-August to September."

"Won't Tom mind?" asked Edith.

Sybil laughed. "He was the one who suggested it."

"Well, then," said Edith, more confident that she wasn't putting Sybil out. "I'll definitely consider it."

"Good," said Sybil. "I'll talk to Mary, while she's here for the wedding. She can help you convince Mama and Papa. Speaking of wedding, there's something I wanted to ask you but it didn't feel right putting it on paper. Would you consider being one of my bridesmaids?"

"Of course, I would," said Edith with a smile. "But I have no dress."

"Mrs. Branson designed some matching bridesmaids dresses with my wedding gown," said Sybil. "She can alter it to your liking and if we can find a seamstress who can devote her time to it alone, we should have it ready in a week."

"Who else have you asked to be your bridesmaid?" asked Edith.

"Tom's sister Cathleen," said Sybil. "She's a few years younger than I am and I was thinking of asking Mary as well."

"Does Tom's sister have a dress?" asked Edith.

"Yes, Mrs. Branson designed it to match my gown, same as the ones for you and Mary," said Sybil. "We finished it just last night."

"I don't know, Sybil," said Edith. "I'm not sure that Tom's mother would know what we like."

"Edith, you haven't seen the gown and the matching dresses that she designed," said Sybil. "It rivals one of Madame Swann's creations."

"Really?" said Edith with a tone of incredulity.

Sybil pulled out some papers from her pocketbook. "Look at these dresses."

Edith took the first page from her and her eyes widened in shock. It was one of the most beautiful wedding gowns that Edith had ever seen and the design suited Sybil's personality perfectly. "Tom's mother designed this?"

"And the finished product looks exactly like it," said Sybil proudly. Pointing to another dress on a separate page. "Here's the one she designed for you."

Edith had to consciously close her mouth after seeing the dress Mrs. Branson had designed for her. It was exquisite. "What did she design for Mary and Miss Branson?"

Sybil pulled out the drawings for the other dresses and Edith was shocked at how the design for Mary would suit her so well. "How did she know what we would like?"

"I described to her what you and Mary looked like and some of your personality and she created these," said Sybil. "Isn't she talented?"

"Wait until Mary sees these," said Edith gleefully. "She'll be in for a surprise."

Sybil smiled with pride at Mrs. Branson's talents.

After a few quiet moments, Sybil put the papers back in her pocketbook. Edith then asked, "How have you been Sybil?"

Sybil sighed. "Better before I received Mama's letter, but we won't talk about that."

"Are you happy aside from the letter?" asked Edith.

"Very, why?"

"Aren't you frightened of being in a new country with no friends or family?"

"I'm not frightened because I will have a family," said Sybil with a smile. "I have Tom and his family. I've come to know his mother and his sister, Cathleen, very well. I also hope to make friends when I start working and when I get involved in the suffrage movement again. There's something you should understand. Though we are not yet married, Tom is my family now and wherever he and our future children are, is where I belong. I could never feel lonely or frightened wherever he is."

"I do hope that I'll have your conviction some day," said Edith wistfully.

Sybil looked at her sister. "With the right person, you will get courage just from being with them."

"Are you saying that you and Tom have ... ?" asked Edith, wide-eyed.

"No," said Sybil with a sigh. "We're waiting until we're married before we consummate our union. What I mean is that I derive courage from seeing him, talking to him, being close to him. He gives me the strength to be a better person, a more patient person. I want to live up to his expectations and that gives me the courage to do the right thing. Also, he encourages me when I have doubts and that too helps me from being frightened here in my new home."

"I hope that someday I'll find someone like you have," said Edith, happy for her sister.

"I'm sure you will." Sybil took Edith's hand and squeezed it.

"Look Edith," said Sybil, pointing out the street tram. "That's the tram I took to get to my interview a couple of weeks ago."

"You take public transportation by yourself?" asked Edith.

"Yes, how else am I supposed to get where I need to go when it's halfway across the city?" asked Sybil. "Tom's salary wouldn't cover the cost of operating a motorcar and living in Dublin, never mind the cost of purchasing one. It's not all bad. I can reach most places in Dublin using public transportation and I generally can find someone friendly for directions."

"Can't you use the stipend that Papa is sending to cover something like that?" asked Edith. Sybil's stipend was common knowledge among the immediate family.

"The stipend that Papa sends wouldn't come close to covering it," said Sybil. "Besides, we're saving it up for when the children come and I won't be able to work as much as before."

"Tell me more about your job," asked Edith." Your letter said that you would be working at a clinic Monday to Saturday and that the doctor knew Matthew's father."

"Yes, I'll be working as a junior nurse at the Langford Clinic for Women," said Sybil. "The doctor leading the clinic is a Dr. Sarah Byrne, who received her medical degree from York Medical School. She's apparently met Dr. Clarkson at a symposium and she was Matthew's father's personal assistant when he was a guest lecturer at York Medical School."

"How coincidental." Edith remarked.

"Isn't it?" said Sybil with a smile. "I hope to get to know her better once I start work there in September. They are sending all the nurses to a training course at the end of July."

"In Dublin or elsewhere?" asked Edith.

"Trinity College, here in Dublin."

"You mean the university?" asked Edith.

"Yes."

"How lucky for you," said Edith wistfully. "You get to work and go to university."

Sybil thought it best to change the subject. "I've been meaning to ask, but how is Bates's trial going?"

Looking out the window, Edith replied, "They haven't had a trial yet."

The conversation then moved onto how Bates and Anna were doing as well as the rest of the household staff.

* * *

><p>When they got out of the cab and Edith paid the driver, Sybil looked up at the hotel where her sisters were staying. It was a modern building with a brick exterior and it was the size of Downton. Though she had lived most of her life in a house this size, a month spent in Dublin made her realize how privileged she was to be able to grow up in such an environment.<p>

"We're in the suite on the top floor," said Edith. "Mama never changed the reservations. Did you want to stay with us while we're here? We have the room."

"No, not yet," said Sybil. "I still have a number of things to do to get the flat ready before next Thursday and it's easier to go from Mrs. Branson's to the flat."

"As you wish." As they walked through the lobby, Edith added, "We ascend in an lift."

Looking at her sister, Sybil said, "Just like when we were in America."

"Yes," said Edith. "Though I doubt that you'll spend an afternoon going up and down on it."

"Not after the punishment I got from the governess," said Sybil laughing. "I had to write, 'I will not ride up and down the lift by myself,' a thousand times. I think it took me a week to finish the last of it."

"You nearly missed the trip to the Bronx Zoo," said Edith.

"But Papa let me go after I cried through dinner the night before," said Sybil, recalling the memory.

"You always got what you want from Papa when we were young," said Edith.

"Papa was always fair then," said Sybil wistfully when she entered the lift with Edith.

"No," said Edith. "You just knew how to make Papa feel unjustified with continuing his plan." Turning to the lift operator, Edith added, "Top floor, please."

"I remember threatening to run away," said Sybil with a giggle.

"At least you were consistent," said Edith. "That was always your ploy, regardless of whatever happened, you would threaten to run away."

"It worked, didn't it?" asked Sybil.

"Well, you finally did try it," said Edith in reference to Sybil and Tom's failed elopement.

"I did, didn't I?" said Sybil with the realization that she did just that.

"Well until Mary got Anna and me to follow you and Tom." Edith smiled.

"I'm glad you did," said Sybil. "I'm much happier that we did it this way."

The lift dinged and the operator said, "Eighth floor."

"Thank you," said Edith and Sybil. The operator lifted his cap to them as they exited.

There was only one door on this floor. Edith turned to look at Sybil and asked, "Are you ready to see Mary?"

Sybil nodded and Edith took her key and put it into the keyhole.

* * *

><p>When Edith opened the door and she and Sybil walked into the suite, Mary was looking out one of the windows of the enormous suite. It had a sitting area near the size of the drawing room at Downton with a dining room on the right side from the entrance to the suite. Large windows were evenly spaced on both sides of the room extending only to where the doors to the bedrooms were situated on the far side. The scene from the windows stretched for miles as you could see a large part of Dublin when you stood in the middle of the room. Anna emerged from one of the doors on the far side and took Edith and Sybil's hats, gloves and jackets.<p>

"Anna, how are you?" asked Sybil, gently.

"As well as can be, milady," said Anna with a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Sybil.

Anna nodded and took away their things.

"Mary!" said Sybil after Anna took her jacket. Edith headed back to her room to tidy up.

Mary turned and walked toward Sybil. They met halfway between and Sybil pulled Mary into a hug. "I'm so glad that you're here."

"It's good to see you, Sybil," said Mary when Sybil released her. Looking at Sybil, Mary continued. "You're looking well. Dublin must agree with you."

"It does," said Sybil. "How was the journey? Edith said that the seas were rough."

"Nothing we couldn't manage and with it only being four hours from Holyhead, it was tolerable," said Mary, leading them to one of the sofas. "Mama mentioned that you went through Liverpool."

"It was easier for us with less connections, even if it meant a longer sea journey," said Sybil, sitting down. "How are you, Mary? I only heard from you once, which isn't like you."

Mary smiled to alleviate her sister's worries. "Everything is just excellent. I had a lovely time at Hylands with the Gooches and then I saw Richard in London when I was staying at Aunt Rosamund's."

"How is Aunt Rosamund?" asked Sybil.

"Lonely as ever," said Mary. "Though she has a new friend, Lord Hepworth?" When Sybil shrugged, Mary continued. "Apparently, Granny knew his father."

"How is Sir Richard?" asked Sybil.

"Busy," said Mary. "He was to come up to Hylands for the Armistice and Demobilization Dance, but had to cancel at the last minute. Enough about me. Tell me more about your wedding."

"Well, it's at Rathgar Christian Church as I told Mama," said Sybil. "We've already discussed the ceremony with Pastor Whelan. There's to be two processionals, one for the bridesmaids and one for the bride and a recessional. There are two bible readings and a poem. There's Tom's brother, who is the best man. Tom's niece who's the flower girl." Sybil paused, unsure of whether this was the time to ask Mary to be her bridesmaid, but decided to move forward as they would need time to make the dress. "I was wondering if you would be one of my bridesmaids. I've asked Tom's sister, Cathleen, and Edith just now on the ride here."

"Of course," said Mary, "But I don't have a dress."

"Tom's mother designed bridesmaids dresses for the three of you," said Sybil, searching for her pocketbook. "Let me show you the drawings."

Pulling the drawings out, Sybil handed the one with Mary's dress over to her. "What do you think of yours?" Sybil pointed to the drawing on the bottom right.

Looking them over, Mary said, "This is very fashionable. May I see your dress?"

"Here," said Sybil, passing the page with her wedding dress on it. "It looks exactly like it when Mrs. Branson and I made it."

Mary was unable to entirely hide her surprise when she saw the drawing for Sybil's dress. "You and Mrs. Branson made this? Since you arrived in Dublin?"

"Don't look so surprised Mary," said Sybil. "Mrs. Branson is very good at this."

"What of Edith's dress?" asked Mary, unable to take her eyes off of the drawing of Sybil's wedding gown.

"This is Edith's," said Sybil, handing over another page.

"What is mine?" asked Edith, who just came out of her bedroom.

"Your bridesmaid dress that Mrs. Branson drew," said Sybil, looking over at Edith.

"Isn't it lovely, Mary?" asked Edith.

Mary looked at the drawing of Edith's dress. "Yes, and quite elegant. I daresay that she knows how to dress you better than you do."

"And this is Cathleen's dress," said Sybil, cutting off any response from Edith.

Mary looked at the design for Cathleen's dress. "How did she know what would suit us?"

"I asked the same question." Edith sat down beside Sybil. "Apparently, Sybil described us to her and she came up with these ideas on her own. Quite the talent wouldn't you say?"

"Quite indeed," said Mary. "But how are we to get these designs to dresses before next Thursday?"

Looking at her sisters, Sybil spoke up. "According to Tom's mother, if we can find two seamstresses, who can focus on just the individual dresses from now until next Thursday, it can be done. Remember Madame Swann used to be able to make our dresses in a week."

"I don't see a flower girl dress in these drawings," said Mary. "I thought you said that you had one."

"We do," said Sybil. "But we just decided on Sunday to have her in the wedding party. She'll be wearing her Sunday best."

Mary looked at the designs and spoke as she thought. "Anna, Can you call the concierge for an appointment with a dressmaker who can make dresses within a week? Sybil, if you can get Mrs. Branson to design the flower girl dress before the appointment, we can include her dress on the order. Mama gave me extra funds to cover last minute details and I think we can consider this to be last minute details."

"Yes, milady," said Anna before going to the telephone.

"Thank you, Mary," said Sybil. "I'm sure that Mairin will be very happy for Brigid to get a dress for the wedding."

"What else did Mama owe you?" asked Mary. "She gave me a list, but she asked me to check if anything was missed."

"Mama was responsible for the wedding breakfast, luncheon with Tom on Saturday and she was suppose to host a dinner with Tom's family on Sunday, but I guess that won't come to pass now that she's not here."

"Nonsense," said Mary. "We will still do it all."

"Yes, this suite is large enough to host a dinner since Mama, Papa and Granny aren't here." Edith added.

"Granny was planning to come?" asked Sybil, blanching at the news.

Edith looked at Mary and Mary said gently, "Yes, Granny had been planning to attend until Papa put his foot down and said he wasn't coming."

"I'm sorry," said Edith. "I thought you knew."

"No, Mama never mentioned," said Sybil in a small voice. With some effort, Sybil was able to keep the tears from falling. "So there isn't any urgent business to attend to in London?"

Edith and Mary looked at one another and Mary said, "Papa and Mama are both in London now but we don't know whether it is for the season or urgent business. Papa did leave before Mama, but Mama did not follow until after we had left. I wasn't home for much of the time, so I'm not sure what happened exactly."

Edith spoke up. "Mama and Papa had quite a few rows while Mary was at Hylands. Often they wouldn't speak to one another at meals. Papa even slept in his dressing room for a few nights. Mama asked me not to mention these things in my letters to you. I think she was hoping to change Papa's mind, which was why she waited for so long before telling you."

"But Papa seemed to have accepted my choice by the time I Ieft for Dublin. He even shook Tom's hand. What changed?" asked Sybil, still baffled her father's change in tune.

"I'm not sure," said Edith. "He went on a business trip to York soon after you left and after his return was when the arguments between him and Mama started. That's as much as I know."

"Thank you, both," said Sybil.

"Perhaps you can tell us more about the wedding," said Mary, changing the subject. "What about the flowers and decorations for the church?"

"One of Tom's relatives who works at a flower shop is providing the flowers at a discount," said Sybil. "Which reminds me that I need to send a note to confirm the other two bridesmaids bouquets."

"Can't you call?" asked Edith. At the same time, Mary said, "Flowers at a discount?"

"Yes, at a discount because Tom and I don't believe in paying more than we have to and the relative graciously offered." Sybil glanced at Mary before turning to Edith. "I can call, but I don't know the number," said Sybil. "Mrs. Branson doesn't have a telephone so I didn't write down their number."

"Do you know the name of the shop?" asked Mary, picking up the other thread of conversation.

"Yes, it's Moran Flowers on Moran Road."

"Anna, could you call the concierge and ask him to confirm two bridesmaids bouquets for Sybil Crawley at Moran Flowers on Moran Road for the wedding on June 5th?"

"Yes, milady," said Anna before heading to the telephone.

"Please tell us more about the flowers," asked Mary.

"They are in season flowers, which is part of the discount," said Sybil. "We'll have lilacs and violets, irises, buttercups if they are early. It really depends on what is in bloom, but I expect it to be lovely."

"Did you not want roses and carnations and lilies?" asked Edith, surprised by the list of flowers.

"We don't need hothouse flowers," said Sybil, looking at her sister. "I expect the in-season flowers will be lovely."

"Any other decorations for the church?" asked Mary.

"Why don't I show you the church tomorrow afternoon?" asked Sybil. "And then you can get a sense of what's needed still after I describe it."

"Can we visit the church in the morning?" asked Edith. "Mama got a box for a play at the Abbey Theatre for tomorrow night and you'll want to be well rested for that."

"But I don't have anything to wear to a play," said Sybil. "I left all my finery behind."

"We brought one of your dresses for just such an occasion," said Mary. "So you need not worry."

"Anna, were you able to get the concierge to confirm the bouquets?" said Mary, looking at Anna who had been hovering while the sisters conversed.

"Yes, milady," said Anna. "The concierge was also able to get an appointment for five o'clock this afternoon with a Madame White on Killeen and luncheon will be served shortly."

"Excellent," said Mary. "Thank you, Anna." Mary then turned to her sisters. "Did you want to freshen up for luncheon, Sybil? You can use one of the spare rooms. We can continue the rest of the discussion over lunch."

"Yes, that would be lovely," said Sybil.

"Actually," said Mary. "Did you want to stay with us until the wedding? We have the room."

"Thank you, Mary, but no," said Sybil. "I still have a number of things to attend to at the flat and it's so much easier to get there from Mrs. Branson's. Also, I promised to walk Tom to work every morning and it's easier if I'm living at his mother's."

"As you wish," said Mary. "Just know that we have room and would welcome you at any point during the week and you know you ought to be married from the bride's home."

"Thank you for the offer," said Sybil. "Let me discuss it with Mrs. Branson and Tom and let you know."

"Of course."

The sisters then parted to freshen up for luncheon.

**A/N2:** The sisters have met up again and have made some plans. I hope that I've gotten Edith and Mary's voice right.

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, etc., since the last chapter was posted. All of it is, as always, greatly appreciated. I value every single one. Thanks to those who may have reviewed for the first time. I hope that you choose to review again.

Just a reminder that with the new review system, if you have reviewed before with a name, it would be lovely if you would indicate who you are so I know. It's much harder to distinguish who reviewed when it's all listed as guest. :) Thank you to those who did just that.

I want to especially thank my wonderful betas: _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright_ and_ _livingfree (on Twitter)_ (in absentia for this chapter due to school work). Without these wonderful people, who listen to me gripe and have the patience to slog through chapter after chapter despite their busy lives, the quality of every aspect of this story would be much poorer indeed! :)

To provide a time reference for the weekly readers, we pick up in this chapter the afternoon of May 29, 1919.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 34**

During luncheon, it was decided that after a visit to Mrs. Branson to see whether she could come up with a drawing of a dress for Brigid, the sisters would visit Tom and Sybil's flat. Edith had asked a lot of questions to get a sense of what they wanted as a wedding gift and Mary had expressed a wish to see it, so Sybil decided to take them there for the afternoon before the visit to Madame White. She knew that Tom was very tidy, so she had no concerns about the state of the flat for a surprise visit.

After lunch as they were getting ready for their outing to the flat, Anna came up to them with the news that the concierge had obtained two appointments for Friday afternoon: one for a photographer and a second one for a caterer.

"Thank you, Anna," said Mary, putting her gloves on.

Anna nodded and went to get dinner clothes readied.

"A photographer?" asked Sybil, picking up her pocketbook. "There is no need."

"Mama made me promise to engage a photographer," said Mary. "It's a promise I intend to keep. Besides, you never know, you may wish to show your children a picture of your wedding some day."

"Very well," said Sybil, pulling on her gloves. "Let's head to Mrs. Branson first."

The three sisters then exited the suite.

* * *

><p>While her sisters waited in the motor, Sybil ran up to Mrs. Branson's for a drawing of Brigid's dress. Mrs. Branson was in the kitchen chopping some vegetables for dinner and stirring a pot occasionally.<p>

"Hello there. Back so soon?" asked Mrs. Branson when she saw Sybil.

"Actually, I came up to get the wedding dress and Cathleen's bridesmaid's dress," said Sybil while she went into the room she shared with Cathleen to get the dresses hanging behind the door. "My sisters' are getting their bridesmaids dresses made based on your drawings. We have an appointment with a Madame White at five o'clock and I thought it best to bring my dress and Cathleen's dress with us to match colours and materials."

"Madame White? On Killeen Street?" asked Mrs. Branson.

"Yes, I believe so." Sybil called out from the room.

"I knew her when she was Miss Caitlin Hayes about thirty five years ago now," said Mrs. Branson, dropping some meat into the pot. "She's very talented. Tell her I said hello. She would know me by my maiden name."

"I will," said Sybil as she held the dresses in her arms. "Also, do you think you could come up with a drawing for Brigid's dress and her measurements before five o'clock? My sister, Mary, offered to have a dress made for her. I doubt that Mairin would be able to take her to Madame White's at five o'clock and with a week left before the wedding, I think it best if we have her measurements with us when we go there."

"That's very kind of her," said Mrs. Branson, washing her hands. "Actually, I have her measurements and a drawing of a dress. I promised that I would make her a dress for her birthday in July and I took them on Easter Sunday. Let me copy the measurements for you and augment the drawing to suit the wedding, once I dry my hands. Can you stir the pot for me while I do that?"

"Of course," said Sybil, laying the dresses carefully down on the table before going over to stir the pot.

After ten minutes, Mrs. Branson returned with a drawing and a list of Brigid's measurements. "Here you are."

"Thank you, Mrs. Branson," said Sybil, taking the papers from Mrs. Branson.

Mrs. Branson took over the stirring from Sybil. "I hope you're having a good time with your sisters."

"I am," said Sybil, picking up the dresses. "They've told me the news from Downton and we've sorted a few things out."

"I'm glad," said Mrs. Branson. "Maybe, we'll see you tonight."

Sybil nodded, leaving the flat with the dresses and the papers.

* * *

><p>By three o'clock, they had made their leisurely way to the flat. As they walked up the third flight of stairs, Edith said, "I didn't think that this building had this many floors."<p>

When Sybil opened the door to the flat, it was immaculate as always. The afternoon light streamed in from the windows reflecting a tinge of blue onto the ceiling of the main room to cheer it up even more.

"Here we are," said Sybil proudly. "Our home for at least the next year."

"At least the next year?" asked Edith.

"Yes, we signed a year contract so that we could get a discount on the listed rent. We won't need anything bigger until at least then. I put the bargaining skills Granny taught us to good use."

Edith nodded.

"As you can see, we have a table and chairs in the main room. We hope to get a sofa or chairs for in the front of the fireplace after we're married and all the gifts sorted out. In the kitchen is the new pantry and work tables from Cousin Isobel and Matthew. I would offer you both some tea but we haven't started the coal delivery yet."

Edith walked to the table to examine it. "Where did you find mahogany in Ireland?"

"We purchased it from two sisters whose mother brought it with her from America when she married their father," said Sybil. "There's also a desk in the second bedroom made with the same wood."

"Used furniture," said Mary. "How quaint!"

"I think it's lovely," said Edith. "I always loved the mahogany furniture at Grandmama's."

"You would," said Mary under her breath, so only Edith would hear.

Ignoring Mary, Edith asked, pointing at the wall for the second bedroom, "Why are there glass blocks here?"

"Where the flat is situated, there isn't an outside window for that room," said Sybil. "To give the bedroom some light but to provide privacy, the builders added a few glass blocks."

"How clever!"

Walking up to her older sister, Sybil asked, "What do you think of my new home?"

"It looks very cheery with the paint colours," said Mary, smiling politely.

"We picked them together, Tom and I," said Sybil. "Tom's younger brother and sister and his mother all helped us paint it."

"Indeed," said Mary. "Are there plans to add enhancements to bring out the colours?"

"I'm hoping to put up a stenciled border at the top over the summer with Cathleen's help to brighten it up a little," said Sybil. "But we don't want to spend too much on these walls as we don't know when we would need to move."

Walking over to the door to the master bedroom, Sybil said, "You should come and look at the bed and the curtains that I purchased. We used Granny's gift to furnish the bedroom and we have a nicer bedroom than we would otherwise."

Her sisters followed Sybil into the bedroom and were quite surprised and relieved at the quality of the furniture their sister had procured with the money. "What other pieces will there be?" asked Edith.

"There are two nightstands which will go on that side of the bed, a dresser with a mirror that will go against this wall, a wardrobe that will go into that corner and a chest of drawers which will go here," said Sybil, pointing out the locations. "We were even able to get curtains that match the bedspread."

"This is rather fine furniture for your home," said Mary, examining the detailed work on the bed.

"It is, but we wanted something that would last," said Sybil, smiling.

"You mentioned in the ride over that you had a list of gifts I could look at," said Mary.

"Of course," said Sybil. "It's in the second bedroom. Let me go get it."

When Sybil walked from one bedroom to the other, Edith asked, "What's that building over there?"

Looking over to where Edith was pointing, Sybil said, "That's Christ Church Cathedral. We can see it because we're one storey higher on this street than the other streets."

"How picturesque!" said Mary, giving Edith a look.

Sybil returned to Mary with the list that she and Tom had drawn up as they opened the gifts. "Here it is. I've been noting the ones for which I've written Thank You notes."

"Could I take it with me?" said Mary. "I want to look at it later to get a better sense of what you still may need. Mama tasked me to purchase something suitable for your home."

"It's my only copy, Mary."

"I won't lose it and I promise to give it back to you tomorrow," said Mary. "Oh before I forget, what would be a good time for the hotel to deliver the crates we brought to you?"

"I have to be here on Monday for the delivery of the rest of the bedroom furniture, so any time on Monday is fine," said Sybil. "How many crates are there?"

"Monday it is," said Mary. "I believe there are three small crates. Shall we go for tea?"

As the sisters left the flat, Sybil thought that her sisters were more polite than she would have expected from them.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Madame White's at five o'clock, they were shown into a private fitting room where they took the dresses from Sybil and hung them up. Within a couple of minutes, a woman in her late fifties entered into the room. "Good afternoon. I'm Madame White. I understand that you are looking to have a couple of bridesmaid's dresses and a flower girl dress made for next Thursday."<p>

Mary stood up. "Good Afternoon. I'm Mary Crawley from Yorkshire. My sister, Sybil, is getting married next Thursday in Dublin at Rathgar Christian and we arrived yesterday. She has just asked my sister and I to be her bridesmaids along with one of her fiancé's sisters. Her wedding dress and her fiance's sister's dress have both already been made and we'd like to compliment them with two bridesmaid's dresses and a flower girl dress using the drawings we have here."

Madame White took the drawings from Mary and walked over to the dresses that were hung up. "I'm surprised that you did not go back to the dressmaker who made these dresses for you."

Sybil spoke up at this juncture. "My future mother-in-law, my fiance's sister and I made these dresses together and unfortunately, we won't have the time in the last week to make three other dresses."

Madame White examined the dresses closely. "I see. I must compliment whoever designed the dresses. They are simple and yet elegant. Very classic and meant to flatter your figure."

"It was my future mother-in-law," said Sybil. "I understand you may have known her by her maiden name, Rose Quinlan."

"I did," said Madame White in surprise. "I worked with her over thirty years ago before she married her chap. Branson?"

"Yes," said Sybil. "I'm marrying her son, Tom, next Thursday."

"Indeed," said Madame White. "Her stitching was always excellent and she had an eye for design."

Mary spoke up at this juncture. "So, Madame White, can the three dresses be done in time?"

"Absolutely, Miss Crawley," said Madame White when she seem to finally remember her customer.

"Excellent," said Mary, smiling politely.

Turning to the drawings in her hand, Madame White said, "I take it that this is your dress." Madame White waved one of the pages at Mary.

"Yes," said Mary.

"Which means this other adult dress must be for you," said Madame White looking at Edith.

"Yes," said Edith.

"You also mentioned that there's a flower girl dress, but I don't see a flower girl," said Madame White, peering over her glasses to look at Mary.

"She's Mrs. Branson's oldest granddaughter and a little young to be out at this hour. I have her measurements here." said Sybil, handing Madame White a slip of paper.

Madame White looked at the paper. "Good. I will need the three girls back here on Tuesday morning at ten for the final fitting. You can leave these other dresses here until then?"

"Yes, of course," said Sybil.

Looking at her assistant, Madame White said, "Cara, please arrange for these two girls to be measured and look to see if we have the bolt that matches this material here or if it's at the warehouse."

After Cara called for two girls to measure Mary and Edith, Madame White said to Sybil, "Please tell Rose Branson that if she is interested in work, that she can always come see me. I pay premium prices for excellent piece work. If she was interested in working here, I might be interested in some of her design work. I didn't realize that she was working again or I would have looked her up."

"I will," said Sybil.

* * *

><p>By the time Sybil was dropped off at Mrs. Branson's, it was very late. Sybil was surprised when she saw Mrs. Branson sitting up on the sofa waiting for her with some darning.<p>

"Good evening, Mrs. Branson," said Sybil. "You didn't have to wait up for me."

"Wasn't so much waiting up as I couldn't sleep. Thought I'd have some warm milk," said Mrs. Branson. "How was your day with your sisters?"

"It was lovely," said Sybil. "We reminisced about our childhood at dinner. They are only here for one week and I will miss them when they are gone."

"Have you been away from your family for an extended time before?"

"Only when I went on my auxiliary nurse training for two months," said Sybil with a smile, remembering Tom's declaration when he dropped her off.

"Did you feel alone then?" asked Mrs. Branson.

"I did," said Sybil. "I'd never been away from home and both my parents for an extended time before, but I don't feel that here with Tom and your family," said Sybil before dropping eye contact and adding, "In fact there are days when I miss him more now than I missed my family during the training."

"Isn't that how you should feel as a soon-to-be bride?" asked Mrs. Branson gently, knowing that Sybil rarely shared her feelings with anyone.

"I suppose," said Sybil. "Did Tom stop by after work? He said that he might."

"No, he must have gone straight home," said Mrs. Branson. "I do hope he had a good supper."

"I hope he's not working too hard," said Sybil.

"I'm sure he knows his limits," said Mrs. Branson.

Sybil paused before saying, "My sisters have asked that I move to the hotel so that I can be married from the bride's home as it were."

"That makes sense," said Mrs. Branson, unsure of Sybil's feelings on the matter. "When will that be?"

"They suggested tomorrow as we will be going to see a play at the Abbey Theatre, but I was able to put them off until Tuesday," said Sybil. "The rest of the bedroom furniture is being delivered first thing on Monday morning and I didn't see the point of having to take a cab across town to be there for it. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," said Mrs. Branson. "In fact, we'll miss you all the more come Tuesday. Cathleen commented tonight that supper was so quiet without you and Tom. I guess we'll have to get used to that again when you're married."

"Thank you," said Sybil. "That's very kind of you to say so. I will miss living here where I learned so much from all of you."

"We are very happy to have helped you in any way," said Mrs. Branson.

"Oh, before I forget, my sisters wish to convey that despite my parents' absence that the family is still invited to dine at the hotel on Sunday," said Sybil, unable to look directly at Mrs. Branson. "They will provide transportation for the entire family from this address."

"Please tell her that on behalf of the entire family, we will be more than happy to accept and that we look forward to dining with them again on Sunday," said Mrs. Branson.

"I'm will," said Sybil.

After a short pause, Mrs. Branson asked, "I was wondering how the visit to Madame White went?"

"Quite well," said Sybil. "She will need Brigid there with my sisters for the final fitting on Tuesday morning. Do you think Mairin will be able to go with her?"

"I don't think so since she's still feeding Deirdre, but we'll arrange something," said Mrs. Branson. "Don't you worry."

"Madame White also said that if you ever wanted to do piece work that she pays a premium," said Sybil.

"So she does remember me," said Mrs. Branson, amused.

"Yes, she does," said Sybil. "And she complimented you on your designs and said that if you were interested in working at her shop that she'd be interested in your design work as well."

"Did she now?" asked Mrs. Branson. "That's very kind of her since she was always better at that than I was."

"If you can spare the time," said Sybil, thinking aloud. "Perhaps you can take Brigid to the fitting on Tuesday morning."

"Now that's an idea," said Mrs. Branson. "I'll talk to Mairin when she's here for dinner on Saturday. By the way, you can mention to your family that dinner will be served at half past seven, but that we will be able to receive them from seven o'clock onward."

"I'll let them know," said Sybil as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Well, I'm done here," said Mrs. Branson. "You might want to head to bed yourself if you want to see Tom tomorrow morning."

"That's a good idea," said Sybil as she rose from the sofa. "Goodnight, Mrs. Branson."

"Good night, Sybil dear."

**A/N2:** The first day with the sisters together is over. Mary and Edith have seen the flat and the dresses have been arranged. Next up is a visit to the church and some other details like arranging the wedding breakfast and the photographer.

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. Also, please feel free to point out cultural misnomers or anachronisms, I live in Canada and I know that our terms are often different than those in the UK. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, etc., since the last chapter was posted. All of it is, as always, greatly appreciated. I value every single one. Thanks to those who may have reviewed for the first time. I hope that you choose to review again.

My apologies to those who provided a signed review. I have been bogged down by my paying job this week and have not been able to send a thank you yet. I'm planning to do that tomorrow. :) I would also like to apologize for the lack of Tom in the last chapter that a number of reviewers brought up. Obviously I didn't notice and neither did my betas. I think that you have a point and I'm considering rewriting the last chapter at some point in the future to include a scene with Tom.

Just a reminder that with the new review system, if you have reviewed before with a name, it would be lovely if you would indicate who you are so I know. It's much harder to distinguish who reviewed when it's all listed as guest. :) Thank you to those who did just that.

I want to especially thank my wonderful betas: _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright_ and_ _livingfree (on Twitter)_ (in absentia for this chapter due to school work). Without these wonderful people, who listen to me gripe and have the patience to slog through chapter after chapter despite their busy lives, the quality of every aspect of this story would be much poorer indeed! :)

To provide a time reference for the weekly readers, we pick up in this chapter the morning of May 30, 1919.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 35**

The next morning found Sybil and her sisters at Rathgar Christian Church. Edith had mentioned the quaintness of the church when she saw it nestled amongst the trees.

When they arrived at the church office, the church secretary said, "I'm sorry, but Pastor Whelan is out visiting parishioners today. Perhaps I can show you what you would like to see?"

"Yes, please, Miss Wilson," said Sybil. "I believe my sisters would like to see the church itself and the church hall where we will be having the wedding breakfast."

"Very well," said Miss Wilson, taking out a set of keys and then she got up from behind her desk. "Follow me."

Sybil and her sisters followed the secretary into the church where Sybil pointed out where the flowers she had ordered were going and where everyone was suppose to stand and sit. Meanwhile, Edith took notes for Mary and Sybil wondered whether her mother left instructions to add to the flowers and decorations.

When they got to the church hall, Mary and Edith discussed things between them and Edith took meticulous notes even asking Miss Wilson the size of the hall and the kitchen attached. Sybil merely smiled.

When they returned to the church office, Miss Wilson said, "If you need to coordinate the deliveries, etc., you can either call me or have the delivery persons call me." Handing Mary a piece of paper, Miss Wilson continued, "Here is the telephone number for the church. Miss Brady or I are in the office every day of the week during business hours. Both of us will be here the day of the wedding."

"Excellent, Miss Wilson," said Mary. "I'll be in touch after we meet with the caterers this afternoon."

* * *

><p>They returned to the hotel by late morning and after a light lunch, the photographer arrived at the hotel to discuss what was wanted in terms of photographs. He was expected to arrive during the ceremony to set up in a small room in the church hall and be available for an hour afterward to take all pictures of the wedding.<p>

After a short break, the caterer arrived with samples of various foods on their menus direct from their kitchens. While it wasn't exactly Mrs Patmore's cooking, it was excellent and quite suitable for a wedding. Since their mother wasn't in Dublin, Mary let Sybil pick the menu. When it came to the wedding cake, Sybil asked if she could take a sample of the Irish fruitcake they had on offer to Tom. She wanted his opinion on whether to choose that or something more ordinary for their wedding cake. Mary wondered whether her mother would be as easy with her own upcoming wedding breakfast, but knowing her mother, she highly doubted it.

That evening, the sisters attended a play at the Abbey Theatre. Having procured a box when reservations were made for Dublin by their mother, it minimized their contact with other theatre goers. Sybil offered to go to procure refreshments for their party but Mary and Edith wanted to stretch their legs so they all went together. As soon as they were out of the box, Sybil asked Mary, "Will you help Edith persuade Papa to allow her to visit Tom and me in August?"

"Edith visit Dublin on her own?" asked Mary, eyebrows raised in surprise. "You want me to convince Papa?"

"Yes, Tom and I would love to have her as a guest for a couple of weeks," said Sybil. "I start work in September and I don't know how long it will be before we visit Downton. Besides Edith wants to visit, don't you?"

"I do," said Edith, with a smile. "Would you help?

"Where would you stay?" asked Mary, wondering how this venture would work out.

"In our second bedroom." Sybil answered for Edith. "We'll get a bed for her. She won't have to cook or clean. Tom and I will manage that. We send out the washing once a week, so that won't be an issue either. So long as she packs clothes that don't require help to put on, she should be fine."

"Your husband wouldn't mind?" asked Mary.

"Why should he?" said Sybil. "He suggested it."

"I see," said Mary. "Let me think about it."

"Thank you," said Sybil.

As they entered the entrance hall where the other theatre goers were, Sybil was surprised to see Dr. Byrne dressed very elegantly in a blue evening gown speaking with a group of ladies near the refreshment bar. When Dr. Byrne saw Sybil, she left her friends and came to speak to her.

"Nurse Crawley," said Dr. Byrne. "How lovely to see you here at the Abbey Theatre."

"Dr. Byrne," said Sybil. "May I introduce you to my sisters, Mary Crawley and Edith Crawley. Dr. Byrne is the lead doctor at the clinic where I will be working starting in September."

"How do you do, Dr. Byrne?" said Mary with a nod of her head. Edith nodded at the doctor as well.

"Lady Mary, Lady Edith," said Dr Byrne in a half whisper.

Mary and Edith were taken aback by this mode of address here in public. "How?" asked Edith.

"I deduced it during my interview with Nurse Crawley," said Dr. Byrne as she nodded to Sybil. "Did she not tell you?"

"Mary, Edith, you will recall that Dr. Byrne earned her medical degree at York Medical School," said Sybil.

"Of course," said Edith. "Sybil had mentioned that you knew our late cousin, Dr. Reginald Crawley."

"Indeed I did," said Dr. Byrne. "I was his student assistant when he was a guest lecturer at York Medical in my first year there."

"Sadly, we did not have the pleasure," said Mary, keeping up her part of the conversation. "However, we are quite familiar with his widow and their son, Mr. Matthew Crawley."

"I exchange Christmas cards with Mrs. Crawley," said Dr. Byrne, smiling. "She is an inveterate writer."

"Dr. Byrne, would you care to join us in our box for the second half?" asked Mary. "My sister and I would be interested in getting to know you better as you will be leading the clinic where Sybil will be working. Our parents would think us remiss if we did not invite you."

"I'd be delighted," said Dr Byrne. "Let me tell my party where I will be."

"Of course," said Mary.

As Dr. Byrne moved back to the ladies with whom she had been conversing earlier, Sybil said, "Mary, you really didn't have to invite Dr. Byrne."

"No," said Mary. "Mama has been rather worried about your new life. She asked me to find out more about where you will be working and this is an excellent opportunity."

"Has she been worried?" asked Sybil.

"Indeed," said Mary, looking earnestly at her youngest sister. "What mother would not be worried about her daughter starting a new life in a new country?"

It was at this moment that the service lad was ready to carry their refreshments to their box and Dr Byrne returned to their side.

After they settled into their box, Edith asked, "How does someone from Ireland end up in a medical school in Yorkshire?"

"I did apply to medical schools here in Ireland, and was accepted but none provided the partial scholarship I required," said Dr. Byrne, sighing. "My mentor, Dr Fintan Rynd, suggested that I apply in the rest of the United Kingdom before trying on the continent. York offered me a full scholarship almost immediately."

"Did you enjoy your time in Yorkshire?" asked Mary.

"I did, but when I completed my studies, I longed to return home and practice here," said Dr. Byrne. "My first position was in the Duchy of Langford which eventually led me to leading the Langford Clinic for Women."

"Will there be sufficient interest in the clinic if it only treats women's issues?" asked Edith, who thought Dr. Byrne to be a brave woman.

"I believe so," said Dr Byrne. "The clinic operates on an endowment from the Duke of Langford, so the patients only pay a nominal fee. Our policy is not harsh against men, we merely focus on women's issues. For example, if a man was bleeding to death on our doorstep, we would not turn him away, but we would try to stabilize him before we transferred him to another facility."

"What of children?" asked Edith.

"Our plan is to evaluate children who come in with their mothers up to the age of one year," said Dr. Byrne. "Once the child is older, we will ask the mother to bring them to the general clinic down the street."

"You have quite a set of ideas," said Mary.

"I believe that women would feel more comfortable discussing their issues with someone at a clinic for women," said Dr Byrne. "I've often found that doctors tend to dismiss female complaints which then leads the woman to dismiss her issues herself until it is too late."

At that moment the lights dimmed to indicate that the second half was about to start. Everyone took their seats and Dr. Byrne sat on the empty seat beside Sybil.

When the play ended, Dr Byrne thanked the sisters for inviting her in their box for the second half of the play and told Sybil that she looked forward to seeing her at the training course in July.

Once they were in the cab to take them back to the hotel, Mary commented. "A clinic for women. Can you imagine what Granny would say?"

"But Granny wouldn't understand," said Sybil. "Wouldn't you prefer to talk to a woman about any female complaints you may have?"

"I don't know about you, Mary, but I would," said Edith. "Granny on the other hand would probably say that women do not share their complaints with anyone and 'we merely bear the burden in silence.'"

"You're probably right," said Mary. "But remember Granny is in her seventies. Would you be as spry as she is at that age?"

"Still, you have admire Dr. Byrne's courage for starting a women's clinic," said Sybil to cut any comments from Edith off.

"I hope that it is successful," said Mary. "I can foresee it being devoid of patients if something were to go wrong with a delivery."

"Dr. Byrne expects maternal deaths to go down with the strict protocol on hygiene at the clinic," said Sybil. "She received an endowment from the Duke of Langford to create the clinic in memory of his wife who died of childbed fever."

"I wonder if Papa knows him," asked Mary. "After all, there are twenty-eight Irish peer representatives in the House of Lords."

"I've never heard him mentioned," said Edith. "But that doesn't mean anything. He rarely spoke of his time in the House of Lords."

Seeing that Sybil had her hand over her mouth, Mary asked, "Is everything all right, darling?"

Sybil blinked back a few tears. "I just realized that without Papa, I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle. I didn't even think of it until now."

"Does Tom not have an uncle or someone who can do that?" asked Edith, who had been wondering since Papa left for London before she and Mary left.

"No," said Sybil. "We've spent most of our time at his mother's and his elder brother is already the best man."

"Besides," said Mary. "It ought to be some from our family."

"That leaves just you and me," said Edith. "And we're already bridesmaids."

"Perhaps Tom or Pastor Whelan will have some ideas," said Sybil quickly. "There no point in crying over spilt milk. Papa isn't here and he didn't want to be. There's nothing that can be done about it."

Edith glanced at Mary before looking at Sybil. "We're here and we wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Thank you," said Sybil, plastering a smile on her face. "I am grateful that you're both here. Perhaps we can discuss a different topic. How were the fashions in London when you were there last week?"

To humour their sister, Mary and Edith discussed the latest fashions until the cab arrived at the hotel and Mary and Edith exited. When they said their goodnights, Mary said, "We'll see you and Mr. Branson for lunch tomorrow. Where did you want me to send a cab to?"

"No need, Mary. Tom and I will find our own way here," said Sybil. "I haven't seen much of him in the last few days and I wanted to learn more bus routes around Dublin."

"How delightful!" said Mary in a tone that sounded otherwise. "Very well! We'll see you at noon."

Sybil nodded before she sat back on the chair in the cab when it moved it again to drop Sybil off at Mrs. Branson's.

* * *

><p>When Tom packed up his desk for the night, he noticed there was a book lying in the tray where he kept his drafts. It wasn't there when he put his last draft in that tray just before he ate his dinner. Pulling it out, it was a well-worn book, <em>The Perfumed Garden of the Cheikh Nefzaoui: A Manual of Arabian Erotology<em>(1886), translated by Sir Richard Burton. In it was a note in a handwriting he didn't recognize.

_Mr. Branson,_

_I hope that you will find use for this book in your upcoming nuptials. It has been passed through many hands as only a thousand were printed by the Kama Shastra Society. All that I ask is that when you've finished with it to pass it along to someone who would appreciate it as you will have as it was passed along to me, as I pass it along to you._

_A friend_

Tom looked at the table of contents and his eyes widened when he realized what type of book it was. He had read about Sir Richard Burton, the Anglo-Irish explorer, as a boy, but he didn't know the explorer also translated this subject matter. Putting the book down, Tom walked to the door of his office and looked down both sides of the corridor and it was empty as expected. Mr. Gallagher had told Tom, when he left just after eight, he was the last one in this row of offices. Tom knew that a few of the correspondents were still in and out of the newsroom and the production department was still working, but this section was empty. However, it could have been placed in his tray any time from seven onward, when there were still quite a few people at the office.

Realizing that he wasn't going to solve this mystery tonight, Tom finished tidying his desk for the weekend. Tucking the book inside some papers he was taking home, Tom took one last look at his office and headed home.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sybil woke up extra early to make breakfast for Tom and herself to bring to their flat. They had seen so little of one another that when her sisters asked her to bring Tom to the hotel on Saturday for lunch, they decided that Sybil would bring breakfast for the two of them to the flat so that they could have some time alone together. She even used the dewar flask they received as a gift to bring some hot tea with milk.<p>

When she arrived at the flat, Tom was just combing his hair in the bathroom and had already dressed and made the bed. After placing the basket of hot food on the table that Tom had set with some cups and utensils, she went to watch him. After a quick kiss, he went back to his task and Sybil leaned on the doorway to watch him work on his part. _How handsome he is. Six more days and I'll be able to watch him do this for the rest of my life._

"How was the theatre last night?" asked Tom, looking at Sybil through the mirror. "The theatre critic was saying that the Abbey isn't as great under Robinson as it was in its heyday."

"It was an old Shaw play that I had seen in my first season in London, The Music Cure," said Sybil as she watched him. "I enjoyed it. We saw Dr Byrne at the theatre. Mary invited her to our box for the second half."

"How did Dr. Byrne mix with your sisters?"

"They asked quite a number of questions of Dr. Byrne," said Sybil, looking down at the floor. "They seemed genuinely interested."

Tom finished with his hair at this point, turned around and pulled Sybil closer to him. He looked into her eyes. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too," said Sybil, placing her arms about his neck.

Tom then leaned in to kiss Sybil. He had intended it to just be a longer kiss, but as his lips touched hers, he realized how much he missed her and that brought an urgency that he had not anticipated. The urgency of the contact then pushed her against the door frame of the bathroom. Tom quickly deepened the kiss and Sybil's tongue sought his to feel the connection more acutely. His hands wandered up and down her back and eventually he clutched her backside and pulled her body against his. He desperately wanted her to feel what she did to him. Meanwhile, her fingers were running through the neat hair on the back of his head that he had just combed. Since Tuesday evening, they had their limited time together when she walked him to the office after breakfast, but there was no real privacy to truly share their connection.

After a few minutes, Tom moved his kisses down her jaw and to her neck. The milky white skin there always tantalized him. "Oh Tom," sighed Sybil, which just urged Tom on. Just as he was near the point of no return, Tom pulled back to look into Sybil's eyes for permission. What he could see was the longing in them mixed with anticipation. If it was a week later, he would have taken her into their bedroom and made sweet love to her on a lazy Saturday morning, but it wasn't, so he paused just for a moment to reconsider his actions, but it was long enough for Tom to realize that they had almost breached convention again, so he slowed his breathing as much as possible. "As much as I want us to know one another in every way right now, I think it best if we eat our breakfast before it gets too cold. What do you think?"

Sybil lowered her head and blushed. "That's probably a good idea."

As they sat down, Tom changed the topic. "So when do we have to be at the hotel?"

Sybil passed Tom the dewar flask. "Mary wants us there by noon so we have plenty of time to look for a ring." She then passed his covered plate from the basket while he poured out the tea and then took hers.

"Well, it still might take an hour," said Tom, handing Sybil her tea. "They are across town. Did they say why they wanted me to have luncheon with them?"

"No, but I presume that they are interested in seeing us together," said Sybil while she cut her food. "At least that's what Mary implied last night. I'm sure that if are other financial details from my parents that they would want to include you in the discussion. You can count on being asked about your position at the paper. I showed them your latest column, 'Why the Dáil Éireann should send more than just a letter to the Paris Peace Conference,' and even Mary seemed impressed with your power of persuasion."

"My impressing Lady Mary, now that's an accomplishment," said Tom with a smile. "Have you sorted out why she only wrote to you once?"

Sybil looked up at him. "No, Mary hasn't been very forthcoming about her own business, but I'm hopeful that when I move to the hotel on Tuesday that I'll be able to find some time to talk to her."

"I was just thinking did you want to look at rings before or after luncheon with your sisters?" asked Tom. "I know that Ma has forbidden you to return until later in the afternoon and today is likely the last real bit of time that we'll have before the wedding. With the following week's column barely drafted, I'm likely to have to work late all of next week."

"And since I'll be moving to the hotel on Tuesday, I won't even see you until the wedding after I drop you off at the office," Sybil finished for him.

"I'll miss you," said Tom. "But after that we won't be parted by choice."

Sybil looked at Tom with a smile. "I can't wait."

Tom then reached over the table for her hand and squeezed it. After sharing a long loving look, Tom asked, "So what do you think of this idea? We spend a little time riding the buses and trams of Dublin in the morning and wind our way to the hotel and then after luncheon, we go looking for your ring before going back to Ma's?"

"Shouldn't we spend the whole day looking for the ring?" asked Sybil. "We haven't found anything in more than six weeks that we've been here."

"Ma mentioned yesterday morning that she has a solution for the ring if we can't find something and I'd like to spend the last full day alone with you before the wedding without having to spend it all searching high and low for a ring," said Tom. "I've missed you."

Unable to resist his pleading, Sybil acquiesced. "Very well, let's finish our breakfast and clean up and then we can go."

Sybil and Tom hurriedly eat the rest of their breakfast and they make fast work of the dirty dishes.

**A/N2:** So most of the wedding is now arranged, the sisters met Dr. Byrne at the theatre and our dynamic duo is going to tour Dublin on public transportation. :) Next up is the luncheon, a final search for the ring and getting ready for the dinner at Mrs. Branson's.

I would like to point out that _The Perfume Garden_ book that Tom received from _A Friend_ was for **pippilongstocking** who was on the Sybil/Tom thread on the FanForum Couples Board last fall and was worried that S/T would become a staid married couple, popping out a kid every couple of years. That manual should keep things steamy/spicy for a few years yet. ;)

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. Also, please feel free to point out cultural misnomers or anachronisms, I live in Canada and I know that our terms are often different than those in the UK. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, etc., since the last chapter was posted. All of it is, as always, greatly appreciated. I value every single one.

Thanks to those who noticed a typo in the last chapter. It has been fixed.

I want to especially thank my wonderful betas: _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright_ and_ _livingfree (on Twitter)_ (in absentia for this chapter due to school work). Without these wonderful people, who listen to me gripe and have the patience to slog through chapter after chapter despite their busy lives, the quality of every aspect of this story would be much poorer indeed! :)

To provide a time reference for the weekly readers, we pick up in this chapter near the noon hour of Sat. May 31, 1919.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 36**

When Tom and Sybil exited the bus in front of the hotel at a quarter to twelve, Tom looked up through the rain from under the umbrella at the tall building. "This is a new building. I don't think I've seen it before."

"My sisters have the suite on the top floor," said Sybil, looking at him. "As for stairs, I wouldn't worry. The building has a lift. Shall we go in?"

Tom nodded and they proceeded into the building.

When the hotel footman opened the door to the suite for them, Sybil stepped in followed by Tom, only Anna was waiting for them near the doors. Anna took the wet umbrella, Tom's cap and their overcoats. "Mr. Branson, how have you been faring in Dublin?"

"Very well," said Tom with a smile. "How have you been holding up with the situation with Mr. Bates?"

"As well as may be," said Anna, smiling wanly. "Lord Grantham has been very generous and sending Mr. Pratt to take me to York to see him on my half days."

Tom smiled and nodded rather than give his opinion on the generosity of Lord Grantham. "I don't believe I've had the opportunity to congratulate you on your recent marriage."

"Thank you, Mr. Branson," said Anna.

Edith appeared from one of the rooms at that moment and Anna left with their wet things.

"Good morning," said Edith, smiling. "Delighted to see you again, Tom. I hope that Dublin has been treating you well." Edith held out her hand for Tom to shake.

"Edith," said Tom, shaking her hand, still uncomfortable with addressing Lady Edith by only her first name. "It has been wonderful to be in my home country, again. Thank you for coming to the wedding. Have you enjoyed what Dublin as to offer since your arrival?"

"We've seen some of it," said Edith, leading them to sit on the sofas. "I look forward to seeing some sights when Mary and I are left to our own devices on Monday. I hope that your trip here didn't take too long, especially with the rain. Luncheon is to be served in the next few minutes. Mary ordered it first thing this morning."

Sybil and Tom both sat on the sofa opposite of Edith. "Tom took me on a tour of Dublin, so we've been on a bus or tram since about nine o'clock," said Sybil, smiling at Tom.

"A tour on public transportation in the rain?" asked Edith, incredulous.

"No, not exactly," said Tom, sheepish. "We just took a number of buses and trams that wound their way around the city, so that Sybil could get familiar with the lines if she needed to get somewhere on her own."

"We went past Christ Church Cathedral, St. Patrick's Cathedral and the University of Dublin," said Sybil, defending their trip. "I would call it a tour and it was lovely despite the rain. What's for luncheon?"

"I believe that Mary ordered some fish and chicken," said Edith. "You'll have to ask her." She then turned to Tom. "Sybil showed us your latest column the other day. I hadn't realized that the Irish had set up a government."

"Yes, we have, from the candidates who were elected in the Westminster election of 1918," said Tom. "But the it's not currently recognized by any international government and hence not able to rule effectively."

Mary exited her room and approached the group on the sofas. Tom stood up. "Mr. Branson," said Mary, extending her hand out to shake Tom's.

"Lady Mary," said Tom, shaking her hand. "Thank you for coming. I hope that you've found Dublin to your liking?"

"Indeed we have," said Mary. "The play last night at the theatre was delightful. We met Dr. Byrne there last night. Her plans for the clinic were quite fascinating."

"I'm afraid that I've not had the pleasure, my lady," said Tom, plastering a smile on his face.

Before Mary could sit down, a footman could be seen bringing the first course to the buffet. A second footman approached Mary. "Luncheon is served, milady."

"Thank you, Peter," said Mary. Turning to the group, Mary smiled. "Shall we?"

Sybil put out a hand discreetly to hold Tom back. Until they were married, Mary and Edith still took precedence in a family situation. When they headed toward the dining room, Sybil took Tom's elbow and let him escort her to the table.

"Please take a seat," said Mary, gesturing at the empty chairs.

Tom waited beside his chair until the sisters were seated. Sybil had given him a quick refresher in dining room etiquette on the way to the hotel and it had been useful. He had served at table in the past but it had been a few years.

Once they were all seated, the footmen began to serve.

"Mr. Branson," said Mary, taking the first helping. "I must thank and compliment your mother on the dresses she designed for us for the wedding. She is quite talented."

"Thank you for the compliment," said Tom, still uncomfortable in this family situation. "My mother is quite extraordinary in many ways."

"Yes," said Sybil, smiling. "She's taught me almost all that I know about managing a household in such a short time and there's still so much to learn."

"What type of things has she taught you?" asked Edith, curious.

"Cooking, sewing, cleaning, washing, purchasing" said Sybil, taking her portion of the first course. "Just about any aspect you can consider. When I came here, all I knew how to do was make tea and boil an egg. Now I can find and buy the food, and cook a whole meal on my own thanks to her patient teaching." Glancing lovingly at Tom, Sybil added, "I owe her much."

"We understand that your mother is widowed," said Mary, before taking a bite.

"Yes," said Tom. "My father passed away almost fourteen years ago. My older brother and sisters were all working then and my younger brother and sister were younger than one and three respectively."

"How did she manage?" asked Edith, after swallowing her food. "Especially with such young children in the home."

"She took in more sewing and we all helped out," said Tom with pride. "My mother believes in getting things done."

"It is rather amazing what she gets done in a day," said Sybil, cutting another piece. "She's normally up and dressed by six o'clock in the morning to do a little work on her client's dresses before she starts on breakfast at seven. Then once Cathleen and Connor are off to work and school respectively by eight, she then starts on any sewing machine work unless there's baking to be done. I don't recall being so productive before nine until I came to live with Mrs. Branson."

"Didn't you have early shifts at the hospital during the war?" asked Edith, taking a piece of bread.

"I did, but they were only the odd shift," said Sybil, taking a sip of wine. "And I had breakfast served and Tom to drive me to the hospital. Mrs. Branson does this every day."

"Did you perhaps have chance to discuss who would be walking you down the aisle?" asked Mary, changing the topic.

Sybil looked at Tom. "We spoke of it this morning and I will be walking down the aisle alone."

"You can't do that!" said Edith, wide-eyed.

"I can and I will," said Sybil, putting her utensils down after the last bite of this course. "Papa chose to attend to urgent business and I choose to walk down the aisle alone. When I reach the altar, perhaps you or Mary could be involved with giving my hand to Tom. We can discuss specifics with Pastor Whelan tomorrow. We would also like for one of you to do a reading during the ceremony."

"A reading?" asked Edith, moving so that the footman could remove her plate. "What sort?"

"There are two biblical readings, which Tom's sister, Mairin, and his brother, Connor, will be doing," said Sybil, looking at her sisters. "The other is sonnet 43 from _Sonnets of the Portuguese_."

"Poetry at a wedding?," said Mary, taking a portion of the next course. "Well, that's certainly novel. Actually, I am surprised by the novelty of the entire service. What denomination is the church?"

"Congregational, though Pastor Whelan prefers the term Independent," said Tom, taking a sip of water. "He follows the theory of union by Robert Browne, in which each congregation independently and autonomously runs its own affairs."

"A Brownist," said Mary, taking a forkful of the second course. "How interesting."

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by the pastor's sermon tomorrow," said Sybil, spearing a piece of food. "It's not what we're used to from Reverend Travis."

"Sermons unlike those of Reverend Travis ought to be interesting," said Mary, looking at Sybil.

"Well, Granny had many things to say about him when she was trying to convince him to marry William and his sweetheart," said Edith, knowingly. "None of which were very complimentary."

"Edith, I don't think Mr. Branson cares to know what Granny thought of Reverend Travis," said Mary, shooting her a look before steering the conversation to a more neutral topic. "Does it always rain in Dublin, Mr. Branson?"

The awkward conversation continued throughout the remainder of the luncheon.

* * *

><p>Tom was never so glad to leave somewhere as the Crawley's hotel suite after luncheon. Conversation had continued to be awkward throughout the meal. Fortunately his experience in serving at table was helpful as he knew when he was being served and how he was to take food from the plates. When they said their goodbyes to the sisters, Sybil asked him to wait downstairs as she had some last minute things to discuss with her sisters and he was more than glad for the escape. He waited for her in the lobby as he tried to look busy with not much to do until she arrived.<p>

After what seemed like an hour but was only ten minutes, Sybil exited the lift and Tom approached her. "Ready to look for a ring?"

Sybil smiled at Tom when she took the arm he offered. "Let's go."

Walking out the front door of the hotel, Tom asked, "Did you want to look in this neighbourhood or the one where the church is located? We might find something different here or there."

Sybil opened her umbrella to shelter them from the rain. "Perhaps the neighbourhood where the church is would be better," said Sybil, brightened by the thought of going somewhere new to find the perfect ring. "Considering the opulence just in this hotel alone, we're not likely to find something we like in our budget here."

"Very well," said Tom. "Let's take the bus there."

Sybil nodded and they walked toward the bus stop. Tom kept the conversation going with some trivial remarks. When he noticed that Sybil wasn't really answering, he stopped talking, caressed her hand at his elbow, and waited for her to gather her thoughts and speak. It was a few minutes before Sybil looked up at Tom. "Thank you for coming to luncheon with my sisters. I know that they didn't make it easy for you."

Tom looked lovingly at Sybil. "No need to thank me. I would have done anything for you."

"They promised that they will be more affable to you and your family tonight and tomorrow night." Sybil drank in his features.

"Was that what you spoke to them about after you asked me to leave?" asked Tom, smiling at her.

"That and other things," said Sybil, ducking her head. "I told them that regardless of what they have to say, I was marrying you on Thursday and that they could choose to be affable to the people who were going to be my family for the remainder of their time here and see more of me in the future or choose to make everyone uncomfortable with their remarks and see less of me in the future."

Tom leaned down so he could whisper in her ear. "I'd say that's rather bold of the youngest daughter of the Earl of Grantham, who's known to be kind and compassionate."

Sybil blushed at Tom's words and looked up at him. "It was rather bold, wasn't it?"

Tom nodded and leaned down again to whisper. "And I love you all the more for it."

Sybil desperately wanted to kiss Tom there and then, her heart was so filled with love, but they were in the middle of the street waiting for a bus, so she passed the umbrella to her other hand and interlaced her now free hand with his and caressed it with her thumb. Looking up at Tom, Sybil said in the softest voice, "I love you, too."

Their bus arrived and they let go of one another to get on.

* * *

><p>The bus deposited them in front of the first jewelry store they saw after they entered Rathgar. It was a quaint shop nestled between a tailor shop and a haberdashery. Upon entry, an older gentleman with thick glasses looked up at them. "How may I help you?"<p>

"We're looking for a wedding ring for her," said Tom, taking his cap off. Sybil was closing the umbrella.

"I see," said the gentleman. "Do you have a particular look in mind or were you looking for a plain band?"

"We're open to suggestions, though we are on a budget" said Tom. "What do you have on offer?"

"Come this way," said the jeweler, gesturing to the display case to one side. When Tom and Sybil were standing in front of the display case, he pulled out three wedding bands: one, a plain band of gold, two, a simple gold claddagh ring, and three, a gold ring with an intricate design interwoven into the band.

Both Tom and Sybil were drawn to the gold ring with an intricate design. "How much are they?" asked Tom, weary that the cost would be much too high.

The jeweler smiled at them. "The simple band is £10, the claddagh ring is £15 and this wedding band in an older style is £30."

"May I try them on?" asked Sybil, eager that the costs were very reasonable.

"I can see that you're eying this one," said the jeweler, handing Sybil the intricate band. "The design takes some time to complete and is very eye catching, but you won't see too many that are this intricate anymore."

Sybil slipped it on and it was significantly larger than her finger, but she was sold on it. Sybil looked up at Tom, holding her hand closer to him. "What do you think?"

Tom looked at Sybil and the ring on her finger. "How long would it take to make one her size?" asked Tom.

"Two weeks at least," said the jeweler. Seeing their faces fall, he asked, "When is the wedding?"

"Thursday afternoon," said Tom.

"I'm sorry but I cannot make that one by Thursday," said the jeweler. "Perhaps you're interested in one of the others?"

"Are there others like this one that you can make by Thursday?" asked Tom.

"Not on a budget, I'm afraid," said the jeweler.

"Thank you for your time," said Sybil, taking off the ring.

Sybil and Tom exited the store in search of another jeweler. They went to two others in the neighbourhood and one other in an adjoining neighbourhood before it was time to go back to Mrs. Bransons. None of them could come up with a ring in their budget that they both liked enough by Thursday afternoon.

They were waiting the bus to take home when Tom looked at Sybil. "I'm sorry we waited to the last minute to come this way. I just never thought it would be so difficult."

"You did say your mother had a solution if we didn't find one," suggested Sybil.

"She did," said Tom.

"Has she ever led us astray?" asked Sybil.

"No." Tom said, smiling.

"Let's have faith in your mother," said Sybil.

* * *

><p>Tom and Sybil returned to Mrs. Branson's flat at five o'clock. They could smell the food even before they entered the flat. When they came into the main area, other than the kitchen area, the flat was spotless. Mrs. Branson was cooking with two teenaged girls helping. Cathleen and Connor were nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Need any help, Ma?" asked Tom, seeing the number of pots on the stove.

Mrs. Branson looked up. "No, we've got it under control. Sybil, have you met Libby and Nora?"

"No, not yet." Sybil smiled at the girls. "Hello!"

"Libby's in the grey and Nora is in the brown," said Mrs. Branson, referring to the colour of their dresses.

The girls nodded at Sybil and returned to their respective tasks.

"Where are Cathleen and Connor?" asked Tom. "I thought they were helping, too."

"I sent Cathleen out to get some flowers for the table ten minutes ago," said Mrs. Branson, looking at the clock on the mantle. "Connor's in his room doing his homework."

"Would you like me to set the table?" asked Sybil. "I can do that once I put away my things and wash my hands."

"Wait until we're done with the bread," said Mrs. Branson. "Did you have any luck with the ring?"

"No," said Tom, looking deflated.

"Sybil, why don't you put away your things and come to see Tom and me in my room when you're done?" asked Mrs. Branson, washing her hands in the sink.

"Yes, Mrs. Branson," said Sybil, heading into the room she shared with Cathleen.

Mrs. Branson wiped her hands on a kitchen towel. "You girls can manage for five minutes?"

"Yes, Mrs. Branson," said Libby and Nora.

"Tom," said Mrs. Branson. "Come with me."

"Yes, Ma."

It had been at least six years since Tom stepped foot into his mother's bedroom. It was larger than the other bedrooms in the flat and on one wall was the same double bed on which he and his brothers and sisters had all been born. His mother's vanity with a small mirror was on the opposite wall in between a chest of drawers and a wardrobe. A number of pictures sat on top of the chest of drawers including a picture of his father and mother on their wedding day, a picture of just the older children when Tom was two, and a picture of the whole family just before his father passed away. By the window was a table where a bowl of scent sat "to keep the room smelling fresh". So little of it had changed that it reminded Tom of when he was still the baby of the family and he'd sneak in to get an extra cuddle from his mother early in the morning.

Mrs. Branson opened a drawer in her vanity and pulled out a small envelope, which she handed to Tom. "I should have given this to you earlier, but in the hustle and bustle of the last few weeks, I completely forgot about it until a couple of days ago."

Tom took the envelope from his mother. "What is it, Ma?"

Sybil joined them at this juncture.

"It's the claddagh ring your Da gave me," said Mrs. Branson. "I want you to have it to give to Sybil."

Tom's eyes grew wide as he stared at the gift. He then held it out to his mother. "But Ma, that's yours. I have the money to buy a ring."

"No, my boy," said Mrs. Branson very seriously. "It's not a matter of money. Your Da has been long buried. It's time it was used again for a living marriage and I can't think of a finer girl for you to bestow it on."

"Are you sure, Ma?" asked Tom. Shouldn't you be giving this ring to Niamh or Cathleen?"

"Yes, I know that the tradition is for it to be passed from mother to the first daughter married, but Mairin didn't want it," said Mrs. Branson. "She preferred a wedding band. I wrote Niamh about it when I first got your letters and she thought you should have it since it's her intent to stay in service for life. As for Cathleen, she doesn't remember your Da much and I want someone who remembers the marriage I had with your Da to have it. I've been thinking about it since I got your letters and after having Sybil here for the last month, I know it's the right decision."

"If that's the case, then I accept and thank you for considering us worthy of it." Tom smiled at his mother. He took out the gold ring from the envelope to admire it.

"I do." Mrs. Branson returned her son's smile.

"We've looked at a few claddagh rings," said Tom. "But this one means so much more." Turning to Sybil, he added, "Ma and Da were devoted to one another and very happy. I want that for us."

Tom took the ring our of the envelope. He then took Sybil's left hand and placed it on her ring finger. "Now I believe that we're officially engaged."

Looking at the ring which fitted surprisingly well, Sybil said, "It's beautiful. Thank you, Mrs. Branson." Sybil gave her a kiss on the cheek. Moving to Tom to kiss his cheek, Sybil said, "Thank you, Tom."

Mrs. Branson looked between them. "Let's get back to kitchen and get ready for this dinner."

**A/N2:** Now the awkward luncheon with Mary and Edith is over, and Sybil now has a ring. Next up is the dinner at Mrs. Branson's.

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. Also, please feel free to point out cultural misnomers or anachronisms, I live in Canada and I know that our terms are often different than those in the UK and Ireland. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, etc., since the last chapter was posted. All of it is, as always, greatly appreciated. I value every single one. Thanks to those who reviewed for the first time. I hope that you choose to review again.

Thanks to those who noticed various typos in the last chapter. They have all been fixed.

I want to especially thank my wonderful betas: _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright_ and_ _livingfree (on Twitter)_ (in absentia for the remainder of the story due to school work). Without these wonderful people, who listen to me gripe and have the patience to slog through chapter after chapter despite their busy lives, the quality of every aspect of this story would be much poorer indeed! :)

To provide a time reference for the weekly readers, we pick up in this chapter the evening of Sat. May 31, 1919.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

****Chapter 37  
><strong>**  
>Cathleen returned soon after Sybil and Tom exited Mrs. Branson's bedroom with a large fragrant bouquet of seasonal flowers. Cathleen noticed Sybil's ring almost immediately and effusively commented on how beautiful it was. When Tom found a moment, he took Cathleen aside to ensure that she wasn't upset that Ma had given him and Sybil the claddagh ring Da gave to her and Cathleen told him that she was just happy that Sybil finally had a ring.<p>

Sybil went to change after setting the table with Tom's help. Mairin and Kevin arrived a minute to six dressed in their Sunday best and Kevin was nervously fidgeting on the sofa asking Tom for pointers on how to behave, while Mairin went to look at the set table with the fine china and the food on which her mother was putting finishing touches. Connor came out of his room at quarter after six and helped Cathleen sweep up the front hall and the main area for the second time that day. Ciaran and Aileen arrived ten minutes later and everyone could hear her before they walked in the door as she rarely stop talking.

"Sybil." Aileen called her when she walked straight to the sofa after a curt hello to everyone else. "Is this dress fancy enough for dinner with your sisters?" She was wearing a large maternity dress in royal blue that reached to just above her ankles.

When Sybil was in the room, Aileen was always sweet and seemed to value Sybil's opinions, but when she was in her own home, her true opinion would come forth, even when Tom was within ear shot. It was as if Aileen thought that Tom wouldn't talk to Sybil about it. However, Sybil being Sybil, she was never unkind to Aileen. Sybil looked at Tom and smiled. She then walked over to give the dress a cursory inspection. "It looks lovely, Aileen. It suits your figure quite nicely." Aileen was always asking Sybil about how she looked thinking that Sybil would know all about fashion being the daughter of an earl when Sybil couldn't care less.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Aileen, beaming. "Thank you. I have another one just like it for tomorrow night."

Mrs Branson then spoke up from the set table. "Before I go to change, I want to remind you that Sybil's sisters are to be addressed as 'Lady Mary' and 'Lady Edith' or 'my lady' unless they ask you to call them by their given name. Also, seating at the table has already been arranged with place cards to reflect seating practices in England. I suggest you find out before they arrive at seven where you are sitting. Finally, I suggest that incendiary topics of conversation such as politics and religion be avoided. If you can't find something to discuss in common, you can always talk about the weather either in Yorkshire or here." Seeing that no one had anything to say, Mrs. Branson went to her room.

* * *

><p>Promptly at seven o'clock, there was a knock at the door. Tom's family, who were all seated in the main area in various chairs that Mrs. Branson had borrowed for the evening, stood up. Nora went to the door and Mary and Edith were announced to the family in the main area after Libby took their things and placed them on one of the beds in Cathleen and Sybil's room. Mary was in her red dress and Edith was in her burnt orange one.<p>

Sybil and Tom walked up to her sisters to greet them. "Lady Mary and Edith, I hope that your trip from the Gladstone Hotel was uneventful."

"Quite," said Mary, smiling politely.

"Thank you for asking, Tom," said Edith, smiling.

Sybil then took the lead. "Mary, Edith, I'd like you to meet Tom's family."

Mrs. Branson came forward and Sybil introduced Mary. "Mrs. Branson, this is my eldest sister, Lady Mary Crawley. Mary, this is Tom's mother, Mrs. Rose Branson."

"How do you do, Lady Mary?" asked Mrs. Branson.

"Mrs. Branson," said Mary, nodding and smiling very politely.

"You've already met Edith the other day," said Sybil.

"Lady Edith, lovely to see you again. Welcome to my humble home." Mrs. Branson gestured for them to come into the main area where Sybil introduced them to Mairin and Kevin, then Ciaran and Aileen and finally to Cathleen then Connor.

Once everyone was seated, Sybil looked at her sisters. "How did you spend the afternoon?"

"We shopped first and then visited Christ Church Cathedral," said Edith. "We wanted to go see St. Patrick's Cathedral but it was time to return to the hotel to change. Have you been?"

"No, not yet," said Sybil, smiling. "But I have a few months after the wedding."

"Perhaps you can come with us when you're staying with us at the Gladstone next week?" asked Mary.

"That's a lovely idea," said Sybil, smiling.

"Those churches are beautiful are they not," asked Mrs. Branson.

"They are lovely," said Edith, her hands on her lap.

"Christ Church was extensively rebuilt by G. E. Street in the 1870s and St. Patrick's was restored in the 1860s," said Mrs. Branson with some pride. "Prior to that they were both in significant disrepair."

"How interesting," said Edith. "Did any part of the church from the Medieval period survive?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know the details," said Mrs. Branson. "But I'm sure they preserved as much as they were able."

"Mrs. Branson," said Mary with the politest of smiles. "I wanted to thank you for designing the bridesmaids dresses for Edith and me. You have quite an eye for design and detail. As I'm sure Sybil has told you, they are currently being made by Madame White."

"Yes," said Edith. "They are lovely. Sybil said that you were able to put them together based on a few descriptions from her."

"Thank you so much for the lovely compliments, Lady Mary and Lady Edith," said Mrs. Branson. "Yes, I knew Madame White as Miss Hayes when we were both starting out. I've always enjoyed designing and making clothing. Mairin and I used to design and make wedding dresses for family and friends before her children came along, but it's too much work for me alone and Cathleen doesn't derive the same enjoyment from creating clothing."

"It's a shame that you're not able to exercise that talent more often, Mrs. Branson," said Mary. "You managed to integrated our personalities into the dresses and yet maintain a specific look for the wedding. That's quite a talent. Often at weddings, the bridesmaids dresses are all the same regardless of the shape of the wearer and it can mean that they are ill-fitting for some members of the bridal party."

"It wasn't all me," said Mrs. Branson, looking at Sybil with a smile. "Sybil was able to provide succinct descriptions of both of you, which helped immensely. Are you finding the Gladstone suitable accommodations?"

"We are indeed," said Mary.

"We understand that it was built recently," said Edith.

"Yes, it was," said Mrs. Branson. "Nearly a block of buildings and shops were taken down just before the war and they just finished it earlier this spring."

"A lot of new buildings are springing up in that neighbourhood, Lady Edith," said Mairin, the first of Tom's siblings to speak.

"Yes, Mrs. Sullivan," said Edith. "We pass a number of construction sites every day. I don't think that I've seen that many at once even in London."

"Do you visit London often?" asked Mairin.

"We usually visit our Aunt, who lives there," said Mary. "But we do spend the season there in June and for the first part of July, though that stopped for the duration of the war."

"Your aunt is Lady Rosamund Painswick?" asked Cathleen, finally feeling relaxed enough to speak.

"Yes, she is, Miss Branson," said Edith, surprised. "How did you know?"

"Sybil has been telling me about your family, Lady Edith," said Cathleen, smiling. "I've gotten to know about quite a number of them."

"Has she indeed?" said Mary. "Only the good parts, I hope."

"Would Sybil say anything bad about anyone, Lady Mary?" said Cathleen.

"You are correct, Miss Branson," said Mary. "Sybil would not."

"Of course not, Mary," said Sybil, smiling. "You know me better than that."

Mary turned to Mairin. "Mrs. Sullivan. How many children do you have?"

"I have five, Lady Mary," said Mairin proudly.

"Five!" said Mary, unable to keep the look of shock completely hidden. "That must keep you busy. How old are they?"

"My oldest is Conall who's ten in a couple of months," said Mairin. "Then there's Emmet who's seven, Brigid is five, Liam is two and Dierdre is not a year. The older boys are in school and I have a girl who comes to help me out during the day, so it's manageable. I must thank you for having a flower girl dress made for Brigid. She is so excited to be in the wedding."

"It's no trouble," said Mary. "We were having our bridesmaids dresses made anyway. What's another child's dress?"

"Thank you nonetheless," said Mairin. "Brigid will be able to use it as her Sunday best after the wedding."

"That reminds me," said Sybil. "Mairin, could Mrs. Branson take Brigid to the dress fitting on Tuesday morning at ten?"

Mairin looked over at her mother. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," said Mrs. Branson. "I wouldn't mind seeing Caitlin Hayes again."

"We understand that you worked with her, Mrs. Branson?" said Edith.

"I did," said Mrs. Branson. "Over thirty years ago before I married, but everyone in the neighbourhood knows or knows of Caitlin Hayes. Her marriage to Edmund White was the talk of the neighbourhood twenty-five years ago as he was from south of The Liffey and the fact that she decided to continue working throughout her marriage despite being financially settled was gossip worthy then. She's made quite a name for herself as one of the premiere dressmakers in Dublin."

"She was recommended to us by the Gladstone," said Edith.

"Mairin," said Aileen. "How lucky Brigid is to have a dress made by Madame White." Ciaran was unable to keep from rolling his eyes at this comment because he knew he was going to hear all about it for the next week about why Maeve should have been the flower girl. Fortunately, he was seated at the other end of the living area and Mary and Edith did not see.

Fortunately, Mairin was rescued from having to respond as Nora announced that dinner was served.****  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Once everyone was seated at the table, which Mrs. Branson was able to lengthen sufficiently by borrowing an identical one from her sister, Nora and Libby started serving the first course which was a potato and leek soup. As usual with a lengthy dining table, conversation broke out between various groups including surprisingly, Mary and Ciaran who were seated next to one another and Edith and Connor.<p>

Ciaran, emboldened by information given to him by Sybil earlier that evening, turned to Mary. "I understand from Sybil, Lady Mary, that yours is a hunting family."

"Indeed we are," said Mary, surprised by this turn of conversation. "Though they were stopped during the war. Do you hunt, Mr. Branson?"

"Not any more, my lady" said Ciaran, smiling. "But I did as a boy of ten or eleven, when I was sent to live with my grandparents near Cork for a few months. My grandfather's distant cousin had an estate there and we were invited to go on several of them to enlarge the party."

"So you know how to handle a gun?" said Mary, smiling.

"I do," said Ciaran, grinning. "A long gun at least. I was mainly invited as Grandda's reloader, but he taught me how to use a hunting gun and he let me take a few shots on each drive. I managed to hit a bird or two. I never forgot the feeling of bringing dinner home to my grandmother. I still have my grandfather's rifle which is a Westley Richards model from the 1850s, given to him by his grandfather."

"A Westley Richards?" said Mary. "That's quite impressive, Mr. Branson. We use them mostly because of the way they handle. Does the rest of your family hunt?"

"I'm afraid not," said Ciaran, chuckling. "My father was a man of peace and both my brothers take after him in that regard. Tell me about your family's hunts, Lady Mary."

Meanwhile, Edith and Connor were conversing about the aviation industry which started with Edith asking Connor a question. "What year in school are you, Mr. Branson?"

"I'm in my third year, Lady Edith," said Connor, surprised by being addressed.

"And your favorite subject is?" asked Edith.

"Mathematics, my lady," said Connor, smiling.

"Do you understand all the formulae?" asked Edith, wondering what a fourteen year old boy would know.

"I do, my lady," said Connor. "I have to if I want to design airplanes for a living in the future."

"Designing airplanes!" Edith looked at Connor more critically.

"It's a growing industry," said Connor. "I mean now that machinery has proliferated on the roads, in the cities, on the farms. It's bound to get into the air."

"Indeed," said Edith, surprised to learn that Tom's brother was considering his future already.

"I understand from Tom that even you drive, Lady Edith," said Connor.

"I do," said Edith. "You must know that your brother taught me when he was working for my family."

"Yes, he told me." Connor then added hastily, "My lady. If people like you drive, can you imagine if you wanted to fly to America or China rather than travel by ship. There would undoubted be growth when everyone wants to fly to their destinations and the trips would be shortened as well."

"Would you not have to attend university?" asked Edith.

"I would," said Connor enthusiastically. "Sybil has told me that I could apply for scholarships to Trinity College Dublin, if I maintain my first placement in mathematics until I graduate secondary school which I aim to do."

"Would you not consider applying for scholarships at other universities?" asked Edith, intrigued by the boy.

"I would, my lady," said Connor. "Except that if I applied to Trinity College, I could live at home. My mother has offered me a home so long as I stay in school."

"I have read that some scholarships can include living expenses," said Edith, feeling a need to share. "You never know unless you try, Mr. Branson."

"You have a point, Lady Edith," said Connor, smiling. "Can you tell me about the universities in England? Sybil mentioned that you were considering attending, so you must have read about them."

The courses continued to come and the conversation continued to flow nicely. The soup was followed by pot roast. When that was finished, the next course was oysters, which were followed by Irish lamb stew served in a small bowl made from fresh Irish soda bread. Once the lamb stew was finished, roasted chicken was served. Finally, the last meal course was cheese tart.

Once that was over, the dessert course was brought out and it was apple charlotte, a receipt that Sybil got from Mrs. Patmore when she was learning to cook.

Seeing the look of surprise from Edith, Mrs. Branson said gently, "I hope that you like apple charlotte. I got the receipt from Sybil who has made it for us since she arrived."

"I do, Mrs. Branson" said Edith. "It's just that it was the favorite dessert of one of our neighbours."

"Really?" said Sybil from the other end of the table. "Who, Edith?"

"Sir Anthony Strallan," said Edith, looking up at Sybil. "I had it once at his sister's, Mrs. Chetworth's, before the war."

"Have you seen him since?" asked Sybil.

"No, our paths haven't crossed in some time," said Edith. "He was in the war you know and I don't believe he has returned from the continent yet."

"No, he hasn't," said Mary. 'I heard Granny mention him in passing the day before we left. He is apparently still in France."

"I thought that they would have all returned by now," said Sybil.

Tom spoke up at this juncture. "I was talking to one of the correspondents at work the other day. A number of troops are still stationed on the continent. There's expectation that not all will be home until possibly the new year."

"Why is that?" asked Sybil.

"Likely it's because they are still negotiating the peace treaty," said Tom. "Until that is signed by all parties, everyone at the table would like to have some troops at the ready to persuade the others to sign to the terms."

"Such a horrible war," said Mrs. Branson. "Such sacrifice by all parties. It's a shame. I hope that the peace lasts a long time. If women ran armies, they'd be dispersed as there would never be any more war."

"I quite agree," said Mary.

When the apple charlotte was consumed, the party moved back to the main area. Connor excused himself to return to his studies.

After Connor left, Edith said, "I had a fascinating conversation with that young man at dinner."

Mrs. Branson asked, "About what, Lady Edith?"

Edith turned to Mrs. Branson. "About aviation and universities in England, Mrs. Branson."

"He wants to fix airplanes?" asked Mrs. Branson, who wanted to make sure that Connor didn't bore Lady Edith with airplane talk.

"No, that he wants to design them and he plans to go to university on full scholarship," said Edith. "I don't believe I knew what I wanted at his age."

"Connor's always had a drive," said Mairin with pride. "When he was six, he told me that he was going to move the the south side of The Liffey when he grew up, where the buildings are newer and there's more room. My mother's family has lived in this neighbourhood for four generations. If you include my children, we've been here for six. Connor has always looked beyond."

Mrs. Branson turned to Edith. "What else did he ask you, Lady Edith? I saw the two of you conversing quite animatedly for some time. Connor usually doesn't talk nearly as much."

"He asked me to tell him about the universities in England," said Edith. "He had heard from Sybil that I was considering attending and wanted to know the ones I had considered."

Mary's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the thought of Edith attending university. When they were younger, Edith was the one who liked studying the least. Mary made a mental note to discuss it with Edith on the ride home. "Which ones did you tell him about, Edith? Surely Cambridge and Oxford."

Edith turned to look at Mary. "And York and Manchester and London and quite a few others. He was surprised that there were so many in England, but only two in Dublin and a scattering of colleges in Ireland. I did tell him that some scholarships included living expenses and that there were no ill consequences to applying. I wish him luck as I was never that studious as a child."

Mrs. Branson was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. Nora went to find out who it was and she announced that the car had come to pick up Lady Mary and Lady Edith. It was already ten o'clock. The entire party rose to bid them goodnight.

After Libby retrieved Mary and Edith's things from the bedroom, Tom and Sybil and Mrs. Branson walked Sybil's sisters to the front door.

"Thank you for your excellent hospitality, Mrs. Branson," said Mary, putting on her coat. "The dinner was delicious and a lovely introduction to Irish foods."

"Yes, thank you so much for the lovely dinner," said Edith, pinning on her hat. "Goodnight."

"Thank you for coming to dinner," said Mrs. Branson. "It was a pleasure having you both."

"We'll see you tomorrow at seven," said Mary. "We'll send two cars to pick all of you up from here at half past six. Goodnight, Mrs. Branson."

"Thank you," said Mrs. Branson. "Goodnight, Lady Mary, Lady Edith."

Edith and Mary then said their goodnights to Sybil and Tom. Sybil pulled each of her sisters in for quick hug and said her good nights while Tom nodded and said goodnight. Finally, Mary and Edith were on their way to the car and Mairin and Ciaran and their respective spouses put on their hats, caps and shawls and headed into the night.

Mrs. Branson and Cathleen bid Tom a good night before Sybil walked him back to the door of the flat.

"The first dinner was a success," said Tom, smiling and taking Sybil's hands into his. "Thanks to you. I never expected Lady Mary to converse with Ciaran or Edith with Connor so extensively."

"I always thought that conversations would flow if your family and mine had common ground," said Sybil, returning his smile. "We just had to find the right ones for the right people."

"And you did a marvelous job." Tom reached up with one hand to touch Sybil's cheek. "I love you so much."

Sybil leaned into his touch.

"Five more days until you become Mrs. Branson." Tom caressed her cheek.

"I can't wait, Tom," said Sybil, smiling broadly.

Tom leaned in for a kiss that lasted longer than it should. "I better go," said Tom, huskily. "We have another long day tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow at half past ten," said Sybil, nodding. Sybil held on to Tom's hand until she was going to be pulled out of the flat and she watched him until he disappeared down the stairs.

When Sybil returned to the main area, Libby and Nora were just packing up the last of the borrowed dishes into their crates and Mrs. Branson was counting out the money she owed them.

"Thank you, Libby. Thank you, Nora," said Sybil. "You did a wonderful job tonight."

"Thank you, Lady Sybil," said Nora, looking up at Sybil while putting the remaining pieces into the right crate. "And your secret is safe with us."

"Yes, it is," said Libby, nodding. "Thank you, my lady."

Mrs. Branson was paying them double the normal wages after being sworn to secrecy as a condition of the job. "Thank you again, girls." Mrs. Branson then put their wages in their hand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Branson," said Nora, pulling on her shawl to guard against the cool of the night. "Goodnight."

"Thank you and goodnight," said Libby.

Once the girls had departed, Sybil said goodnight and headed to bed.

**A/N2:** The dinner at Mrs. Branson's went reasonably well. Next up is the third reading of the banns and dinner at the hotel.

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. Also, please feel free to point out cultural misnomers or anachronisms, I live in Canada and I know that our terms are often different than those in the UK and Ireland. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	39. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, etc., since the last chapter was posted. As always, all of it is greatly appreciated. I value every single one. Thanks to those who reviewed for the first time. I hope that you choose to review again.

Thanks to those who noticed various typos in the last chapter. They have all been fixed. :)

I want to especially thank my wonderful betas: _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright_ and_ _livingfree (on Twitter)_ (in absentia for the remainder of the story due to school work). Without these wonderful people, who listen to me gripe and have the patience to slog through chapter after chapter despite their busy lives, the quality of every aspect of this story would be much poorer indeed! :)

To provide a time reference for the weekly readers, we pick up in this chapter the morning of Sun. June 1, 1919.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 38**

When Sybil and Tom arrived at the church the next morning, Mary and Edith were just descending from their cab and Sybil approached them with Tom in tow. "Good morning, I'm happy to see you both here on time."

"Good morning! We couldn't possibly be late for your church," said Edith, smiling. "Hello, Tom."

"Good morning, Edith," said Tom from behind Sybil. "Good morning, Lady Mary."

"Good morning, Mr. Branson," said Mary, looking at the quaint church in front of them. "Sybil told me that your mother found this church. I'm surprised that she would know of its existence."

"She probably didn't know of it initially," said Tom with a great deal of patience. "Likely, she mentioned that she was looking for a church to marry us to everyone she knew and anyone who heard would have shared their information. She knows nearly everyone in the neighbourhood and I'm sure that someone would have known."

"Shall we go in?" asked Sybil, trying to head off further remarks.

"Let's," said Edith, smiling, and they headed in.

* * *

><p>"I publish the banns of marriage between Sybil Patricia Crawley, daughter of Robert Crawley, retired colonel of the North Riding Volunteers in the Parish of Grantham and Tom Quinlan Branson, chauffeur, of the Parish of Dublin. This is the third time of asking. If any of you know cause or just impediment why these two persons should not be joined together in Holy Matrimony, you are to declare it."<p>

Both Sybil and Tom looked intently at Pastor Whelan when he read the banns for the third time. Tom took Sybil's hand and squeezed it when they spoke her name and his. Once the banns were read, Sybil looked shyly at Tom and smiled.

When the service was over, Pastor Whelan approached them after speaking with other parishioners. "Nurse Crawley and Mr. Branson, I received the note you left on Friday, Nurse Crawley. These must be your sisters."

"Pastor, this is my sister, Mary Crawley," said Sybil, gesturing at Mary. "And this is my sister, Edith Crawley. Mary and Edith, this is Pastor Sean Whelan."

Mary and Edith both shook hands with Pastor Whelan and Mary said, "A pleasure to meet you, Pastor Whelan."

"The pleasure is mine."

"Pastor Whelan," said Edith. "I don't believe I've ever had such an interpretation of the Book of Daniel before."

"I like to offer a unique perspective to my parishioners," said the pastor, smiling. "What did you think of my interpretation?"

"I thought it was rather insightful," said Edith. "In fact, I find myself questioning the interpretations I'd heard before."

"Good, good," said Pastor Whelan. "That's what I like to hear. Oh, Nurse Crawley and Mr. Branson, I believe we need to discuss the change in plans with respect to who will be walking the bride down the aisle."

"After a discussion with Tom, I will be walking down the aisle alone, as Mary and Edith have both agreed to be my bridesmaids" said Sybil, a little demure. "We were hoping you would have some suggestions on who will give me away to Tom."

The pastor thought on the matter for a few seconds. "Would one of your sisters be willing to stand near where Mr. Branson would normally take your hand and physically hand you to him when you reach that spot?"

"Is that not rather unorthodox, Pastor Whelan?" asked Mary.

"I wouldn't consider it unorthodox, but rather as a creative solution to the problem." Pastor Whelan chuckled. "There is no Bible commandment that says, 'The bride must be given away by a male relative."

"I see," said Mary. "With that in mind, I can hand her to Mr. Branson once she has walked down the aisle."

"And Edith can be the bridesmaid that walks directly behind me," said Sybil, looking at both Edith and Mary. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all," said Edith. "I would be honoured."

"It's settled then," said Pastor Whelan, smiling at the group.

"Thank you, Pastor Whelan," said Tom. "See you Thursday afternoon."

"Excellent," said Pastor Whelan. "If you would excuse me, I must see a few of my other parishioners before they leave."

"Good afternoon, Pastor Whelan," said Sybil before the party headed out the door.

* * *

><p>After a little discussion between the sisters on the church lawn with Tom standing slightly apart, it was decided that Sybil and Tom would head to their favorite public house for lunch while Edith and Mary returned to the hotel to get ready for the dinner that evening.<p>

Once they parted company, Tom asked, "I thought you wanted to take your sisters to luncheon."

"I did," said Sybil, looking at Tom. "But I don't think Mary was ready to wander into a public house in the dress she wore. No matter as it would give us a little time to ourselves before we have to get ready for the dinner tonight." Sybil fidgeted with her ring.

"Are you nervous?" asked Tom, leading them in the direction of the public house.

"A little," admitted Sybil, taking his arm. "Mary was kind enough to let me choose the courses for the wedding breakfast. I'm not certain if she'll remember that some of your family may not know how to use a lobster pick."

"They're quick learners," said Tom. "Don't worry too much. We just need you to start eating first to show us."

"I'll try to remember that," said Sybil. "Before I forget, Mary is planning to invite Cathleen to stay at the hotel on Wednesday night in order for the bridal party to depart from the bride's house as it were. Do you think your mother would object?"

"I don't believe so," said Tom. "Ma thinks that Cathleen should experience the greater world before she settles down in a few years. Staying at the hotel with you and your sisters would fit into that plan nicely."

"Oh good," said Sybil, smiling. "Mary wanted to know if the plan would be favourably received before she asked. Will you be going to the flat to change before dinner?"

"I wasn't thinking of it since this is my Sunday best," said Tom. "Is there a reason I need to change?"

"Usually, one doesn't see the same people the same day in the same outfit," said Sybil, unable to look at him.

"But I wore the same clothes yesterday?" said Tom, puzzled.

"Yes and my sisters were dining at your mother's last night," said Sybil. "Tonight we dine at my sisters'."

"I don't see the difference," said Tom, dismissively.

Sybil gave him a look. "You don't need to do anything elaborate. You must have another tie for this suit."

"I suppose," said Tom. "But I usually wear this tie with this suit."

"We can return to the flat after luncheon to look for a new tie before heading to your mother's," said Sybil.

Tom looked at Sybil. "If you wish."

* * *

><p>After a quick luncheon, Tom and Sybil returned to the flat. When Sybil placed her pocketbook on the worktable by the door, she was struck by an odd feeling.<p>

When Tom turned around after locking the flat door, he looked at Sybil, who was still holding onto her pocket book. "Is everything all right?"

Sybil turned to look at Tom. "Yes. I was just struck by the feeling that I was home. I didn't expect that until at least after the wedding."

"Isn't it a wonderful feeling?" Tom walked into the kitchen to get a cup of water from the dewar flask. "Did you want some water? I'm parched."

"Yes, please." Sybil then took off her hat before she took the cup of water from Tom.

Tom leaned against the other worktable as he drank from the cup. "The flat is coming along. What are we expecting on Monday?"

Sybil walked over to where Tom was standing and leaned against the worktable beside him. "The remaining bedroom furniture will be arriving and three small crates of wedding gifts my sisters brought with them."

Tom looked at Sybil. "When we save up some money, we ought to find a sofa or chairs for the area in front of the fireplace. Those chairs from the table are fine for now but I doubt they will be very comfortable when winter arrives and we want to sit in front of the fire."

Sybil looked into the distance. "Perhaps that's something for which we could use my salary?"

"Perhaps." Tom drained his cup and put it into the sink. "Shall we go and look for another tie for this suit?"

Sybil nodded before finishing her water and her cup went into the sink beside his. Sybil then followed Tom into the bedroom. She hadn't been in the bedroom other than to show her sister since their little escapade on the bed over two weeks ago and it looked as neat as it did on Thursday afternoon.

Tom walked over to his valise and placed it onto the bed. After opening it, he started to take his clothes out. Sybil couldn't help but run her fingers over his clothing on the bed. Tom then found the ties and he laid two down on the bed. "This is all I have. What do you think?"

Sybil looked at the three ties in front of her. Tom was right that the one he was wearing was the best for the suit. The brown one was out as Tom was wearing his grey suit. The blue one might work. Sybil held it against Tom beside the tie he was wearing. It wasn't the perfect shade of blue, but it will have to do. "This is the one." Sybil then laid the blue tie back on the bed.

Tom took off the black tie while Sybil leaned against the foot of the bed not daring to sit on it directly. Looking at him, Sybil realized how handsome he was and had a sudden urge to kiss him. As Tom pulled at the two ends of the tie to make it even to tie, Sybil walked over to him and pulled him in for a kiss. At first surprised, Tom recovered quickly and pulled Sybil to him to close the gap between them. Sybil's arm wrapped around his neck and she played with the ends of his hair. Nearly losing himself to the kiss, Tom had to fight the urge to lay Sybil on the bed and love her. Already his mind was running over the scenarios in the book he mysteriously received. They didn't need to be at his mother's for another half hour.

When Tom ran his hands down her back and held her backside, Sybil finally came to the realization that they needed to stop. She had been losing herself in the kisses, but they weren't married yet. Before Sybil could make herself stop, Tom pulled out of the kiss. Leaning his forehead on hers, Tom said hoarsely, "I want to show you how much I love you, but we need to wait. Just four more days."

"Yes," said Sybil breathlessly. "I better wait for you in the main room."

"That would be best." Tom leaned in for a quick kiss before pulling away.

Sybil quickly left the bedroom before the temptation became too great. At first, she made a beeline for the chairs in front of the fireplace, but then thought that she probably should check her appearance. _We only kissed but you never know when hair might need to be pinned again._

Looking at her appearance in the mirror, Sybil tucked a few of the hairs that came loose. Then she saw Tom's toothbrush and his open razor case on the small shelf above the sink. Such intimate property in a bathroom where she will have her toothbrush. In the hurry to get married, Sybil never considered that the things they owned individually like toothbrushes and clothes would be together.

While she felt at home when they arrived through the front door that afternoon, she never thought of what it would be like to be sharing every aspect of the home with Tom. When she unpacked the wedding gifts, she knew that they were for them to share and that made perfect sense, but sharing intimate space was something else entirely.

It was at the same time exciting and slightly disconcerting. It was exciting that she will have her toiletries in the same area as Tom because only married people did that. On the other hand, she always had room and a bathroom of her own at Downton. When she didn't, like at nursing training and currently at Mrs. Branson's, she was used to taking her things back into her bedroom with her and storing them in her suitcase. That wouldn't do when they were married and living in this flat together. Sybil realized that she needed to get used to sharing her personal space.

"Is everything all right?" asked Tom, jostling Sybil out of her reverie. "You've been staring at the toiletry shelf for a bit now." Sybil turned to look at Tom who was standing in the doorway. He had tied on the new tie and looked handsome as ever.

Sybil quickly considered brushing it off as something childish, but she didn't want to lie to Tom when they've both always been honest with one another. "I was just thinking of how much sharing we will be doing once we're married. I'm not talking about the bed or our salaries, but rather where we put our personal items such as our toothbrushes." Tom raised an eyebrow at this juncture and Sybil continued, "It's just that at home, I've always had my room and bathroom. I'm not used to sharing those types of spaces."

"Are you discomforted by the idea?" asked Tom, worried that this was what will finally make Sybil realize that she didn't belong with him. While he knew that she loved him, there was always a part in the back of his mind that he couldn't do well enough to provide for her in a way that made her happy.

Sybil looked down at this juncture. "A little, but it's not something I couldn't get used to in a short while." Looking up and seeing Tom's brows furrow, she quickly added, "Is it not a part of adjusting to married life for every couple?"

"I suppose," said Tom, not entirely convinced.

"Don't think of it, then, as my adjusting to sharing personal space, but rather as my adjusting to married life with you." Sybil looked at him imploringly. "Consider that I'm just getting an early glimpse of the domestic scenery. Likely most women don't have the opportunity to spend this much time in every part of their married homes before the wedding."

"If you wish." Tom humoured her.

Sybil smiled at him. "I daresay that if you were to ask me again a month after we're married whether I've gotten used to sharing our personal space that I wouldn't remember what it was like when we didn't."

"Very well," said Tom. "If you're ready, we can walk to my mother's."

"Give me five minutes and we can be on our way."

Tom nodded and went to look at a few papers on his desk in the second bedroom while Sybil got ready.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Mrs. Branson's at half past three, Connor was in his room finishing his homework and Mrs. Branson was in her bedroom ironing her dress for the evening. Cathleen was still deciding which hair adornment to use. She was wearing her Sunday best blue dress and couldn't decide which of the two hairpins that went with the dress would be best.<p>

She immediately asked Sybil when she and Tom entered the flat. "What do you think, Sybil?"

Sybil looked at Tom, who indicated he was going to sit on the sofa. She then turned to Cathleen. "Let's go into the bedroom, so that I can change while you show me how you were planning to use those pins and I'll give you my thoughts."

Soon after Sybil and Cathleen disappeared into their own room, Mrs. Branson appeared with the ironing board and put it away by her sewing machine. "I thought you had planned to return earlier?"

"We were waylaid as Sybil wanted me to wear a different tie," said Tom, adjusting his tie to show his mother. "As I now understand it, one does not see the same people the same day in the same outfit."

"I see," said Mrs. Branson, raising one of her eyebrows. "Then it is advantageous that the sisters did not come to Mass this morning. The others are expected in a half hour. Is Cathleen still deciding on which pin to use?"

"Yes, they're in the bedroom," said Tom. "Cathleen is showing Sybil how she's going to wear them and Sybil is going to give her opinion while she changes. You should know that Lady Mary is planning to invite Cathleen to stay with them on Wednesday night so that the bridal party can leave from the home of the bride as it were. I told Sybil I didn't think you'd have any objections."

"You know me well, Tom," said Mrs. Branson, smiling. "That's very kind of them and an excellent opportunity for Cathleen to know how things are outside our little neighbourhood."

Tom returned her smile. "Is there something I can do to help while we wait?"

"Nothing unless you want to sweep the floors or dust," said Mrs. Branson, heading back to her bedroom. "I must dress for dinner as well. I've already planned to buy bread this week, so there's been no Sunday baking."

"Yes, Ma." Tom then got up, took off his jacket to hang on the back of a dining chair and proceeded to sweep all the common areas of the flat.

* * *

><p>Mairin, Kevin, Ciaran and Aileen had all arrived at Mrs. Branson's by quarter after four and were seated in various chairs while Sybil went over the types of servants who would be serving them while they were there, who had precedence when entering the dining room, which order utensils were to be used, how many wines and courses were likely to be served, and how to eat certain courses. When Cathleen asked about unfamiliar utensils, Tom pointed out that Sybil would use her utensil first and to watch what she did. Sybil then added that Edith enjoyed embroidery and playing the piano while Mary was an accomplished horsewoman and had traveled with their grandmother, the Dowager Countess, to the Continent when she was sixteen and had many stories to tell about France and Italy.<p>

Soon after Sybil was done, there was a knock at the door as the cars to take them to the Gladstone had arrived. Mrs. Branson, Cathleen, Connor, Sybil and Tom rode in one car while the others rode in a second car. Tom held Sybil's hand to calm her on the ride.

When they entered the hotel, Cathleen stood near the entrance with her mouth agape until Mrs. Branson nudged her and they continued to the lift. Even Aileen said nothing from the time they entered the building until they arrived at the sister's suite.

The Branson party was greeted at the door by the second footman, Peter, then Anna and another housemaid appeared to take their hats and the ladies' gloves. Anna smiled at Sybil and Tom for encouragement. Tom and Sybil noticed that Mary had added a screen to separate the dining area from the sitting area.

As they were shown to the sitting area, Mary exited one of the rooms, followed soon by Edith. "Sybil, you've arrived. How delightful to see you all again so soon," said Mary with her hand extended to Mrs. Branson who shook it before greeting the others in turn. "Please do sit down."

The Branson party dutifully moved to seat themselves in the remaining seats and waited for Mary and Edith to sit before doing so.

"I trust that the cars were comfortable?" asked Edith.

"Yes, they were quite comfortable, Lady Edith," said Mrs. Branson. Turning to Mary, she added. "This is a lovely suite. You must be able to see most of Dublin from this height."

"I do believe we are," said Mary. "I don't see another building this tall from the windows."

"That's because there isn't another yet, Lady Mary," said Ciaran. "Though the buildings on his street are taller than most, the next tallest ones are only six stories high. There's talk of building one down the street that's ten stories, but at the moment, it's all talk."

"Are there many tall buildings in London, Lady Mary?" asked Cathleen.

"I'm afraid not," said Mary. "After the Queen Anne Mansions were built as a residential building in the 1870s with fourteen stories, the London Building Act was passed that limited buildings to eighty feet in height throughout the City of London. The tallest building I've seen are in New York City, when our parents took us in 1905 to visit our mother's parents."

"How did you and your sisters find America?" asked Mrs. Branson. "I have a cousin who emigrated to New York City with her husband and three children twenty-five years ago. When I receive a letter from her occasionally, she says that there are more and more people living there every year as more immigrants arrive and fewer leave the city."

"It was very crowded as I recall," said Sybil, looking at her sisters. "At least in the eyes of an eight-year-old girl who had lived her whole life in the Yorkshire countryside."

"It was crowded, Sybil," said Mary. "I was nearly fourteen and I remember thinking that I could see more people looking down a street than in the whole of Grantham village."

"It's quite like London, in terms of noise," added Edith. "Dublin seems much quieter in comparison."

"It might depend on the part of Dublin you're in, Lady Edith," said Mairin. "On certain feast days in our neighbourhood, the noise can be deafening."

The first footman approached Mary discreetly and once he was acknowledged, he said, "Dinner will be served in five minutes, my lady."

"Thank you, Lorcan." Mary turned back to her guests. "Shall we proceed to the dining room?"

Everyone rose to their feet and followed the precedence order that Sybil had given to them earlier that day to the dining room where they were seated by the footman accordingly. This meant that Mary and Edith were seated across from one another as the hostesses and the others were seated accordingly.

When the first dish of salmon was served, Mary turned to Mrs. Branson. "I understand that we have not met all of your family."

"Yes, Lady Mary," said Mrs. Branson after she took her portion of salmon. "My daughter, Niamh, will be arriving by train on Thursday afternoon for the wedding. She works just outside of Athlone and will not be able to leave her post until that afternoon."

"What is her occupation, Mrs Branson?" asked Edith, curious.

"She's the assistant housekeeper for the Padraig Dillon family," said Mrs. Branson. "He's the Mayor of Athlone. The new Earl has yet to visit."

"How interesting," said Mary with a polite smile. "Do you see her often?"

"Not as often as we would like," said Mrs. Branson, suddenly feeling less pride than she normally would for Niamh. "We normally see her at Boxing Day."

"How nice that you are able to see her during the Christmas season," said Edith, trying to salvage the conversation.

Mairin who sat beside Edith asked, "Lady Mary, I understand from Sybil that you've been to France and Italy. What did you like best about each country?"

Mary turned to Mairin. "I adored the food in France. Each meal is like a celebration. As for Italy, the architecture is exquisite. Sadly the second Earl of Grantham preferred the Jacobethan style over the Italian Renaissance style for Downton Abbey."

"Where did you stay in France and Italy?" asked Mairin.

"In France, we were mainly in the countryside in Provence visiting one of our grandmother's friends, but we did stop in Paris on the journey home," said Mary, slightly nostalgic. "In Italy, we stayed in Venice where my grandmother's friend owned a palazzo."

"Does Venice really have those canals?" asked Aileen, who heretofore had been listening in rapt silence.

"Yes, it does," said Mary. "The boats are pushed through the canals by boatman."

"Can you imagine it, Ciaran?" said Aileen in awe. "Having to ride a boat just to cross the street."

"There are bridges if you wish to cross the street," said Mary. "But if you want to travel a long distance, it's easier by the canal boats."

At this juncture, the next course of chicken was served and Mrs. Branson took the opportunity to change the subject. "As Sybil will be staying here from Tuesday, when is the bridal party arriving at the church? We wouldn't want to the bride and groom to arrive at the same time."

"As the church has a room in the hall to be used for photographs, I suppose that the bridal party could arrive by four o'clock and stay there until the start of the ceremony." Mary then turned to Tom. "Mr. Branson, are you planning to arrive at the church on Thursday before four o'clock?"

"Lady Mary, I will be driving back and forth transporting my family to the church on Thursday afternoon," said Tom. "I doubt that I will be at the church longer than necessary to drop them off. However, I can arrange to be away from the church at four in the afternoon, if the plan is for the bridal party to arrive at that time."

"Excellent," said Mary. "Miss Branson, would you care to stay at the hotel with the rest of the bridal party on Wednesday night? I understand from Sybil that you will be taking the day of the wedding off to prepare. We have the room and then the bridal party can head to the church together."

Cathleen looked over at her mother excitedly, who gave a slight nod. "I would be delighted, Lady Mary. Thank you for your invitation."

"Then it's settled," said Mary. "We will send a car to pick you up at nine o'clock Wednesday evening."

After the invitation, the conversation flowed much more smoothly, though Cathleen in her excitement spoke out of turn several times and Aileen, in turn, seemed miffed at Cathleen for getting such an invitation and pleased for her. Eight further courses appeared over the course of the dinner before dessert was brought out and Tom's family all followed Sybil's example of how to use the utensil for the more elaborate dishes. After dinner was consumed, as there was no host of the dinner, the men and the ladies were not separated and the party moved back to the sitting area to converse and tea was brought out.

At the chime of ten, Mrs. Branson laid down the teacup and saucer on the table in front of her. "Lady Mary, could we have the cars brought round? It's getting late. We need to return home, especially the men who have jobs to return to in the morning."

"Of course," said Mary, who summoned Lorcan from the back of the room.

"Yes, my lady." Lorcan bowed to hear Mary's request.

"Please ask for the cars to be brought out front to take the Branson family home," said Mary.

"Of course, my lady." Lorcan gave a nod of his head and left, while conversation resumed.

* * *

><p>Before long, Lorcan approached Mary discreetly.<p>

"Yes, Lorcan." Mary looked up at him

"The cars are ready downstairs, my lady," said Lorcan softly in her ear.

"Excellent," said Mary. Turning to Mrs. Branson, she added, "The cars are downstairs."

"Thank you, Lady Mary, for such a lovely dinner," said Mrs. Branson, rising from her chair. The others rose in turn.

"Thank you for coming," said Edith. "It was lovely to get to know all of you a little better."

The others said goodbye and by the time they walked to the front door, Anna and the other housemaid had all their belongings ready to hand to them.

When the others were out in the hall waiting for the lift, Mary and Edith said their goodbyes to Sybil with Tom waiting by the open door.

When Mary was hugging Sybil, she said, "We'll see you on Tuesday. When did you want us to send a motor that morning?"

"Would half past nine be too late?" asked Sybil, releasing her sister.

Mary smiled. "No, the fitting at Madame White is at ten o'clock and we can arrive in separate motors. The crates will be delivered to your flat in the morning at eleven o'clock."

"Any plans for tomorrow while I'm at the flat receiving crates and furniture?" Sybil hugged Edith.

"Mary and I are planning on a day of rest to prepare for the following days." Edith glanced at Mary after releasing Sybil. "If we feel bored then maybe we'll visit the University."

"I'll see you on Tuesday, then." Sybil smiled at her sisters before walking to Tom to take his arm and exit the suite.

**A/N2:** Everyone was more relaxed during the second dinner at the hotel. Next up is the crate and furniture delivery, the final fitting and Sybil moving to the hotel.

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. Also, please feel free to point out cultural misnomers or anachronisms, I live in Canada and I know that our terms are often different than those in the UK and Ireland. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	40. Chapter 39

**A/N:** Anyone else see the ITV Dramas promo that came out after the Olympics? OMG that kiss between Sybil and Tom! So excited for S3!

Thanks everyone for all the reviews, etc., since the last chapter was posted. As always, all of it is greatly appreciated. I value every single one. Thanks to those who reviewed for the first time. I hope that you choose to review again.

I forgot to mention in the A/N in the last chapter to _Irish fan_ that the mention of Cork was indeed based on Violet's comment at the end of 2x08. I wanted Tom to be distantly related to those Bransons. Good catch!

I should mention that in an effort to tie up a number of loose ends, this has turned out to be the longest chapter of the story. I hope you don't mind.

I want to thank my wonderful betas: _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright_ and_ _livingfree (on Twitter)_ (in absentia for the remainder of the story due to school work). Without these wonderful people, who listen to me gripe and have the patience to slog through chapter after chapter despite their busy lives, the quality of every aspect of this story would be much poorer indeed! :)

To provide a time reference for the weekly readers, we pick up in this chapter the morning of Mon. June 2, 1919.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 39**

The following morning, Tom arrived a little earlier for breakfast in order to spend more time with Sybil. When they left the flat to walk to his office, Tom closed the door behind them and held out his other arm for her to take.

Tom turned to look at Sybil as they descended the stairs. "Since you will be moving your things over to the hotel just after tea time tomorrow, I'm going to take work home tonight so that I can spend your last dinner at Ma's with you. I should be home by quarter after five, you can show me all the items that were delivered today and we can walk to Ma's together."

"I'd like that," said Sybil, smiling. "I'll be sure to have everything in place by then. Are you sure you don't mind my taking your things from the valise and putting them away?"

Tom stopped them near the door to the building and pulled them to one side. "We will be married in three days time. What is mine will be legally ours then. Would you object to putting our things away?"

"When you phrase it that way, no," said Sybil, blushing. "It just seems rather intimate to be unpacking your bag."

"Good," said Tom, smiling. "I just think it a little peculiar that you want to get married, you want me to love you, but you have concerns about handling my personal items."

Sybil looked up at him. "I'm a very private person. I didn't even like it when new servants handled my things."

"That's all right." Tom held out his arm for her. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes." Sybil took his arm and they continued on to his work.

* * *

><p>After walking Tom to the office, Sybil headed to the flat to sweep up and ensure that there was room for the furniture and crates being delivered. The night before Tom had taken her larger suitcase of things she would not require before the wedding.<p>

At approximately eleven o'clock, there was a knock on the door. Sybil put down the broom in the bedroom. "Coming."

When Sybil opened the door, the man on the other side said, "Hello miss! Delivery from the Gladstone Hotel." Beside him were three crates on a hand truck and behind him was another man holding what appeared to be a coffee table.

"Why is there a coffee table?" asked Sybil, craning her neck to look around the delivery man in front of her. Mary and Edith didn't mention anything about furniture.

"It's what was asked to be delivered here." The man checked his manifest. "You are Miss Sybil Crawley and this is 254 Drake Street, Flat 3D, right?"

"Yes," said Sybil, puzzled. Not wanting to keep the men waiting on the landing, she quickly moved aside. "Do come in."

The delivery man who had knocked on the door walked in the door and handed a clipboard to Sybil. "I'll need you to sign at the bottom that you've received the items." He then went back to the landing to wheel the crates into the flat, followed by the man carrying the coffee table.

Looking down the manifest, it did look like the coffee table had been part of the delivery and Mary's signature was there, just above where Sybil was to sign. "It also says here that there are two note cards and a linen closet."

The delivery man reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out two cards. "Yes, of course, here are the cards." He handed them to Sybil. "The linen closet is coming last. Where would you like the crates and the table?"

Sybil looked up, took the cards from him and pointed. "The crates can go beside the table over there and the coffee table can go in front of the fireplace. Oh, and can you lift up the tops of the crates for me please?"

"Of course, Miss." The delivery man took the pry bar from his belt and proceeded to pry the crates open carefully.

"Thank you." She opened the card with Edith's handwriting on it.

_Dear Sybil,_

_I'm glad that you were able to show us your flat. When we saw this lovely coffee table when we were out on Saturday, I knew that I had found the perfect wedding gift for you and Tom. I hope that you like it._

_Your loving sister,_  
><em>Edith<em>

"Miss, where should the linen closet go?" asked the delivery man. In the time Sybil opened the note and read it twice, the men had already gone back to the truck and brought up the oak linen closet.

Sybil looked up and thought quickly. "Place it on that wall midway between the doors, please." It was pretty enough for the living room and having it halfway between the bathroom and bedroom made sense. It wouldn't be too far from the kitchen either.

Going to the worktable where she left her pocketbook, Sybil put down the note cards, took out sixpence for the tip and signed the manifest. She then handed the delivery man his clipboard and put the sixpence into his hand. "Thank you very much. Please share this with your partner for a job well done."

The other man who lifted both pieces of furniture tipped his hat at her. "Thank you, Miss."

The delivery man took the clipboard and money. "Thank you. Have a good day, Miss!"

Closing the door behind her, Sybil locked it before picking up the other card. The words at the front of the card were in Mary's handwriting. When she opened it, inside was another card and a note.

_Sybil,_

_Mama asked me to purchase a significant gift for your nuptials with Mr. Branson. When Edith and I went shopping on Saturday afternoon, we came across the coffee table and the linen closet, which we both thought would be of use for your flat. Please find the card from Mama and Papa inside the envelope._

_Mary_

Putting down Mary's note, Sybil cautiously opened the card from her parents, which also contained another note card inside along with a cheque. It was like opening the Russian dolls that a family friend had brought back for her and her sisters when they were young.

_My darling Sybil,_

_We hope that you like the wedding gift from your parents. We are so sorry that we are unable to attend your wedding. I hope that we'll see you again in the near future. Please find enclosed your grandmama's card and the cheque she sent._

_Your loving Mama and Papa_

Knowing that her mother did not purchase the gift and that her father didn't care to attend her wedding, receiving this note was too much, Sybil started to tear up. She put the cards and other items on the table and stumbled to her pocketbook for a handkerchief. When her handkerchief didn't stem the tide of tears, she walked into the bedroom, curled up in bed and promptly cried until she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she didn't know what time it was and since the nightstands hadn't arrived, Tom had placed the alarm clock they had received as a wedding gift on the fireplace mantel. Feeling a little better after her nap, she quickly went to look at the time. Fortunately she did not sleep too long and it was only nearly noon. The bedroom deliveries were scheduled for one o'clock in the afternoon, so she still had an hour to get herself and the bedroom in shape as well as unpack the crates and clean up.

After quickly fixing her hair, she started to unpack the first crate. It was the dishes from Aunt Rosamund. Taking the first plate out, Sybil noticed that it was Wedgwood china. It was a glazed design with pink flowers, leaves and the occasional strawberry across the pieces. It was a surprising choice for Aunt Rosamund who was known to purchase extravagant items that had no practical value. This set would go nicely in their Welsh dresser and wouldn't seem too opulent for their home. It took Sybil nearly twenty minutes to unpack all twelve place settings and the accompanying pieces and place them in the Welsh dresser. They would have to wash the pieces before they could use it the first time, but at least it was one crate down.

The next crate contained a small Chinese vase and a few other gifts. That was when Sybil remembered the card and the cheque from her grandmother. She carefully placed the vase on the fireplace mantle next to the clock, which would be moving into the bedroom once the nightstands arrived. Then she went to the table where she had left her grandmother's card and cheque in her haste.

She was shocked to find the amount her grandmother had written on the cheque when she opened it, but then she remembered that Grandmama's money was in American dollars which were quite a bit less than the pound. After some quick mental calculations, Sybil concluded that it was still a greater amount than Granny had given them. She realized that she will need to talk to Tom about what to do with Grandmama's money. She opened the card.

_Dear Sybil,_

_Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials with Mr. Branson! I applaud you on your bravery in choosing your own path. Not everyone is brave enough to follow their heart. I married your Grandpapa for love and I never looked back. My mother didn't think much of your Grandpapa, either and look where it's got me._

_I'm sorry that I won't be able to attend your wedding on such short notice. Would loved to have seen your Granny's reaction to the whole thing. However, I hope that least some of your family makes the effort._

_Have faith in your Mr. Branson. From all that your Mama described to me, it sounds as though he will make something of himself yet. He's rather plucky isn't he? Look forward to meeting him in the future._

_All my love,_  
><em>Grandmama<em>

Sybil only heard from her American grandmother occasionally, but this was still a surprising note from her. Normally, she wrote about her life in New York and asked Sybil if she was doing well in the activity that she wrote to her grandmother about in the previous letter. Not sure what to make of it, she put it with the cheque to show Tom when he returned home and continued with unpacking the crates.

In the same crate that contained the vase was the silverware that Mary and Sir Richard sent along. It came packed in a display box, so Sybil just transferred the whole thing into one of the shelves in the bottom cabinet of the Welsh dresser for the time being. The other items were some gifts from the staff at Downton. Mrs. Patmore and the kitchen staff sent measuring spoons and cups for every size possible. The Bates's gift was a pair of silver candlesticks that was promptly placed on the mantle with the vase. Mrs. Hughes, on behalf of the rest of the staff, sent a simple silver tea service that went nicely with the cups and saucers in Aunt Rosamund's set.

In the final crate, which was larger than the rest, was the crystal glassware that Mama's sisters sent. It comprised of a complete set of eight of every glass imaginable. There were white wine glasses, red wine glasses, dessert wine glasses, liquor glasses, and water glasses. When Sybil finished unpacking, nearly the entire worktable was covered with glassware. She was very glad that it was only a set of eight because she wasn't sure where she was going to put them if there were more. For now she put the glasses into the shelf with a door at the top of the Welsh dresser and they just fit.

Just as Sybil moved the empty crates into the second bedroom, there was a knock at the door. Sybil wiped her hands on her apron and answered the door.

"Delivery for Miss Crawley," said the man with a toothy grin. It was the same delivery team that brought the bed. "Good to see you again, Miss."

"Come in. Mr. Ryan, is it?" asked Sybil, smiling.

"Just call me Ryan, Miss." He walked in with a list for Sybil to view. "You'll need to take this bill and pay the remainder at the store at your earliest convenience."

Sybil scanned down the list and found a sofa there in. "I didn't order a sofa?"

"The boss said that it was included in this delivery and as you can see here, it's already paid for." Ryan pointed to a note on the bill. "I think there was something attached to it when we loaded it up. I'll make sure the boys bring everything when they bring the entire load."

"Thank you, Ryan." Sybil was puzzled. This was the second time today that something was being delivered that she wasn't expecting.

"Where does this go, Miss?" asked one of the other two delivery men bringing up the wardrobe.

"All except the sofa goes in that bedroom." Sybil pointed to the master bedroom. "The wardrobe should go near the upper left corner when you go in, facing the window. Leave about a foot between the side of the wardrobe and the wall." This would facilitate opening the door of the wardrobe.

Ryan came up with one of the nightstands.

"In that bedroom, one on each side of the bed." Sybil pointed to the master bedroom.

It took about an hour, but all the bedroom pieces were in place and installed. The sofa was brought up last. It was covered in a beige fabric that went well with the blue walls and placed in front of the fireplace behind the coffee table. As Ryan mentioned, there was a note tied to one of the legs of the sofa. Sybil decided to wait until the delivery men left before she looked at the note.

After the men gathered up all the packing materials, Ryan asked Sybil to sign his manifest accepting delivery. When Sybil handed it back to him along with a thruppence for each of them, Ryan asked, "We were wondering if we could have a biscuit each instead. They were so very good the last time."

Sybil immediately moved to the buscuit jar and opened it up. "Since you were so gentle with the furniture this time, I'll give you two biscuits on top of the tip." Cutting a piece of parchment for each of the men, she placed two biscuits onto each sheet and handed one to each man.

"Thank you, Miss," said each of the men as she handed them each his biscuits.

When they left, Sybil untied the note that was attached to one of the legs. "For Tom and Sybil" was scrawled on the front in an unfamiliar hand. Sybil opened the note.

_Tom and Sybil,_

_Congratulations! We thought this sofa would be more comfortable than dining chairs for sitting in front of the fire._

_Love,_  
><em>Mairin and Kevin, Ciaran and Aileen, Niamh, Cathleen, and Connor<em>

_P.S. This was Cathleen's idea._

This time Sybil's eyes welled up with tears for an entirely different reason. She was so moved by the gift from Tom's siblings that she couldn't help but cry. It was the remaining item that truly made their house a home. Pulling the handkerchief out of her pocket, she dabbed at her eyes.

Once she dried her eyes, Sybil quickly ate a late lunch before proceeding to wash all the dishes, cutlery and glasses, and put them away properly. She then put all her linens in the new linen closet and unpacked her suitcase before unpacking Tom's. Just as she was hanging up his ties, she heard the door unlocking. After closing the door to the wardrobe, she hid both his valise and her suitcase under the bed and went to greet Tom.

"Just in time," said Sybil when Tom opened the door. Sybil approached him and kissed him on the cheek. Taking the papers he brought home and laying them on the worktable by the door, she asked, "How was your day?"

"More lovely now that I'm here," said Tom with a grin. Looking around, Tom's brows furrowed. "What is all this?" Tom pointed to the sofa, coffee table and linen closet that weren't in the living room when he left.

"Wedding gifts. The linen closet is from my parents and the coffee table is from Edith." Sybil led Tom by the hand to the new pieces of furniture in the living area.

"What about the sofa?"

"It's from your brothers and sisters." Sybil looked at him. "Did you want to sit down on it? I haven't done that yet. I thought I'd wait for you to come home to try it out."

Tom nodded and led Sybil to the sofa. The two of them sat down together on it and it was soft. Putting his arms around Sybil, Tom looked around and noticed the vase and the candlesticks now on the mantle.

Seeing where Tom was looking, Sybil said, "The vase is from Grandmama. She also sent a substantial cheque. The candlesticks are from Anna and Mr. Bates. If you're looking for the alarm clock, I put it on your nightstand."

Suddenly remembering that more than just living room furniture was delivered today, Tom stood up and walked into the bedroom with Sybil in tow. The bare bedroom with just a bed and curtains was transformed by the extra furniture. It now felt like a bedroom and likely the nicest bedroom he had ever slept in. Tom opened each door and drawer just to see what Sybil had put into it. He blushed when he got to his underwear drawer and her underwear drawer. Sybil was right, it was different when your love's intimate things were in a drawer in the bedroom you will be sharing with her when she became your wife.

After a few moments of silence to absorb all that had been unpacked in the bedroom, Sybil said quietly, "Would you care to see our new dishes, cutlery and glassware?"

"Yes," said Tom and Sybil led him to the Welsh dresser.

He had noticed the dishes on display when he came in, but was distracted by the new furniture that had arrived. "Did your aunt also give us a tea service?"

"No, that's from Mrs. Hughes, on behalf of the rest of the staff at Downton," said Sybil. "Mrs. Patmore and the kitchen staff sent measuring cups and spoons. Rather appropos don't you think?"

"Yes, quite," said Tom. He was rather awestruck by all the gifts. "I hope that I'm not too distracted by all of this tonight when I have to concentrate on my column for next week."

"You can always bring a candle into the second room and close the door." Sybil smiled at him. "I don't think empty packing crates will be that distracting."

"I suppose not," said Tom, returning her smile. "Shall we head to Ma's for supper?"

"Let me check my hair and get my pocketbook."

Soon thereafter, they were on their way.

* * *

><p>Dinner was quite lively that night as everyone wanted to enjoy their final dinner with Sybil and Tom before the wedding. Sybil and Tom had thanked Cathleen and Connor for the sofa as soon as they walked in the door and Cathleen was grinning from ear to ear that they managed to surprise the soon-to-be wed. As Tom had to leave right after supper to work on his column, Cathleen and Connor offered to do the dishes so that Sybil could say goodnight.<p>

As this was their last chance for a little time alone together before the wedding, Tom led Sybil out of the flat into the corner by the door. The candle holder was finally replaced the previous week so it wasn't as dark as it was before, but it still afforded them a little privacy.

Tom pulled Sybil into a hug. "I was so distracted by the new things in our home that I forgot to ask how your day went earlier."

"It was all right," Sybil laid her ear against his chest and listened to the beating of his heart. "I did cry twice, but only once was because my parents aren't attending our wedding. The other time was tears of happiness at the sofa. I was overwhelmed by the gift from your brothers and sisters."

"Cathleen did manage to surprise us." Tom kissed her hair and caressed her arm. "I'm sorry that your parents upset you again. Promise me to focus on the happy times. If you're going to cry at our wedding, I'm hoping it's because of how dashing I will look at the front of the church."

Sybil chuckled and lifted her head to look at him. "I promise."

Tom leaned in to give her a kiss. Knowing that they could be seen, Tom kept it as short as possible. "The next time I kiss you like this will be when we are man and wife."

"I cannot wait," said Sybil, gazing into his eyes.

Tom swallowed when he realized the next thing he had to say. "I'm sorry but I have to go." He caressed her cheek. "I want to get the first draft to the managing editor in the morning so that I can revise everything before I leave on Thursday. Then we'll have until next Tuesday morning to ourselves."

"I love you, Tom."

Tom took Sybil's hand into his. "I love you, too. Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night."

Tom gave her a quick kiss and then he went on his way.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Sybil walked Tom to work one last time from Mrs. Branson's.<p>

As they turned down Shannon Street, Tom looked over at Sybil who held his arm. "Do you know what the plans are when you're staying with your sisters?"

"No, but we'll likely visit St. Patrick's and do some shopping," said Sybil. "I just want to spend time with my sisters while they are here. I will likely miss them terribly once they are gone."

Tom grinned. "I hope that there will be other things to distract you."

"I'm sure there will be." Sybil blushed and ducked her head.

"Here we are." Tom stopped them in front of the doors of the office. "Did you want to come in and say hello to Miss O'Donnell?"

"I'd better not this time," said Sybil. "I have to pick up Brigid on my way back for the dress fitting."

"I can't believe I won't see you again before the wedding." Tom's voice suddenly hoarse with emotion.

"It's just two more days," said Sybil, grinning. "I'll miss you."

"Not as much as I'll miss you." Tom caressed her hand.

"I better let you go." Sybil leaned in and kissed Tom on the cheek.

Tom squeezed her hand one last time. "See you on Thursday."

"Until Thursday." Sybil let go of Tom's hand and started walking in the direction of Mairin's.

Tom watched Sybil go until he could no longer see her and then walked into the office.

* * *

><p>When Sybil, Brigid and Mrs. Branson arrived at Madame White's, Mary and Edith had not yet arrived. Once they entered the store, Sybil approached the counter.<p>

"We have an appointment with Madame White at ten o'clock. The Crawley party."

The woman behind the counter looked at the appointment book. "Come this way. Madame White is expecting you."

Sybil and the others were taken to a fitting room in the back where they were seated. The woman then looked at the two women. "Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"That would be lovely," said Sybil.

"Yes, please," said Mrs. Branson. "Can we also have a glass of milk for the little one?"

"Of course," said the woman and she disappeared behind one of the curtains.

Before the woman returned, Mary and Edith were shown into the fitting room.

Sybil rose to greet her sisters and Mrs. Branson followed suit once she could get Brigid off her lap.

"I'd like you to meet my granddaughter, Brigid," said Mrs. Branson, holding Brigid by the hand. "Brigid, these are Miss Sybil's sisters, Miss Mary and Miss Edith."

"Hullo!" Brigid smiled at the sisters. "I'm going to be a flower girl at Miss Sybil's wedding."

"Are you now?" said Edith, kneeling down to Brigid's height. "My sister and I are going to be bridesmaids. Do you like pretty dresses?"

Brigid nodded.

"Well, we're going to be trying the pretty dresses on soon."

At that moment, Madame White arrived with her assistant, Cara, in tow. "Good morning, ladies."

Sybil walked up to her. "Madame White, I believe you know my fiancé's mother?"

Madame White looked over her glasses at Mrs. Branson. "Rose Quinlan. I don't think I've seen you since before you married. How are you?"

"It's Branson, now," said Mrs. Branson. "I'm doing well. You've obviously done well for yourself, Madame White."

"You've known me as Caitlin since the 1880s, Rose." Madame White gestured with her hand. "None of this Madame White business with you. But before we go on, Cara, can you get the two ladies into their dresses while I deal with the little one?"

"Of course, Madame White." Cara set down the tea tray she was holding. "Ladies, please come this way and you can change into your dresses which are already in the change room. Mona and I can help you." Mary and Edith followed Cara.

"I understand, Rose, that this is your granddaughter." Madame White turned to Brigid.

"Yes, this is Brigid, my Mairin's eldest girl," said Mrs. Branson. "Brigid, this is Madame White, who made your pretty dress for you."

"Hullo!" Brigid looked up at Madame White. "Can I try it on?" Then remembering her manners, added, "Please?"

"Yes, of course, Miss Brigid. Come this way." Madame White led Mrs. Branson and Brigid to a change room.

Sybil made a cup of tea and took a drink while she waited.

Not long after Mary was helped onto the fitting platform in front of a full length mirror in the near full length dress. "What do you think, Sybil?" Mary looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Mary." Sybil got up to admire Mary in front of her and in the mirror, while Mona pinned the dress for the final fit. "This style suits you very well."

Madame White came out at this juncture with Brigid's dress. Putting it on the ring hanging from the ceiling, she looked at Mary critically. "Where is her headpiece?"

"Here it is, Madame." Another girl came up to Madame White with the headpiece.

"Thank you, Nessa." Madame then proceeded to pin it onto Mary's head. "Can you start pinning the dress six inches from the floor."

"Yes, Madame." Nessa then knelt and started pinning the hem of the dress.

Before long, Mary's fitting was complete and Madame White asked what Mrs. Branson thought.

"I think it's lovely," said Mrs. Branson. "I liked how you added some lace to the headdress for Miss Crawley."

"Thank you, Rose." said Madame White. "I thought it would add a little more elegance to it. Turning to Mary, she added, "Miss Crawley, you can change out of the dress now."

Mary left to change and Edith was led to the platform by Cara.

Sybil looked at Edith with a smile. "Oh Edith! You look splendid in that dress. It's quite flattering for your figure."

"I do look well, don't I?" Edith smiled shyly. "I suppose I should try this style more often."

"I think you should, too." Sybil smiled broader.

Cara started to pin the bodice, while Nessa pinned the hem six inches from the ground.

Madame White looked critically at Edith in the dress. "I think it might look better if we added a line of fine trim like this to the waistline to accentuate it." Madame White pulled out a small sample of trim from her pocket and handed it to Mrs. Branson. "What do you think, Rose?"

"I never considered that," said Mrs. Branson looking between Edith and the trim in her hand. "But she does have a lovely figure that should be highlighted."

"Do you have any objections, Miss Edith?" asked Madame White.

Edith was surprised at being addressed as Miss Edith, but recovered quickly. "No, not at all."

"Excellent." Madame White took out pencil and a small piece of paper and made a note on the paper. Mona came out with Mary's dress on a hanger at this juncture and Mary followed soon after. Madame White called out to her. "Mona, we'd like to add this lace to the waistline of Miss Edith's dress to accentuate."

"Yes, Madame." Mona took the paper and trim from Madame White after she hung Mary's dress on the ring with Brigid's dress.

Soon Cara and Nessa were finished and they escorted Edith from the platform to change out of the the clothes.

Madame White walked up to Mary. "The dresses will be ready on Thursday morning, Miss Crawley. Where should they be delivered?"

"The dresses for my sister and I should be delivered to the Gladstone Hotel." Mary looked at Brigid. "The dress for the little girl should be delivered to her home. I'm sure my sister, Sybil, can provide the address for you."

"Very well," said Madame White. "Did you want to take the wedding dress and the other bridesmaids dress now or should it be delivered later?"

"Send them with the dresses that you are making for my sister and I," said Mary. "That will save us from having to transport them back and forth."

"Of course," said Madame White. "How did you want to settle the account, Miss Crawley?"

"Please send the final bill to the hotel when you deliver the dresses on Thursday," said Mary. "We will pay before departing on Friday afternoon."

"Excellent." Madame White held out her hand. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

Mary shook her hand. "Thank you very much."

As they walked to the front, Madame White asked, "Rose, Would you care to come for tea next week Tuesday? I'd like to discuss possibilities with you."

"I'd be delighted," said Mrs. Branson smiling. "Should I come at four or five o'clock?"

"Four would be lovely," said Madame White. "And bring your design portfolio with you."

"I will."

As they were heading out of the store, Madame White said to Sybil, "I hope you have a wonderful wedding."

"Thank you very much," said Sybil.

Once they were settled into their separate vehicles, Sybil spoke up. "Mrs. Branson, do you think Mairin would object if we picked up Brigid from her home on our way to the church on Thursday at half past three?"

"I don't think so. Why?" Mrs. Branson was holding onto Brigid tightly.

"I'd like the entire wedding party to arrive at the church together," said Sybil. "I've asked Mary already."

"Why don't we ask Mairin when we drop her off?" said Mrs. Branson.

"Good idea."

* * *

><p>After they dropped off Brigid at home and got permission from Mairin to pick up Brigid Thursday afternoon, Sybil and Mrs. Branson arrived home and had a quick lunch before they went out food shopping together for the last time. First, they went to the bank and Sybil deposited the check from Grandmama and withdrew the money to pay out the remainder of the bedroom set. Then it was off to the furniture maker to pay the bill. After that they went food shopping.<p>

As they walked between stalls at the market, Sybil said, "I'm going to miss this once Tom and I are married."

"And why should you?" asked Mrs. Branson. "You're welcome to shop with me after lunch any day you're free. You don't start work until September. I don't see why we couldn't shop together until then."

"Thank you for the offer," said Sybil, smiling. "I'd feel more comfortable the first few weeks of married life if I could still rely on your expertise on selecting food."

"I think you're doing just fine, but if it makes you feel better." Mrs. Branson looked over to the bakery. "I just need to get another loaf of bread for tomorrow and we're done."

When they returned to Mrs. Branson's flat, Sybil changed and put on one of Cathleen's spare aprons and packed the rest of her things in her suitcase and placed it by the door. She then helped Mrs. Branson with getting dinner ready even though she would not be eating this meal with them. Before long Connor returned from school and soon after Cathleen was home from work. Normally, Connor would spend his time before dinner doing homework, but as this was Sybil's last day at the flat, he helped prepare the meal rather than doing his homework.

As Sybil finished chopping the vegetables for the soup, there was a knock at the door. "It must be the driver."

"Leave the food and wash up, Cathleen and I can handle the rest," said Mrs. Branson, looking at the clock.

Sybil put down the knife and rinsed her hands in the sink before going to the door. After greeting the driver, she handed him her suitcase. "I'll be down shortly."

After pinning her hat on her head, she picking up her pocketbook and gloves. Giving the room she shared with Cathleen one last look around, she walked out of the bedroom. Mrs. Branson, Cathleen and Connor were all waiting to say goodbye.

Sybil blinked back a few tears as she walked up to them. tucking her gloves into a pocket, she surprised Mrs. Branson by hugging her. "Thank you so much for everything. I'm going to miss living here. I'll see you soon."

"I'll miss you, Sybil." Mrs. Branson's voice laced with emotion.

Next, she hugged Cathleen. "It's been wonderful to share a bedroom with you. You are the little sister I always wished I had. I'll come in the motor to collect you tomorrow evening."

"It's been wonderful having you here, Sybil." Cathleen sniffled.

Finally, she shook Connor's hand. "Thank you for putting up with me."

Connor surprised Sybil by pulling her into a hug. "Thank you for making Tom happy."

When Connor released her, Sybil smiled at her soon-to-be new family. "See you soon."

Sybil then walked out the flat door.

**A/N2:** I hope that the Martha (Grandmama) letter will sound like her. I essentially took descriptions of Martha that I read and added a dash of Shirley Maclaine. Hope it worked out.

For those impatient to get to the wedding, it will be in Chapter 41. :) While we're talking chapters, I should mention that there will only be 42 chapters to this story along with an epilogue. I've finished the first draft of the remaining chapters and am currently working on the epilogue. Once this story is done, I'm thinking of writing a few select scenes from Sybil and Tom's time in Dublin (as time allows) and posting it under my With Love From Dublin one-shot to make it into an anthology. Any particular scenes you'd like to see?

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. Also, please feel free to point out cultural misnomers or anachronisms, I live in Canada and I know that our terms are often different than those in the UK and Ireland. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)

P.S. The china pattern from Aunt Rosamund was inspired by the Wedgwood Wild Strawberry design. Google Wedgwood wild strawberry to see what it looks like.


	41. Chapter 40

**A/N:** After those two ITV spots yesterday, I'm ready for a real S3 trailer and the press pack. Anyone with me?

Thank you for all the suggestions for _With Love From Dublin_, keep them coming! :)

Thanks also for all the reviews, etc., since the last chapter was posted. As always, all of it is greatly appreciated. I value every single one. Thanks to those who reviewed for the first time. I hope that you choose to review again.

I want to thank my wonderful betas: _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright_ and_ _livingfree (on Twitter)_ (in absentia for the remainder of the story due to school work). Without these wonderful people, who listen to me gripe and have the patience to slog through chapter after chapter despite their busy lives, the quality of every aspect of this story would be much poorer indeed! :)

To provide a time reference for the weekly readers, we pick up in this chapter the morning of Tues. June 3, 1919.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 40**

By the time Sybil arrived at the hotel, she was looking forward to spending the next few days with her sisters. She was greeted by Anna when Peter, the second footman, opened the door for her and the driver who brought up her suitcase.

"Thank you so much, Anna, for the candlesticks," said Sybil, taking off her hat and gloves. "With Mr. Bates in his situation, you really didn't have to give us anything."

"No, my lady," said Anna. "It was Mr. Bates's idea. He suggested that we give you and Mr. Branson something when I told him you were marrying in Ireland. He wants to keep the semblance of normalcy at this time."

"I understand," said Sybil, reaching into her pocketbook. "Here is a thank you note for you and Mr. Bates from Tom and me. Perhaps you can let him open it when you see him. Please tell him that we're praying for his release from Ireland."

"Of course, my lady," said Anna, taking the envelope. "Thank you. I believe your sisters are dressing for dinner. Peter has already taken your suitcase to your room. Let me show you the way."

"Thank you, Anna." Sybil followed her to her new room.

After Sybil put her pocketbook on the bed, Anna said, "I'll unpack your suitcase and come back later to help you with your dress."

"When is dinner expected?" asked Sybil, kicking off her shoes.

"Eight o'clock, my lady," said Anna, opening the suitcase on the bed and taking out the first article to put away.

"I'd like some tea and a bite to eat, please," said Sybil, walking over to her open suitcase. "I'm used to eating closer to six o'clock now and I'm famished. I can finish unpacking if you can bring me a little food."

"Of course, my lady." Anna placed the article of clothing in her hand into the drawer, curtsied and left the room in search of tea for Sybil.

Soon thereafter was a knock at her door.

"Come in," said Sybil, putting her clothes in the wardrobe.

Edith's head peeked into the room. "I thought I heard you talking to Anna. Why are you unpacking? Shouldn't Anna be doing that for you?"

"I asked her to get me some food and tea," said Sybil, looking over her shoulder at Edith. "I'm famished and can't wait until eight o'clock. Where's Mary?"

"She's napping until closer to dinner," said Edith, sitting down on the bed beside the suitcase. "She naps much more often these days. I fear Mary is in the doldrums after what happened to Lavinia."

"Other than her not writing much while I was here, she seemed fine to me." Sybil looked at Edith puzzled.

"Seems is the best way to describe it," said Edith, rolling her eyes. "In the time we've been here, other than when we spend time with you and when I urged her to go shopping on Saturday afternoon, she's been sleeping most of her time away. I was almost afraid that we would be late for church on Sunday."

"Does Mama and Papa know?" asked Sybil, concerned.

"I don't think so," said Edith, looking at Sybil's things. "Mama was much too occupied with not coming to your wedding to notice. Since she's been at Hylands, I actually didn't notice until we arrived here and it was just the two of us in this suite. I've spent a lot of time reading. Perhaps you can convince her to go out tomorrow before Miss Branson arrives."

"I will try," said Sybil, putting some clothes in a dresser drawer.

Anna came in with a tray for two. When Anna saw Edith's puzzled look, she said, "I saw you coming out of your room, my lady, when I went to fetch the tray for Lady Sybil. I thought you might want to have tea with her."

"Thank you, Anna," said Edith, smiling. "You are so very perceptive."

Sybil looked up at Anna from her packing. "Edith told me that Mary has been sleeping more than usual recently. When did you notice it?"

"Lady Mary has been sleeping more than usual since Miss Swire's funeral." Anna looked concerned. "I've asked her if she's feeling under the weather and she denies it."

"Thank you, Anna." Sybil dismisses her. "I can unpack the remainder of the suitcase."

After Sybil put all the clothing away and her suitcase at the top of the wardrobe, she sat down on a chair near the window and made Edith and herself each a cup of tea. "I'm concerned about Mary. I worry that she's fallen into a depression. Do you know what happened at the funeral?"

Edith sat in a chair on the other side of the table and took the tea from Sybil. "I know that she spoke to Cousin Matthew at the gravesite, but she walked home with Sir Richard. You know that Mary doesn't confide in me."

"I know," said Sybil, wistfully. "When you return home, you must bring this to Mama and Papa's attention. Depression can have grave consequences." Sybil recalled what depression led Lieutenant Courtney to do.

"I will," said Edith. "What did you want to do after dinner this evening?"

"I was hoping that we could change into our night clothes, sit in one bed and gossip about our family like we used to when we were younger." Sybil bit into one of the sandwiches.

"Nothing more exciting than that?" asked Edith, sipping her tea.

"No," said Sybil. "The last two months of my life have been a whirlwind. I'd like to spend some quiet time with my sisters. Tell me about the goings on in the village since I left."

"If you wish," said Edith, smiling at her sister.

The two sisters discussed all the gossip in the village until it was time to change for dinner.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a quiet family affair with just the three sisters. They talked about Sybil's ring. They talked about Grandmama's note that came with the wedding gift. They talked about what Mama's sisters gave Sybil. They talked about Yorkshire since Sybil left. In short, nothing of consequence was discussed. When dinner was over, they agreed to meet in Mary's room and each went into their room to change into their night clothes.<p>

When Sybil arrived in Mary's room, Anna was still braiding Mary's hair. Looking at Sybil, Mary said, "There are a few things from Granny and Mama on the bed for you. I thought it would be more appropriate to give them to you at this time."

"Thank you, Mary." Sybil walked to the bed and saw two boxes, a package and a couple of letters.

Picking up the envelope in Granny's handwriting, Sybil went over to Mary's desk to get the letter opener. She sliced the envelope open and read the letter.

_My dear Sybil,_

_I know that I had already given you and Mr. Branson a gift when you left, but this is a gift for you alone. I was hoping to be able to give you this set of pearls in person, but alas I'm unable to attend the wedding and so I send them with your sisters. They were given to me by my sister, Roberta, on the eve of my wedding. I hope that you will wear them with pride at yours._

_With my love,_  
><em>Granny<em>

Sybil then opened the box and these were the pearls that she had admired on her grandmother when she was twelve and Granny had promised them to her for her wedding. She never thought that Granny would give them to her, but here they were. Emotion welled up in Sybil and she was unable to stem the tide of tears. Anna had just finished Mary's braid and quietly slipped away. Edith joined them soon thereafter and she and Mary hugged and soothed Sybil until Sybil finished crying.

After the crying episode, the three sisters climbed into Mary's bed like when they are little with Mary and Edith on each side of Sybil. Edith handed Sybil her gifts from the foot of the bed.

Sybil looked at her sisters while holding the box of pearls with the matching teardrop earrings. "When did Granny give this to you?"

Edith smiled. "She summoned me the day after Papa left for London. I gave it to Mary when we arrived for safekeeping as this room has a safe. You always admired those pearls."

"I did," said Sybil, wiping the last of the tears. "But I never expected her to give them to me, especially after I decided to marry Tom. I hope that I will be worthy of them and Great-Aunt Roberta."

"I'm sure that she wouldn't have given them to you, if she didn't think you worthy," said Mary. "Are you going to open Mama's gifts and letter?"

"I'll do that now," said Sybil, picking up the other letter on the bed. Mary handed her the letter opener. Sybil sliced the envelope open, and there was another envelope inside along with a letter.

_My Darling Sybil,_

_I am sending this set of sapphires that your father gave me on the occasion of your birth. It is fitting that you have them now. Though I cannot be in attendance, I hope that you have the best wedding possible. My thoughts will be with you._

_I have also included a package containing an appropriate chemise and matching knickers for your wedding day and a note describing what to expect on your wedding night. I hope that I will not alarm you, but that you will find satisfaction in your marriage as I have in mine._

_Your loving Mama_

Putting the note down, Sybil opened the box of sapphires. "These are beautiful. I never knew that Papa gave these to Mama when I was born. I won't have too many occasions to use them, but I will treasure them."

"Are you going to open the other package?" asked Edith excitedly.

"It's just a chemise and matching knickers for my wedding day." Sybil tried to seem blasé about it. "Surely you don't want to see those."

"I don't know about Mary, but I want to see them," Edith insisted.

"Very well, I'll open them." Sybil ripped open the package and a white diaphanous silk chemise with matching opaque knickers.

"Those are lovely," said Mary, awed by the thought that their mother would purchase such items for her sister's wedding to their former chauffeur.

The sisters admired the set for a few minutes.

"What do you have there?" asked Edith, referring to the note that was in Lady Grantham's letter.

"It's a letter for my eyes only." Sybil was used to her sisters telling her that when they were growing up. It felt nice to be able to say that to them this time.

"Let me see," said Edith, trying to grab the letter out of Sybil's hands.

Pulling it out of Edith's reach meant that it was in Mary's reach and Mary plucked it out of Sybil's hand easily. "I've got it."

Not use to having Mary and Edith teamed up against her, Sybil pleaded, "Mary, please, may I have it back?"

"What is it?" asked Mary, looking at the plain envelope in their mother's hand with the words, For Sybil.

"If you must know," said Sybil exasperated. "It's Mama's note to me about what to expect on my wedding night as she is not able to be here. When your time comes, I'm sure that she will give you the talk personally." Her voice was laced with emotion by the time she was done and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Here you are," said Mary, handing her the envelope. After a quick glance at Edith, Mary added, "We're sorry to have teased you about it."

"Yes, we're very sorry about that," said Edith, hugging Sybil.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sybil spoke with a quavering voice. "I had promised Tom so faithfully that I would focus on the happy times and here I am blubbering over Granny's gift and again when you started to tease me. This will not do." Mary handed her a handkerchief from her nightstand and Sybil wiped her eyes and nose, and sniffled. "Why don't we discuss something neutral? Tell me more about Aunt Rosamund's new paramour?"

"There's not much to tell," Mary began and the three sisters chatted about things completely unrelated to the wedding for the remainder of the night.

* * *

><p>When sisters separated and Sybil returned to her own bed, she decided to open the letter her mother had sent regarding what to expect on her wedding night. She had thought of waiting until the following night but with Cathleen's inquisitive nature, she'd rather not have to share what was in the note with anyone. This was especially true since she was well aware of the size and shape of the male anatomy from her experience as a nurse who was required to bathe the men arriving at the hospital and the mechanics of sexual intercourse from nursing training.<p>

Using the letter opener on the desk in her room, Sybil cut the envelope open. She then took it out and unfolded it.

_My Darling Sybil,_

_I never imagined that my baby girl would be the first to marry and that I would have to do this in a letter rather than in person. As difficult as this is to put down on paper, I must do my duty as your mother to share with you the joys of the marriage bed._

_Firstly, you must know that intimate relations is the act of procreation of children. Without intimate relations, there can be no children._

_Secondly, it can be enjoyable once you've had intimate relations for the first time. You are likely to experience pain the first time, but it will subside and if you are eager for the act, then subsequent relations will likely become enjoyable with your husband._

_Thirdly, when you lose your virginity on your wedding bed, there may be some blood from the act and you may feel some pain, but it will not last long and subsequent acts will not produce blood nor will it be painful if you are eager._

_Fourthly, do not be alarmed by the size of your husband's appendage. It may seem large when he is eager for you but you will shape around him once he enters you. This is between where you pass water and where you pass waste. This part is also where babies emerge when you give birth._

_Fifthly, let your husband lead the way. Many men have already experienced intimate relations with someone else prior to their wedding day. That experience can be helpful on your wedding night as he can provide direction._

_Finally, tell your husband if something he is doing is uncomfortable or painful. He cannot read your mind. If you don't tell him that you do not enjoy what he is doing, he may do it over and over again until you do._

_If you wish, you can rinse your part after intimate relations by purchasing a douching tool at the apothecary or to rinse it prior to intimate relations during your monthly cycle. I find using ¼ vinegar for ¾ water in keeping me fresh afterward. Some attest that by rinsing this part after intimate relations can prevent children but I don't believe it to be true._

_Happiness in the marriage bed can keep the romantic flame going for years after the honeymoon. I hope and pray that your marriage will be a happy one. If you have further questions after your wedding night, you can ask me anything by letter. I am eager to help you in any way possible._

_Your loving Mama_

Sybil couldn't help but blush at all the things her mother wrote and giggled a little over the final point. After all, should she expect Tom to be a mind reader? However, seeing what was in the letter, she was quite glad that she knew what to expect already. With that thought, Sybil folded up the letter and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>By working at the office until nearly midnight, Tom was able to drop a second draft to the managing editor before he left. The managing editor had issues with the direction the column was going in the first draft, so Tom spent the afternoon and evening rewriting it under his directions.<p>

The walk home was refreshing as the stars were out and the moon was nearly at first quarter. When he entered the flat, it seemed empty despite its fullness since Sybil wasn't there. After getting ready for bed, he pulled out _The Perfume Garden_, the book he had received under mysterious circumstances the previous week. It had been his habit since to read a chapter before retiring. Though often, retiring was the last thing on his mind when he put the book back into the nightstand.

Tom was quite surprised that Sybil didn't ask about it after placing it in the nightstand after it arrived, but then she had said just yesterday that she was a very private person. Perhaps she saw it and placed it along with the other ten books which were all currently residing in the night stand and didn't look twice at the title. He will need to tell her about the contents after they were married, perhaps when they had some time during the honeymoon.

After tossing and turning a little, Tom got up, washed his face and poured himself a glass of water from the dewar flask and surveyed their home a little. Everything seemed to be in place. Sybil had seen to that, but without her there, he felt a little lonely. He wondered what she was doing with her sisters at the hotel this evening and thought that perhaps she was asleep at this hour as he should be.

"Two more days," he whispered to the air around him. "Two more days and she will be here."

He then drained his glass, washed and dried it, and put it back into the pantry before going back to bed to try to make himself fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The following morning, once all the sisters were awake, Sybil and Edith were able to convince Mary to visit St. Patrick's Cathedral. When they arrived, rain had just started so the sisters hurried into the building as none of them remembered an umbrella. Edith was the church enthusiast, so while she followed her guide book, Sybil and Mary, in turn, followed behind her, talking.<p>

"How are things really between you and Sir Richard?" asked Sybil when they were looking at yet another stained glass. "I'm worried that you're sleeping so much."

"I don't sleep all that much." Mary smiled at Sybil to deflect the question.

Sybil stopped them and looked at her sister. "That's not what Edith and Anna say."

"So now you have Edith and Anna spying on me?" asked Mary, raising an eyebrow.

"They volunteered the information because they are worried about you," said Sybil. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry," said Mary, not looking directly at Sybil. "Things are fine between Richard and I. He's gotten quite busy this summer with the peace negotiations, so we're looking at a wedding in the autumn now."

"If you're not happy, you don't have to marry him," Sybil offered. "I couldn't fathom being married to Tom if I wasn't entirely happy with my choice, and I would just as easily break our engagement, if I discovered anything I couldn't live with. That's the entire purpose of the engagement period, isn't it?"

"It's not always as simple as that," said Mary, thinking about the secret that Richard held for her.

"Yes, it is," said Sybil. "It's as simple as changing your mind."

"It's not that simple for everyone." Mary looked at Sybil imploring her not to ask any further.

"What about you and Matthew?" asked Sybil, seeing that Mary wasn't going to offer anything further on Sir Richard. "Edith mentioned that you spoke to him by the gravesite at Lavinia's funeral and then walked home with Sir Richard."

"I offered my condolences," said Mary, looking exasperated by the line of questioning. "That's what one does at a funeral and I walked home with my fiancé. What's so odd about that?"

"Have you seen Matthew since?" asked Sybil, knowing that Matthew was always part of the equation when it came to Mary.

"No," Mary admitted. "But I left for Hylands a couple of weeks after the funeral and haven't returned. There's nothing special about that. The man is grieving the loss of his fiancée. He's not likely to be gallivanting about the countryside at this time."

"I suppose you're right about that," said Sybil, looking directly at her sister. "Still, if you find that you're still sleeping more than usual when you return home, promise me that you'll see Dr. Clarkson about it. He should know of remedies to help."

Mary looked at her sister and saw only concern. "I promise."

"Good." Sybil resumed walking. "We should catch up with Edith before we lose her."

* * *

><p>After the visit to St. Patrick's, the sisters decided to have a light luncheon out, so they could go shopping in the area near the Cathedral. They mainly window-shopped as they were looking to spend some sisterly time together. Upon returning at tea time, the sisters continued their chatter in the drawing room area until it was time to change for dinner.<p>

Dinner was a subdued affair. Mary and Edith were both a little tired from all the walking they had done that day. Once dinner was finished, Mary called for the motor and Sybil got ready to go pick up Cathleen. The ride there took no more than twenty minutes as there was little to no traffic on the roads at this hour.

Walking up the familiar steps, Sybil knocked first before she tried to unlock the door with her key, but before she could put the key into the keyhole, Cathleen opened the door. Sybil wondered if Cathleen had been sitting, waiting by the door.

"Cathleen!" Sybil was surprised by the head that appeared from behind the door when it opened.

"Sybil! I'm all packed," said Cathleen, eagerly.

"That's wonderful," said Sybil, smiling. "I need to drop off my key to your mother before we can go. I forgot to do that yesterday."

"Of course," said Cathleen. "Do come in."

Sybil and Cathleen walked down the entry hall and into the living area. Mrs. Branson was sitting on the sofa doing some stitching. Connor was presumably in his room doing homework.

"Good evening, Sybil dear." Mrs. Branson looked up from her work.

"Good evening, Mrs. Branson." Sybil held up the key. "I forgot to return it when I left yesterday."

"Thank you. Just place it on the table," said Mrs. Branson, nodding in the direction of the table. "I'll put it away when I blow out the candles tonight. Are you enjoying your time with your sisters?"

"Very much so," said Sybil, smiling. "We'll see you tomorrow then."

"Until tomorrow afternoon then, Sybil dear," said Mrs. Branson with a nod.

Cathleen went over to her mother and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye, Ma. See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Cathleen," said Mrs. Branson, looking at her daughter. "Behave yourself and don't speak out of turn."

"I'm not a baby, Ma," Cathleen protested.

"I know, but you're still my youngest girl," said Mrs. Branson, smiling. "And it never hurts to remind you."

"Yes, Ma." Cathleen then pulled on her gloves and pinned her hat on. "I'll lock the door on the way out."

"Thank you, Cathleen."

* * *

><p>The closer they got to the hotel, the more excited Cathleen was and she spent the entire ride over telling Sybil about everything that happened in the day Sybil's been away. Once they disembarked though, Cathleen became quiet. While she didn't stand slack-jawed this time, she didn't say anything either.<p>

After a short chat with the sisters, Cathleen was shown her room, which was adjacent to Sybil's. Sybil stayed with her after Mary and Edith left for their own rooms.

"Anna has unpacked everything for you and laid out your night gown on the bed," said Sybil, while Cathleen stood in awe of her room. She had never dreamed of such an opulent bedroom. "If you need anything just pull the bell here and Anna will come to you." Sybil then led her to the ensuite bathroom. "This is for your use only. If you need a bath drawn, pull the bell and tell Anna. I'm just in the room next door and you can knock on the adjoining door." Seeing the dazed look in Cathleen's eyes, Sybil added, "Do you have any questions, Cathleen?"

"When is breakfast?" asked Cathleen after a bit. She had to think of an appropriate question.

"As our father isn't here, my sisters prefer to breakfast in bed," said Sybil. "If you want to do that just ring the bell for Anna and ask for a breakfast tray, but if you wanted to have breakfast at the table, let me know and I'd be happy to eat at the table with you whenever you want."

"I think I'd like to try having breakfast in bed," said Cathleen, smiling. "Ma never lets us do that even when we're sick."

"Very well, then," said Sybil, returning her smile. "Have a good night. Oh and if you find that the room is too hot or too cold, you can turn this knob, here on the radiator to adjust the temperature." Sybil walked over to the radiator to show her. "I didn't know until I mentioned to Anna that I was cold yesterday morning."

"Thank you, Sybil," said Cathleen. "Good night."

"Good night, Cathleen," said Sybil, walking to the adjoining door and going into her own room.

**A/N2:** I hope you got a kick out of Lady Grantham's night before the wedding letter. I certainly got a kick out of writing it. Next chapter is the wedding day! Finally! Hooray!

As I mentioned in the previous chapter, once this story is done, I'm thinking of writing a few select scenes from Sybil and Tom's time in Dublin (as time allows) and posting it under my With Love From Dublin one-shot to make it into an anthology. Any other scenes you'd like to see?

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. Also, please feel free to point out cultural misnomers or anachronisms, I live in Canada and I know that our terms are often different than those in the UK and Ireland. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)

P.S. This story will become M-Rated after the wedding day chapter. Consider this a pre-warning! ;)


	42. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Thank you for all the suggestions for _With Love From Dublin_, keep them coming! :)

Thanks also for all the reviews, etc., since the last chapter was posted. As always, all of it is greatly appreciated. I value every single one. Thanks to those who reviewed for the first time. I hope that you choose to review again.

I want to thank my wonderful betas: _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright_ and_ _livingfree (on Twitter)_ (in absentia for the remainder of the story due to school work). Without these wonderful people, who listen to me gripe and have the patience to slog through chapter after chapter despite their busy lives, the quality of every aspect of this story would be much poorer indeed! :)

To provide a time reference for the weekly readers, we pick up in this chapter the morning of Thurs. June 5, 1919.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 41**

Thursday morning dawned bright and sunny and it was a good omen for the wedding. Sybil stretched when she awoke. Realizing that this was her wedding day, she smiled and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was only half-past six. Still another ten and a half hours before the ceremony was to begin. She wondered how Tom was faring. He must be up by now. He normally arrived at his mother's by seven o'clock for breakfast and they usually left for his work by twenty to seven in order for Tom to be at his desk by eight.

After a little planning for the day, Sybil rang the bell for Anna. She would have her breakfast before starting her day. She didn't need to be dressed until after lunch, so she would take a bath then. Besides, their dresses weren't expected to be delivered until ten o'clock at the earliest.

* * *

><p>Tom woke at dawn, despite retiring late, and couldn't fall back asleep. After trying for a half hour, he got up and took a cold bath. It was his wedding day after all and he should be clean. After dressing and making the bed, he carefully placed his Sunday suit on the bed, added clean socks, a clean shirt and the matching tie to the suit. By then, it was late enough for him to go to his mother's.<p>

Breakfast at Mrs. Branson's was subdued since Cathleen and Sybil were at the hotel. After helping with the dishes, Tom headed to the office to get everything done by noon. He received the copyedits from the assistant editor about a half hour later and he diligently made the edits before submitting the final draft at a quarter to twelve. When he was cleaning up his desk, Mr. Connolly dropped by.

"Here are the keys, Mr. Branson," said Mr. Connolly. "She's a red 1914 Crossley 15 hp and I parked her out front."

"Thank you, Mr. Connolly." Tom took the keys and put them in his pocket.

"All the best for your wedding this afternoon, Mr. Branson." Mr. Connolly waved and left Tom's office.

"Thank you, sir," Tom called out.

When Tom arrived at his mother's a half hour later, she had a driving schedule for him and a sandwich to go. Looking at the schedule, he realized that the first item on the list was picking up some final items for decorating the church. Taking the sandwich with him, he went on his way to purchase the items before taking his mother to the church.

* * *

><p>The dresses arrived at the hotel at half-past eleven. Sybil had gone to visit Cathleen in her room after her breakfast and they had been chatting in the living room area for some time before the other Crawley sisters had appeared around eleven o'clock.<p>

Once the dresses were placed in each of their rooms, luncheon was served. It was a simple meal with two courses and Cathleen remembered to follow Sybil's example when it came to cutlery. Luncheon was pleasant enough since Cathleen asked Sybil's sisters to tell her some stories about Sybil when she was younger and they obliged by telling Cathleen about the time Sybil went to rescue a cat and ended up being stuck in a tree and and the time when Sybil hid a family of voles in the nursery because she wanted them as pets, only to be discovered by a housemaid the next morning.

After luncheon, everyone retreated into their own room for a bath before they were to be dressed for the ceremony. Cathleen was first as the junior bridesmaid, followed by Edith, Mary and finally, Sybil as the bride.

* * *

><p>When Tom dropped his mother and the decorations off at the church, he headed to the railway station to pick up Niamh. It had been over six years since he last saw her. She had come into Dublin on her half-day to see him off to Yorkshire then. She was the sibling that was closest in age and they played together more than he did with any of his other siblings growing up. When they were young, she would tell people that she was two years older than him and he would correct her by saying that she was two years minus a month because that month was just so important to him then.<p>

He stood on the platform when the train from Athlone rolled in. Looking at the third-class coaches, he looked around for a bit before he spotted her blond head with her hair in a neat bun and she waved to him from one of the windows. He waved back and walked to where he expected her coach to stop.

Once the train stopped, Niamh opened the door to the coach, stepped onto the platform and gave Tom a big hug. She was about Sybil's height and dressed in cerulean blue that brought the blue out of her eyes. She looked a lot like Mairin did before she married Kevin.

"So wonderful to see you, Tom," said Niamh, grinning from ear to ear. "I can't believe my little brother is getting married today."

"Good to see you, too, Niamh." Tom held out an arm for her. "I'm not so little anymore."

Niamh took his arm. "No matter how tall you get, Tom, you'll always be my little brother. So you brought an English lady back from Yorkshire with you. Couldn't find an Irish girl who wanted to marry you?"

"I'll have you know Sybil is the most wonderful girl," said Tom, proudly.

"I was only teasing," said Niamh, laughing. "I've heard enough from Ma about your Sybil already. Is Aileen jealous of her yet?"

Tom grinned at the thought. "Like you wouldn't believe."

Niamh rolled her eyes. "So, are you enjoying your new job? Even Athlone gets The Dublin Times now."

"Very much," said Tom, helping Niamh into the car. "Never knew I had it in me to be a journalist, but Sybil had faith and pushed me to look for a position. I owe my new career to her. How is it going with the Dillons?"

"They keep me busy," said Niamh, getting settled. "But I'm eyeing a few housekeeper positions if they don't give it to me when Mrs. Gallagher retires in the next year. I'm doing most of her job already."

"You wouldn't throw over the Dillons, would you?" asked Tom, knowing very well that Niamh would never do that. Tom started the car and drove off.

"Of course I would, if I don't get what I want." Niamh winked at him. "Where are we heading first?"

Tom consulted the list once he merged into traffic. "Looks like we're stopping at Mairin's before swinging over to Connor's school."

"Tell me about your bride," asked Niamh, grinning. "I want to know the things that Ma won't tell me."

* * *

><p>Once Sybil was done her bath just after half-past two, she put on the chemise and knickers her mother sent and then added the corset she only wore when there was someone to dress and undress her. Looking out the window, she wondered what Tom was doing, no doubt starting to pick up various members of his family. She then found her garters and white hosiery. After putting on the garters, she put the hosiery on, fastening them onto the garters. Before long, Anna came in and tied her corset as tight as possible.<p>

When the corset was tied, the underskirt went on, followed by the dress. Anna diligently buttoned all fifty-two of the buttons, while Sybil put on the pearls from Granny. Anna then spent the next half hour brushing and pinning Sybil's hair until every piece was in place. While Anna was styling her hair, Cathleen, already dressed for the past hour, came in to watch Sybil get ready. Cathleen had her hair in a new fashion.

"You look beautiful, Sybil," said Cathleen. "Like a princess in a fairy story."

"Thank you, Cathleen." Sybil smiled. "You're looking very nice as well."

"That's Anna's doing," said Cathleen. "She suggested I wear my hair this way."

"Well, it suits you," said Sybil, smiling at Cathleen through the mirror.

Once Anna was done with Sybil's hair, the mob cap was pinned on. Sybil was in the middle of putting on her shoes when Edith came in.

"Oh, Sybil," said Edith. "You look darling."

"Thank you, Edith," said Sybil, sliding her second shoe on. "You're looking very fine yourself."

"Do you have something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?" asked Edith, rhyming off the requirements on the bride at her wedding.

Sybil thought for a moment. "Well, Granny's pearls are something old. Something new is my wedding dress. Something borrowed is my veil. It's Mrs. Branson's. And-"

"And we sewed some blue ribbon into the hem of the dress." Cathleen offered. "That's the something blue."

"Excellent," said Edith. "You're all set."

Anna was about to put the veil on when Mary came into the room followed by the other housemaid with the flowers for the bride and bridesmaids.

"The flowers have arrived," said Mary.

Sybil turned to her sister. "I thought I asked them to deliver the flowers to the church."

"You did," said Mary. "But I paid them to deliver the bridal bouquet, the bridesmaids bouquets and the flower girl's flowers here instead, since when we arrive at the church we should be seen with them."

"Thank you for thinking of that, Mary," said Sybil, smiling.

"That's what elder sisters do," said Mary, returning the smile. "Here is yours."

Sybil smelled the bouquet of buttercups, lilacs, violets and irises before laying it down on the dressing table, while Anna draped the veil over Sybil's head and pinned it to the mob cap. While Anna was working on the veil, the other housemaid, finished packing Sybil's suitcase that Anna started when Sybil was in the bath and Sybil put on her long white gloves.

Once Anna was done, Sybil stood up and with Edith's help, she walked over to the full length mirror to have a look at her wedding clothes. Sybil, suddenly nervous, looked at Mary, Edith and Cathleen for reassurance. It was Anna who spoke up.

"You look every inch a bride, Lady Sybil." Anna smiled at her through the mirror. "I think you're very brave."

Sybil turned to Anna. "Thank you so much, Anna, for helping me get ready. You will be attending the wedding, yes?" Sybil had asked her to come the first morning she was here, but Anna had not given a response at the time.

Anna looked at Edith and Mary, who looked to be encouraging her. "Yes, I will attend,"

"That's wonderful!" said Sybil. "How long will it take for you to change?"

"It won't be ten minutes, Lady Sybil."

Mary spoke up at this juncture. "Let me order the car and we can meet you downstairs."

"Yes, Lady Mary." Anna then exited the room with Mary following closely behind.

Edith looked at Sybil. "Shall we walk to the drawing room to wait for the car?"

Sybil picked up her bouquet and nodded. Edith and Cathleen gathered their bouquets and the train behind Sybil, and they walked slowly to the drawing room.

Soon the bridal party was in the car and heading to Mairin's.

* * *

><p>As they approached Mairin's building, Cathleen squealed. "We need to cover Sybil, there's Tom and Niamh across the street. I'll go get Brigid."<p>

Looking over to where Cathleen was pointing, Mary, Edith and Anna could see the former Downton Abbey chauffeur getting out of a car with a young woman. The women scrambled to find anything to cover Sybil up, but they only had their wedding attire. It was a comic act of near epic proportions until eventually the chauffeur offered up his newspapers and they were able to block Sybil from outside view.

Cathleen then ran into the building and retrieved Brigid, who liked Auntie Cathleen very much and they ran into Tom and Niamh walking into the building.

"Niamh!" Cathleen shouted. "So good to see you."

Niamh pulled Cathleen into a hug. "Fancy running into you here."

"Uncle Tom, Auntie Niamh," said Brigid.

"Hello Brigid!" said Niamh, kneeling down and pulling her niece niece in for a hug.

"I'm here to get Brigid," said Cathleen. "What are you two doing here?"

"To get Conall and Emmet," said Tom. "So Sybil is outside?" Tom leaned to see if he could get a quick look.

"Yes, but you aren't going to get a glimpse, Tom." Cathleen had her hands on her hips to emphasize the statement.

"Sorry, Tom, but I'm going to have to agree with Cathleen on this one," said Niamh, moving to stand beside Cathleen. "It's bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day before she gets to the altar."

With two of his sisters ganging up on him, Tom gave up. "You win."

Niamh and Cathleen looked at one another and Niamh spoke up, "That was too easy."

At that moment, Tom tried to get around them, but Brigid spoke up. "Uncle Tom, you need to wait to see Miss Sybil in the church. Ma told me."

With even his five-year-old niece against him, Tom did give up and Niamh dragged him upstairs to get Conall and Emmet, while the bridal party proceeded to the church.

* * *

><p>The bridal party was met at the door of the church by Mrs. Branson and quickly ushered into the photography room. The photographer had arrived early and was setting up his equipment while the bridal party sat and waited.<p>

"I'm glad that you're here now and you have your bouquets," said Mrs. Branson to Sybil and Cathleen after greeting everyone. "The flowers for Tom and Ciaran arrived soon after I did. The caterers arrived an hour ago and the photographer arrived fifteen minutes ago. Tom ought to be here with Niamh, Conall, Emmett and Connor soon."

"We saw them going into Mairin's building when we went to pick up Brigid," said Cathleen.

"Did he see Sybil?" asked Mrs. Branson.

"No, Brigid told him he had to wait," said Cathleen.

"Good girl, Brigid," said Mrs. Branson, kneeling down to her height to pat her on the cheek.

"Ma told me that Uncle Tom had to wait until the church to see Miss Sybil, Grandma," said Brigid solemnly.

Looking out the window, Mrs. Branson said, "Looks like Niamh, Connor, Conall and Emmet are here, which means I have some help with the rest of the decorations."

Anna spoke up. "Would you like an extra hand, Mrs. Branson? The bridal party won't need my help now."

"Mrs. Bates, is it?"

Anna nodded.

"Your help would be most welcome, Mrs. Bates," said Mrs. Branson. Looking at the bridal party, she added, "Can you ladies manage in here?"

Mary nodded for them and Anna went with Mrs. Branson to get the new arrivals to help finish decorating the church and the hall for the wedding breakfast.

Once Mrs. Branson was gone, Sybil sat down with Edith's help. She had been running on adrenalin since about lunch time, so she needed to sit down for a bit to calm her nerves.

When she was settled, the photographer approached the bridal party. "Do you mind if I take a few photographs of the bridal party? I like to try out the best poses with the ladies before the shots I'm paid to take."

"Not at all, Mr. O'Connor," said Sybil, smiling. "It will help pass the time."

* * *

><p>When Tom finally arrived in his best suit at the church with Ciaran and Kevin, a number of guests had already arrived. His mother met them at the entrance to the church and led Tom and Ciaran to the office where the men's flowers were being kept while she told Kevin to find his wife in the church. Tom and Ciaran quickly put on their boutonnieres and proceeded into the church.<p>

Since they had another fifteen minutes before the service was to start, Tom walked around and greeted as many guests as he could, thanking them for their attendance. Eventually, Tom made it to the front of the church with a minute to spare where he sat down on the front pew to wait for the service to start. Tom was surprised at how calm he was. He had expected to be nervous, but perhaps by keeping busy all afternoon, he had no time to be nervous. He hoped that Sybil was as eager as he was for this wedding.

Meanwhile, in the photography room, there was a knock on the door. Edith went to see who it was. Pastor Whelan greeted her on the other side of the door.

"Lady Edith," said Pastor Whelan quietly. "You can get the bridal party in order and wait by the inner church doors. Signal when you're ready and the bride can proceed down the aisle once the processional starts to play. Please ensure the bride takes off her gloves so that she can flip the claddagh ring."

"Of course, Pastor," said Edith, closing the door. Approaching Sybil, she said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," said Sybil, smiling. "Let's go."

Once Sybil's train was smoothed out on the floor and Edith took Brigid's hand, Mary stood behind them and Cathleen followed at the end. Edith nodded at Pastor Whelan who asked the congregants to rise. Tom and Ciaran took their places as the groom and his best man by the pastor.

The processional started to play and Sybil started walking down the aisle. Tom swallowed hard when he saw her. Sybil looked so beautiful that for a moment he forgot this was his wedding. He thought he was dreaming. Sybil looked at Tom through her veil and thought how handsome he was. When she reached the steps at the end of the aisle, Tom took a step down and smiled at Sybil. Sybil returned the smile and Mary stepped forward to place Sybil's hand into Tom's before taking her place between Edith and Cathleen. Brigid had returned to her family once they were down the aisle. Tom then led Sybil up one step to face the pastor.

"Dearly beloved," intoned Pastor Whelan. "We are here today in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining of this man, Tom Quinlan Branson, and this woman, Sybil Patricia Crawley, in Holy Matrimony."

Tom squeezed Sybil's hand and looked over at her. Sybil glanced at him, smiled and blushed. At that moment, the world ceased for Tom outside of Sybil. The next thing he heard was Pastor Whelan saying, "Let us proceed to the first reading."

Mairin rose and approached the pulpit where she read from Genesis 2 verses 15-24. Sybil and Tom tried to pay attention to Mairin but they only had eyes for one another.

Sybil glanced at Tom when Mary started to read Elizabeth Barrett Browning's sonnet and it brought back memories of when Tom gave _Sonnets of the Portuguese_ to her in March.

Finally, Connor approached the pulpit and read from 1 Corinthians 13. The words that struck Tom from this passage was "Charity suffereth long, and is kind; charity envieth not; charity vaunteth not itself, is not puffed up." Looking at Sybil, he thought of his love for her and how he strived to be worthy of her love.

The next thing Sybil heard was Pastor Whelan saying, "If any of you can show just cause why Tom Branson and Sybil Crawley may not lawfully be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

When no one spoke up, Pastor Whelan turned to Sybil and Tom and looked at Sybil. "Sybil, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

Sybil glanced at Tom. "I will."

The pastor turned to look at Tom. "Tom, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?

Tom looked at Sybil. "I will."

It was time to sing Holy, Holy, Holy before the pastor gave his sermon on marriage and fidelity, which Tom thought reflected on their situation rather nicely.

Pastor then instructed Sybil and Tom to face one another and for Tom to take her right hand in his. "Repeat after me. I, Tom, take you, Sybil, to be my wife."

Tom repeated the words while looking Sybil in the eye.

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

Tom repeated the next set of words.

"For better or worse."

"For better or worse." Tom heard himself say.

"For richer for poorer."

Tom repeated the pastor.

"In sickness and in health."

Tom repeated the words.

"To love, honour and cherish, till death do us part."

Tom repeated the final line of his vows and he meant every word he said.

Pastor Whelan then instructed Sybil to take Tom's right hand in his and repeat after him. Sybil dutifully repeated essentially the same vows, except hers had only "to love and honour, till death do us part." Pastor Whelan had left out obey as previously requested.

"The ring, please," asked Pastor Whelan.

Sybil took off the claddagh ring and placed it his free hand.

Pastor Whelan raised the ring up high with his free hand. "O Lord, bless this ring to be a sign of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." The pastor then handed the ring to Tom. "Repeat after me. Sybil, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow."

Tom repeated the words.

"And with all that I am and all that I have in the name of God."

Tom looked at Sybil and repeated the second set of words before sliding the claddagh ring on her ring finger with the heart pointing to her. Sybil smiled at him. They turned back to the pastor.

Pastor Whelan smiled at the couple. "You may now kiss the bride."

Tom's smile grew wide when he reached out to lift the veil over Sybil's head. Sybil looked intently at him. They both leaned in to share the first kiss as man and wife and it was magical. The kiss seemed to last forever until they heard the pastor clearing his throat, which was when they broke apart, blushing.

The pastor looked down at the text in his hand. "Now that Tom and Sybil have given themselves to one another by solemn vow and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are man and wife in the name of God."

The church cheered in approval and the organist began to play Joyful, Joyful, We Adore Thee. Sybil and Tom looked at one another and Tom squeezed Sybil's hand. They were married, finally. Once the hymn had been sung, the organist played the Verdi March and Sybil, Tom and the wedding party followed Pastor Whelan down the aisle where he directed them into the room with the photographer.

The next half hour was devoted to pictures of the bride and groom with various combinations of immediate families and the wedding party. Once all the pictures were taken, the wedding party walked to the hall where the guests had been gathering and some had already started to take their seats for the wedding breakfast.

When Sybil and Tom took their seats, Ciaran called the wedding breakfast to order with a short speech to welcome Sybil into the Branson family. After the wedding breakfast, Sybil and Tom intermingled with the guests. Sybil met more of Tom's relatives and his friends and their spouses. Most of Tom's friends were able to make it, though Des and his wife couldn't. After the wedding breakfast, Tom noticed that Joe tried to speak at length with Sybil's sisters with some success.

* * *

><p>Just before the cake was to be served, Niamh approached Sybil and Tom. "Tom, I don't believe I've been introduced to your lovely wife."<p>

"It's been rather busy today, Niamh." Tom gave his sister a look. "Sybil, I'd like you to meet the last member of my family, my older sister, Niamh. Niamh, this is my wife, Sybil."

Blushing and smiling at being called his wife by Tom, Sybil asked, "How do you do, Niamh?" Sybil held her hand out to shake. "Tom's told me much about you. I guess I ought to thank you for inspiring him to go into service. Otherwise, we wouldn't have met."

"Lovely to meet you, Sybil," said Niamh, taking Sybil's hand and laughing. "I'm not certain that I inspired him to do anything, but from all I've heard I'm quite happy that you met my brother. You make him happy and that's the most important thing." Looking at the two of them, she added, "The ceremony was beautiful. Thank you for choosing one of my half days so that I could attend. I would not have wanted to miss it."

Tom looked at Sybil and then at Niamh. "We wouldn't have considered choosing a date that wouldn't have worked with your half day. Sybil and I both wanted as much of our family who could attend as possible."

Seeing that there were others who wanted to speak with the bride and groom, Niamh put her hand on Sybil's. "I won't monopolize your time. We'll have to share a meal the next time I'm in Dublin."

Tom smiled. "That sounds like a lovely idea. Perhaps you could have a meal with us at our home."

Niamh nodded. "Excellent! Until then." She then left them to the next set of guests who wanted a minute of time with the bride and groom.

* * *

><p>After the wedding cake was cut and served, Mrs. Branson was surprised to find the newlyweds alone and approached them. Sybil and Tom smiled at her when they saw her.<p>

"That was one of the most beautiful weddings I've ever attended," said Mrs. Branson, smiling broadly.

"Thank you, Ma." Tom smiled at his mother.

Mrs. Branson turned to Sybil. "You did a wonderful job of getting it all organized."

"Not without a lot of your help, Mrs. Branson," said Sybil, smiling.

Mrs. Branson then reminded her. "I'm afraid that you can't call me, Mrs. Branson, now that you are also Mrs. Branson."

"I suppose I am," said Sybil, looking at Tom and laughing. "What would you prefer that I call you then?"

"If you wish, you may call me, Ma Branson or Mother Branson," said Mrs. Branson. "That's what Kevin and Aileen call me."

"Mother Branson, it is." Sybil smiled brightly. "Thank you so much for everything." Sybil surprised the woman by hugging her.

Tom had always wanted his mother and Sybil to get along but never in his dreams did he envision the relationship that had built up between them in the last month and a half.

Hearing a commotion behind her, Mrs. Branson said, "I'd better give Mairin a hand with the older boys. Sybil, I'll see you next Wednesday afternoon to go food shopping."

"Until then, Mother Branson."

"Tom," said Mrs. Branson, standing in front of him. "You better take care of Sybil or you will be hearing from me."

Tom replied automatically. "Yes, Ma."

Mrs. Branson reached up to pat his cheek, her voice laced with emotion. "Good boy, my Tom." She then left the newlyweds to tend to her grandsons.

* * *

><p>Soon thereafter, Anna approached them. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Branson."<p>

Sybil smiled at Anna. "Thank you, Anna. I'm so happy you decided to attend."

"It was a lovely ceremony, La-Mrs. Branson." Years of calling her Lady Sybil was a habit that was hard to break.

"Please keep an eye on Mary for me, Anna," said Sybil. "I'm worried about her."

"I will, Mrs. Branson," said Anna solemnly.

"Please send our best to Mr. Bates," said Tom. "Tell him that he's in our thoughts."

"I will, Mr. Branson." Anna nodded. "I hope that we'll see you both again at Downton for another set of nuptials in the fall."

Sybil turned to look at Tom briefly. "We hope so, too."

Tom offered. "Safe voyage home, Mrs. Bates."

"Thank you, Mr. Branson." Anna moved off since there were others who were looking to spend some time with the bride and groom.

* * *

><p>Finally when most of the wedding guests had left the hall, Mary and Edith approached the pair standing by themselves by the door.<p>

"Mary, Edith," said Sybil. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yes, I'm afraid," said Mary. "We sail back to Holyhead tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you for coming and taking part." Sybil pulled Mary in for a hug. "Please look after yourself. I'll miss you."

"I wouldn't have missed your wedding for the world," said Mary, looking at her baby sister. Turning to Tom, Mary added, "Please take care of my sister, Mr. Branson." She held her hand out for Tom to shake.

"I will, Lady Mary." Tom nodded and shook her hand.

Sybil turned to Edith, taking her sister's hands in hers. "Thank you for coming. I hope that you can visit Tom and I in August before I start work."

"I will try to convince, Papa." Edith sniffled.

"I'll help," said Mary.

Sybil looked to Mary, "Thank you." Sybil then pulled Edith into a hug. "I'll miss you."

Edith patted Sybil on the back. "I'll miss you, too, Sybil." When Sybil released her, Edith turned to Tom. "I know that you'll look after Sybil. Just keep doing what you're doing." Edith held out her hand.

"I will, Edith." Tom shook his new sister-in-law's hand vigourously.

Mary looked around the near empty hall. "Why don't the two of you get ready to leave. I'm sure that you've both had a long day. We can work with Mrs. Branson to ensure the hall is taken care of before we leave."

"Thank you, Mary." Sybil smiled at her sister. "Tom, shall we?"

Tom nodded and led Sybil to gather her things to leave the church.

**A/N2:** Sybil and Tom are married! Yay!

As I mentioned in the last couple of chapters, once this story is done, I'm thinking of writing a few select scenes from Sybil and Tom's time in Dublin (as time allows) and posting it under my With Love From Dublin one-shot to make it into an anthology. Thank you to those who provided suggestions already. Any other scenes you'd like to see?

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. Also, please feel free to point out cultural misnomers or anachronisms, I live in Canada and I know that our terms are often different than those in the UK and Ireland. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)

P.S. This story will become M-Rated with the next chapter of the wedding night. Consider this a warning! ;)

P.P.S. Sybil's wedding dress was inspired by a picture I found on the internet, the link to which I've added to my profile.


	43. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Thank you for all the suggestions for _With Love From Dublin_, keep them coming! Um, Duchess, you might want to send more because most of the ones you've sent were already planned for the epilogue. :)

Thanks also for all the reviews, etc., since the last chapter was posted. As always, all of it is greatly appreciated.

Many, many thanks to my wonderful betas: _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright_ and_ _livingfree (on Twitter)_ (in absentia for the remainder of the story due to school work). Without these wonderful people, who listen to me gripe and have the patience to slog through chapter after chapter despite their busy lives (even on vacation!), the quality of every aspect of this story would be much poorer indeed! :)

To provide a time reference for the weekly readers, we pick up in this chapter the evening of Thurs. June 5, 1919 around nine o'clock in the evening.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 42**

After Mary sent them on their way, Tom drove Sybil to their new home in Mr. Connolly's car. When Edith had been surprised to hear that they were honeymooning at home while the bridal party waited for the service to start, Sybil merely replied that it was enough to enjoy a few days in their own home with only each other as company. It had been furnished by the generosity of family members who only had their happiness in mind. What more could they ask for.

At the threshold of their flat, Tom insisted on carrying Sybil over it. "It's only right though it's not the first time I've carried you anywhere."

"I don't clearly recall the first time," said Sybil, referring to the Count in Ripon in 1914. "Though I do remember a strong, comforting presence. Matthew told me about it later. I never did thank you."

Tom picked her up and carried her over. "I think marrying me is thanks enough. I'm very glad that you defended me that night." He put her down gently on the other side. "I heard through the staff later in the week that you were very vocal about keeping me on. In fact, threatening to run away if I had been sacked. It was then that I started to fall in love with you." He then went to pick up Sybil's suitcase from the hallway just outside the door, and he closed and locked the door to their new home. No one was going to barge in on them tonight, but he wanted to be certain.

Putting down her bouquet on the work table by the door, Sybil started to remove her veil. "I remember thinking that it was utterly unfair that you should be sacked for my deception. I also threatened never to speak to Papa again." Sybil smiled at the thought and hit a snag with the veil. Looking over at Tom, he immediately came over to help her out after placing his jacket on the back of one of the dining table chairs. Tom was surprised and happy to see Sybil mention her father without an onslaught of tears. Apparently, her resolution during their last conversation before today to focus only on the happy times was working.

He pulled some pins out of the way to release the veil. "I'm very glad he backed down and kept me on." After placing the veil carefully beside the bouquet, Tom helped Sybil remove the mob cap that adorned her head.

"I couldn't be sure that he would, but I'm very glad that he did as well." Sybil removed her gloves while holding still so Tom could remove the mob cap and place it beside the veil. Sybil struggled with the pearls, so he started to carefully remove the pearls from her neck. When Tom did this, Sybil removed the matching earrings.

When Tom was done, Sybil placed the gloves and the earrings beside the veil and the mob cap. After he placed the pearls on the table, Tom leaned down to kiss Sybil on the spot where her neck met her shoulder and he placed his hands upon her hips. That spot of exposed skin had been tantalizing him since she walked down the aisle.

"Oh, Tom," said Sybil, sighing at the sensation.

Tom made his way with kisses up her neck all the while murmuring, "You are so beautiful. I was mesmerized when you walked down the aisle today."

He kissed her throat and Sybil sighed again. "You were so very handsome yourself standing by the altar."

Once he made it to her lips, Sybil placed her hands on either side of his face so that she could hold him in place while they kissed. His arms encircled her waist when he pulled her closer to him. They had waited so long that the freedom to do it now seemed bring on a slow burn. Neither of them wanted to hurry this up.

Tom deepened the kiss and his tongue slipped into Sybil's mouth. It was quickly met by hers and the dance of tongues kindled a smouldering flame that threatened to overwhelm them. When their lips finally parted, Tom leaned his forehead on hers. Sybil said breathlessly, "I will need your help with my hair, my dress and my corset, tonight. I hope you don't mind."

He leaned in for another kiss. "I don't mind." His lips met hers again. When they kissed this time, Tom felt for the buttons on the back of the wedding dress and silently cursed his mother for putting so many there.

After they broke apart again, Sybil turned around for Tom to work on unbuttoning her dress. The buttons went from the back of her neck all the way to the small of her back. By his quick count, there were at least fifty buttons to undo. So he started from the top and placed a kiss on the exposed skin revealed by each button. At first, he thought it might take him until the morning, but when he released each button and added the kiss, the sighs of pleasure from Sybil just heightened his arousal. Once he reached the fifty-second button, he recalled the curse he had silently made and blessed his mother briefly before banishing her from his mind.

When she stepped out of the dress, Tom draped it carefully on the back of the sofa, soon to be followed by her underskirt. Once he was done, Sybil pulled him in for a kiss and his arms automatically encircled her waist. This time, it was she who surprised him when her tongue sought entrance to his mouth. When Tom moved down her jawline, Sybil sighed in contentment. "What about your clothing?"

Tom worked down the bare skin above the chemise under her corset. "Would you care to help me with them?" he murmured.

"If you would care to stand straight, I will," said Sybil, running her fingers through his immaculate hair. She had been wanting to do that since she saw him by the altar that afternoon.

Tom then slowly kissed his way back up her neck, her jaw line, ending at her lips while his hands wandered over the soft curve of her buttocks and cupped one. The feel of her fingers through his hair with her fingernails lightly scraping his scalp was divine.

After another long kiss, Sybil pulled away in order to pull apart his tie. Once the knot was undone, he pulled her in for another kiss while she pulled the tie from his neck. Reaching behind her, Sybil tried to put the tie over the back of the sofa and failed. She managed to put part of it there but gravity had other ideas, once she let go to put her arms about his neck to deepen the kiss and the tie slid to the floor.

While they kissed, Sybil reached down to unbutton his vest, but managed to get the buttons of his shirt instead. When she realized this, she giggled into the kiss which broke them apart.

Tom placed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. "Should we take this to the bed where we can be more comfortable?" His voice husky with emotion.

"We still need to take my hair down and loosen the corset," said Sybil, smiling.

"I think we can do that on the bed where I can sit behind you," said Tom, leaning in for another kiss.

When they broke apart this time, Sybil looked at Tom. "Lead the way."

Tom took her hand and led her from the main room into their bedroom where they could still see the sun getting ready to set in the west.

When Sybil sat on the edge of the bed facing the window with Tom beside her to take off their shoes, something in her mind clicked that this was it. They were married now and there was no pulling back tonight. When she was done before him, she looked at his profile while he untied his laces. _How handsome he is and how much I love and adore him._ Then the thoughts of what her mother wrote in that letter came to mind. _"...if you are eager for the act, then ... relations will likely become enjoyable with your husband."_ She was most definitely eager for him.

Once Tom was done, he looked over to see her watching him. He smiled at her, breaking her reverie. Sybil blushed at being caught. "Can you help me take out the pins and loosen the corset?"

"Of course."

Sybil climbed further into the bed while Tom turned and knelt behind her to get a better view. As he took each pin out and unfurled the mass on the back of her head, the excitement within him started to build again from the intimacy of the act. No other man would be allowed to do this for her from this day forward.

Once he pulled the last pin out and added it to the pile on the nightstand, he lightly kissed her shoulder and sat down on the bed. Next, he pulled at the bow on the corset that Anna tied on that morning.

Sybil looked back at what Tom was doing. "You'll need to loosen the laces along the length enough so that I can unbutton it." So Tom pulled at the Xs the laces made until none were taut but not loose. With each pull, Tom added another kiss on the exposed skin on her shoulder, making Sybil think that she could never have a corset unlaced without thinking Tom's strong hand pulling at the laces again. Sybil turned around to look at him after he was done and he was awed by how beautiful she looked with her hair down and completely unfurled.

When Sybil moved closer to finish her work on his vest and shirt, Tom pulled her in for a kiss that lasted a while. Once they pulled apart, they were both breathing rather heavily again and there was slightly more urgency than before. At this point, they worked together to unbutton his vest and shirt. Sybil from the top while Tom worked on releasing his cuffs before starting from the bottom. Soon the combined effort was able to release both together and Tom got up to take the vest off first and laid it carefully across the back of the chair in the bedroom, then he pulled his suspenders off his shoulders before taking the shirt off and put it on top of the vest. While he was there, he took his pants and socks off, too.

While Tom was disrobing, Sybil started to untangle her hosiery from her garters and rolled them off one by one and placed them in her shoes. The garters came off right after that and were placed on her nightstand.

Since the light was fading fast from the setting sun, Tom lit the candles around the room and closed the curtains before pulling the covers off the bed while Sybil started to undo the top button on the corset. She got as far as the first button before she had to move off the bed covers and into the bed.

When Tom knelt on the bed beside her, he pulled her into a kiss. Soon corset buttons were off of Sybil's mind as her arms wrapped about his neck and Tom pulled her closer to him by the waist so she could feel his desire for her. As a result, they could no longer stay upright and Tom gently laid her down on the bed with her head on the pillow.

Once he pulled away, the way Sybil looked at him with her hair fanning on the pillow, her lips slightly open and the top button of her corset unbuttoned was an image so erotic, he captured it into his memory to be replayed in the future.

When he regained his senses a moment later, he asked, "May I?" Despite that now she was his wife, unbuttoning her corset was something far too intimate for Tom to consider doing without permission.

Sybil nodded since she lost her power of speech in the haze of sensations. She had never seen Tom's bare chest before and the sight was mesmerizing. Tom lowered his head to kiss her creamy white skin revealed by the opened top button just above the chemise before working on the next one down the line. He spent time revelling each piece of skin revealed beneath the gossamer thin chemise with each opened button. Finally, when the last button was released, he moved the corset off the front of her body to reveal her lovely pert breasts with small dark nipples and the milky white skin of her flat stomach beneath the thin chemise and slightly thicker matching silk knickers.

At this juncture, Tom's desire was highly evident from beneath his drawers. Sybil's eyes could not help but be drawn to the sight of it in the flickering candlelight. What she did not expect was her own visceral reaction.

Tom drew her up by her arms to move the corset out of the way and to remove the chemise to finally reveal her beautiful nude torso. He took the opportunity to pull her in for a kiss and then to cup a bare breast with one of his hands. The feel of her aroused nipple bare against the palm of his hand hardened his desire so acutely that Tom was worried he wouldn't last. While this was not his first time, he could count his experiences on the fingers of one hand and it had been well over six years since his last encounter.

Sybil, surprised by the erotic feel of his work-toughened hand against her breast, broke the kiss. "I'm sorry," whispered Sybil. Tom shushed her before laying her back down on the bed. Tom then worked to remove her knickers before getting off the bed to remove his own drawers.

She watched with fascination when Tom's arousal was revealed. Drawings in physiological texts did nothing to prepare her for the real thing. She had a desire to touch it, but was too shy to ask, so she focused her eyes on his face instead, which was filled with want and desire.

Now both fully nude, Tom then climbed back onto the bed and over Sybil. With his hands on either side of her head. Tom hovered above her briefly before he leaned down to kiss her. "God, you are so beautiful," murmured Tom against her skin when he started to trail kisses down her jaw, over her neck, down her body. He paid special attention to each of her breasts, sucking and nibbling to tease each dark nipple taut, much to Sybil's delight since each kiss brought delicious waves of pleasure that coursed through her body. Tom moved to kiss her stomach and finally, after moving her knees up, to reveal her core. Tom found it already wet with want when he started his exploration.

While Tom explored this most inner sanctum, Sybil ran her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp while trying to stay as still as possible. In between gasps of pleasure, Sybil bit her lip to keep from loudly voicing her reaction to the pleasure Tom was eliciting. The last thing she wanted was to attract unwanted attention from their neighbours. She eventually closed her eyes to savour it all.

Tom then pushed one finger slowly in, which elicited another gasp of pleasure from Sybil with a corresponding grasp of her fingers upon his scalp. Using his finger, he worked to gently expand the opening to help decrease the pain and increase the pleasure for her first time. "Oh Tom." With a little patience and work, he was able to eventually add a second finger into the warm, wet sanctum. Once he was satisfied with the size of the opening, he proceeded to kiss and explore the area with his tongue much to Sybil's delight. Having read the copy of _The Perfumed Garden_ someone had mysteriously left on his desk had been utterly helpful and he silently thanked them with each noise of pleasure that came forth from Sybil at his touch.

Sybil meanwhile savoured Tom's ministrations and felt a build up start within her while his tongue worked every part of her core. Nothing in her wildest imagination had made her think that this could feel so good. Moans and gasps of pleasure came forth since Sybil was unable to contain them any longer and she instinctively arched her back and moved her hips to avoid losing contact with Tom's tongue. Just as she was about to hit a peak, Tom stopped and climbed over her body to kiss her mouth, his tongue eagerly seeking hers and she could feel his hardened desire first on her thigh and then against her wet opening. She kissed him back with equal fervour while she started losing herself in the act. Next, Tom leaned slightly to one side and guided her hand to his hardness. When he kissed her, he mumbled between heated breaths, "Help me … inside you."

Sybil grasped him and heard Tom gasp at her touch, breaking the kiss. Under Tom's tender ministrations, she was eager to be joined with him. Once aligned, she felt Tom enter and fill her. Her slick wetness helped him slide in with a little effort. The initial pain lasted no more than a few, brief seconds and was quickly forgotten in the arousal he had brought forth before entering her. Her arms moved to about his neck again and her legs instinctively wrapped about his waist to get as close to him as possible.

When he filled her warm and tight wetness, Tom felt as though he was already nearing the edge and was unable to contain voicing his pleasure. "Oh, Sybil. Oh God!" Tom pushed up to look Sybil in the eye when he started moving, slowly at first to avoid reaching his release right there and then. Her pupils were dilated in arousal when she looked at him and smiled before she closed them to savour the pleasure coursing through her body. Seeing no pain reflected on her face, he then lowered himself back down to focus on the task at hand since every part of his body that was in contact with hers felt like it was on fire.

When he gained speed, Sybil felt the build up start again inside her, blotting out any pain she may have felt upon his entrance. Soon, Tom was ready and he started to speed up his movements. Sybil gasped when he hit a good spot. "Oh Tom! Please don't stop!" Tom held on for as long as he could while he moved faster. With one final thrust, Tom felt himself shudder and reach his high, "Oh God," and the next moment, Sybil gasped when she reached hers and her core gripped him rhythmically to help him release and spill into her. Tom collapsed on top of her to ride out the high. Making love had never felt this good.

As the sensations started to subside, Tom rolled them gently to one side to take his weight off of Sybil. When they both recovered their breaths, Tom looked at his beautiful wife and smiled. "Was it worth the wait, Mrs. Branson?"

Sybil smiled at him and, suddenly shy, looked down at his chest. "Utterly and completely."

Tom used his free hand to lift her chin up to look at her. "I love you so much, Sybil." He then leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

When they broke apart, Sybil smiled. "I love you, too, Tom."

After they untangled their limbs, Tom found a towel for them to clean up before he climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over them. When Tom spooned Sybil under the covers, he didn't resist the temptation to kiss her neck and soon he felt himself harden again. This lead to other explorations and soon they were kissing and caressing again. Having already discarded their clothing before, it was much quicker to get to the heart of the matter this time.

* * *

><p>When the sun shone through their south-facing bedroom window the next day, Tom was asleep on his back with his arm draped over Sybil's shoulders while she was asleep lying on his shoulder. They had fallen asleep after a third time near dawn like that and had barely moved. Sybil opened one eye and then the other, and seeing the sun, she realized that it must be very late morning or even possibly early afternoon. Tom did not wake when she shifted to look up at the clock which read half past ten. Realizing the time, Sybil shifted until she could kiss Tom properly. The last time she had slept so late was the night after the failed elopement.<p>

After a few kisses, Tom finally responded by holding her close to return her kiss. When Sybil broke the kiss, she smiled. "It's half past ten. Don't you have to return the car to Mr. Connolly by noon?"

Realizing the time, Tom rolled them over until he was on top of Sybil. "Oh, I think we have enough time for one more round before we have to get ready and return the car. He's only a few minutes away by car." He kissed her soundly and she giggled. Sybil then broke the kiss. "But it will take me about an hour to get ready after last night."

Not skipping a beat, Tom said, "Then we have another twenty minutes to ourselves." He leaned down to kiss his wife again and soon they were occupied for the next thirty minutes with kissing, caressing and other such activities.

* * *

><p>When they pulled up to the offices of The Dublin Times a minute before noon, Tom turned off the engine before he handed Sybil down from the car. Sybil wondered how she looked since she ended up with only a half hour to get ready when Tom remembered having to fill the petrol tank and wipe down the car before returning it. When they left their flat, Tom had assured her that she looked beautiful, but Sybil wasn't as certain as she rushed through getting ready.<p>

Tom greeted the receptionist when he took off his cap, "Good afternoon, Miss O'Donnell. You remember my wife."

Miss O'Donnell smiled at the newlyweds when she got up from behind her desk. "Of course, Mr. Branson. Congratulations! How was the wedding yesterday, Mrs. Branson?"

"It was lovely, Miss O'Donnell," said Sybil, smiling at being called Mrs. Branson. "Thank you for asking."

Turning back to Tom, Miss O'Donnell smiled at him. "Let me get Mr. Connolly for you. He had been by a few minutes ago wondering where you were, but I told him you'd be here by noon as promised."

When Miss O'Donnell disappeared into the offices, Tom and Sybil stood at one side of the reception area. Tom looked at Sybil and had to fight the urge to kiss her. After the last fifteen hours, Tom wanted to do nothing more than to kiss her, to hold her, to caress every part of her. It was as if last night had broken the dam and all the years of waiting to be able to love her in every way came rushing to him at once. When his body reacted to these thoughts, Tom had to suppress them quickly when Mr. Connolly appeared behind Miss O'Donnell.

"Mr. Branson. Mrs. Branson," said Mr. Connolly, smiling broadly. "Right on time, too. Did the car serve its purpose?"

"It rightly did, sir," said Tom, handing Mr. Connolly the keys. "Thank you very much for loaning it to us. I filled it with petrol and parked it just outside the doors."

"Yes, it was very kind of you, Mr. Connolly," added Sybil.

"If I can't spared my car for my star columnist on his wedding day, then I don't know how to run a paper," said Mr. Connolly, smiling. "We'll see you back in the office on Tuesday afternoon, then, Mr. Branson?" A telephone rang in the background.

"Absolutely, Mr. Connolly," said Tom, returning the smile. "Thank you again for the use of the car."

"Telephone for you, Mr. Connolly," said Miss O'Donnell. "It's Mr. Fitzgerald from the ink company."

"Think nothing of it," said Mr. Connolly, pointing to his office and started walking in that direction.

"It's already routed, Mr. Connolly," said Miss O'Donnell.

"Good day, Miss O'Donnell," said Tom, putting his cap on his head.

"Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Branson," said Miss O'Donnell.

Sybil nodded in acknowledgement before they left the newspaper office.

Outside the office, Tom held out his arm and Sybil took it instinctively. Tom looked over at his utterly beautiful wife. "What did you want to do next? We have the next four days to ourselves."

Sybil looked up at her handsome husband. "I'm a little hungry. How about we buy some lunch?"

Tom's stomach growled at this juncture. "I'd have to agree. I was so busy yesterday afternoon that I forgot to eat the sandwich Ma gave me. I think it's still in the jacket pocket at Ma's." Tom grimaced. "All I had yesterday was a small breakfast, and then the wedding breakfast after the ceremony and I didn't eat much of that either."

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Sybil. "We could have had some bread and butter, since deliveries started this morning."

"I think I need something more substantial than bread and butter," said Tom, grinning. "Is there somewhere new you'd like to try?"

"No, not really," said Sybil. "Do you have some place in mind?"

"I thought I'd show you this public house that I found that has very tasty food," said Tom, smiling at his wife. "I've been going there for dinner when I have to work late."

"Very well then," said Sybil, returning his smile. "Let's go."

They started walking down the street in the afternoon sun toward their lunch destination.

So Sybil and Tom's journey to happiness was now complete and they started the first full day of their married life by having lunch.

**A/N2:** So was it worth the wait? I made you read over 150K of words before we got here, so I want to know if it was worth the wait. :D Last up, the epilogue!

As I mentioned in the last few chapters, once this story is done, I'm thinking of writing a few select scenes from Sybil and Tom's time in Dublin (as time allows) and posting it under my With Love From Dublin one-shot to make it into an anthology. Thank you to those who have provided suggestions already. Just wanted to add that more prompts likely means more scenes.

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your betas look, these things get missed. Also, please feel free to point out cultural misnomers or anachronisms, I live in Canada and I know that our terms are often different than those in the UK and Ireland. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter good or bad, so please do review. :)


	44. Epilogue

**A/N:** I presume most of you saw the ITV trailer/promo that was released yesterday? So, so happy for the S/T bits! :)

Thank you for all the suggestions for _With Love From Dublin_, keep them coming!

Thanks also for all the reviews, etc., since the last chapter was posted. As always, all of it is greatly appreciated. Thank you to those who reviewed for the first time, I hope you decide to review this one, too. :)

A great big thank you to my beta team: _Tripp3235,_ _mswainwright_ and_ _livingfree (on Twitter)_ (in absentia due to school work). I learned so much from each of you on this journey that as a writer I have been greatly enriched by the experience. I cannot thank you enough for your encouragement, your comments and your help. Not sure I could have done this without you.

A heartfelt thanks to all my reviewers and rebloggers, and those who liked it on tumblr. Whether you reviewed one chapter or a bunch of them, I value and treasure your feedback in all its forms.

To my readers, thank you so much for taking the time to come on this journey with me. Seeing every hit/visitor to this story in the traffic stats warmed the cockles of my heart. If you've not reviewed before, I'd love to hear from you no matter how short or long it is. :)

To provide a time reference for the weekly readers, we pick up in this epilogue on Thursday, December 18, 1919.

Without further ado, the epilogue interweaves with the C/S. (**Warning:** Contains some spoilers for S3.)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Epilogue**

The holiday season was upon them since Christmas was mid-next week and both Sybil and Tom had Christmas and Boxing Day off. They had decided soon after they had married that they would spend their first Christmas in Ireland with his family since Tom had been away in Yorkshire for six years. As was tradition in the Branson family, everyone would go to midnight Mass at Christmas and each family would spent Christmas in their own home and then Boxing Day at Mother Branson's to celebrate Christmas because Niamh would be home for dinner. Since Dr. Byrne didn't have family in Dublin and she was scheduled to work at the hospital on Christmas morning and part of Boxing Day, Tom and Sybil had invited her to share Christmas dinner with them. In the three months since Sybil started working at the clinic, she and Dr. Byrne had become fast friends and Dr. Byrne had occasionally dined with them after work on a Saturday night. Though they kept a strictly professional relationship at work, they were familiar enough to call one another by their first names outside the clinic.

Since it was December, Sybil and Tom had been married for just over six months and it had been six months of unfettered happiness between them. More often than not they would fall blissfully asleep in one another's arms each night after at least one round of vigorous lovemaking. What Sybil and Tom felt for one another after six months of marriage was so much more than what they had felt on their wedding day. As the bible passage that had been read at their wedding said, they were now one flesh. Neither felt complete without the other.

With respect to their work, Tom's column was very popular in Dublin, though his pay had become rather intermittent and often only in part since the British were now targeting _The Dublin Times_ as a republican newspaper and seizing some assets. Mr. Connolly had promised Tom the day officials from the British government had paid the paper a visit that he would run the paper from a secret location, if he must, and "Damn the British!" Tom had been taking the odd job in his spare time to compensate, but it wasn't always enough. Sybil enjoyed her nursing position immensely since the clinic had attracted more attention and hence more patients after Ciaran woke Sybil and Tom up in the middle of the night to get Dr. Byrne, after Aileen ran into complications the midwife couldn't manage with the birth of the twins in late September.

Despite this bliss, Sybil was feeling very tired the last few weeks when autumn arrived in Dublin. She could barely get up in the morning to go to work, but she forced herself, and when she came home often she would take a nap before starting dinner and then fall asleep again while Tom did the dishes. At first, she had dismissed it as the lessening of sunlight with winter approaching, since she always slept more in winter than the summer at Downton.

The tiredness was initially accompanied by sore breasts and she thought perhaps she might be with child since they had eschewed trying to prevent a baby, but she had her last monthly just five weeks ago though it was much lighter than usual. Something else she noticed in the last two weeks was that her clothes felt constricting, especially around her chest and her waist, which she thought was another possible sign. She decided to wait to see if her next monthly arrived before she went to see the doctor. No point in getting their hopes up if all the symptoms went away with it.

When one day last week, Tom arrived home to find her fast asleep on their bed, he didn't wake her until after he cooked dinner for them, but he did become concerned and insisted that she see a doctor at the clinic where she worked. That discussion ended in their first full blown argument since they married with Sybil in tears in the bedroom and Tom very angry with himself for losing his temper in the main living area. They did eventually reconciled later that evening.

Finally, when her monthly did not arrive this week, she made an appointment on Thursday to see Dr. Byrne after her shift was complete. Thursday afternoon found Sybil in one of the examination rooms, looking around when Dr. Byrne entered the room.

"Sybil, I didn't notice that it was you who was next," said Dr. Byrne, smiling. "How can I help you?"

"Dr. Byrne, I've been feeling very tired the last few weeks. My last monthly was over five weeks ago and it was very light," said Sybil, maintaining their doctor/patient relationship. "I wonder if I might be with child."

"I see," said Dr. Byrne. "I had been noticing the circles under your eyes the last little while and thought perhaps you were just still adjusting to married life and working full time. Let me take your vitals first and then you know the procedure for a pelvic examination."

"Yes, I do." Sybil smiled while Dr. Byrne took her pulse and blood pressure.

"I'll return in few minutes while you undress." Dr. Byrne made some notes and then left.

After the pelvic examination was conducted and Sybil was dressed again, Dr. Byrne came back into the examination room for the third time. "Congratulations, Sybil. You are about to become a mother. By my calculations, it will be sometime next summer."

"That's excellent news," said Sybil, smiling broadly. "Tom will be so happy. How far along am I?"

"By my estimates, you're just over two months along," said Dr. Byrne.

"Over two months along?" asked Sybil, puzzled. "How can that be? I had a monthly five weeks ago."

Dr. Byrne looked up from her clipboard. "For some women, they will have a light monthly the first month and then it stops."

"I see. How will this affect my job?" asked Sybil, concerned that she wouldn't be able to work most of her pregnancy.

"As you know, we don't have a marriage bar here," said Dr. Byrne, looking at Sybil. "I expect that unless you have complications, you can work all the way until your seventh month. In fact, I recommend that you keep active."

"I'm glad to hear, Dr. Byrne." Sybil rubbed her still flat belly.

"We can discuss your plans for after the baby arrives in a few months when you have an idea of what you'd like to do."

"Are there any activities I should avoid?" asked Sybil, hoping Dr. Byrne understood what she meant. Since being married, she had been enjoying marital relations far more than she had ever anticipated and hoped that it wouldn't need to curtail.

"No, there's no need to avoid anything at this stage," said Dr. Byrne, smiling at Sybil. "You can continue intimate relations with your husband without worry. Just don't do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Thank you, Dr. Byrne." Sybil smiled.

* * *

><p>After purchasing food for dinner, Sybil veritably skipped home in the wet falling snow. She couldn't wait to tell Tom about the baby. Since finding out, Sybil felt a surge of energy and she wanted to make a good dinner for him.<p>

Once home, Sybil put together dinner and even baked a cake for dessert. Tom could smell the baking even before he walked into the flat.

"What's the special occasion?" asked Tom, when he came through the door.

"I'll tell you once I'm finished with dinner," said Sybil, turning to look at him.

Tom walked to where Sybil was, put his hands on her upper arms and his chin on her shoulder to glance at the dinner she was making. "How did your appointment with Sarah go today?"

"Very well." Sybil turned to give Tom a quick kiss. "Can you set the table?"

"Of course," said Tom, giving Sybil a quick kiss on the cheek. "As my wife commands."

Just as Tom finished setting the table, dinner was ready. Once everything was on the table, they both sat down.

Tom reached across the table to take Sybil's hand in his. "So what's the special occasion?"

"You know the tiredness I've been experiencing?" Sybil didn't want to just blurt it out.

"Yes," said Tom, looking puzzled. "What about it?"

"There's going to be an addition to our family next summer," said Sybil, smiling broadly.

"Addition?" said Tom, not cluing in until he finished the word. "Do you mean you're - ?"

"We're going to have a baby," said Sybil, nodding. "You're going to be a father, Tom."

Tom blinked at the implication. He knew that children were a natural consequence of marriage, but the thought becoming a father still struck him like lightning and he was momentarily stunned. This child was created from their love for one another and they were bringing a new generation into the world. When he recovered from his initial reaction, Tom stood up, walked over to the other side of the table to hug Sybil, who stood up and returned his hug. "This is wonderful news! Did Sarah say when?"

Sybil looked Tom in the face. "She said that I was over two months along."

"So a summer baby," said Tom, still holding on to Sybil.

"Yes." Sybil smiled. "The best thing she told me was that I could continue working until my seventh month. Is this not wonderful news?"

"It is," said Tom, savouring the feel of his wife in his arms.

After a few minutes, Sybil blushed and smiled. "We should eat dinner before it gets cold."

"We should," said Tom, returning to his side of the table.

The rest of the dinner was surprisingly quiet as Tom contemplated the news. Once they finished dinner, Tom picked up the dishes while Sybil threw another log into the fireplace and sat on the sofa. When Tom joined her after doing dishes in silence and making tea to go with the cake, Sybil asked, "You've been very quiet. You're not upset by this development, are you?"

"No," said Tom, smiling wanly at Sybil. "I'm very happy that we're having a baby and you're not dying of some horrible disease, which was what worried me last week when you slept so long, though I had hoped that we had a little more time with just the two of us."

"Tom," said Sybil, giving him a look. "We discussed this before we married that contraceptives were too expensive post war. You saw how expensive the devices were in Ripon, and we weren't going to abstain once we were married since the whole point of marrying was the freedom to love one another. We can still make the most out of our time before the baby arrives. Sarah told me that there's no reason to avoid any sort of activity for the time being."

Tom perked up at this news. "So we don't have to stop … anything?"

"No," said Sybil, blushing. "Just to avoid something if it makes me uncomfortable, but I don't feel any different than I did last week."

"When should we tell everyone?" asked Tom after a bit.

"Usually," said Sybil. "One waits until the three month mark to share this type of news in case it wasn't meant to be, which means around mid-January. I want to write Mama to ask some questions though. I'll ask her not to share the news for now."

"If you wish," said Tom. "I'd like for us to tell Niamh when she's here on Boxing Day. We're not likely to see her again until the spring and I want to tell her in person. She would keep the secret for us."

"I'm sure she would." Sybil looked at the fire.

Tom reached over with his other hand to rub her still flat belly. "So there's a baby in there?"

Sybil smiled at Tom and placed her hand over his. "Our baby."

Tom caressed her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. "You are even more beautiful as the mother of our child."

Sybil blushed at the compliment and ducked her head. "Let's drink the tea before it gets cold."

Tom reached for his piece of cake first. "Which cake is this one?"

"Spice cake," said Sybil, taking a sip of her tea. "I thought it would be nice to have for this festive season."

"It's delicious, as usual." Tom had an insatiable sweet tooth and it was a good thing that baking was Sybil's forte.

"It's one of Mrs. Patmore's receipts," said Sybil.

"I thought it tasted familiar," said Tom, taking another bite.

They ate the rest of the cake in silence while they each contemplated the change a baby would bring individually. Tom put down his empty plate on the coffee table and placed his arm about Sybil's shoulders. "When should we start thinking about names?"

"Probably at the three month mark," said Sybil, leaning into him. "We'll have to think of one for a boy and one for a girl."

"I think it's a boy," said Tom, confidently. "But so long as the baby is healthy I will be happy with either."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Sybil, glancing at him. "I'm carrying the baby and I can't tell."

"It's just the sense I have," said Tom, smiling. "I might be wrong. You never know."

"I'm just glad you're not upset by the news," said Sybil, placing a hand protectively over the belly area.

"I could never be upset by this type of news," said Tom, kissing Sybil's head. "When I married I expected that children would come."

Sybil looked up at Tom and smiled. "That's good to know."

Tom leaned down to kiss her irresistible lips. Sybil kissed Tom back with fervour and adjusted to be in a more comfortable position. Soon they were both working to get each other's clothes off, kissing all the while.

"I love you so much." Tom murmured onto the skin of her neck, while he loosened another button of her blouse. He reached into the blouse to cup one of her breasts beneath the corset.

"I love you, too, Tom Branson," whispered Sybil into his ear, her arms having come about his neck and she was running her hands through his hair.

"Let's take this to the bed where I can properly love you," said Tom, his voice husky with desire.

"Let's," sighed Sybil in contentment.

Tom then took Sybil by the hand and led her to the bedroom where they were occupied for the next half hour showing each other their love to celebrate the news before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>The following evening after dinner, Sybil was writing the letter to her mother for the third time. The previous attempts having been tossed into the fireplace and burnt. Tom was doing the dishes and hid his amusement at Sybil's predicament.<p>

_Friday, December 19, 1919_  
><em>Dublin, Ireland<em>

_Dear Mama,_

_I hope that the festive season has been a joy to you as it has been a joy to us. Though I miss you all, I eagerly await spending Christmas in Ireland with Tom and his family. Last week I started baking some of Mrs. Patmore's Christmas shortbread and it almost seemed like I was back at Downton when the first batch was done._

_Tom's recent columns have been well-received and he received a Christmas bonus today that was almost a tenth of his salary. Family and friends often ask me what his next column will be about but I'm sworn to secrecy. I'm doing well at the Langford Clinic. We delivered a couple of babies this week - two boys._

_Speaking of babies, I thought you might like to know that we're expecting a baby in the summer. I'm currently slightly over two months along and we're very happy about it. I hope that you like the idea of becoming a grandmother because you're likely to be one by July. Please don't tell anyone yet not even Mary and Edith since we're not at the three months safe mark yet._

_The reason I'm writing today is because I have some questions about pregnancy for you. How were your clothing adjusted to accommodate your growing parts before you started wearing maternity clothing? I'm starting to feel constricted with my clothing but it's too early to be wearing maternity clothes. I've adjusted my corset but as my clothing was made by Madame Swann, they're not meant to be loosened without changing the lines. I'd ask Mother Branson for help, but we're not ready to share the news in Dublin yet._

_Also, how did you hide your tiredness before you shared your news? I have circles under my eyes when I don't sleep enough and it's never enough._

_I hope that you have some ideas for me._

_Happy Christmas to you and the rest of the family!_

_Much Love,_  
><em>Sybil<em>

Sybil folded the letter quickly and sealed it before she changed her mind this time. Quickly writing the address, she placed a stamp on it. Once she gathered her letter writing things and put them away in the desk in the second bedroom, she went to the kitchen, where Tom was drying the dishes. Picking out a dish towel from the linen closet, she started drying beside Tom.

Tom looked at Sybil while he dried a dish. "Did you manage to say what you wanted?"

"Yes, finally," said Sybil, sighing. "I've never told anyone in a letter that we're expecting before. I didn't realize how difficult it would be."

"I'm sure if anyone was up to the task, it would be you," said Tom, leaning in for a quick kiss.

Sybil blushed. Tom was always complimenting her and encouraging her and it always gave her more confidence than she would have otherwise. "Thank you."

They dried the rest of the dishes in silence with each casting furtive glances at the other.

"Why don't you go and sit by the fire?" said Tom when they were done. "I'll make us tea and cut a couple of pieces of that delicious spice cake."

"Sounds lovely," said Sybil, smiling. She went and made herself comfortable on the sofa while Tom sorted out the food.

When Tom brought over the tea things and the cake, Sybil giggled at the size of one of the pieces of spice cake. She presumed Tom had cut it for himself because Sybil couldn't fathom eating that much spice cake in one sitting. "I presume that piece is for you?" Sybil pointed to the enormous piece of cake.

Tom grinned. "Is it too big for you then?"

"At least by half!" Sybil wondered where Tom put the food since he was still slim as ever. Meanwhile, she had gained a couple of pounds since getting married. The constant sleeping probably didn't help, not to mention the growing baby.

"Well, it's delicious," said Tom, taking a bite.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," said Sybil, stirring her tea.

"Do you think you could make one for Boxing Day?" asked Tom after he swallowed. "I think Niamh, Cathleen, Ma and the rest would enjoy it if we were to bring it to dinner."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," said Sybil. "Did you purchase the gifts for Mairin's boys?"

"I picked them up today after I got the bonus," said Tom in between bites. "I didn't want to spend all that money if I wasn't going to be paid again until the new year. They are in the second bedroom. Also found something for the twins."

"I'm glad the bonus came along at the right time." Sybil had been worried about the intermittent pay, but for now the bonus meant that they had a small buffer again. She didn't dare tell her family about the situation in her letter. She believed that they could manage themselves and she didn't want to worry her mother. "What did you find for the twins?" asked Sybil after a moment. Aileen was notorious for wanting the best for her children, so it was often difficult to find something that was at the same time "the best" and of similar value to the gifts given to Mairin's children. Tom had spent several Saturdays looking for that special something. They had managed to find a beautiful doll for Maeve the last Saturday Sybil had been off that was on sale, but were unable to find something for the twins.

"A pair of identical stuffed bears," said Tom. "They're soft and life-like. I'm sure you or your sisters must have one, but I don't recall seeing them here. I found them in a store in the neighbourhood of our church."

"Are they also in the second bedroom?" asked Sybil, taking a sip of her tea.

Tom nodded.

"I'll take a look at the lot tomorrow," said Sybil. "We'll need to wrap them up, perhaps before we head to your mother's for dinner on Sunday?"

Tom swallowed the last of his cake. "I'd be happy to do my share." Tom picked up his tea. "Did you need me to post your letter?"

"No, I can do it on my way to work," said Sybil. "I'll just drop it in the post box."

Putting his teacup and saucer down, Tom pull Sybil closer to him. She put down her tea and leaned her head on his shoulder. Sybil loved watching the the glowing embers in the fireplace when Tom held her. It always made her feel so secure. Before long, Sybil's eyelids grew heavy and soon she was fast asleep.

The first few times this happened, Tom would carry Sybil into the bedroom and spend a half hour undressing her and then dressing her in her night clothes, but Sybil complained that he didn't know how to put her night clothes on her, so now Tom would gently nudge her awake after a half hour and direct her to her night clothes and Sybil would wake up enough to fix her hair, undress and dress in her night clothes before falling asleep in bed. This also enabled Tom to clean up the tea and dessert before working on his column or going directly to bed. On this night, he chose to go directly to bed.

* * *

><p>The next few days past quickly and Christmas Eve was soon upon them. Tom had picked up a Christmas tree the day before on his way home and they had trimmed it with homemade decorations that Sybil had been working on since they decided to stay in Ireland for Christmas.<p>

Both Sybil and Tom's work concluded at noon in order for the employees to get food and last minute gifts before the shops closed at three. Sybil purchased a small goose for Christmas dinner and though she was able to recreate most of the other dishes from Downton, her favourite, Christmas pudding eluded her.

Sybil made two attempts and neither resulted in a pudding that stuck together. As some of the ingredients were specialty items, Sybil gave it up that year and purchased a small one instead. As Christmas pudding was the one sweet that Tom didn't like, it meant that there was more for her.

When Sybil arrived home, it was already two o'clock and they had promised to go to midnight mass with Tom's family, so in order for Sybil to survive the late hour, Tom had suggested that they have an early dinner and sleep until eleven o'clock. The local parish was five minutes away so there would be plenty of time to get up and get ready.

Just as Sybil put their dinner in the oven, someone could be heard banging their way up the stairs with something large. Tom's keys could be heard unlocking the flat door. Sybil went to the door to unlock it, but Tom had managed to open it by that point.

"I'm sorry to have made such a racket," said Tom. "I couldn't very well buy this earlier since there's nowhere to hide it in this flat. I hope that you don't mind getting it a day early and not wrapped with paper. With the baby coming, I thought you might like it. Happy Christmas." Tom turned to lock the flat door.

Sybil looked at the large item wrapped in cloth in front of her. "Oh Tom! Is this a rocking chair?" Sybil rushed around the worktable to take a look at her present.

"Let me take off the cloth that the shop assistant wrapped it in to keep it dry." Tom pulled at a cloth tie and pulled the sheet off for Sybil to see. It was an oaken rocking chair with a solid wood seat and rods shaped into a curved back with an elaborate design etched into the wooden headrest. It also matched the wood on the sofa and the coffee table

"It's beautiful, Tom," said Sybil in awe. "I love it. Thank you. I really don't mind getting it early or not having it paper wrapped at all. I know it will be useful when the baby arrives."

"I'll put it beside the sofa by the fireplace." Tom took off his winter coat and hung it up. "On which side would you like the rocking chair?" Tom took off his suit jacket and hung it on a dining chair.

"With the sofa to my left and the fireplace to my right when I'm sitting down," said Sybil, thinking with her eyes closed.

"You'll probably want to get out of my way," said Tom, smiling. "This chair is heavier than it looks."

Sybil moved into the kitchen. "I'll check on the pie while you move it."

Tom nodded and lifted it to the spot Sybil had described. "Here?"

Sybil walked to the area beside the sofa. "Yes."

"Did you want to try it?" asked Tom.

"If you don't mind, you can sit on it and I'll sit on your lap." Sybil smiled at her husband.

"I don't mind at all," said Tom, sitting down on the rocking chair. Tom held out his hand to guide Sybil onto his lap.

Wrapping her arms about Tom's neck, Sybil kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for this lovely present."

Tom looked into Sybil's eyes. "Happy Christmas!" One arm went about her waist, the other caressed her cheek, and he leaned in for a kiss, which lasted longer than either had planned.

When Tom started to kiss her neck and to unbutton her blouse, Sybil batted his hand away. "Not yet," Sybil whispered by his ear. "The pie is in the oven. Let's have dinner first."

"How much longer before the pie is ready?" asked Tom while he nuzzled her neck.

Sybil twisted to look at the clock. "Another half hour."

"I can think of doing something more enjoyable than just waiting for that half hour." Tom was already running his hand down her back and cupping her backside, while he continued to nuzzle her neck. She could feel his growing desire on the underside of her leg while she sat on his lap.

"Oh, Tom," Sybil sighed when Tom ran his hand down her leg. "Just don't complain when our dinner is burnt." She used her hands to direct his face to her for a kiss.

"I'll eat every bite," said Tom between kisses. "Every ... single ... burnt ... bite."

Sybil's fingers started working on the buttons of his vest shirt, while he fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. Soon, both his vest and her shirt were on the floor. Next, they took off his suspenders and worked together to unbutton his shirt. Soon the shirt followed the vest. Tom deftly unbuttoned her skirt as they kissed and it came off along with the underskirt, and her shoes, hosiery and garters when they moved to the sofa, having deemed the bedroom much too far right now. Tom's pants, shoes and sock came off during that migration as well.

While Sybil unhooked her corset, Tom took off his undershirt and placed it on the sofa to keep it clean. Once the corset was removed, Tom helped her out of the chemise underneath, while she discarded her knickers and he discarded his drawers and everything was discarded on the floor in their haste to be one. Tom pulled her in for a kiss as they sat on the sofa in the nude. He then laid Sybil down gently on the sofa while he trailed kisses all the way down her body ensuring he reached each erogenous zone in the process. The recently pregnancy-enlarged breasts were a magnet for him. He couldn't touch and kiss them enough.

Before he even reached her core, he could smell that she was ready and it hardened his desire. After licking her nectar from her core and tasting her swollen nub, Sybil gasped in pleasure while she arched her back to keep in contact with his tongue. Just as she was about to reach her high, he moved up to kiss her on the lips, his elbows on both sides of her to keep from crushing her belly which had become more sensitive with the pregnancy. When he did that she grasped his member to align it to her core and he entered and filled her.

As with each time he entered her, Tom felt that if he didn't try to maintain control, he would go then and there. Breaking the kiss, he gasped. "Oh God!" Her warm, wet, tight center held him and her legs had wrapped around his back to keep him in place. Every nerve in his body was on edge.

Controlling his breathing helped Tom gain control again and he started to move slowly in and out. As he gained speed, Sybil felt the build up again and she tried to kiss him but they were both gasping for breath while he pounded into her. "Oh Tom. Don't stop." Then every nerve in her body twitched when she reached her high and she muffled her noises into Tom's shoulder. When her core began to rhythmically grasp his member, Tom reached his high with one final thrust. "Oh God!" He shuddered and spilt into her.

When their breathing finally slowed down, Tom moved and they both sat up on the sofa. Looking at the clock, he knew that they had another five minutes before the pie needed to be taken out of the oven. Using the undershirt, they both cleaned themselves. This wasn't the first time they had used the sofa for this purpose, but it was the first since the weather had turned cold and the fire had kept them toasty warm.

Tom placed his arm about Sybil's shoulders, while she rested her head on his and curled herself about him. As she wound her arms about her husband's bare torso, she smiled while she recalled how shy she had been with him the night of the failed elopement and here she was, less than a year later, completely comfortable in their intimacy and expecting their first child.

"Well, that was a lovely diversion, though it wasn't what I had in mind when I asked if you wanted to try out your gift." Tom kissed the top of Sybil's head affectionately, breaking her out of her reverie.

"It's never what you have in mind when you ask me these questions." Sybil smiled against his bare chest, while lazily drawing designs on it with her finger. "But it always seems to be the inevitable result." Sybil looked up at Tom. "Not that I'm complaining."

Tom leaned down to kiss Sybil. "I didn't hear a complaint."

"Did you want to get dressed and eat at the table?" asked Sybil. "It's too cold these days to eat at the table in our current state."

"Why don't we eat here?" Tom looked at Sybil. "I don't see the point in getting completely dressed, eating and then getting undressed again to get into our night clothes."

"Then why don't you set the coffee table, while I go and get the pie out of the oven?" asked Sybil.

"As my wife commands." Tom kissed Sybil's nose before the went their separate ways.

Dinner nude in front of the fire was lively. They spoke of their dinner tomorrow with Dr. Byrne and Tom told Sybil of his favorite childhood Christmas memories. After they were done, Tom sent Sybil to bed, then dressed in his nightclothes and did the dishes by himself. After they were done, Tom spent a couple of hours working on his next column. Before heading to bed, he threw another couple of logs in the fireplace to keep the flat cozy while they slept.

They woke up to the alarm clock at eleven and were able to dress for midnight Mass, even arriving early at the local parish. Mrs. Branson was quite impressed with their timeliness and remarked on it. After Mass was over, they chatted with various friends that they don't get to see often as they still attended Rathgar Christian on Sundays and headed home while snow fell onto the streets.

When they arrived home, Tom made some hot cocoa and they ate their dessert before putting the gifts under the tree and heading to bed. They had intended to go straight to sleep after they changed into their night clothes and got into bed, but of course one thing led to another and soon they were kissing and caressing in the dark bedroom. It was another thirty minutes before they curled up against one another and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sybil woke up to Tom kissing various parts of her in such a delicious way that she smiled before she opened her eyes. They had been warm and cozy under the bedclothes for the night and now she could feel Tom's stubble occasionally grazing each part when he kissed it under the bedclothes.<p>

When Sybil ran her fingers through his hair, he knew that she was awake and he came up to kiss her on the lips. "Happy Christmas, love." Tom grinned.

"Happy Christmas, Tom." Sybil pulled him in for another kiss that lasted quite a while.

It was another hour before they emerged from the bedroom for a lazy start to their Christmas day.

Tom made a full Irish breakfast including both white and black pudding and bacon rashers, while Sybil started on the bread for their dinner with Dr. Byrne that night. After breakfast, Tom pulled a dining chair and the rocking chair over to the corner where the tree sat to open gifts. A few packages had arrived from Yorkshire a week ago and they had gone under the tree.

They first opened the gift from Mary and Sir Richard. It was a royal blue tablecloth of the finest quality with matching serving napkins. No doubt something that Sir Richard had asked Mary to pick. The next gift was from Edith. It was a small embroidered picture of a beautiful lilac blossom in bloom in a frame with a note that said, "To remind you of spring at Downton." Finally, they opened the gift from Sybil's parents. It was bedspread in a shade of green with gold accents that matched the walls of their bedroom.

Once they had opened the gifts from her family, Sybil gave Tom a large brown paper package wrapped in colourful ribbon. While at Downton, gifts were wrapped in colourful paper, the trend hadn't caught on in Ireland yet and Sybil hadn't been able to find any when she shopped around. Also, it wasn't the first time Sybil had physically given Tom a Christmas gift. During the years of Tom's employment at Downton, on two occasions, Sybil had been the Crawley who handed Tom his gift from the family, but this was completely different in that Sybil shopped for this gift and wrapped it herself.

"What's this?" asked Tom, smiling at his wife.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" suggested Sybil, returning his smile.

Tom quickly pulled the ribbon the held the paper in place and pulled apart the paper. The gift was a carpet satchel for bringing papers to and from the office. Tom was often bringing papers home to continue his writing at night and Sybil thought it would be useful to have something to keep them in.

"This is lovely," said Tom, smiling broadly. "I had been looking at one of these, but didn't want to purchase one while my pay was intermittent. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," said Sybil, smiling. "I know that you've mislaid papers before and thought this would be an easy way to keep everything in one place."

"It's perfect," said Tom, leaning in to give Sybil a kiss. "It's doubly sweet because it's a present from my wife." Tom still got a thrill from calling Sybil his wife. There were days that it still felt as if it was all a dream.

Sybil beamed and handed Tom another wrapped gift. "Here's your other gift. It's not nearly as exciting as your first gift though."

"Any gift from my wife is exciting." Tom smiled at Sybil while pulling the ribbon. The package opened to reveal a new pair of grey striped pyjamas.

"I hope you like them," said Sybil, smiling. "I know you needed a new pair and your mother offered to help me with the project."

"I love them," said Tom, grinning. Winking at Sybil, Tom added, "They may last me for decades."

Sybil blushed at the implication. While Tom's old pyjamas were well worn, it wasn't often that slept in them at night these days.

Tom leaned over to give Sybil another kiss. Caressing her cheeks with the back of his hand, he said, "Thank you." Tom then grinned. "I have something else for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything else," Sybil protested. "This chair was more than enough."

Reaching under the tree, Tom retrieved a small box and handed it to Sybil. "I know it's not the brand you're used to, but it was the closest I could find in Dublin and the shop assistant assured me that it was best in the city."

Wondering what it was, Sybil pulled the ribbon and inside was a bottle of lilac-scented lotion. She had run out of the hand lotion she brought from Downton at the beginning of autumn and had been unable to find an acceptably scented one since. In the meanwhile, she had been using a recommended one from Tom's mother that was unscented. With the number of times she washed her hands at the clinic and at home, she couldn't consider not using something without having completely chapped hands.

Sybil opened the bottle and took a sniff. It was quite like the scent she used back at Downton. Taking some out, she rubbed it on her hands and it felt nice. "This is lovely. Thank you for the gift." Sybil smiled at her beloved husband. "Where did you find it?"

"Remember I went to Rathgar to get the stuffed bears?" asked Tom.

Sybil nodded, looking up from the lotion bottle in her hands.

"It was in a shop down the street from the toy store." Tom looked fondly at his wife. "As soon as the shop assistant let me smell it, I knew it was the right scent."

The clock chimed and Sybil glanced at it. "I need to get the goose stuffed and in the oven or else Sarah won't have anything to eat."

Tom looked at his wife. "Did you need any help?"

"If you want to help chop the stuffing ingredients?" Sybil looked at him.

"Your wish is my command." Tom grinned.

Sybil and Tom spent the next hour getting the ingredients ready to stuff the goose and it involved a lot of kissing and hugging and laughing and after the goose was in the oven, eventually another hour was spent in bed and lunch was eaten later than planned though neither Sybil nor Tom minded the delay.

* * *

><p>When Dr. Byrne arrived at two in the afternoon, the goose was about to come out and the bread was ready to go in. Tom was just finishing the lunch dishes.<p>

"Happy Christmas, Sarah," said Sybil when she opened the door. "Do come in."

"Happy Christmas, Sybil." Dr. Byrne walked into the flat. "Happy Christmas, Tom."

"Happy Christmas, Sarah." Tom smiled from his position in front of the sink.

Dr. Byrne gave Sybil a hug. "I know you said not to bring anything, but I'm unable to visit someone without bringing something, so I brought a bottle of wine for dinner. Since it's Christmas, I also have a small gift for the both of you." Dr. Byrne placed both on the work table by the door. "You can blame my mother."

"Thank you, Sarah. You really shouldn't have." Sybil smiled. "May I take your coat?"

The doctor held up her hand. "I think I've been to dinner here enough times to know how to hang up a coat. I insist."

"If you insist, then take this hanger." Sybil laughed and handed the hanger to Dr. Byrne.

"How are you feeling today?" Dr. Byrne asked while she hung up her winter coat.

"Rather energetic." Sybil smiled. "I slept from about four o'clock in the afternoon yesterday until eleven in the evening. Went to midnight Mass with Tom's family, then came home and went back to sleep. I was also able to sleep late this morning, which helped immensely."

The doctor smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better. The tiredness should go away around the end of the first trimester."

"That's good to know," said Sybil.

"How was the hospital this morning?" asked Tom from the kitchen sink.

"Busy," said Dr. Byrne leaning on the work table by the door while Sybil checked the goose. "Sickness knows no holiday, but I did deliver a six pound baby boy early this morning." The doctor looked over at Sybil. "It was Mrs. O'Neill. They named him Seamus Noel."

"Noel means Christmas in French." Sybil looked up from the goose at Dr. Byrne. At the doctor's look of surprise, Sybil added, "It's one of the few things one learns from a governess. That and how to curtsey."

"Can I help with something?" asked Dr. Byrne. "I can't just stand here while the two of you work in the kitchen."

Tom hung the dish towel on the hook. "What else did you need help with, love?"

Sybil looked up from the bread she just put into the pan. "I need the table set, the vegetables chopped and cooked and the potatoes fried."

"Would you mind setting the table, Sarah?" asked Tom. "I'll help Sybil with the cooking."

"That's fine by me." Dr. Byrne smiled. "The Wedgwood for Christmas, I presume?"

"You know me well, Sarah." Sybil smiled. "And the matching silverware and red wine glasses. That is what you brought, right?"

"That's correct," said the doctor. "You told me reds went with goose once."

"Because they are rather gamey," said Sybil.

"Which are the red wine glasses?" asked Dr. Byrne from the Welsh dresser.

"The rounder, wider ones," said Sybil while she directed Tom with the chopping of the vegetables.

"Any particular tablecloth?" asked the doctor.

"No, a clean one from the linen closet will do." Sybil put the first of the potato to fry. "Second shelf from the bottom."

By the time Dr. Byrne set the table, the vegetables were cooking, the potatoes were fried and Tom was looking at the best way to slice up the goose.

"I don't think it's big enough to separate the breast meat to slice up," Dr. Byrne offered. "Just cut it into quarters. The first thing that came under my knife was the first Christmas goose we had after my mother passed away which was after Da got remarried. My father never sliced Christmas goose before and my stepmother only knew how to cook them."

Soon the food was on the table and the three of them were seated around the table, with Tom at the head of the table and Dr. Byrne and Sybil on either side of him. After grace was said and the food was being passed around, Tom asked, "Have you heard from Lochlan?"

"Just earlier in the week," said Dr. Byrne. "He expects the Colony of Kenya will be established next summer and he hopes to return by next autumn." Dr. Byrne's fiancé was Anglo-Irish and worked for in British East Africa for the Colonial Office. Sybil and Tom had met him earlier in the fall when he was in Ireland for a month to visit family.

"Does that mean that you'll finally be able to get married then?" asked Sybil, cutting her goose.

"Perhaps," said Dr. Byrne, smiling wanly. "He's not very happy to hear the news from Ireland. The War of Independence worries him. He's concerned once independence is won that there'll be a fight between the nationalist and the republicans."

"Does he think that the British will more likely offer a free state then?" asked Tom, the convinced republican.

"He seems to think so." Dr. Byrne glanced between Sybil and Tom. "But he's working in British East Africa, so perhaps the news he gets is old news." Dr. Byrne didn't want to lie but she didn't want to cause strain between her friends.

"Have you read the article on the call to demonstration in latest Suffragette Voice?" asked Sybil, deftly changing the subject.

"I did," said Dr. Byrne. "It would appear that with the Great War over, women are returning to the business of women's rights. That's good to hear."

"I wonder if it would be a good idea for us to organize a demonstration in the spring?" asked Sybil.

"Are you sure you want to demonstrate in your state?" asked Dr. Byrne. "You'll be heading into your third trimester."

"You suggested that I stay active," said Sybil.

"Yes, but I'm sure you recall that those demonstrations can turn violent," Dr. Byrne replied. "As your physician, I'd recommend waiting until you had weaned the baby."

"Perhaps Sarah is right, love," offered Tom, gently. "I'm sure that you can organize the demonstration, but it might be better if you wait to participate."

Looking between her husband and her closest friend in Ireland, Sybil backed down. "Perhaps you're right. I could organize it, just not participate. Where do you think it should be, Sarah?"

The rest of the dinner conversation revolved around the demonstration, the baby and the situation in British East Africa.

* * *

><p>After dinner was done, the friends opened their gifts from one another. Dr. Byrne's gift for Sybil and Tom was a beautiful picture frame. She had asked once why there were not pictures of their wedding day in their home and Sybil had said it was because they had not found an appropriate frame, but when she discovered that Tom wasn't getting paid regularly, Dr. Byrne thought that maybe it would be a good Christmas gift. For Dr. Byrne, Sybil made a sleep mask for her by hand with Tom's help, after she heard about the summer sun shining in the doctor's eyes too early in the morning at the boarding house where she lived.<p>

Tom then served tea and spice cake before Dr. Byrne had to leave. She had another shift at the hospital the following morning and wanted to get enough rest so that she could work a full day at the clinic on Saturday.

After Sybil and Tom said their goodbyes to the doctor, Sybil made the spice cake for dinner at Mother Branson's the following day before retiring. Tom decided to write some more of his latest column first. When he finally retired for the night, Sybil rolled over to him and whispered, "Oh, Tom." She then snuggled closer to him. With his wife cuddling him, Tom fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Tom awoke to Sybil kissing him which led to other activities that kept them in bed for another hour. Afterward, Tom made breakfast and they headed out the door for Mrs. Branson's with the gifts after the dishes were done.<p>

By the time they arrived, Niamh was already there, along with Mairin, Kevin and their brood. The only ones remaining were Ciaran, Aileen, Maeve and the twins. Cathleen was nowhere to be seen.

Tom and Sybil greeted Mrs. Branson and Mairin by the stove and Connor by the kitchen sink, washing the dirty pots. Kevin was holding Deirdre who was asleep in his arms and entertaining Liam and Brigid while nodding in agreement to what Niamh was saying. Conall and Emmett were keeping themselves busy in the toy alcove.

Niamh leapt out of her chair to hug Tom and Sybil, and both quickly put down the gifts they had brought to return the hug. "Wonderful to see you both! Happy Christmas!" Looking Tom over, she added, "Married life agrees with you little brother."

Glancing at Sybil, Tom smiled. "Happy Christmas, Niamh! It does indeed! So, did the Dillons have a good Christmas?"

"I think they did." Niamh grinned. "They have a new housekeeper for the new year."

"You got the promotion," said Tom, grinning broadly. "That's wonderful!"

"Yes, I did." Niamh couldn't contain her exuberance. "You're looking at the new housekeeper to the Mayor of Athlone."

"Congratulations, Niamh. Happy Christmas!" Sybil was so very happy for her sister-in-law and gave her a hug. "That is wonderful news. I know that you've been doing the work of one without the title or the pay for some time now." Sybil and Niamh had started corresponding after Niamh came for dinner one evening on her half day before Sybil started at the clinic.

"Thank you." Niamh was beaming from the compliments.

Cathleen joined them when she came out of her room. "Happy Christmas!" She hugged Tom and Sybil and she saw the gifts by their feet. "Let me take those from you and put them under the tree."

"Thank you, Cathleen." Sybil smiled. "Let me help you." With a quick glance at Tom who was deep in conversation with Niamh, she followed Cathleen.

"Did you have a lovely Christmas dinner with Dr. Byrne?" Cathleen lead the way to the tree in the corner. "We had a couple of cousins, who are on their own, over. I'm sure it was much less exciting than yours."

"It was very nice," said Sybil, taking each of the wrapped presents out of the bag that held them and placed them under the tree. "We had some lovely conversation, some laughs and a nice, but simple dinner. I'm going to organize a women's rights demonstration in the spring."

"Do you know when and where?" asked Cathleen, placing the gifts from her bag. "I'd love to participate."

"No, not yet." Sybil smiled at Cathleen's enthusiasm. Since she and Tom started taking Cathleen with them to the suffrage league meeting in October, she has been quite enthusiastic about the cause. "It will also depend on what the situation with the war is like then. If it takes over Dublin like it has some of the western counties, then we may not be able to hold it after all."

While Cathleen chattered on about the demonstration, Sybil glanced over at Tom who was having an animate discussion with his sister. Before the wedding, she never realized how close Tom was to Niamh, but both times that she saw the two together before today, she noticed that Tom truly valued her opinions in a way that he didn't with either of his other older siblings. She hoped that they would have more opportunity to see one another in the future.

Ciaran and Aileen arrived just then and the family went to admire the twins. At three months, the twins were enjoying the attention and smiled and coo'd. Maeve, on the other hand, just turned two and became jealous of the attention that her siblings were getting. Unable to get her parents' attention, she started to cry, so after giving Tom a look, Sybil went to say hello to her instead.

"Hello, Maeve!" Sybil kneeled to give the little girl the attention she craved. "Happy Christmas!"

Tom joined her shortly. "Maeve, darling! What's the matter?"

"UncTom! AniSybil!" Maeve smiled. "Maeve dress pretty?"

"Very much so Maeve!" Sybil smiled.

"Yes, Maeve!" Tom looked at his niece. "Very pretty. Did you want to go play with Brigid and Liam?"

Maeve nodded. Brigid was her idol and Liam was great fun.

"Let's go this way then." Tom stood up and held out his hand for Maeve to take. After nodding to Sybil, Tom led Maeve to where Brigid and Liam were playing.

Sybil went to greet Ciaran, Aileen and the twins before Aileen felt slighted by neither of them greeting her and Ciaran directly. After a round of Happy Christmases, Sybil asked, "How are the twins today?"

"Fractious!" said Ciaran before Aileen shot him a look.

"They were angels." Aileen beamed. "Declan and Sarah just needed to nap before we could come." Sarah had been named after Dr. Byrne after she saved Aileen's life. Ciaran had insisted on it. "Did you want to hold one of them, Sybil?"

"Certainly." Sybil held out her hands. "Let me take Sarah off your hands."

Declan started his hunger cry and after handing Sarah to Sybil, Aileen asked, "Cathleen, can I use your room to feed Declan? We think he's having a growth spurt. He just ate before we left."

"Go right ahead, Aileen." Cathleen answered from the kitchen.

Sybil brought Sarah to Tom, who was sitting on the sofa near where Maeve, Liam and Brigid were playing. Kevin had gone to greet Ciaran and Aileen with Deirdre still sleeping in his arms when Tom brought Maeve over and now he was chatting with Niamh and Ciaran.

"Hello Sarah." Tom smiled at his youngest niece. Sarah gurgled and drooled at him from Sybil's lap. How things had changed in eight short months, when Sybil held Deirdre for the first time on Easter Sunday and she didn't know what to do. Now she looked to have been around babies all her life.

Sybil looked at Tom and spoke in quiet tones. "I was just thinking that we'll have one of our own to hold next Christmas." Sarah had taken hold of Sybil's thumb and was gumming it like a chew toy.

Tom smiled at her. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Sybil returned his smile. "It certainly is."

"You know I love the smell that newborns have," said Tom, draping his arm around Sybil's shoulders. Leaning forward to smell Sarah, he added. "Sarah has a faint trace of it still."

"Sarah is adorable." Sybil leaned her head on Tom's shoulder. "To think that Aileen almost died."

"But she didn't because of Sarah Byrne." Tom reassured her. "You'll have Sarah helping you right from the beginning."

"I suppose you're right." Sybil played with little Sarah's wispy hair.

"Nothing is going to happen to you when you give birth, love." Tom kissed Sybil's head. "I just know it, and you shouldn't dwell on such morbid things at Christmas."

"You're right." Sybil tickled Sarah under the chin and Sarah laughed aloud. "I love her laugh."

They played with Sarah for the next twenty minutes before Aileen came to claim her. Just as they were settling down again on the sofa, Mrs. Branson called from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready in five minutes. Please wash up and I need someone to set the tables. Not you Niamh."

Tom looked at Sybil, who nodded. "Sybil and I will do that."

"Thank you, Tom and Sybil." Mrs. Branson returned to the kitchen to supervise the rest of the cooking.

Once the table was set, a boisterous dinner began with the adults sitting around the regular kitchen table, and all the children other than Deirdre and the twins at a smaller children's table. Other than a small fight between Emmet and Brigid, dinner was pleasant and full of conversation.

After dinner, it was gift opening time. The children started first and not surprisingly, it became rather chaotic as children played with their toys while the adults opened their gifts. Sybil and Tom received a set of dishcloths from Mrs. Branson, a pair of oven mitts from Mairin and Kevin, a tea cozy from Ciaran and Aileen, another James Joyce book, A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man, from Niamh, and some tea from Cathleen and Connor.

At five o'clock in the afternoon, Niamh had to head out to the railway station to catch the half past five train to Athlone. Sybil and Tom said their goodbyes at the same time and took a cab with Niamh there so they could continue their conversation about the war and tell her about the baby.

While they were waiting on the platform for the train to arrive, Sybil said, "Since we may not see you again until the spring, we wanted to tell you in person that we're expecting a baby in the summer."

"Congratulations!" said Niamh, pulling Sybil in for a hug. "That's wonderful news." Niamh hugged Tom.

"Thank you, Niamh." Tom smiled at his sister. "We're very excited about the news ourselves."

"I'm so happy for both of you." Niamh looked from Tom to Sybil. "You can't possibly be very far along. You're still wearing all your regular clothes."

"I'm not," said Sybil, smiling shyly. "I'm just over two months, so please don't tell anyone else yet."

"We're planning to tell Ma and the others around mid-to-late January," said Tom. "In case it wasn't meant to be."

The trained pulled into the station.

"My pen and my lips are sealed." Niamh grinned. "Tell me when I can talk to the others about it."

"I will," said Sybil.

"Tell us the next time you want to have dinner with us." Tom pulled Niamh in for a hug. "We don't want to wait until next Christmas to see you again."

"I will." Niamh hugged Sybil before climbing into her car.

"Have a safe trip home," Sybil called out.

Tom and Sybil stood on the platform until they could not longer see the train and then they headed home.

* * *

><p>The post on the second Friday in January brought a letter from Lady Grantham. Sybil didn't open it until they were relaxing in front of the fire after dinner, since she wanted to share the contents with Tom.<p>

_Tuesday, January 6, 1920_  
><em>Downton Abbey<em>  
><em>Downton, Yorkshire<em>

_My Darling Sybil,_

_Words cannot express my joy at hearing your news. That I'm going to be a grandmama makes me quite happy. Despite the war, I hope that you are eating well enough. What you eat is what nourishes that baby._

_As requested, I haven't shared your news other than with your Papa, who sends his love. I hope that we will see you and your husband at Downton on occasion. Perhaps I'll visit you in Dublin in the spring. I will not be kept from from my first grandchild._

_Like you I did feel tired most of the time when I was first expecting you girls. Often that was the sign for me that I was with child. That was mainly the reason I didn't realize I was expecting your late brother until several months along. I would sleep when I could and only rose when I needed to be up and about to greet guests and attend dinners and other functions. Your grandmother commented once that I stayed in bed for a week when I was expecting Edith._

_Regarding the clothes, my lady's maid, Miss Reynolds, at the time would move buttons a quarter of an inch or half an inch and it would make an immense difference without pulling the lines too much. Perhaps you can try that first._

_To conceal any dark circles under your eyes, I would suggest using a light layer of base around the eyes and blend it out so that the change in colour is not abrupt._

_We had a lovely Christmas, though we missed you a great deal. Your Aunt Rosamund came for Christmas and will be leaving soon. She brought her new beau with her, a Lord Hepworth. I'm not sure you know him, but your grandmother, I understand, knew his father. We had restarted the New Years hunt and it was thoroughly a success as over two hundred birds were brought down. As usual, we donated the game to the tenants and they were grateful. _

_I thought you should know that Mary and Sir Richard decided to call off their engagement this week. It was a mutual decision that had been expected for the last several weeks. Sir Richard had been impatient to set a date for the wedding and Mary was unable to put him off any longer. They fought at the new year's hunt and again at a recent dinner. Our hope now lies with Matthew, who had to deal with Lavinia's father's passing between Christmas and the New Year._

_Also, we just had news this morning that Bates's sentence, which was to be hanged, has been commuted to life imprisonment. Anna went to see him in York right away. This is much better news than we had hoped just yesterday. We hope that he will remain incarcerated in York so that Anna can see him often._

_Tonight is the Servants Ball and because of the news of Bates's sentence, it will go on. I have to say that while I do recall on occasion you danced with Mr. Branson at past Servants Balls, I do confess that I don't recall any particular attachment between the two of you. Be that as it may, you are now married and the point is moot._

_I do hope to hear more from you as your time progresses._

_Your loving Mama_

Sybil looked up at Tom after she read it aloud. "What do you think? I'm not happy about the idea of Mama coming to Dublin."

"At least it won't be until spring." Tom sipped his tea. "Good news about Mr. Bates's sentence. Though life imprisonment isn't what he deserves, it's better than being hanged."

"I'm certain that Anna is pleased the development." Sybil looked at the letter again. "I wonder what changed Mary's mind about marrying Sir Richard. When we heard in September that it was being postpone to the winter, remember I wondered whether it would come off?"

Tom gave a non-response before taking another sip of his tea. He never thought that Sir Richard and Lady Mary were compatible, but he was going to keep that to himself. "I'm surprised that your mother remembers that we danced together at the Servants Ball. We did each year it was held, but I would try to lead us to a corner away from the tables and the prying eyes of your family."

Sybil swallowed her piece of cake. "Those were my favorite dances each year. I recall one year in particular when you lead me around the dancing area."

"That might have been the first one I attended in 1914." Tom looked over at his wife. "I think I tried to impress you with my dance steps."

"And succeeded in treading on my toes a few times." Sybil giggled.

"I did apologize and I never trod on your toes again, did I?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"No, you did not trod on them again." Sybil sipped some tea.

"And are your toes worse for wear?" asked Tom.

"Not since a week after that ball." Sybil smiled.

"Good." Tom got up from the sofa and held out his hand. "Lady Sybil Branson, may I have this dance?"

"Tom, here? Now?" Sybil put down her tea. "We have no music. There's no room."

"Let's move the sofa, coffee table and rocking chair to the open area there to give us a little room by the fire," said Tom, picking up the rocking chair. "I will provide the music."

Sybil got up from the sofa and helped Tom move the coffee table with the dessert and tea things to where the rocking chair was. Tom pushed the sofa over as well. Standing in front of the fire, Tom held out his hand to her and they went into the position for a waltz.

"Are we ready?" asked Tom, looking into his wife's eyes.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sybil smiled at her husband.

Tom began to hum a waltz tune that was popular before the war. Sybil looked at him with astonishment and they began to dance. They moved around the open area in front of the fire until the end of the song. Sybil was astonished that he remembered the whole song.

"Would you care for another, my lady?" Tom looked at Sybil.

"Perhaps something a little slower this time, Mr. Branson." Sybil smiled.

"Very well." Tom started humming another waltz except at a much slower pace and Sybil placed her head on his shoulder. Tom moved their hands to his other shoulder and placed his cheek against her head. This time they dance slowly and even after Tom stopped humming, they danced until the fire started to turn to embers.

_**Finis!**_

**A/N2:** Hope you don't mind the lengthy epilogue! :) What did you think? Did I send Sybil and Tom nicely off to S3?

If you think of any more snippets of S/T's life in Dublin that you'd like to see, drop me a review or a PM. You never know what prompt starts off a chapter. :)

I have to admit that this is the first multi-chapter fic that I have ever completed and that is a significant accomplishment for me. When I set the post a chapter every six days timetable in late Dec 2011, I figured that it would give me enough time to work on new chapters. While sometimes I squeezed it in by the skin of my teeth, it required a commitment to a hobby I never thought I had.

Thank you for reading!

P.S. Thanks to Savannah Fan for pointing out that duvets were not introduced to Europe until much later than 1920. It's been fixed. :)


End file.
